over the time and the space
by sissyC
Summary: Questa è la sesta serie, così come la immagino io. Dopo due anni da dove abbiamo lasciato i nostri eroi. Non possiedo i personaggi di Covert Affairs, ma mi mancano molto sulla mia TV.
1. Capitolo 1

Capitolo 1

Era l'alba. Nel deserto, l'alba, aveva un suo fascino, del tutto diverso da qualunque altro luogo.

Ne aveva viste tante di albe, nei suoi viaggi di lavoro, tante da pensare che ormai avrebbe dovuto esserne abituata. Ma qui, nel Sahara, ogni giorno era diverso dal precedente e sarebbe stato diverso da tutti quelli a venire.

Uscì dalla tenda che i berberi, con i quali stava viaggiando, le avevano messo a disposizione. Non ricordava esattamente da quanti giorni era in viaggio in quel mare di sabbia, ma dovevano essere abbastanza da aver permesso al suo fisico di abituarsi alle escursioni termiche della zona.

Era in piedi sulla soglia della tenda e si portò la mano sinistra alla fronte per ripararsi gli occhi, in un gesto che le era diventato familiare, e guardò ad Est, nell'esatta direzione in cui il sole, a breve, avrebbe fatto la sua comparsa. Il cielo iniziò a tingersi di arancione e poi di rosa, mentre i primi raggi irradiavano le dune all'orizzonte. Pian piano il cielo divenne sempre più chiaro, fino a sembrare quasi bianco e la luce solare divenne così intensa da costringerla a distogliere lo sguardo.

Non c'era una nuvola. La giornata si preannunciava calda e soffocante. L'ennesima.

Una bambina di circa 10 anni, avvolta nel suo _burnus,_ la tirò per un braccio e la ricondusse nella tenda dove sua madre aveva preparato il pasto del mattino.

"Jedjiga" invitò la donna nella tenda, facendole segno di entrare e indicandole il piatto col cibo.

I berberi avevano chiamato così questa donna occidentale, trovata nel deserto e viva per miracolo. _Jedjiga_ , fiore, era un nome che le si addiceva. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi erano qualcosa di inconsueto e di eccezionale tra la gente del deserto, così come lo erano i fiori, e col passare dei giorni avevano preso delle sfumature dorate ancora più accentuate grazie al sole.

Il suo incarnato si era fatto più vivo grazie alla vita all'aria aperta. Ma quello che più colpiva chi la guardava, erano i suoi occhi: grandi occhi castani che osservavano ogni cosa con vivo interesse e che avevano la capacità di trasmettere i suoi pensieri a chiunque la guardasse. Era bella. Bella e sola.

Jedjiga non ricordava come fosse finita in questa tribù Tuareg. Sapeva solo che, da quando l'avevano trovata, era passato almeno un mese durante il quale aveva trascorso la prima settimana febbricitante e ferita.

Khennuj e Ghumer, la coppia di sposi che era stata incaricata di occuparsi di lei, e la loro figlia Lila avevano cercato di spiegarle le circostanze del suo ritrovamento, cosa non facile, per altro, anche se Jedjiga parlava il persiano e il turco e alcune parole assomigliavano abbastanza al dialetto berbero della tribù.

Così era riuscita a capire che l'avevano trovata in fin di vita lungo la via Carovaniera Del Sale che collega Timbuctù con Taoudenni, nel Mali. Le jeep e i mezzi che costituivano la carovana con la quale viaggiava, avevano subito un'imboscata ed erano state fatte saltare. In pochi erano sopravvissuti e, quei pochi, erano stati accolti nella tribù nomade e portati nel più vicino centro di Medici Senza Frontiere (MSF) a Timbuctù.

Ripercorrendo a ritroso la strada, Abu-Mokhammed e la sua gente si erano fermati sul luogo dell'attentato per depredare il convoglio di quello che poteva loro servire. Mentre cercavano merce utile tra i rottami, Lila si era accorta che, sotto una delle jeep, c'era una signora bionda " _bella come un fiore_ ". Ghumer e Khennuj la estrassero dalle lamiere, la medicarono velocemente e la misero delicatamente su uno dei cammelli della carovana.

Abu-Mokhammed decise di portarla con loro poiché tornare indietro per portarla all'accampamento di MSF significava perdere almeno altri due giorni di viaggio. Così l'affidò alla coppia dei suoi _imrad_ , vassalli, che l'avevano trovata perché se ne prendessero cura.

I dottori avevano dato loro medicinali di vario genere, per cui erano in grado di curarla senza dover tornare in città.

La comunicazione fra loro non era tra le cose più semplici. Jedjiga aveva imparato qualche parola berbera ma non abbastanza da poter sostenere una conversazione.

Trascorreva molto tempo da sola, quando la tribù si accampava per la notte, seguita silenziosamente da Lila, che divenne la sua ombra.

Jedjiga non ricordava quasi nulla del proprio passato, a parte alcuni flash di luoghi in cui era stata, che, assieme al fatto che sapeva diverse lingue, le facevano presupporre di aver viaggiato molto.

Quella mattina, dopo aver mangiato il suo _bonchiar_ , una sorta di wafer ricoperto di burro e miele, uscì dalla tenda indossando un burnus azzurro e un velo bianco.

Gli uomini della tribù berbera erano tutti molto indaffarati a smontare l'accampamento per riprendere il viaggio il prima possibile.

Erano rimasti fermi per un paio di giorni a causa di una tempesta di sabbia che aveva modificato completamente il paesaggio circostante, spostando le dune con una velocità impressionante.

Jedjiga s'incantò ad osservare come, nel volgere di una mezz'ora, il cielo fosse diventato più chiaro e allo stesso tempo più vivo. Poi, per pochi secondi, fissò il sole e chiuse improvvisamente gli occhi abbagliata.

"Potrei essere cieca ora, adesso. Come lui" pensò.

Riaprì gli occhi sorpresa. _Come lui_. Lui, chi?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

"Mi hai fatto chiamare, Calder?"

"Sì, entra Joan" Calder Michaels si alzò dal suo posto e le andò incontro, poi rivolto ai suoi collaboratori disse: "Signori, questa è Joan Campbell, ex capo del DPD e ora dirigente di una Task Force di massima sicurezza"

Spostò l'unica poltroncina libera, quella accanto al suo posto, e la fece accomodare.

Joan ricordava molto bene quella stanza. Quasi nulla era cambiato: lo stesso tavolo e le stesse sedie, nella stessa identica disposizione. Quante riunioni aveva tenuto lì dentro con tutto il suo staff. Si guardò attorno e sorrise a due ragazzi che ben conosceva poiché avevano fatto parte del DPD già da quando lo dirigeva lei, Eric Barber e Andrew Hollman. Mancavano Anderson e Walker, ovviamente, poiché la CIA non era più parte della loro vita ma, senza di loro, quella stanza sembrava più vuota, quasi incompleta.

"Joan, stiamo analizzando alcune trasmissioni dati in codice, intercettate dal satellite nelle ultime tre settimane da una zona del Mali prossima a Timbuctù" la voce di Calder la riportò al presente. "Dal 2013 ad oggi, come sai, benché i notiziari non ne parlino, la guerriglia continua. La trasmissione dati che ha colpito il nostro interesse è quella relativa ad un'imboscata sulla Via Carovaniera del Sale, tra Timbuctù e le miniere di Taoudenni. Pare che abbiano fatto saltare un intero convoglio di 6 mezzi pesanti e 3 jeep. Da quello che possiamo capire, sembra che siano coinvolti anche degli americani."

Mentre Calder parlava, il viso di Joan si fece più serio e cupo. "Superstiti?" chiese.

"Non ne siamo certi" rispose Calder. Poi si voltò verso uno dei suoi collaboratori "Barber?" invitò

"Sì capo" rispose Eric, estraendo dalla sua cartelletta una marea di fogli con codici decifrati

"Dunque… dalle intercettazioni che siamo riusciti a decodificare, sappiamo che una tribù Tuareg ha tratto in salvo alcune persone facenti parte della carovana portandole poi al più vicino centro di MSF di Timbuctù"

"Sappiamo chi sono, Eric?"

"No Joan, mi dispiace. Sappiamo solo che dei sei salvati quattro sono deceduti negli ospedali da campo in seguito alle ferite riportate e gli altri due sono ancora in coma"

"Dai rottami ritrovati da una task forse di nostri alleati" intervenne un giovane operatore tecnico "siamo riusciti ad identificare il convoglio"

Joan lo guardò con fare interrogativo

"Ecco…" continuò il ragazzo "Pare che fosse un convoglio umanitario diretto a Taoudenni"

"Sembra?" Joan guardò intensamente prima il ragazzo, poi Barber e infine Calder, alzando un sopracciglio con fare inquisitorio "Sembra?" ripetè.

"IL convoglio era scortato dalla McQuaid Security" intervenne Hollman.

A Joan si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Questo poteva significare due sole cose: in primo luogo che il "convoglio umanitario" poteva benissimo essere una copertura per un dislocamento di milizie in zone di guerriglia. In secondo luogo, se davvero si trattava di una copertura, Ryan McQuaid in persona avrebbe scortato la carovana. E se c'era Ryan…

"A… Annie?" balbettò Joan

"non sappiamo nulla Joan" rispose Calder "Nelle intercettazioni che abbiamo decifrato, non si fa cenno a nessuna donna, né morta, né sopravvissuta" Calder fissò Joan. "Mi spiace Joan, non sappiamo altro"

"Bene" rispose la donna cercando di mascherare il tremore della voce " Assumo io con la mia Task Force l'incarico di indagare"

"Sapevo che l'avresti detto, Joan. È per questo che sei qui. Di qualunque cosa tu possa avere bisogno, non hai che da chiedere. Io e l'intero DPD siamo a tua completa disposizione"

"Grazie Calder. Lo apprezzo molto" Poi si voltò verso Barber "Eric, da questo preciso istante appartieni a me e alla mio reparto. Raccogli tutto quello che può servirti e seguimi nel mio ufficio. Ti aspetto agli ascensori: hai 5 minuti"

Barber annuì. In cuor suo era felice che Joan lo ritenesse necessario per questa missione. E poi si trattava di Annie.

I due si alzarono e uscirono. Eric si fermò nel suo ufficio, quello che una volta era stato di Auggie e che ora condivideva con Andrew, impacchettò velocemente tutte le sue cose e raggiunse Joan.

Nessuno dei due parlò finchè non giunsero nell'ufficio della TF. Joan mostrò a Barber quella che sarebbe stata la sua scrivania, all'interno di una stanza arredata in modo davvero sobrio ma con tutto quello che la più moderna tecnologia potesse offrire.

"Lavorerai da qui. Ci sono strumentazioni tecnologiche molto sofisticate e all'avanguardia, ma se pensi di aver bisogno di altro, non hai che da chiedere"

"Qualcosa ci sarebbe" disse Barber, guardandosi attorno con molta attenzione "In realtà, _qualcuno_ "

"Chi Eric?" chiese Joan

"La persona per cui è stato allestito questo ufficio. Dovremmo chiamarlo, Joan"

Lei sollevò lo sguardo dal fascicolo che stava esaminando e lentamente le sue labbra si incresparono in un lieve sorriso

"Sì. Forse dovremmo"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Pioveva a dirotto ormai da cinque giorni.

Erano rinchiusi nel loro cottage da cinque lunghi, lunghissimi giorni.

"Hey"

" _Hey_ " lo scimmiottò lei "Sai dire solo questo, _Hey_?"

Egli si girò nella sua direzione cercando di intuire il motivo del suo nervosismo.

"Non ne posso più! Cinque giorni! Cinque dannatissimi, interminabili giorni di pioggia!" Cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro impazientemente. "Voglio uscire da qui! Voglio andarmene"

Si fermò davanti a lui, lo afferrò per le spalle quasi urlando "È come essere in prigione"

Egli sorrise lievemente, le prese le mani e le tenne giunte tra le sue. Fece un profondo respiro e se le portò alle labbra ma non fece in tempo a baciarle perché lei si divincolò.

"Non ci provare Auggie! Non voglio! Non voglio che mi tratti come una bambina a cui hanno rotto il giocattolo nuovo! Voglio… HO BISOGNO di uscire, di camminare, di correre, di saltare, di bere"

"Tash…"

"Smettila!" urlò lei "Non sopporto che mi tratti così!"

Auggie si alzò dalla poltrona e si diresse alla porta del cottage, uscendo nel patio. Meglio lasciarla sola, in momenti come questi.

L'aria era fresca e umida. Si concentrò sul rumore che la pioggia faceva battendo sul selciato. Respirò profondamente, godendo dell'intenso profumo di terra bagnata. Cinque giorni di pioggia provvidenziali, in quel periodo dell'anno, quando in Indonesia il clima era piuttosto secco. Per lui, finalmente, cinque giorni di riposo.

Si appoggiò alla parete, chiuse gli occhi e ripercorse mentalmente gli ultimi due anni della sua vita. Due anni. Infondo cos'erano cinque giorni se paragonati a due anni?

Non capiva la smania di vivere di Natasha. Da quando lui aveva lasciato la CIA, Auggie e Natasha avevano girato il mondo in lungo e in largo, dando fondo ai loro risparmi.

Non erano mai stati fermi in un posto per più di un mese o due. Giusto il tempo di riprendersi dal jet-lag. Quando erano a corto di soldi, lavoravano part-time o come stagionali, quel tanto che bastava per racimolare un po' di denaro e ripartivano.

Auggie cominciava a desiderare di fermarsi, di mettere radici. Magari tornando in America.

La vita quasi da spericolati randagi che stavano facendo lo stava disorientando oltre misura, ma Natasha sembrava non averne mai abbastanza.

Era indubbio che l'esplosione dell'edificio di Grozny, dove avevano quasi perso la vita, li avesse segnati entrambi profondamente, anche se, ora se ne rendeva conto, in modo profondamente diverso.

I primi mesi si era divertito a conoscere gente nuova, ad assaporare cibi così diversi. Avevano visitato musei d'ogni sorta e pinacoteche dove vi erano riproduzioni tridimensionali dei quadri più famosi così che anche una persona cieca potesse _vederli_. Natasha voleva fare le cose più impensabili e pericolose: aveva iniziato con il freeclimbing, bungee jumping, base-jumping, base-climbing… senza contare le lunghe notti passate a girovagare tra i locali più rinomati bevendo e ubriacandosi fino a star male.

"Voglio sentirmi viva, Auggie" gli aveva risposto un giorno

"Ma tu SEI viva, Tash"

"No, Auggie. Passare le giornate al sole o a visitare musei mi sta uccidendo. Tanto valeva morire in quell'esplosione. Voglio sentire il brivido dell'adrenalina che mi scorre nelle vene"

In questi tour cittadini, inizialmente Auggie l'aveva seguita. Ma poi aveva cominciato ad annoiarsi. In fondo c'era ben poco che un cieco potesse fare in una pista da ballo superaffollata e, certo, non poteva seguire Tash nel praticare sport estremi senza mettere a repentaglio la sua sicurezza e quella di chi lo accompagnava. La confusione di gente e di musica lo disorientavano talmente tanto da farlo star male fisicamente. Quando lo disse a Tash lei gli rispose seccata "Stattene pure in albergo. Ci vado da sola" Auggie rimase in silenzio e, come in un flash, un pensiero salì alla sua mente " _Annie non l'avrebbe fatto_ " ma lo scacciò scuotendo la testa.

Quando tornava dalle sue pericolose escursioni e gli raccontava cosa aveva fatto, Natasha aveva la voce carica di eccitazione.

"Dovresti provare anche tu" gli disse un giorno "Così capiresti cosa vuol dire essere vivi"

"Tash, io SONO vivo. Ho te e questo mi fa sentire più vivo che mai"

"Tu non vuoi capire Auggie. Non ci provi nemmeno, a capire" e con questo chiuse la conversazione.

Ogni giorno Tash aveva qualcosa da fare, _doveva_ aver qualcosa da fare. L'adrenalina che si scatenava nel suo corpo ogni volta, era diventata la sua droga.

Lui, invece, dall'esplosione, aveva imparato a godere della tranquillità di giornate di pioggia, della lettura di un buon libro, del vento, di una camminata sulla spiaggia.

Sì, l'esplosione li aveva irrimediabilmente segnati. In modo completamente diverso l'uno dall'altra.

Dopo qualche mese, Auggie cominciò a sentirsi u po' messo da parte, sentiva che la sua cecità stava diventando un peso per la sua compagna. Ma non le disse mai come lo faceva sentire. Lui l'amava e per lei avrebbe sopportato tutto questo. In fondo lo aveva già fatto per Annie, tempo addietro. L'aveva sempre aiutata e coperta in ogni sua missione, in ogni sua mancanza. Era il suo gestore, doveva farlo. _Voleva_ farlo.

Annie.

Era ancora appoggiato alla parete del patio, con gli occhi chiusi ad assaporare l'odore della pioggia. La sua mente ancora vagava nei ricordi di questi mesi trascorsi con Natasha quando si rese conto senza volerlo che sempre più spesso paragonava lei, Annie, a Tash. C'era un abisso.

Forse Annie non l'avrebbe mai lasciato volutamente solo per fare sport estremi o per ballare e ubriacarsi.

In quello che sembrava un tempo lunghissimo, Auggie rivide i cinque anni trascorsi lavorando con Annie fianco a fianco. Rivide mentalmente ogni sua singola missione, quando, come suo gestore, era costantemente in contatto con lei. Ripensò al sorriso che sentiva nella sua voce, al suo passo. Si sorprese a pensare a quanto, in fondo, gli mancava la vita all'Agenzia.

Riaprì lentamente gli occhi, continuando a pensare ad Annie. Non l'aveva più sentita da allora, da quando, due anni prima, si recò da lei per dirle della sua decisione di lasciare la CIA.

" _Cosa starai facendo ora, Annie_?" pensò sporgendosi in avanti e appoggiandosi alla ringhiera " _Dove sarai?_ "

La voce di Tash alle sue spalle lo sorprese, quasi facendolo sentire colpevole di pensare ad un'altra donna.

"Sei sordo oltre che cieco?" disse seccatamente lei "Il tuo telefono squilla da un po' ormai"

"Grazie Tash" rispose Auggie, ma lei era già rientrata nel cottage.

Auggie toccò il display e una voce metallica comunicò " _numero sconosciuto_ "

Chi poteva cercarlo a quell'ora del mattino? Rispose ala chiamata

"Pronto?"

"Buonasera Auggie, o forse dovrei dire Buongiorno? Non so che ore siano dove ti trovi. Né so dove ti trovi in effetti"

"Joan?" chiese sorpreso

"Già. È bello sentirti dopo tanto tempo"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

"Joan…" ripetè Auggie.

"Avrei voluto chiamarti prima, Auggie. Ma sapevo che avevi bisogno dei tuoi spazi e dei tuoi tempi dopo quell'esperienza. Non volevo farti pensare che intendessi in qualche modo costringerti a tornare all'Agenzia" fece una pausa assicurandosi di non far trapelare alcuna emozione dalla sua voce.

"Come stai Auggie?"

"Abbastanza bene, Joan. E tu?"

"Bene, anche se un po' stanca. Conosci il nostro lavoro. E poi con un bambino piccolo…"

"Mackenzie…" sospirò Auggie "Sarà piuttosto vivace, immagino"

"Oh, sì" sorrise Joan "Vivace e precoce" Fece un profondo respiro e poi riprese: "Perdonami Auggie se non ti ho chiamato prima, anche solo per farti un saluto"

"Non preoccuparti Joan, va bene"

"Auggie…"

L'uomo colse la preoccupazione nella voce della donna, preoccupazione che non era riuscita a celare questa volta.

"State tutti bene, vero? Tu, Arthur…"

"Sì, Auggie, tutti bene, ma…"

"Annie?" chiese con ansia Auggie

"Non ho sue notizie da circa un anno" rispose "Sai lavora con Ryan McQuaid, ora. Comunque, in effetti qualche notizia recente della McQuaid Security l'abbiamo, risale a tre settimane fa. Ma dobbiamo verificare l'esattezza delle informazioni e…"  
"Joan" l'interruppe Auggie "Dimmi chiaramente cosa..."

"Non per telefono. Dove sei?"

"Indonesia"

"Bene. Organizzo il volo e sarò da te appena possibile"

"Lascio il GPS attivo, Joan. Fai rilevare le coordinate del mio cellulare da Eric"

"Grazie Auggie"

"Ci vediamo presto"

Rimase in silenzio e con gli occhi chiusi per minuti che parevano interminabili. Nella sua mente e nel suo cuore le emozioni sembrava che facessero a pugni.

Rabbia, preoccupazione, disperazione.

Rientrò nel cottage velocemente e si diresse all'armadio. Prese la sua borsa e ne estrasse il portatile. Lo accese, indossò le cuffie e cominciò a digitare alla ricerca di notizie su qualunque cosa riguardasse la McQuaid Security. Il brutto tempo, su quest'isoletta indonesiana, non aiutava la connessione internet.

Il sito statico dell'agenzia di Ryan era costantemente aggiornato sui vari tipi di servizi che venivano offerti. Investigazioni private, scorte armate, guardie del corpo e molto altro.

Ma Auggie sapeva leggere anche tra le righe, a lui serviva sapere qualcosa riguardante le attività di spionaggio.

Natasha lo osservò silenziosamente per qualche minuto. Da quando era rientrato dopo la telefonata, lei aveva capito che era cambiato qualcosa. Il suo viso era molto serio e preoccupato, la tensione che lo attraversava faceva risaltare le leggere rughe sulla sua fronte.

Lo raggiunse alla scrivania e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. Auggie tolse le cuffie.

"Chi era al telefono?"

"Joan"

"Joan? Joan Campbell della CIA?"

Auggie annuì. Tash sospirò sarcasticamente.

"Sì certo. Basta che la padrona schiocchi la lingua e cagnolino Auggie è lì pronto al suo servizio"

"Tash" l'ammonì Auggie

"Tash che?" urlò lei "Se sono io a chiederti di fare qualcosa per me non sposti una paglia, ma basta che sua maestà Joan Campbell ti faccia un fischio e corri ai suoi piedi"

"Questo è ingiusto da parte tua"

"Ah, davvero? Quando mai tu hai fatto qualcosa per me? Non sia mai che il povero cieco August Anderson faccia qualcosa con o per la sua ragazza"

"Ho lasciato la CIA per te, Tash"

"Un notevole sforzo, direi! E poi? Che altro?" lo canzonò lei

"Ci ho provato, Tash, lo sai. La calca e la musica mi fanno star male. Ho provato anche a seguirti nelle tue folli imprese con gli sport estremi ma…"

"Folli?" lo interruppe lei "Non sono folli, Auggie. Sono vive. IO sono viva. DEVO sentirmi viva, ne ho bisogno"

"Se te lo fossi scordata, sono cieco" la rimproverò lui

"Ah, davvero?" urlò sarcasticamente " E come pensi che me lo possa dimenticare? Non fai che ripetermelo, caro mio. Puttanate Auggie, la tua ciecità ti fa comodo per mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote. Tu NON vuoi che io mi senta viva. Tu vuoi chiudermi in una casa magari a sfornare figli. I tuoi figli" aggiunse queste parole quasi con disprezzo.

Ora erano in piedi uno di fronte all'altra. Le parole della donna ebbero l'effetto di una doccia fredda. Stavano litigando. Finalmente, dopo mesi di silenzi carichi di tensione, stavano tirando fuori tutto quel che avevano dentro.

"Tash…"

"Taci Auggie. Io non reggo più questo tuo modo di fare, di mettermi sempre da parte. Mi lasci sempre sola. Sei un bastardo, August Anderson"

"IO ti lascio sola?" Auggie alzò la voce sorpreso ma lei ignorò la sua domanda.

"E che voleva la signora CIA? Bhè, che importa, torna pure da loro"  
"Natasha, non mi hanno chiesto niente. O per lo meno non ancora." Cercò di spiegarle Auggie "Joan sarà in Indonesia il prima possibile. Vuole parlare di alcune intercettazioni relative a certi avvenimenti in Mali che coinvolgono la McQuaid Security e…"

"Eccola la padroncina che richiama il suo cane! Vai, vai Auggie. Torna da lei se questo ti fa sentire meglio. Torna a lavorare con loro"

"Tash non ho detto che l'avrei fatto" Auggie cercò di mantenere la calma.

"No, non l'hai detto ma non serve. Ti si legge in faccia"

In quel momento il cellulare di Auggie squillò brevemente: era arrivato un messaggio. Aprì il testo e l'applicazione vocale lesse "Sarò all'aeroporto di Bali alle 7:00 di domani mattina, ora locale, con aereo privato dell'Agenzia"

"Bene, sarai contento ora! La tua padroncina sta per arrivare!"

"Ora basta Tash"

"Basta? E perché? Mi sto divertendo a vedere come scodinzoli!"

Auggie strinse i pugni e si appoggiò alla scrivania.

"Che hai, cagnolino Auggie? La verità ti fa male, vero?" Ora stava esagerando e lo sapeva. Ma ferirlo era proprio quello che lei voleva.

"Quindi preparerai i tuoi bagagli e tornerai a casa al guinzaglio"

Auggie strinse le labbra per non risponderle, ma la rabbia stava aumentando. " _Come può non capire_?" pensò " _Se non fosse stato per l'Agenzia non sarebbe viva, né avrebbe avuto il passaporto americano che le permette di andare ovunque nel mondo_ "

Si girò verso l'armadio e cominciò a preparare le sue cose. Calcolò mentalmente quanto tempo gli occorreva per arrivare a Bali dall'isola dove si trovavano. Considerò ogni possibile contrattempo e capì che doveva fare le cose velocemente. Dopo il tramonto non c'erano collegamenti di nessun tipo con Bali e la mattina seguente il primo viaggio utile sarebbe stato comunque non prima delle 8.

Mentre preparava la sua borsa, Tash lo fissava in silenzio. Dopo una lunga pausa si decise a parlare

"Allora hai deciso" chiese nervosamente

"Sì Tash. Glielo devo"

"Tu non devi proprio niente a tutta quella gente! E comunque vai, posso cavarmela benissimo da sola"

"L'hai sempre fatto Tash" sottolineò Auggie.

"Sì certo! Torna pure dalla tua Joan. Magari all'aeroporto ci sarà pure la puttanella bionda che ti sei sbattuto per un po' e…" Non riuscì a completare la frase nel suo tono sarcastico e provocatorio perché Auggie la schiaffeggiò.

Lei lo fissò incredula. E anche lui non riusciva a credere al suo gesto. Si ritrovò a tremare dallo stupore per aver fatto una cosa di questo genere.

"Tash… " cominciò " Ti prego, perdonami. Non volevo. Io…"

"Bene, grand'uomo. Questo spiega molte cose"

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Sono due anni che vivi con me, ma il tuo cuore e la tua mente sono sempre stati legati alla CIA"

"No, non è vero. Ho provato a seguirti. Ti ho seguito ovunque tu abbia voluto andare e non è sempre stato facile per me, lo sai"

"Diciamo allora che ho torto in parte, forse per quanto riguarda la tua mente, ma il tuo cuore…" Tash sorrise e sospirò "Il tuo cuore, Auggie, è sempre rimasto a Langley, lo sai. Non puoi negarlo"

No, non poteva. Ora vedeva più chiaramente dentro di sé. Lo schiaffo dato a Tash, benché si vergognasse enormemente di aver compiuto un gesto così meschino, aveva aperto finalmente quella gabbia che si era costruito intorno al cuore.

"Auggie, tu non puoi fare a meno della CIA. E a quanto pare la CIA non può fare a meno di te"

"Già. Tash mi dispiace per lo schiaffo, non volevo, davvero. Mi vergogno tremendamente e …"

"Non ti preoccupare. Ne avevo bisogno in fondo. Ora lo so per certo Auggie"

"Cosa sai?"

"Tu l'ami. Non hai mai smesso di amarla. Lei ti è entrata dentro, fino all'anima. È talmente parte di te che non so nemmeno come tu abbia fatto senza di lei in questi due anni"

Lui rimase in silenzio. Avrebbe voluto dirle che non era vero, ma sarebbe stata una menzogna. Ora lo sapeva con certezza.

Sentì i passi di Tash dirigersi alla porta, aprirla e uscire sotto la pioggia.

Si sedette pesantemente alla scrivania e rispose al messaggio di Joan " _Ci sarò_ " poi appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si prese la testa tra le mani.

Tash aveva ragione. La sua mente aveva spesso viaggiato verso Langley, immaginando cosa sarebbe stata la sua vita con la Task Force di Joan. Forse se lui fosse rimasto alla CIA, Annie sarebbe tornata e avrebbero potuto lavorare ancora insieme.

Annie. Sì, lei era ancora lì, nel suo cuore, reclusa in un angolo ingabbiato per due lunghi anni. Ma ora che aveva aperto la gabbia, gli sembrava di poter respirare meglio, di cominciare nuovamente a sentire il sangue pulsare nelle vene. Stava vivendo. Si sentiva vivo, estremamente vivo.

Finì velocemente di fare i bagagli e lasciò un biglietto a Tash "La verità è complicata. Perdonami"

Quando l'ebbe scritto e riletto mentalmente, si mise a ridere, ricordando quello che Annie gli aveva mostrato un giorno di qualche anno prima.

"Solo persone complicate nella tua vita, Walker" disse piano ridendo.

Prese la sua borsa col portatile, il suo bastone, la valigia e uscì dal cottage.

Aveva smesso di piovere. Sorrise, col cuore finalmente leggero, e si diresse incontro alla sua vita.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo 5

Era l'alba di un nuovo giorno, nel deserto.

La tribù berbera di Aku-Mokhammed era ferma da alcuni giorni in una delle oasi della via Carovaniera, nei pressi di Taoudenni.

Jedjiga aveva approfittato della calma e della tranquillità dell'oasi per avere tempo per se stessa. Lila non l'abbandonava mai anche se capiva il bisogno di solitudine della donna e, quindi, se ne teneva a debita distanza.

Jedjiga, seduta su un basso sgabello davanti alla sua tenda, ripensò al colloquio avuto nei giorni scorsi col capo berbero che parlava un po' di francese.

Era riuscita così a sapere cos'era successo al suo convoglio. Aveva provato a chiedere perché non avevano portato anche lei al centro di MSF ma, come le aveva detto Abu-Mokhammed, significava perdere quasi quattro giorni di cammino e per la sua gente, che viveva di commercio, ogni giorno era prezioso.

"Non sai mai cosa può aspettarti nel deserto. Una tempesta di sabbia può arrivare all'improvviso e se non siamo più che pronti…" il berbero lasciò il discorso in sospeso in modo che la donna potesse trarre le sue conclusioni.

Era riuscita a sapere che a parte alcuni feriti, sei in tutto, lasciati all'accampamento medico, non c'erano altri sopravvissuti. Eccetto lei. Non le avevano trovato documenti addosso quando l'avevano rinvenuta sotto la Jeep, per cui non poteva sapere chi fosse. E la sua mente era ancora avvolta in una fitta nebbia.

Si era stupita di conoscere il francese, il persiano e il turco. Si era stupita anche di ricordare che aveva visto l'alba in altri luoghi.

"Quindi, potrei conoscere altre lingue " pensò "potrei anche dare un lavoro che mi porta in giro per il mondo. Magari sono una hostess o una guida turistica. In questo caso si spiegherebbe perché ero in quel convoglio"

I pensieri, nella mente di Jedjiga, si susseguivano aggrovigliati e senza un'apparente logica.

"Jedjiga" Dassin, moglie di Abu-Mokhammed la stava chiamando. Jedjiga si alzò e andò verso la donna che la fece entrare nella propria tenda. All'interno c'erano Lila e Khennuj che le sorrisero rassicuranti.

"Accomodati Jedj" La donna si sedette accanto alla bambina.

"Il colore dei tuoi capelli ti tradisce, è troppo appariscente per una donna berbera. Dobbiamo tingerli. È per la tua sicurezza. Ci sono tribù che potrebbero desiderare donare al loro capo una donna occidentale." Dassin fece una pausa e guardò Jedjiga.

"Se tu fossi rapita, noi non potremmo far niente per aiutarti, lo capisci?"

Jedjiga annuì.

"Bene. Se tu cadessi nelle mani di predoni del deserto non oso pensare a cosa potrebbe accaderti, _ma chérie_ "

Lila e Khennuj l'aiutarono a sciogliere i capelli e le prepararono la tintura.

Quando ebbero finito, le fecero indossare il _boubou_ , una veste ampia e scura con maniche larghe e fluttuanti, e le avvolsero i fianchi con una _pagne_ , un tessuto stampato con disegni dai colori vivaci.

Le insegnarono come truccarsi per assomigliare il più possibile ad una donna Tuareg e poi le mostrarono come fissare il velo sulla testa.

Le fecero indossare sobri monili d'argento e poi le diedero dei comodi sandali nuovi. Le donne berbere erano decisamente soddisfatte del loro lavoro.

"Non resta che imparare la nostra lingua" osservò Lila.

"Oh, _mon Dieu_!" esclamò Jedjiga "parlo molte lingue, ma la vostra… è piuttosto complicata"

"Signora" disse Khennuj rivolgendosi a Dassin "potremmo fingere che Jedjiga sia muta"

"Oh, _mâma_! Questa è una buona idea!" esclamò Lila "basterà inventare alcuni segni per le cose più importanti come _dormire, mangiare, bere_ … "

"Sì, Lila. È una buona idea" convenne Dassin, poi si rivolse alla straniera "Jedjiga dovrai anche tenere il volto un po' coperto quando siamo in presenza di altre tribù"

Jedjiga annuì.

Quando finalmente potè nuovamente uscire all'aperto, Jedjiga si diresse in una zona dell'oasi dove numerose palme creavano un invitante angolo fresco.

La donna si sedette su un tappeto steso sotto una palma e si appoggiò al tronco. Lila, poco distante da lei, la osservava attentamente, cercando però di non farsene accorgere. Le piaceva la bionda signora. Era gentile e buona. Ed era anche molto bella.

Jedjiga guardò la bambina e le sorrise, poi lasciò nuovamente vagare la sua mente finchè si assopì.

Il suo sonno non fu proprio tranquillo. I sogni si susseguivano in un apparente disordine.

C'erano due bambine con lei, su un'auto che sfrecciava sulla strada, in piena notte. Poi si era ritrovata in una cucina e le due bambine si rincorrevano mentre una donna le si avvicinava esclamando "dolci!"

Poi ci fu uno sparo, in quella cucina. Jedjiga sentì il cuore fermarsi nel mezzo del petto mentre, nel suo sogno, sognava un'auto azzurra.

Poi ci fu il nulla nella sua mente che, pian piano, si riempiva di una voce calda e profonda " _Non ho mai bisogno di nessuno. Ma di te ho bisogno_ " Una mano grande, forte e calda stringeva la sua. E quel calore l'avvolgeva e la tranquillizzava, penetrando in lei attraverso tutti i sensi.

Si svegliò con una forte sensazione di pace nell'animo. Lila era in ginocchio davanti a lei con sguardo interrogativo

" _Tesednan_ … signora chi sono Kate e Chloe?"

"Non saprei, Lila. Perché me lo chiedi?"

Li hai chiamati nel sonno"

Jedjiga non rispose. In effetti non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Fissò il cielo tra le fronde delle palme. Era di un azzurro intenso ed avvolgente. E lasciò ancora la mente rincorrere disordinatamente i suoi pensieri che, forse, potevano essere ricordi. Ma lo erano davvero?

Intanto ricordò che doveva inventare dei segni per poter far credere di essere muta.

"Muta. Devo essere muta" pensò "Certo che saremmo proprio una bella coppia: io muta e lui cieco". Sorrise a questo pensiero. Ma _chi_ era lui?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

Era all'aeroporto di Bali dalla sera prima, non avrebbe potuto far diversamente se voleva essere presente all'arrivo di Joan.

Seduto al bar vicino alle uscite, Auggie toccò il suo Eone e lesse l'ora: le 6:15 (a.m.) Bene. Aveva tempo per organizzarsi.

Era sicuro che Joan non sarebbe stata sola sull'aereo privato dell'Agenzia. Mandò un messaggio a Barber per averne conferma, poi si diresse ai gate d'imbarco.

Quando il jet della CIA atterrò, un SUV si avvicinò al velivolo.

Joan scese dall'aereo seguita da Barber e si diressero verso la macchina, ma prima che potessero raggiungerla, ne scese Auggie.

"Auggie" disse Joan abbracciandolo "È così bello vederti!"

"Anche per me Joan" e contraccambiò calorosamente l'abbraccio.

"Hey, Barber"

"Hey, amico" rispose Barber un po' imbarazzato, stringendo vigorosamente la mano che Auggie gli porgeva. Poi lo tirò a sé in un abbraccio fraterno "Mi sei mancato, capo"

Auggie sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi "Anche tu Barber"

Mentre i tre si salutavano, l'uomo alla guida del SUV scaricò i bagagli di Auggie.

Joan lo guardò sorpresa

"Auggie?" chiese "I bagagli? Ma…"

"Torniamo a casa Joan. Torniamo a Washington"

"Ci penso io alle tue borse, capo" disse Barber con un sorriso. Auggie annuì; Joan automaticamente gli toccò la mano e lui le prese il gomito, in quel modo così consueto e familiare di camminare fianco a fianco.

Una volta sull'aereo vennero sbrigate le pratiche di volo. Ci volle circa un'ora prima che ottenessero il permesso per il decollo. Si erano sistemati in modo che Auggie e Barber, uno di fianco all'altro, potessero usare lo stesso portatile al quale era stata collegata la tastiera Braille.

"Non c'è bisogno di cominciare subito Auggie" disse Joan "Ci aspettano più di 18 ore di volo. Abbiamo tutto il tempo. Immagino che per essere in aeroporto in orario per il nostro atterraggio, tu non abbia dormito molto"

"No, infatti. Ma suppongo che nemmeno voi abbiate dormito molto"

"Bhè, in effetti…" convenne Barber "Ma ci sono le cuccette là dietro, lo sai. Per cui siamo riusciti a riposare" Auggie annuì sorridendo in direzione dell'amico.

Si sistemarono comodamente sui loro sedili e si predisposero al lungo viaggio che li attendeva.

Auggie chiuse gli occhi in silenzio. Sentì l'aereo prendere velocità sulla pista, sentì i flaps ritrarsi gradualmente e percepì il decollo. Sentì gli occhi di Joan su di sé, ma rimase in silenzio, con gli occhi chiusi. Non era pronto ad affrontarla né a rispondere alle sue domande. Joan lo intuì e distolse lo sguardo, ben intenzionata a non forzare le cose.

" _Sta tornando a casa, con NOI_ " pensò la donna _"e questo è già molto. Ci sarà tempo per parlare più avanti_ "

In breve tempo sia Auggie che Barber si addormentarono e Joan si sorprese a fissare il suo _geek_ , fidato compagno di tante missioni. Nel sonno, le parve che il suo viso si stesse distendendo. La pelle era piuttosto abbronzata, segno che probabilmente aveva passato molto tempo all'aria aperta. Indossava una leggera camicia grigia di lino, con le maniche rimboccate, e un paio di jeans neri di tessuto leggero. L'abbigliamento metteva in risalto il suo corpo asciutto e ben tornito. Era esattamente come lo ricordava.

Il suo viso era incorniciato da una massa di riccioli scuri e lunghi fino alle spalle che gli davano quasi un'aria trasandata ma decisamente affascinante. Una barba incolta induriva leggermente i suoi lineamenti

"Gli servirebbe una visitina da un barbiere" pensò Joan, poi chiuse gli occhi e, cullata dal rumore del motore dell'aereo, si addormentò.

Si svegliarono tutti e tre di soprassalto quando l'aereo sobbalzò violentemente perdendo quota per un vuoto d'aria.

"State tutti bene?" chiese Joan. Gli uomini annuirono. Auggie guardò l'orologio, le 11:30 (a.m.). Non avevano dormito molto, ma era stato sufficiente.

"Che ne dite se cominciamo?" domandò. Barber estrasse dalla sua borsa il fascicolo interamente in Braille e lo porse a Auggie

"Qui trovi tutte le trascrizioni delle intercettazioni decodificate. Le prime non sono recenti purtroppo. Siamo riusciti a capire che erano trasmissioni dati con parecchi giorni di ritardo. Fortunatamente ci siamo ricordati del caso risolto da te e Annie sette anni fa, riguardo quelle trasmissioni radio a onde corte da stazioni numeriche apparentemente dismesse" Barber fece una pausa.

Sì, Auggie si ricordava perfettamente quel caso.

"In Mali, nel 2012" proseguì Barber "C'è stato un colpo di stato in seguito al quale il paese si è trovato ad affrontare situazioni di continua guerriglia. Nel gennaio del 2013 gli Stati Uniti, come altri paesi europei, hanno deciso di inviare uomini e mezzi, per fornire supporto logistico e addestrare le milizie maliane. Da allora ufficialmente il paese ha risolto i conflitti interni, ma in realtà continuano gli attacchi dei guerriglieri islamisti"

Mentre Barber parlava, Auggie leggeva con attenzione il suo dossier.

"Come sai Auggie" intervenne Joan "la zona SubSahariana è ancora piuttosto calda. Ci sono stati vari periodi di guerra tra i diversi paesi, con genocidi anche di notevole portata. Gruppi di volontari e i MSF sono ormai dislocati in molti di questi paesi per portare aiuti umanitari. Il convoglio attaccato dai guerriglieri era diretto a Taoudenni. Pare che i sei mezzi pesanti trasportassero aiuti umanitari di vario genere"

"Pare?" fece eco Auggie

Joan annuì. "Diciamo che il governo americano non ha più alcun interesse laggiù ma le milizie statunitensi vengono ancora utilizzate per cercare di sedare le rivolte. Il convoglio era scortato da un corpo armato della McQuaid Security che viaggiava su tre Jeeps. Abbiamo contattato gli uffici dell'Agenzia di Ryan" Joan fece una pausa e Auggie strinse leggermente gli occhi, in attesa. "Ryan era in Mali, Auggie. Era a capo della scorta armata. Ma non sappiamo altro per ora"

"Anche se non è del tutto esatto, in effetti" intervenne Barber "La segretaria con cui ho parlato alla McQuaid Security mi ha detto che Annie era in Sud Africa con una task force di supporto alle forze dell'ordine locali per scortare i capi di stato presenti nella capitale in occasione del Mandela-Day. Sembra che avrebbe poi dovuto raggiungere Ryan in Mali con il suo gruppo di guardie, ma le notizie che sono riuscito ad ottenere dicono che Annie e la sua squadra sono stati visti per l'ultima volta a Lagos, in Nigeria circa due mesi fa. Da allora hanno fatto perdere le loro tracce"

"Calder pensa che sia Annie che la sua task force abbiano raggiunto il Mali separatamente, da turisti, per poi riunirsi alla scorta armata di McQuaid" concluse Joan

Auggie aveva ascoltato tutto con estrema attenzione e, al contempo, aveva letto il suo fascicolo per essere certo di non aver perso nessuna informazione utile.

Fra i tre calò il silenzio per qualche minuto

"Da dove cominciamo, capo?"

"Tu, Eric, da dove cominceresti?"

"Bhè, ecco… forse dovremmo aspettare le notizie di Calder Michaels e della sua squadra. Mentre noi venivamo a Bali, loro sono partiti per la Nigeria"

"Calder in persona è andato sul campo?" esclamò Auggie "Non mi sorprende. Quando l'abbiamo conosciuto a Medellin non ci era proprio sembrato tipo che potesse star seduto dietro una scrivania"

Auggie si appoggiò allo schienale del suo sedile, si infilò le sue Grados e chiuse gli occhi. Né Joan né Barber lo disturbarono.

Le note di _Girl of my Dreams_ di Charles Mingus gli fecero compagnia mentre seguiva i suoi ricordi.

Medellin, Colombia.

Aveva sentito la sorpresa nella voce di Annie quando se l'era trovato davanti in albergo, aveva sentito il suo abbraccio, le sue mani morbide sul viso, le sue labbra calde sulle sue. Stranamente il fatto che gli avessero sparato e l'incontro con Teo Braga che gli ha estratto il proiettile erano ricordi un po' sfocati mentre ogni momento passato con Annie era vivido più che mai nella sua mente.

Appena arrivati a Washington, un'auto era pronta per loro sulla pista d'atterraggio.

Quando arrivarono a Langley, molti ex-colleghi di Auggie gli si avvicinarono e gli strinsero la mano. Era un susseguirsi di " _Hey Anderson_!" " _Bentornato Auggie_ " " _È bello rivederti Auggie_ " finché non giunsero all'ultimo piano, nell'ala occupata dalla Task Force di Joan.

"Questo è il tuo ufficio Auggie. Lo abbiamo attrezzato con tutto quello che può servirti. Sentiti a casa"

"Il _mio ufficio_ , Joan?" chiese Auggie, mentre si muoveva tra le pareti memorizzando la disposizione dei mobili e toccando tutte le attrezzature che vi si trovavano. La loro disposizione era praticamente la stessa dell'ufficio che aveva al DPD.

"Wow! Il meglio della tecnologia che può offrire il mercato" disse "Come sapevi che sarei tornato Joan?"

"Non lo sapevo, Auggie. Ma ci speravo"

 **Grazie per le recensioni, sono uno stimolo per continuare a scrivere questa mia storia.**

 **Spero che continuiate a leggere e a divertirvi.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7

"Chiamata da Calder Michaels sulla linea privata, signora"

"Bene, grazie Cynthia" rispose Joan. Come la sua segretaria uscì dall'ufficio, la donna alzò il ricevitore, fece un profondo respiro e prese la chiamata

"Calder" salutò Joan

"Joan"

"Novità?"

"Non molto. In questi due giorni abbiamo seguito le tracce di Annie e dei suoi uomini. Hanno lavorato sotto copertura per circa 10 giorni, reclutando mercenari. Sembravano un gruppo di amici in viaggio turistico. I nostri informatori sono riusciti a sapere che poi, per vie diverse e in tempi diversi, si sono diretti prima in Marocco e da lì in Mali. Annie è stata l'ultima a lasciare Lagos assieme ad altre due donne. Hanno viaggiato in treno lungo la costa Atlantica. Ora ci divideremo in due squadre e raggiungeremo il Mali separatamente. Se dovesse esserci qualcosa di più serio sotto che non un reclutamento di uomini per scortare dei convogli umanitari, dobbiamo essere cauti"

"Bene Calder. C'è altro?"

"No Joan, non al momento. Ti ho inviato un rapporto completo, dovresti averlo già ricevuto" mentre Calder diceva queste parole, Auggie si affacciò nell'ufficio di Joan col rapporto in questione

"Joan, abbiamo ricevuto cablogramma dalla Nigeria, è di Calder"

"Lo so, Auggie, entra"

"Auggie?" chiese sorpreso Calder. Joan inserì il vivavoce.

"Hey, Auggie"salutò Calder

"Hey, Michaels, felice di sentirti"

"Bentornato, Anderson. Fa piacere anche a me sentirti"

Joan riattaccò il ricevitore "Ebbene?" chiese al suo tecnico. Auggie diede il rapporto alla donna, si sedette di fronte a lei alla scrivania e rimase in silenzio, aspettando che lei potesse leggere l'intero file.

"Calder e la sua squadra stanno per lasciare Lagos. Seguiranno le tracce di Annie e dei suoi uomini"

"Non sarà facile, Joan. Annie è brava nel far perdere le sue tracce" Auggie ripensò a quando Annie scomparve nel tragitto tra Hong Kong e Washington e di lei non si seppe più nulla per quattro lunghi mesi.

"So a cosa stai pensando, Auggie e so anche che Annie è brava. Ma che motivo avrebbe avuto per sparire, questa volta?"

"Joan, stavano reclutando mercenari, se te ne fossi dimenticata"

"È vero ma questo può significare tante cose"

"Ad esempio?"

"Ad esempio che Ryan cercava gente locale come scorta per dar meno nell'occhio, visto che i locali conoscono meglio di noi usi e costumi di quei paesi e anche la logistica, nonché la situazione politica che, come sai, è piuttosto incandescente"

"Nemmeno tu credi a quello che stai dicendo" rispose Auggie. Era tornato alla CIA da qualche giorno, ma era come se non se ne fosse mai andato.

Egli si alzò e si diresse alla finestra, appoggiando una mano sul vetro.

Era una bella giornata di fine settembre. Il sole batteva sui vetri della finestra trasmettendo il suo calore all'interno dell'ufficio. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ricordarsi l'autunno, con le sue tinte calde, con l'odore della terra bagnata dalla rugiada del mattino, con le prime nebbie.

Joan lo raggiunse, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo rassicurò: "La troveremo, Auggie"

Lui si voltò verso di lei, annuì lentamente ed uscì dal suo ufficio per entrare nel proprio. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e questo era un chiaro segno che non voleva essere disturbato almeno per un po'.

La parete che separava l'ufficio di Auggie da resto del reparto della Task Force aveva una grande vetrata che ricordava molto il suo ufficio al DPD.

Dalla sua postazione Eric poteva vedere il suo amico, nonché mentore, e gli lesse sul volto tutta la preoccupazione per la sorte di Annie.

Barber non riusciva a capire come avessero potuto separarsi. Cinque anni fianco a fianco, lavorando insieme quasi giorno e notte, non era poca cosa. Osservandoli giorno dopo giorno, aveva visto nascere poco a poco tra loro un sentimento di amicizia così profonda che non poteva fare altro che diventare amore. Avevano un'intesa perfetta, si capivano al volo anche senza parlare, erano quelle che si definiscono _anime gemelle_.

Certo, la decisione di Annie di andare nell'ombra era stata pesante da accettare per Auggie, ma Eric la capiva. Annie era preoccupata che Henry potesse far del male alle persone che amava ma, se lei moriva, lui non l'avrebbe più cercata e lei avrebbe potuto agire indisturbata e sconfiggerlo. E l'aveva fatto. Annie aveva ucciso Henry, aveva liberato il mondo da un pericoloso e subdolo criminale.

Come se potesse sentire i pensieri di Barber, Auggie alzò la testa dalla scrivania alla quale stava lavorando, uscì dall'ufficio e lo chiamò: "Ehi, amico mio, che ne dici di un caffè?"

"Ci sto. Prendo la giacca e…"

"No Eric, non voglio uscire. Non mi oriento ancora bene in questi uffici" ammise Auggie "me lo porteresti tu per favore?"

"Oh, sì certo" rispose Eric un po' deluso. Avrebbe voluto passare del tempo col suo amico, parlare un po' con lui, cercare di distrarlo un po'. In fondo l'intero DPD e tutta la Task Force di Joan erano sul caso e loro potevano permettersi il tempo di un caffè. Ad Auggie non sfuggì il tono di voce di Eric e ne fu dispiaciuto.

"Magari usciamo per il pranzo, che ne dici?" gli disse.

"Vada per il pranzo" rispose Eric.

Tornò alla scrivania, si infilò le cuffie e si rimise al lavoro. La sua mente però sembrava voler rincorrere i ricordi.

" _Come siamo arrivati a questo punto, Annie?_ " pensò

Annie aveva deciso di lavorare nell'ombra, cosa pesante da gestire. Doveva fingere che fosse morta mentre non desiderava altro che abbracciarla, stringerla, baciarla.

Poi era ricomparsa Helen. Auggie si maledisse per aver passato la notte con lei anche se era stata solo quella notte. Come aveva potuto? Gli mancava il contatto umano tra uomo e donna, sentire il fremito lungo la schiena nel momento in cui due persone condividono l'intimità di un letto. Sapeva di aver fatto l'amore con Helen, ma la sua mente voleva che fosse Annie.

Si chiese se Annie avesse saputo di quello che era successo. Sì, certo che sapeva. Avevano ripulito l'appartamento di Helen, Annie aveva visto.

Quando era tornata dopo Hong Kong, Annie non era più la stessa. Quando uccidi qualcuno non puoi più essere la stessa persona. Qualcosa si rompe dentro. Lei era diventata diffidente, non gli aveva raccontato del suo cuore. Non si fidava più di lui? Eppure egli avrebbe dato la sua vita per lei. Lo aveva ferito.

Si erano feriti a vicenda, in realtà. Andare a letto con Tash a Parigi era stato un altro errore. Certo, la missione… ma sapeva benissimo che erano bugie. Far soffrire Annie, facendola ingelosire, era diventato un suo bisogno. Ma questo era solo servito ad allontanarli ulteriormente aumentando le incomprensioni.

Poi era arrivato McQuaid. Auggie colpì con un pugno la scrivania.

"Non posso dare la colpa a Ryan dei nostri errori" pensò. In fondo Ryan gli piaceva. Era un uomo in gamba e bravo nel suo lavoro, maledettamente bravo. Aveva seguito Annie senza troppe domande quando lei era partita per salvare lui, il suo migliore amico, e si era preso cura di lei.

Essi avevano salvato la sua vita e quella di Tash.

"Hey, Auggie" la voce di Barber lo riportò al presente "il tuo caffè. A ore 10"

"Grazie Barber"

"Tutto bene Auggie?"

"Diciamo di sì. Ho avuto giorni migliori"

"Per qualunque cosa… "

Auggie sorrise nella sua direzione, annuendo in segno di ringraziamento. Si rimise le cuffie e riprese il lavoro, sorseggiando piano il suo caffè.

Annie e Ryan potevano essere in pericolo. O peggio, potevano essere morti. Scacciò quest'ultimo pensiero dalla sua mente.

Aveva un debito enorme con entrambi. Essi avevano salvato la sua vita, quella di Natasha e di James Deckard

"Vi troveremo ragazzi, e vi riporteremo a casa" pensò.

Le sue dita scorrevano veloci sulla tastiera; il software di lettura gli permetteva di seguire l'invio e la ricezione di alcuni file decriptati più rapidamente che non semplicemente digitando.

Auggie continuava a leggere file su file delle trascrizioni delle intercettazioni delle ultime quattro settimane ormai da più di tre ore. Niente. Non trovava niente. Non riusciva a trovare nulla che potesse anche solo dargli il più piccolo indizio per cominciare a stendere un piano d'azione da sottoporre a Joan.

"Auggie, è ora di pranzo" disse Barber entrando nell'ufficio dell'amico, Auggie toccò il suo orologio: 1:50 (p.m.)

"Barber, mi spiace, non mi sono reso conto che fosse così tardi"

"Non c'è problema, amico. Insalata Green Goddess senza noccioline a ore 9. Acqua a ore 12, posate e tovagliolo a destra dell'acqua"

"Eric…" Auggie era sorpreso e commosso allo stesso tempo.

"Sapevo che non sarei riuscito a staccarti da questa scrivania, amico mio. E se non ricordo male, questa era la tua insalata preferita"

"Non mia, di Annie. Ma è bello che tu te lo sia ricordato"

"Oh, ok… scusa…" balbettò Barber.

"No, è tutto ok. Piace anche a me" Auggie gli sorrise riconoscente, di quel suo sorriso gentile che riscaldava il cuore.

Barber uscì. Auggie rimise le cuffie e ricominciò ad ascoltare le intercettazioni mentre consumava il suo pasto. Le ascoltò e riascoltò più volte. Una frase non gli era perfettamente chiara. Doveva capirne prima il senso generale e poi sarebbe andato più a fondo. Doveva riuscirci, proprio come era riuscito a fare quella volta che Annie era stata accusata di tradimento da Lena Smith. Doveva salvarla, la sua Annie.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo 8

Calder Michaels e la sua squadra erano arrivati a Timbuktu da un paio di giorni. Avevano già contattato la polizia locale e alcuni informatori per cercare di mettere insieme qualche altro tassello del puzzle.

Dovevano muoversi con prudenza. Le milizie jihadiste avevano occhi e orecchi ovunque e l'ultima cosa che Calder voleva, era creare un caso diplomatico con il governo locale e le forze alleate, proprio perché si avevano notizie che a breve, ad Algeri, sarebbero ripresi i negoziati di pace per la terza volta tra i gruppi indipendentisti di Tuareg e Arabi e il governo centrale maliano. Non era una situazione delle più semplici: bisognava usare tutta la cautela possibile e giocare bene le proprie carte.

Negli uffici del DPD, gli operativi tecnici stavano collaborando con quelli della Task Force di Joan Campbell per decifrare e interpretare tutte le intercettazioni rilevate, mentre venivano allertate squadre d'estrazione in caso di necessità.

"Signore, una chiamata da Washington tra cinque minuti. Linea secretata" disse uno degli uomini di Calder. Egli uscì dalla stanza nella quale avevano istituito il loro quartier generale e si diresse sul tetto dell'edificio, dove c'era un grande terrazzo soleggiato.

Il suo cellulare squillò. Sul display comparve il nome " _Mingus_ "

"Hey, Auggie. Novità?"

"Ryan scortava un convoglio con armi e truppe"

"Ne sei sicuro?"

"Sì. Il mese scorso la Francia ha regionalizzato la propria presenza militare, sembra tra Libia, Mali e Niger. Proprio nel Niger, due giorni fa, le forze speciale francesi hanno reperito e distrutto un convoglio che trasportava armi pesanti, tra cui sistemi antiaerei SA-7. Ora sembra che vogliano aprire una nuova base militare a Madama, nel nord-est del Niger"

Calder rimase in silenzio. Queste informazioni spiegavano molte cose e, al contempo, le complicavano.

"Ok Anderson, grazie"

"Cosa pensi di fare, ora?"

"Intanto controlleremo l'accampamento di MSF e vediamo cosa troviamo"

"Bene, tienimi aggiornato Calder"

"Lo farò"

Calder tornò nella stanza dove i suoi uomini lo stavano aspettando e li informò di quanto aveva appena saputo.

"Dobbiamo muoverci velocemente ma con discrezione. Saremo turisti, visiteremo la città fino all'accampamento di MSF a Nord"

"Il resto della squadra, signore?"

"Ci raggiungerà nei prossimi giorni ad Agadèz, in Niger. Attualmente fanno parte di un convoglio turistico su alcune vie carovaniere. Al momento non siamo in contatto radio diretto, ma dal DPD stanno mantenendo i collegamenti sia con noi che con loro. Questi sono i vostri protocolli ragazzi" e consegnò ai suoi uomini delle cartellette contenenti tutte le informazioni e le coperture del caso.

Nel primo pomeriggio, con una guida turistica fornita da una agenzia locale, cominciarono il tour della città.

La prima cosa che visitarono fu la Moschea Djinguereber, edificata nel 1327, un'imponente costruzione fatta interamente di terra, paglia e legno. La guida spiegò che aveva tre grandi cortili interni e due minareti, nonché uno spazio di preghiera in grado di ospitare fino a 2000 persone.

"Questa moschea è una delle tre _madrase_ , cioè scuole, che costituiscono l'Università di Timbuktu e dal 1988 è divenuta Patrimonio dell'Umanità dell'UNESCO" concluse la guida.

I " _turisti"_ scattarono alcune foto, mostrandosi interessati a vari particolari architettonici nonché, da buone spie, ad alcuni assembramenti umani attorno alle mura della moschea.

Nel tragitto per raggiungere la seconda _madrasa_ , la Moschea Sidi Yahya, Calder e i suoi uomini riguardarono le foto scattate, commentando lo stile architettonico e descrivendo l'abbigliamento di alcune persone, fotografate _casualmente_. Questo loro dialogo servì a distrarre la guida turistica, mentre Calder inviava alcune foto a Langley, dove un uccellino, un piccolo _colibrì_ , avrebbe identificato eventuali spie o terroristi internazionali.

Visitarono poi la Moschea Sankoré, posta più a Nord, la più antica delle tre.

"In questa moschea si trovava la più vasta collezione di libri dell'Africa. Vantava qualcosa come 700 000 manoscritti" spiegò la guida.

"So che poco lontano da qui c'è un centro di Medici Senza Frontiere" chiese Calder alla guida.

"Sì, in effetti…" rispose la guida sospettosa "È a circa 15 minuti di strada da qui"

"Ci piacerebbe visitarlo se non è un problema" disse nuovamente Calder.

"Vede, io sono un medico" disse uno degli uomini della squadra "e mi piacerebbe visitare il centro. Mi sarebbe di grande aiuto nel mio lavoro" la voce dell'uomo si fece più melliflua e suadente nel tentativo di convincere la guida.

"Sì, certo. Capisco perfettamente. Voi medici non andate mai in vacanza, vero?"

Raggiunsero la zona in cui si trovava la base medica in circa mezz'ora. Si trattava di una sorta di piccolo villaggio nella città: c'erano alcune tende di varie dimensioni, sotto le quali si trovavano alcuni bambini che giocavano o leggevano, e adulti che chiacchieravano tra loro seduti a dei tavolini.

Una donna si fece loro incontro. Non era molto alta e i suoi lunghi capelli neri erano raccolti grossolanamente in un chignon. Aveva lo sguardo attento ed indagatore di chi era abituato ad avere a che fare con la diffidenza e la malafede della gente. Si asciugò velocemente le mani in una salvietta che teneva nella tasca del camice e si avvicinò sorridendo gentilmente

"Buongiorno. Posso esservi utile? Sono Diana Reeves, una delle volontarie del centro"

"Buongiorno Diana. Sono Calder Quinn e questi sono dei miei amici" disse Calder. Aveva mantenuto il suo nome anche sotto copertura poiché pensava che così sarebbe stato più facile non sbagliarsi durante i colloqui. Poi uno alla volta presentò i suoi compagni "Fred Smith, Bryan Gordon e Justin Muller"

L'uomo presentato come Justin Muller le strinse vigorosamente la mano "Buongiorno Diana" le disse "Ci perdoni se siamo capitati qui. Siamo in vacanza e stavamo visitando la città, ma io sono un medico e mi farebbe davvero piacere visitare la vostra base medica"

"È proprio vero che i medici non smettono mai di pensare al lavoro!" esclamò Diana sorridendo "Venite. Potete accomodarvi sotto una di quelle tende mentre io vado ad avvisare il dottor Thompson. Vi farò portare qualcosa da bere"

Non dovettero aspettare molto. Diana stava tornando con un uomo piuttosto alto, coi capelli brizzolati e spettinati, un paio d'occhiali dalla montatura sottile e scura e la barba incolta.

Calder guardò Justin facendogli un gesto impercettibile con gli occhi. Ora toccava a lui. Justin si alzò e andò incontro alla coppia.

"Dottore, questo è un suo collega" disse Diana.

"Sono Jordan Thompson, medico di questa piccola base di MSF"

"Io sono Justin Muller. Lavoro in un piccolo ospedale di Helena, nel Montana"

"Bei posti quelli" rispose il dottor Thompson "Almeno così mi dicono. Non sono mai stato da quelle parti"

"Un vero peccato, mi creda. Se mai vorrà visitare il Montana, sarà mio gradito ospite" rispose Justin che, ovviamente sapeva tutto del dottor Thompson. Tutta la sua copertura era stata costruita attorno alla figura e alla storia del medico: età, famiglia, studi, viaggi, lavoro.

"Bene dottor Muller. In cosa posso esservi utile?"

"Mi chiami Justin, per favore. Siamo colleghi, no?" sorrise l'uomo "Se possibile vorrei visitare il vostro centro. Chiamiamola deformazione professionale"

"Bene dottor Muller"

"Justin" sottolineò di nuovo l'operativo di Calder

"Justin" convenne il dottor Thompson."Andiamo, ti mostrerò come lavoriamo in questo avamposto dimenticato dal mondo"

"Grazie Jordan, lo apprezzo molto"

"I tuoi amici? Pensi che vogliano venire con noi?"

"Chi? Oh, no non loro! Fred e Bryan sono facilmente impressionabili. Forse Calder. Posso invitarlo?"

"Sì certo"

Justin si voltò e lo chiamò con un cenno del capo. Cominciarono il loro giro entrando in piccoli edifici.

Gli studi e la laurea in medicina, aiutarono Justin ad essere totalmente credibile nella sua copertura.

Stanza dopo stanza, mentre Justin e Jordan discutevano di terapie e medicine, Calder osservava attentamente ogni dettaglio che potesse aiutarlo a svolgere la sua missione. Con la scaltrezza e l'abilità che gli venivano dall'essere una spia, scattava foto e le inviava a Langley.

"In questo reparto abbiamo le stanze di degenza"

C'erano persone di razze diverse in condizioni più o meno serie. "La guerriglia in queste zone è una sfida continua" disse Thompson

"Immagino. Il vostro lavoro in queste zone è fondamentale dottore" intervenne Calder

Giunsero ad una stanza più piccola, all'interno della quale vi erano due letti vuoti. Gli altri due erano occupati da due uomini bianchi che attirarono l'attenzione di Calder. Uno sguardo a Justin e l'uomo capì: doveva distrarre Thompson quel tanto che bastava perché Calder potesse entrare nella stanza, fotografare gli uomini e uscirne.

L'invio a Langley delle foto, fu preceduto da un brevissimo messaggio diretto a Auggie. Una sola parola: RYAN.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitolo 9

"Dunque Ryan è vivo" pensò Auggie. Finalmente una buona notizia. Ora bisognava trovare il modo di farlo tornare in America. Barber fu incaricato di contattare la McQuaid Security e di coordinare con loro il rientro di Ryan a Washington.

Il passo successivo era scoprire se vi erano altri sopravvissuti, ma soprattutto ricostruire le dinamiche dell'attentato subìto dal convoglio e perché. Inoltre c'era la questione della scomparsa di Annie.

Auggie non dormiva molto, troppi pensieri gli attraversavano la mente. E, tra tutti le sue preoccupazioni, c'era anche Natasha. Si erano lasciati davvero male e nessuno dei due aveva ancora fatto il primo passo per chiamare l'altro. Ma Auggie sapeva che difficilmente si sarebbero risentiti.

"Buongiorno Joan" Auggie salutò la donna che stava entrando nel suo ufficio.

"Buongiorno Auggie. Avevo quasi dimenticato la tua capacità di sapere sempre che hai attorno"

"Ricordi? Le tue collane…" le sorrise Auggie

"Sì, ma ricordo anche di averti detto di lasciare questi giochetti per qualcun altro" gli rispose. Il suo tono di voce fece capire ad Auggie che stava sorridendo. Ma lo sguardo di Joan era preoccupato. Erano tornati da Bali da una decina di giorni ma non aveva ancora visto Auggie lasciare Langley. Il suo viso era tirato e stanco.

"Auggie da quanto tempo non fai una bella dormita?"

"Sto bene, Joan"

"Vai a casa, dormi, fatti una doccia e raditi la barba"

"Sto bene, Joan, davvero"

"Ti voglio sul caso al 100% da domani. Oggi sei fuori servizio. È un ordine Auggie" il tono di Joan non ammetteva repliche.

A malincuore, Auggie raccolse nervosamente le sue cose e uscì dall'ufficio. Una volta arrivato a casa, appoggiò la sua borsa, le chiavi e il bastone nel mobile di fianco all'ingresso, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e trasse un profondo respiro. Joan aveva ragione. Le preoccupazioni, le poche ore di sonno e la tensione nervosa lo stavano stremando: aveva bisogno di riposo.

Conosceva l'appartamento come le sue tasche, era il suo vecchio appartamento. Non aveva mai disdetto il contratto d'affitto, non ne aveva avuto l'occasione. O meglio, non l'aveva mai cercata. In fondo aveva sempre sperato di poterci tornare un giorno. Si diresse alla camera da letto, si sdraiò senza neanche spogliarsi e nel giro di pochi minuti si addormentò. Il suo sonno però non fu tranquillo. La sua mente era affollata di sogni: rivedeva Tash, poi Annie, poi Helen, poi nuovamente Annie. Dopo circa un'ora si alzò, si fece una doccia e la barba, si preparò un caffè e si sedette sul divano ascoltando un po' di musica. Anche il suo soggiorno, come la sua mente, era affollato di ricordi: la valigia di Parker nella quale aveva inciampato il giorno che lei lo aveva lasciato; il vestito che Annie aveva indossato al Teatro di Vienna e che aveva indossato nuovamente solo per lui; Annie che gli confessava di aver preso la sua maglietta preferita; Barber e Hollman che cercavano di decriptare i file che avrebbero incastrato Henry Wilcox; ogni ricordo ruotava inevitabilmente attorno ad Annie. Nel giro di qualche minuto tornò a letto e questa volta si addormentò profondamente, di un sonno senza sogni.

Il suono del suo telefono lo svegliò. Guardò l'orologio, le 5,45 p.m., poi rispose.

"Hey, Barber"

"Scusa se ti disturbo, capo, ma so che avresti voluto leggere subito la trascrizione dell'intercettazione decifrata poco fa. Hai pranzato?"

"No, veramente no"

"Ok, arrivo tra 15 minuti. Pizza?"

"Pizza" confermò Auggie

Aveva giusto il tempo di farsi una doccia e sistemare quel po' di disordine che aveva lasciato in mattinata. Sistemò l'isola della cucina con tovaglioli di carta e un paio di birre fresche appena in tempo, che Barber bussò.

"Hey, Auggie. Come ti senti?"

"Meglio. Avevo davvero bisogno di dormire"

"Già. Ho la pizza e le intercettazioni di oggi. Da cosa cominciamo?"

"Da tutte e due, direi"

Si accomodarono intorno all'isola della cucina e cominciarono a lavorare coi laptop e i file delle intercettazioni. Mentre mangiavano, Auggie ascoltò più e più volte l'ultima intercettazione decodificata; c'era qualcosa che gli suonava familiare, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. Riprese tutte le trascrizioni dell'ultima settimana, si infilò le cuffie e cominciò a riascoltarle. Ogni intercettazione conteneva notizie riguardanti gli spostamenti di tribù berbere lungo le vie carovaniere verso l'Egitto. Che nesso potevano avere queste notizie col resto del testo? Ascoltò e riascoltò quelle intercettazioni mentre Eric restava collegato con la CIA e scaricava sul suo portatile ogni comunicazione che intercorreva tra Calder Michaels e il DPD, tra il DPD e la Task Force di Joan. In particolare era riuscito ad intercettare alcune comunicazioni tra la McQuaid Security e un indirizzo IP ben mascherato nel web. Eric aveva provato a rintracciarlo ma aveva cominciato a trovare vari segnali che rimbalzavano tra diversi server dislocati tra Europa e Medio Oriente: correva il rischio di essere scoperto e di mettere a repentaglio l'intera operazione.

"Che ne dici di una pausa Barber? Una birra?"

"Sì grazie. Trovato niente in quelle intercettazioni?"

"Forse. In quasi tutte si fa riferimento a delle tribù berbere in viaggio sulle vie carovaniere sahariane e sto cercando di trovare il collegamento con il resto del contenuto: si parla di attacchi di guerriglieri o degli incontri per i trattati di pace, o addirittura delle previsioni del tempo. Devono essere dei diversivi, credo." Auggie fece una pausa, porse la birra all'amico e poi chiese: "E tu, hai trovato niente?"

"Forse sì, Auggie" bevve un sorso di birra e poi riprese: " Ho seguito un indirizzo IP ma il segnale rimbalza tra vari server dislocati tra Europa e Medio Oriente. Inoltre i nostri software hanno rilevato dei codici binari ben criptati che potrebbero funzionare come spyware. Non vorrei che venissero rilevati i nostri sistemi di schermatura, quindi al momento mi sono fermato. Ho però inviato una mail a Hollman per avvisarlo. Forse se lavoriamo da diversi IP queste sorte di Troll potrebbero non accorgersi che li stiamo sorvegliando"

Auggie annuì. "Potrebbe funzionare. Sei in rete con Hollman?"

"Sì. Andrew lavora dalla rete secretata del DPD. Abbiamo creato una rete parallela per proteggere da eventuali intrusioni quella dell'Agenzia. Ci muoviamo lentamente per evitare di essere intercettati"

"Uhm… una sorta di _Second Life_ della CIA, eh?" sorrise Auggie soddisfatto "potremmo aggiungere una nuova postazione fittizia a questa rete, in modo da creare collegamenti virtuali più numerosi e quindi più difficili da rintracciare"

"Si può fare, capo. Vuoi entrare nella rete da casa tua?"

"Sì, qui ho dei software di schermatura piuttosto buoni. Regalo di Ryan, di un paio di anni fa. Li ho sempre tenuti aggiornati"

Mentre parlavano stavano già creando e amplificando le stazioni-fantasma dalle quali trasmettere i segnali che potessero depistare eventuali tentativi di rilevamento. Auggie toccò il suo orologio

"Dannazione Eric. Sono le 3 del mattino"

"Sì, lo so. Ma abbiamo una lavoro da fare e…"

"Basta così, per ora. Tra poche ore dovremo essere in ufficio e tu non hai chiuso occhio. Va' a casa Eric, riposati. Ne hai certamente bisogno. Joan ci vorrà in piena forma domani"

"già" rispose Barber mentre raccoglieva tutte le sue cose. Auggie lo accompagnò alla porta "Grazie della pizza, Eric. E non solo"

"Di nulla amico. È stato un piacere"

Quando fu solo, Auggie si diresse alla sua camera, si spogliò e si mise a letto. Si addormentò profondamente, ma di un sonno inquieto. Tutte le intercettazioni ascoltate fino allo sfinimento riecheggiavano nella sua mente. E quella frase, che già una volta lo aveva colpito, tornava prepotente nei suoi pensieri.

Si svegliò alle 7 a.m. quando il suo telefono squillò per un messaggio: era di Barber. La voce metallica dell'applicazione lesse : "Rete da pesca pronta. Ci vediamo in ufficio"

Auggie sorrise, sapeva di avere in Eric un prezioso alleato. Si fece velocemente la doccia, si vestì e uscì di casa diretto a Langley, la mente sempre occupata dallo stesso pensiero: cosa stonava in quelle intercettazioni? Una passaggio, in particolare, aveva colpito la sua attenzione: perché dei berberi, se erano coinvolti nella guerriglia maliana, parlavano di condizioni atmosferiche e della bellezza di certi fiori?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitolo 10

Erano nell'oasi di Taoudenni da ormai una settimana ma nessuno accennava alla partenza, segno che non doveva essere così imminente.

Jedjiga era grata di questo tempo. Non dover viaggiare nel deserto la tranquillizzava. Certo, il deserto aveva il suo fascino, ma era comunque un posto insidioso. La tribù di Abu-Mokhammed era solita viaggiare nelle prime ore del giorno poi si accampavano e ripartivano nel tardo pomeriggio, secondo l'usanza di molte tribù berbere, perché, viaggiare nelle ore più calde del giorno poteva essere pericoloso.

Da quando erano arrivati all'oasi, Jedjiga aveva preso l'abitudine di fare lunghe passeggiate, sempre accompagnata da Lila.

Negli ultimi giorni, nell'oasi erano arrivate anche altre tribù nomadi e spesso la sera gli uomini si trovavano tutti insieme per parlare dei loro viaggi, dei loro commerci o anche solo per scambiarsi saluti, essendo magari lontani parenti. Poi ognuno tornava nella zona all'interno dell'oasi dove la propria tribù aveva il suo accampamento. I capi tribù si trovavano spesso insieme per parlare anche della situazione politica del paese. Jedjiga a volte coglieva alcune frasi dei loro discorsi e aveva cominciato a farsi un'idea dei problemi che il Mali stava attraversando. Durante una delle sue passeggiate, era giunta dietro la tenda di Abu-Mokhammed e sentì delle voci all'interno, voci che non conosceva; parlavano in francese così si fermò ad ascoltare, anche se non riusciva a sentire tutto quello che dicevano perché parlavano a voce bassa. Già questo l'aveva insospettita. Quello che poi aveva sentito la mise in allerta. Cercò di allontanarsi dalla tenda senza fare rumore; da quel giorno, durante le sue passeggiate con Lila, iniziò a sentirsi osservata. Continuò a comportarsi come se nulla fosse, ma i suoi sensi diventarono molto recettivi: coglieva sguardi furtivi, cenni di capo, mani che si muovevano in modi particolari quasi fosse un linguaggio segreto. Come se ciò non bastasse, aveva notato che nella tenda di Abu-Mokhammed, quando egli non c'era, andavano e venivano diverse persone.

Una sera, mentre cenava con Lila e la sua famiglia, si avvicinò Dassin con due uomini piuttosto giovani

"Ghumer, Khennuj" salutò la donna "scusate se disturbo la vostra serata, ma i figli di Abu-Mokhammed hanno insistito per conoscere Jedjiga"

" _Tesednan_ , mia signora" rispose Ghumer alzandosi in segno di rispetto"la mia tenda è casa tua. Accomodatevi. Il the è già pronto"

Lila era andata a prendere delle tazze per gli ospiti. Era usanza dei popoli del deserto essere estremamente ospitali e condividere il the era un gesto di rispetto verso chi veniva a farti visita.

"Jedjiga" cominciò Dassin "questi sono Mebruk e Yebraim, figli di Abu-Mokhammed e della sua prima moglie defunta, Fatma"

Jedjiga si alzò in piedi e notò che Dassin sembrava piuttosto nervosa ed imbarazzata. Non guardò direttamente i due uomini finché loro non le rivolsero direttamente la parola.

"Il nome che hai ti si addice" le disse Yebraim. Jedjiga fece un cenno con la testa, in segno di ringraziamento, ma non disse una parola. Dassin la guardò poi abbassò lo sguardo e tirò un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo. Jedjiga capì: doveva fingere anche con loro di essere muta.

"In realtà sappiamo che non è il tuo vero nome" disse Mebruk "nostro padre ci ha raccontato di come ti hanno trovata, che sei straniera e che hai perso la memoria"

Jedjiga annuì nuovamente. Le stavano parlando in francese cosicché lei potesse capirli. Si erano seduti con la famiglia e avevano bevuto il the che era stato loro offerto. Chiacchierarono con Ghumer per qualche minuto poi Dassin accennò ad alzarsi.

"Bene, vi lasciamo al vostro pasto" disse la donna cercando di allontanare i due giovani dalla tenda di Ghumer.

"Sì, certo. Spero di poter parlare ancora con te, Jedjiga" aggiunse Mebruk sorridendole. Lei annuì ancora e colse il sorriso del giovane che le sembrò molto forzato.

Quando si furono allontanati, nella testa di Jedjiga cominciarono a turbinare un infinità di pensieri. Le voci di quei due ragazzi, per cominciare, erano le stesse voci che aveva già sentito nella tenda di Abu-Mokhammed quando lui era assente, mancava, però, una persona: forse un loro amico. Il fatto, poi, che volessero conoscerla l'aveva un po' turbata " _Chissà perché hanno voluto conoscermi_ " si chiese Jedjiga.

Nei giorni che seguirono, durante le sue passeggiate, cercò di temersi lontana da Mebruk e Yebraim, anche se si sentiva i loro occhi addosso. Era contenta che Lila fosse sempre con lei, almeno poteva rispondere al suo posto e, comunque, qualunque cosa i due avessero in mente, non avrebbero fatto nulla davanti alla bambina.

Quel pomeriggio Ghumer e altri uomini della tribù avevano ucciso alcune pecore e le donne stavano lavorando la lana e le pelli. Jedjiga e Lila avevano il compito di andare al pozzo a prendere l'acqua e avevano fatto il viaggio già parecchie volte. In uno di quegli andirivieni dalla tenda al pozzo, Jedjiga scoprì chi era la persona che aveva sentito più volte parlare con Mebruk e Yebraim. Ne riconobbe la voce quasi istantaneamente, ma fece finta di nulla per non dare nell'occhio. Voleva capire chi fosse e perché parlavano sempre in assenza di Abu-Mokhammed. Si trattenne più del dovuto al pozzo con Lila, cercando di inventare altri segni per rendere più credibile il suo mutismo, ma la sua attenzione era tutta per i tre uomini che parlavano poco lontano.

"Il carico richiesto sarà pronto a giorni" disse l'uomo

"Bene, avrai i tuoi soldi quando avremo controllato la merce" rispose Yebraim

"Manderò un messaggio al mio fornitore per essere certi del giorno e dell'ora della consegna"

"È un piacere fare affari con te monsieur Garrett" I tre si salutarono e si separarono.

" _Dunque_ " pensò Jedjiga " _parla francese, ma ha un nome inglese. Forse americano. E di che merce si tratta?_ " Si ripromise di scoprire qualcosa di più. Cercò di seguirli con lo sguardo: Yebraim e Mebruk si fermarono ad una delle bancarelle dell'oasi, mentre lo straniero proseguì fino alla carovana turistica arrivata da un paio di giorni. Il signor Garrett si mescolò alla folla di turisti e per qualche giorno non lo avrebbe più visto. Fra i turisti, però, altri tre uomini attirarono l'attenzione della giovane donna. Parlavano inglese, più probabilmente americano, scattavano fotografie a persone e oggetti d'ogni genere e facevano un sacco di domande. Troppe, in effetti, per essere semplici turisti. Jedjiga decise che era meglio non dare nell'occhio, così si coprì il viso col suo velo e girò al largo dalla carovana di turisti.

Il mattino seguente si diresse al pozzo, seguita da Lila. Stava riempiendo il secchio quando una mano robusta afferrò la corda che stava tirando.

"Lasci che l'aiuti" era uno dei tre turisti che aveva notato il giorno prima. Jedjiga abbassò lo sguardo e annuì in segno di ringraziamento

"Posso chiederle come si chiama?"

"Non parla, è muta" rispose Lila

Jedjiga non rispose e continuò a tenere lo sguardo abbassato.

"oh, mi dispiace" rispose l'uomo. Nel frattempo arrivò Khennuj che lo guardò severamente.

"Non volevo mettervi in imbarazzo, vi chiedo scusa. Posso chiedere i vostri nomi?"

"Posso chiederle perché vuole saperlo?" domandò a sua volta Khennuj

"Sono un giornalista. Ho scattato molte foto e sto preparando un articolo per il mio giornale. Vorrei poter abbinare dei nomi ai volti che ho fotografato"

Lo sguardo sospettoso della donna berbera non sfuggì all'uomo "Non siete obbligate, naturalmente" disse

"Bene" rispose Khennuj. Poi si girò verso Lila e Jedjiga: "Andiamo, figlie mie"

" _In un modo o nell'altro saprò i vostri nomi_ " pensò l'uomo mentre le donne e la bambina si allontanavano.

L'occasione si presentò l'indomani quando vide un gruppo di bambini giocare e, tra loro, riconobbe la bambina che accompagnava la donna al pozzo.

Si avvicinò e cominciò a parlare con loro. Non era facile perché essi non capivano molto il francese.

" _Je suis Jack_ " disse battendosi una mano sul petto. I bambini lo guardavano divertiti. Nel giro di un paio d'ore sapeva i loro nomi e aveva imparato alcuni dei loro giochi. Si ritrovò con loro per un paio di giorni, durante i quali aveva imparato almeno il nome bella donna muta.

"Ora non mi resta che farle una foto" comunicò ad uno dei suoi compagni di viaggio

"Jack, pensi che sia lei?"

"Non saprei Ethan. Comunque se riusciamo ad inviare una foto a Langley, sicuramente ci sapranno dire chi è. Di certo non appartiene a questa gente, anche se si veste e si comporta come loro"

Ethan annuì "In due o tre giorni la nostra carovana riparte per Agadez. Lì incontreremo il resto della nostra squadra. Magari Calder Michaels ha altre notizie a riguardo"

"Il silenzio radio e davvero un problema. Bene, avvisiamo Mike. Chissà che uno di noi tre non riesca a fotografare la straniera"


	11. Chapter 11

Capitolo 11

Il sole era alto nel cielo e il caldo, nel deserto, poteva essere davvero difficile da sopportare. Jack, Ethan e Mike erano seduti davanti alla loro tenda; mentre parlavano notarono due tuareg avvicinarsi ad una tenda poco lontana, entrarci ed uscirne dopo circa dieci minuti accompagnati da un terzo uomo, un occidentale.

"Non hanno più la sacca che avevano quando sono entrati." notò Ethan. Per delle spie allenate quali loro erano, questo poteva significare tutto e niente, ma l'istinto disse loro di controllare.

"Vado a fare due passi." disse Mike alzandosi "Ho bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe. Vieni con me Jack?"

"Perché no? Con tutto quello che ho mangiato, un po' di movimento è quello che ci vuole."

"A dopo." disse Ethan "Io andrò sotto quelle palme a leggere un po'." Una volta giunto presso le palme vicino al pozzo, aprì il suo libro, prese dalla tasca il suo iPod, si mise gli auricolari e cominciò a leggere. L'iPod, in realtà, era un sofisticato sistema di microfoni che poteva captare suoni fino ad un centinaio di metri di distanza.

I due berberi e l'occidentale passarono vicino a lui, ma Ethan li ignorò volutamente cercando, però, di prestare la massima attenzione a quello che dicevano. I due Tuareg erano i figli del capo tribù Abu-Mokhammed, col quale Ethan aveva parlato qualche giorno prima a proposito della situazione politica del Mali, facendosi passare per giornalista. Il berbero era una persona ben informata dei fatti ma non interessato ad intervenire nella guerriglia che da anni si protraeva nel paese. Era un uomo pacifico e sperava che con l'incontro di Pace che si stava tenendo ad Algeri in quei giorni la situazione si potesse risolvere.

"Hai avuto il denaro, ora vogliamo la merce." disse Mebruk.

Ethan non voleva dare nell'occhio, doveva poter ascoltare senza farsi scoprire. Finse di essersi addormentato.

"Sta arrivando. Il furgone ci aspetta pochi chilometri fuori dall'oasi, verso Nord." disse l'occidentale.

"Bene, _monsieur_ Garrett." rispose Yebraim "Andiamo a vedere." I tre si allontanarono velocemente e Ethan, velocemente, mandò un messaggio ai suoi colleghi. Non era sicuro di cosa potesse essere la merce di cui si parlava, ma riuscire a fare un controllo non sarebbe stato male. Nello stesso momento il telefono di Mike squillò: era un numero secretato del DPD.

"Mike Donovan. Chi parla?"

"Salve Mike. Sono Andrew Hollman. Siete ancora a Taoudenni?"

"Sì. Dovremmo partire in un paio di giorni."

"Domani dovrebbe arrivare il convoglio di Calder Michaels. Vi riunirete lì a Taoudenni."

"Bene, il loro arrivo è provvidenziale."

"Ci sono novità?" chiese Andrew incuriosito.

"Forse. Stiamo verificando alcune voci che abbiamo sentito. Comunque non appena avremo notizie certe, ti faccio sapere."

"Avete con voi l'attrezzatura informatica?"

"Non tutto in realtà. Molte cose le abbiamo lasciate a Michaels prima di dividerci in due squadre."

"Ok, allora ci aggiorniamo domani. Abbiamo creato una rete mascherata di controllo per alcune intercettazioni e abbiamo bisogno di una stazione mobile che nasconda ulteriormente il segnale o che funzioni da civetta in caso venissero rilevate le nostre comunicazioni." Mentre Mike parlava Jack gli mostrò una foto che aveva appena scattato: era riuscito a cogliere Jedjiga senza il velo anche se l'inquadratura era piuttosto lontana.

"Andrew." disse Mike "Abbiamo bisogno di mandarti una foto per un riconoscimento facciale. Dovrai lavorarci un po' non abbiamo potuto avvicinarci troppo, per cui potrebbe risultare un po' sfocata."

"Ok, Mike. Vedrò cosa posso fare. Io e Barber ci lavoreremo nella pausa pranzo poi passeremo l'immagine ad Anderson per…"

"Anderson?" lo interruppe Mike " _Auggie_ Anderson?"

"Sì, proprio lui."

"Dunque è tornato. Bene." affermò Mike soddisfatto.

"Bene Mike, è tutto per ora. Se non ci sono urgenze ci sentiamo domani."

Mike chiuse la telefonata e guardò Jack sorridendo "Mi devi 100 dollari amico mio. Auggie Anderson è tornato alla base."

"Ma sono passati due anni." protestò Jack.

"Non importa, non avevamo stabilito un tempo. Mi devi 100 dollari."

"Spilorcio" ribattè Jack sorridendo.

"Non sai perdere, amico mio." rise Mike.

Avevano raggiunto Ethan e, insieme, si erano diretti a Nord dell'oasi. Fuori dell'oasi, a Taoudenni non c'era molto da vedere: le miniere di salgemma, i ruderi di una prigione abbandonata e poco altro. Cercarono di non farsi vedere mentre seguivano Mebruk e i suoi compagni.

Nel giro di pochi minuti arrivò un furgone scortato da due SUV. Mebruk e Yebraim aprirono subito il retro del furgone e controllarono le casse una ad una; contenevano armi.

"Mi sembra che ci sia tutto _monsieur_ Garrett." disse Yebraim.

"Sono un uomo di parola." sorrise Garrett.

"Così sembra. Devo ancora capire, però, perché ci ha messo tanto a farci avere la merce. Avevi detto venti giorni, quando ci siamo incontrati a Timbuctu, ma ne sono passati il doppio. Questo non è _essere di parola_ , mon amì."

"Far saltare una carovana per rubargli le armi non è cosa che passa inosservata signori miei. Sono morte delle persone in quell'agguato, alcune delle quali americane. Sono ancora ricercato, dovevo muovermi con estrema cautela."

I due fratelli annuirono. Fecero una breve telefonata e in pochi minuti arrivò un secondo furgone guidato da un giovane tuareg. Trasbordarono le armi, poi Mebruk e Yebraim salutarono Garrett e tornarono all'accampamento.

Ethan, Jack e Mike avevano sentito abbastanza. Ora i vari tasselli del puzzle si stavano incastrando. Erano riusciti anche a scattare delle foto a Garrett e ai due fratelli che inviarono immediatamente a Langley.

Era ormai il tramonto quando Mike ricevette una telefonata da Hollman. Si alzò, cominciò a camminare e prese la telefonata.

"Hey, Mike."

"Andrew. Ci sono novità?"

"Sì, dunque… le foto che ci hai mandato… siamo riusciti ad identificare i tre uomini: i due giovani sono degli attivisti tuareg; sono già segnalati alle forze dell'ordine maliane per il traffico d'armi e il sostegno ai guerriglieri jihadisti. Il terzo uomo è Dimitri Diachkov, alias Samuel Garrett, alias Lewis Ashton, alia Vincent Deveraux, ex attivista e spia del KGB"

"Dunque, conosciuto in mezzo mondo." disse Mike.

"Abbiamo già avvisato Calder Michaels della sua presenza a Taoudenni."

"Informazioni sulla donna?"

"Non ancora. Barber sta lavorando sull'immagine per renderla nitida e ripulirla dello sfondo. Ci aggiorniamo più tardi."

Mike si fermò e cominciò ad osservare il cielo. All'orizzonte, il sole era una sfera perlescente che tingeva le dune e l'aria di un rosso acceso. Il cielo via via sfumava nelle calde tinte del giallo-arancione fino ad arrivare al blu violaceo della notte. Le prime stelle cominciavano timidamente a brillare e diventavano sempre più luminose man mano che il sole scendeva oltre l'orizzonte e le tenebre prendevano il sopravvento.

Mentre a Taoudenni si faceva notte, a Washington era pieno giorno. Benché fosse ottobre inoltrato, era una giornata tiepida e soleggiata.

La mattina negli uffici di Langley era trascorsa piuttosto velocemente per Andrew Hollman ed Eric Barber che stavano lavorando alle intercettazioni provenienti dal Mali. Avevano ricevuto anche delle foto di persone da identificare. La squadra _Bravo_ di Calder Michaels stava raccogliendo diverse informazioni utili, tra le quali aveva ricevuto tutta l'attenzione di Joan quella della vendita di armi da parte di Samuel Garrett a dei guerriglieri berberi. Per la pausa pranzo avevano un lavoro particolare: rendere una fotografia il più nitida possibile affinché si potesse fare l'identificazione attraverso il riconoscimento facciale. Mike Donovan aveva confessato ad Hollman che pensava fosse Annie Walker. Ora però, prima di parlarne ad Auggie, dovevano averne la certezza.

Eric aveva cominciato, pixel dopo pixel, a lavorare sulla foto, ripulendo il viso dallo sfondo e ridefinendone i contorni.

"Ehi, Barber! Non si pranza oggi?" domandò Auggie affacciandosi dal suo ufficio.

"Sì, tempo 10 minuti che sistemo due cose e andiamo."

"Sono ormai le 2,30." sottolineò Auggie.

"Già. Andiamo, il programma può lavorare da solo." Barber tolse l'audio al PC, prese la felpa, diede il braccio ad Auggie e uscirono. Eric non disse nulla all'amico, non voleva dargli delle false speranze.

Si sedettero ad un tavolo un po' isolato alla mensa dell'Agenzia, ordinarono e cercarono di parlare del più e del meno.

"Posso farti una domanda, capo?"

Auggie annuì.

"Hai più sentito Natasha?"

"No. Lei non chiama e io non chiamo. Non ci siamo lasciati in modo amichevole, forse abbiamo bisogno di tempo. Entrambi."

"Già…"

Il cellulare di Auggie squillò e lui rispose "Anderson."

"Sono Hollman. Barber è con te?"

"Sì, perché?"

"Abbiamo appena ricevuto un cablogramma con informazioni importanti. È meglio se rientrate in ufficio, Joan ha indetto una riunione."

Pagarono velocemente e velocemente tornarono ai piani superiori di Langley. Come entrarono negli uffici del DPD videro che Joan era già arrivata.

"In sala riunioni tra cinque minuti." disse la donna.

Barber si avvicinò a Hollman "Ho lasciato il mio PC acceso per pulire la foto." disse "Vado a vedere a che punto è e torno. Occupati di Auggie." Hollman annuì.

Auggie sentì Barber allontanarsi "Hollman, dove va Barber?" chiese.

"Va a prendere il suo portatile. Aveva lasciato il traduttore attivato e vuole controllare se ci sono novità." mentì Andrew.

Auggie annuì, prese il gomito dell'amico e si diressero all'area monitor.

"Bene, vedo che ci siamo tutti." cominciò Joan. "Stamattina abbiamo ricevuto alcune fotografie dalla squadra _Bravo_ di Calder Michaels. Le foto che vedete sono di due fratelli berberi, Medruk e Yebraim Abu-Mokhammed. Sono due attivisti che trafficano armi a sostegno della guerriglia jihadista in Mali. Al momento si trovano a Taoudenni e hanno rilevato un carico di armi." Joan fece una pausa e guardò tutti gli uomini che aveva davanti. "Il terzo uomo è Dimitri Diachkov, ex attivista e spia del KGB, ora terrorista ricercato in Europa, Stati Uniti e Asia. Dimitri Diachkov, alias Samuel Garrett, alias Lewis Ashton, alias Vincent Deveraux, è stato visto oggi con Mebruk e Yebraim mentre forniva loro un carico di armi delle quali non sappiamo con certezza la provenienza. Gli uomini di Calder che sono a Taoudenni non possono muoversi troppo velocemente per non far saltare la loro copertura, ma sono riusciti a sapere che Diachkov ha rubato le armi ad una carovana tendendole un agguato. Domani Calder Michaels raggiungerà i suoi uomini e poi potremo pianificare il da farsi. Nel frattempo Hollman e Barber hanno lavorato con la McQuaid Security per riportare Ryan negli Stati Uniti. Le sue condizioni sono piuttosto critiche ma il dottor Justin Muller, un nostro operativo, è rimasto al campo di MSF per coordinare il suo rientro con l'ambasciata statunitense e per garantirgli tutta l'assistenza medica necessaria."

"Quando arriverà, Joan?" chiese Auggie.

"Tra un paio di giorni al massimo. Sarà trasportato d'urgenza al Memorial Hospital."

"Signora." la interruppe Hollman con voce sorpresa.

"Sì, Hollman?"

"La carta di credito di Annie Walker è appena stata usata a Rabat, in Marocco. Il circuito bancario ci ha avvisato ora."

"Rabat?" chiese Joan stupita " Cosa ci fa Annie in Marocco?"

"Abbiamo le riprese video del luogo dove ha usato la carta?" Chiese Auggie.

"Negativo. È un piccolo negozio di souvenir senza circuito di videosorveglianza."

"Nemmeno dalle telecamere di strada?"

"No Auggie, al momento niente."

Barber era entrato giusto in tempo per sentire le parole di Hollman.

"È impossibile." disse Eric "Annie è a Taoudenni. La foto di Mike parla chiaro."

"Barber ne sei sicuro?" chiese Joan. Eric non fece in tempo a rispondere che Auggie era già davanti al suo portatile.

"Dammi il file Eric." ordinò. Inserì la flash drive, aprì il software _Colibrì_ e il responso fu inequivocabile: la voce metallica scandì _"Anne Catherine Walker"_

Ad Auggie cominciarono a tremare le mani e le lacrime gli salirono agli occhi.

Era lei, era Annie. Ed era viva. Null'altro importava in quel momento.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitolo 12

Joan guardò Auggie con affetto. Sapeva cosa stesse provando in quel momento: le emozioni così forti e contrastanti che hai nel cuore, quando sai che la persona che ami è ancora viva, possono sopraffarti. Sì, Joan sapeva, perché aveva provato le stesse paure e lo stesso sollievo quando Arthur era stato preso di mira dagli scagnozzi di Henry Wilcox ed era sopravvissuto. Gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"È viva, Joan. Annie è viva." disse Auggie con la voce carica d'emozione.

"Sì, Auggie. Ed è già molto, non credi?"

Egli annuì. In quel momento un pensiero gli attraversò la mente.

"Non ci pensare nemmeno, Auggie." gli disse Joan abbassando il tono di voce, come se avesse potuto leggere quel pensiero.

"Joan…"

"Assolutamente no. So cosa stai pensando. Toglitelo dalla testa, non ti mando in Africa. Soprattutto ora che non abbiamo ancora notizie certe."

"Joan, io DEVO sapere." disse Auggie con la voce rotta.

"So come ti senti, credimi. Ho provato la stessa ansia, la stessa paura e lo stesso sollievo quando Arthur era in pericolo ed è sopravvissuto. Ma non posso permetterti di mettere in pericolo la tua vita."

Joan si voltò verso gli agenti del DPD e della sua Task Force che erano ancora nella sala in attesa di ordini "Questo è tutto per il momento, signori. Ci aggiorniamo domattina."

Uscirono tutti, tranne Barber al quale Joan aveva fatto cenno di aspettare.

"È perché sono cieco, vero?"

"August Anderson, sai benissimo che ho la massima stima di te e piena fiducia nelle tue capacità." disse Joan in tono perentorio, poi abbassò ulteriormente la voce in modo che solo lui potesse sentirla "E sì, la tua cecità nel deserto può esserti fatale. È uno spazio infinito Auggie, non avresti alcun punto di riferimento sonoro che possa aiutarti. In spazi aperti così grandi non troveresti nulla per orientarti. Voglio saperti al sicuro, Auggie, non sopporterei di saperti in pericolo per una mia leggerezza. Non puoi chiedermi di mettere a rischio la vita di altri operativi per un tuo desiderio. E poi ho ordini precisi a riguardo."

Auggie annuì, in fondo capiva la sua preoccupazione.

"E ora, Auggie, se vuoi scusarmi, devo coordinare gli uomini per dare tutto l'aiuto a Calder affinchè riporti a casa Annie sana e salva."

"Joan… non tagliarmi fuori." la implorò

"Sai, conosco un eccellente operativo tecnico che potrebbe aiutarmi tenendo i contatti con la squadra di Calder. Credi che accetterà?" gli chiese. Auggie colse il suo sorriso nella voce e le sorrise a sua volta.

"Sì, credo di sì Joan. Accetterà di sicuro."

"Bene signor Anderson. Mettiamoci al lavoro."

Joan, Auggie ed Eric tornarono nei loro uffici: ora avevano notizie certe sulle quali lavorare.

Era passata poco più di un' ora dall'incontro al DPD quando Hollman girò a Barber una mail ricevuta da Mike Donavan.

 _Jack Drummond ha avuto alcune notizie sulla donna berbera, oggi pomeriggio._

 _Sembra accertato che non appartenga alla tribù berbera con la quale viaggia. È stata trovata in fini di vita da una bambina della tribù in una carovana attaccata dai guerriglieri, ma non sappiamo dove. I berberi la chiamano Jedjiga._

 _Al momento non c'è altro._

 _M.D._

Quando Eric lesse la mail, il suo sguardo si fermò sul nome della donna. Era qualcosa di familiare, ma non ricordava dove poteva aver già visto quella parola.

Nel frattempo Auggie ricevette via mail da Hollman una nuova trascrizione di un'intercettazione. Aprì il file ma era in Tamazight, la lingua parlata dai Berberi. Chiamò uno degli interpreti dell'Agenzia perché traducesse la trascrizione e aspettò pazientemente con Eric davanti al distributore del caffè.

"Signor Anderson?"

"Sì."

"Buongiorno, sono Maya Foster, l'interprete che ha richiesto."

"Ben arrivata." rispose Auggie "Venga le faccio strada."

Auggie prese il suo caffè e accompagnò la ragazza verso il suo ufficio; passarono davanti alla scrivania di Eric dove sul monitor del suo PC era ancora aperto il testo dell'email.

"Oh, che bel nome." esclamò Maya. La ragazza si accorse che i due uomini, ognuno a modo loro, la stavano osservando e arrossì leggermente.

"Chiedo scusa, involontariamente ho letto il nome scritto in quella mail." disse indicando il monitor del PC di Barber. "Sono talmente abituata a leggere in Tamazight e Tamashek che ne riconosco subito le parole. Il Tamazight è la lingua berbera" spiegò Maya vedendo la sguardo interrogativo di Barber "mentre il Tamashek è la lingua Tuareg. In realtà potremmo quasi definirlo un dialetto del Tamazight"

"Hai detto che è un bel nome, posso chiederti perché?" domandò Barber.

"In lingua berbera _Jedjiga_ significa _fiore_. È una cosa comune in molte lingue dare il nome dei fiori alle persone."

Un pensiero attraversò la mente di Auggie.

"Barber, mi leggi la mail per favore?"

Eric la lesse.

"A che donna si riferisce?" chiese Auggie

"Penso proprio che parli di Annie. Si riferisce alla donna della foto che ci hanno inviato stamattina."

Nella testa di Auggie cominciarono a prendere forma alcune ipotesi.

"Se Annie si fa chiamare _Jedjiga_ e se _jedjiga_ significa _fiore_ …" Auggie afferrò il braccio dell'amico "Ricordi le intercettazioni? In molte di esse si parla di fiori. Credo che si riferiscano ad un fiore in particolare…"

"Annie." concluse Eric.

"Sì, Annie." Auggie aveva uno strano presentimento. "Venga Maya, ho assolutamente bisogno che mi traduca l'ultima intercettazione che ho ricevuto. Potrebbe contenere informazioni importanti."

Entrarono nell'ufficio di Auggie e la ragazza si sedette al computer, ascoltò un paio di volte il file audio e poi tradusse.

"Il tempo è propizio alle escursioni. Il sole accompagnerà il nostro viaggio. Abbiamo già i bagagli pronti. Il carico è stato spedito. Porteremo un fiore in dono ai nostri ospiti."

"Non c'è altro?" chiese Auggie

"No, è tutto qui." rispose Maya.

"Cosa può voler dire, Auggie?"

"Non lo so. Sicuramente niente di buono, almeno per Annie."

"Potrei sentire le altre intercettazioni?" chiese Maya "A volte una parola può avere più significati e se tradotta nel modo meno appropriato, può cambiare il senso a tutto un discorso."

"Conosci così bene il berbero?" chiese Eric incuriosito.

"Sì, la mia bisnonna materna apparteneva ad una tribù berbera nigeriana. Sposò un americano durante la seconda guerra mondiale e si trasferì qui negli Stati Uniti. Molte tribù berbere sono matriarcali quindi sono le donne a trasmettere oralmente le tradizioni e la cultura della tribù, nonché la lingua. Così la bisnonna la insegnò alla nonna che a sua volta la insegnò a mia madre e a me. Io e la mamma parliamo il Tamashek in casa, soprattutto da quando è morto mio padre."

"Mi spiace." disse Eric. Maya gli sorrise.

"Se è possibile vorrei le intercettazioni in originale." Auggie annuì, aprì i files dall'archivio del suo hard drive e li fece ascoltare alla ragazza.

"Sono parecchi file." osservò Maya "Mi ci vorrà un po' di tempo. Avete una scrivania libera?"

"Puoi usare la mia." offrì Barber.

Auggie si voltò verso l'amico e gli sorrise compiaciuto: evidentemente Maya era una bella ragazza.

"Mentre voi lavorate sulle intercettazioni, io parlerò con Joan. Dobbiamo informarla di quello che abbiamo saputo."

Lasciò i due al lavoro e si diresse all'ufficio di Joan

"Auggie, stavo per venire da te."

"Ci sono novità?"

"Credo di sì. Ma se sei qui, ne hai anche tu."

"Ho chiesto un'interprete per l'ultima intercettazione rilevata. Credo che Annie potrebbe essere usata come merce di scambio per qualcosa."

"Ne sei sicuro?"

"No è solo una sensazione. Maya ha voluto riascoltare tutte le registrazioni; conosce molto bene il berbero e forse potrebbe migliorare le traduzioni che abbiamo."

"Non appena Calder si riunirà ai suoi uomini, si metterà in contatto con noi. Abbiamo ricevuto un Intel dal DGSE, i servizi segreti Francesi, in cui dicono che le loro forze armate si stanno organizzando per condurre un'operazione militare su vasta scala nel Nord del Mali entro la fine del mese." Joan guardò Auggie e vide sul suo volto tutta l'ansia che egli stava provando "Dobbiamo muoverci in fretta ma con cautela, Auggie. Ci sono in gioco cose più grandi di noi. Non possiamo intervenire in un paese straniero senza l'appoggio del governo locale né del nostro."

"Già." aggiunse Auggie "E questa è un'operazione fantasma, vero?"

"Non completamente." confessò Joan

"Cosa intendi?"

"Prima che ti chiamassi in Indonesia, Calder era stato incaricato dai piani alti di indagare sull'attentato al convoglio di McQuaid poiché erano coinvolti dei cittadini americani. Quando ha saputo che la scorta era organizzata da Ryan ha voluto coinvolgermi nell'operazione, bypassando gli ordini ricevuti. I capi di Langley non l'hanno presa bene."

"Immagino." rise Auggie

"Mi hanno affidato il DPD su suggerimento di Calder, purché non mandassi nessuno dei miei uomini sul campo. Però posso sfruttarne le capacità per portare a termine l'operazione con successo."

"Già." Auggie toccò il suo orologio, erano le 6:30 di sera, questo significava che in Mali erano le 10:30.

Anche Joan guardò l'ora "Vai a casa Auggie, riposati. Se non ci sono intoppi Calder raggiungerà i suoi uomini a Taoudenni alle 12 ora locale. Questo significa che prima delle 8 di domani mattina non avremo alcun contatto con lui."

"Dovresti riposare anche tu, hai la voce stanca."

"Sì." confermò Joan "Andrò a casa anch'io. Arthur ha portato McKenzie dai nonni e torneranno per le 8. Andiamo, ti do un passaggio."

Uscirono dall'ufficio e si diressero agli ascensori. Sentivano le voci di Eric e Maya: stavano ancora lavorando alle intercettazioni. Joan guardò i due ragazzi: erano talmente presi dal lavoro che non si accorsero di loro

"Eric." chiamò Joan "Noi andiamo a casa. Se avete bisogno non esitate a chiamarmi."

"A chiamarci." corresse Auggie.

Aggie e Joan si diressero al parcheggio, salirono in auto e lasciarono Langley. Il viaggio fu piuttosto silenzioso. Joan guardò il suo amico: sembrava dimagrito in queste ultime settimane e sul suo volto poteva vedere tutta la tensione accumulata.

"Auggie…"

"Sto bene Joan, smettila di preoccuparti."

"Non posso farne a meno. Sei dimagrito e hai gli occhi lividi, segno che mangi poco e che dormi male."

"Starò bene, tra un po'. Riportiamola a casa e starò bene." egli sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale del sedile.

"Non sappiamo niente di lei, di questi due anni."

"Sì, ci ho pensato, ma non m'importa ora. Ciò che voglio è saperla a casa, al sicuro. Poi ogni cosa potrà essere sistemata."

Joan fermò l'auto vicino al condominio di Auggie.

"Lei potrebbe non amarti come la ami tu. Lo sai, vero?" disse Joan improvvisamente.

Auggie sospirò profondamente, annuì e scese dall'auto "Grazie del passaggio."

In quel momento i loro cellulari squillarono. Auggie risalì in auto e tornarono a Langley.


	13. Chapter 13

_Non possiedo i personaggi di CA, tranne alcuni di carattere secondario che mi sono serviti per scrivere la mia storia. Spero che vi divertiate a leggerla; lasciatemi i vostri commenti, sono uno stimolo per continuare a scrivere. Grazie_

Capitolo 13

Lila si svegliò di soprassalto. Jedjiga dormiva, ma si lamentava molto, evidentemente stava sognando qualcosa che la turbava. La bambina la osservò preoccupata.

" _Mi spiace"_

" _Non è colpa tua, torna a casa"_

" _Non posso"_

Nel suo sogno, Jedjiga era la telefono con qualcuno, mentre si trovava in un ascensore. Poi l'ascensore si fermò, le porte si aprirono, lei estrasse la pistola e sparò. Nello stesso momento sparò anche l'uomo che lei si trovò di fronte. Lei cadde a terra.

" _È morta. L'operativo Walker è morta"_

Jedjiga si svegliò di colpo portandosi le mani al petto. Stava sognando, ma tutto le era sembrato così reale. E se fosse successo veramente? Sotto le dita, attraverso il sottile tessuto della veste che indossava per la notte, sentì la cicatrice che aveva sul petto. Forse… poteva essere la cicatrice dovuta ad uno sparo. Forse era stato proprio quell'uomo del sogno a spararle. Ma perché l'avrebbe fatto?

" _L'operativo Walker è morta"_

Quelle parole le rimbalzavano nella testa… _operativo Walker_ … le sembravano importanti, molto importanti, ma ancora non aveva chiaro il perché.

Lila era seduta di fianco a lei che la guardava con aria preoccupata.

" _Tesednan_ … Ti senti bene?"

"Sì Lila, sto bene. È stato solo un brutto sogno."

Jedjiga si concentrò su quelle parole: operativo Walker. Perché le sembravano familiari?

Lila la osservò a lungo e Jedjiga se ne accorse: l'abbracciò per tranquillizzarla e le accarezzò i capelli.

"Torna a dormire, Lila. Non ti preoccupare."

Si sdraiarono una a fianco all'altra e si riaddormentarono.

L'indomani mattina, nell'oasi c'era fermento: un'altra carovana di turisti era in arrivo.

Ogni tribù nell'oasi di Taoudenni era piuttosto indaffarata: la presenza di turisti significava incrementare le vendite di piccoli manufatti artigianali e, per le popolazioni nomadi, questa era una più che discreta fonte di sostentamento.

La carovana arrivò verso mezzogiorno. I bambini circondarono le auto e i dromedari, curiosi di vedere i nuovi arrivati che, spesso, portavano piccoli oggetti da distribuire loro.

Jedjiga sorrideva osservando la scena dalla tenda di Ghumer e Khennuj.

"I bambini sembrano molto curiosi." osservò Jedjiga.

"I turisti portano sempre qualche piccolo regalo per loro: delle penne, piccoli giocattoli, dei colori." disse Khennuj.

Marito e moglie rientrarono nella tenda e Jedjiga li seguì pronta ad aiutare Khennuj nell'allestimento di una semplice bancarella per poter vendere i propri oggetti. Khennuj era un'abile conciatrice: col cuoio produceva borse, portafogli, collane e braccialetti. A questi aggiungeva spesso dei ciondoli d'argento o alluminio che suo marito e suo cognato cesellavano abilmente. Jedjiga si era spesso soffermata nelle settimane scorse ad osservare come le mani di questi artigiani si muovevano con maestria creando oggetti con rapidità e precisione.

La folla dei turisti si stava sparpagliando in tutta l'oasi, osservando tutto quello che le tribù nomadi mettevano in vendita. Jedjiga osservava con curiosità e stupore: sembrava un vero e proprio _suq_ , nel quale si mescolavano vivacemente i colori e i profumi delle merci, nonché le voci confuse di venditori e compratori che trattavano sui prezzi. Le sembrava di aver già vissuto momenti simili e, in un flash, si rivide a Marrakech.

" _Forse posso cominciare a ricordare_." pensò, ma temeva che i sogni potessero essere solo sogni e non frammenti del suo passato.

Appena i turisti della nuova carovana furono arrivati, le guide mostrarono loro come e dove sistemare le proprie cose per i prossimi quattro o cinque giorni. Poi furono lasciati liberi di curiosare tra le bancarelle.

Dalla sua tenda, Mike osservò con calma i nuovi arrivati finché non incontrò _casualmente_ lo sguardo di uno di essi: ora la squadra era al completo, avevano solo bisogno di potersi riunire quanto prima per scambiarsi le informazioni raccolte.

Si incontrarono _casualmente_ alcune volte: vicino ad una bancarella che vendeva collane e bracciali, poi di nuovo alle miniere di sale, poi di nuovo la sera durante la cena.

Fu proprio durante la cena organizzata per i turisti che Mike, Ethan e Jack poterono parlare finalmente con il loro capo, Calder Michaels. Calder informò Mike e il resto della squadra di quanto avevano scoperto a Timbuctu.

"Dunque Ryan è vivo." concluse Ethan.

"Sì, ma è ancora tenuto in coma farmacologico. Justin tornerà con lui negli Stati Uniti, per assicurargli tutta l'assistenza medica." disse Calder "Se non ci sono intoppi, in un paio di giorni dovrebbero poter raggiungere il Memorial Hospital, a Washington."

Ethan annuì pensieroso.

"Voi avete novità?" chiese Calder.

"Sì, ne abbiamo" rispose Mike guardandosi attorno con noncuranza ma osservando attentamente ogni persona attorno a lui. A Calder non sfuggì lo sguardo di Mike sui vari turisti presenti, intuendo che non fosse il momento adatto per continuare la conversazione. Così si concentrarono sul cibo che veniva servito loro, sugli ultimi avvenimenti politici in Mali e sull'economia statunitense.

Mike si alzò e si diresse verso uno dei banchi dove servivano il _mechoui_ , un piatto a base di carne di pecora cotta in un apposito forno. Prese anche del _cous-cous_ con verdure e scambiò alcune parole con uno dei turisti presenti. Calder e il resto del gruppo osservarono il loro compagno.

"L'uomo con cui parla Mike è un trafficante d'armi ed ex spia del KGB." disse sottovoce Ethan a Calder.

Servendogli del vino, Jack indicò a Calder una zona dove si trovavano le tende di una tribù berbera.

"Due berberi di quella tribù ieri hanno avuto contatti con l'uomo con Mike per un carico d'armi."

"Sappiamo chi sono?"

Jack annuì "Abbiamo ricevuto da Langley tutti i file che hanno a riguardo."

"Calder, dovresti parlare col capo di quella tribù." intervenne Ethan "I due berberi sono i suoi figli, ma non credo che lui sia a conoscenza di quello che fanno. Inoltre potresti trovare interessante conoscere una loro ospite."

Calder guardò Ethan con aria interrogativa ed Ethan indicò una donna che in quel momento si stava avvicinando ai banchi alimentari con una bambina. Il viso della donna era seminascosto da un velo, ma i suoi occhi… Calder Michaels la riconobbe immediatamente. Dunque era viva: Annie Walker era viva.

Calder cominciò a fissarla e a seguirla con lo sguardo. Gesticolava molto con la bambina, come se stessero usando una sorta di codice segreto.

"È muta" intervenne Ethan, intuendo il pensiero di Calder "O per lo meno così dicono i berberi che la ospitano. Si è salvata nell'attentato alla carovana, forse perché la credevano morta. La bambina l'ha trovata sotto le lamiere di una Jeep del convoglio."

"Avete stabilito un contatto con lei?"

"Negativo, capo. Jack ha provato ad avvicinarla ma la sua famiglia ospite fa cerchio attorno a lei."

"Dovremo trovare un modo. Forse parlando col capo tribù… Comunque dopo cena mi metterò in contatto con Langley per stabilire un protocollo d'azione. Ci troveremo nei miei alloggi tra un paio d'ore"

Quando la squadra si riunì nel piccolo alloggio a disposizione di Calder, gli uomini cominciarono a sistemare tutte le loro attrezzature e in poco tempo il salottino divenne una base operativa.

Erano passate da poco le 10 a Taoudenni, quindi a Langley gli uffici erano ancora in piena attività.

"Signore, siamo in grado di effettuare una videochiamata, al momento la ricezione satellitare è buona"

"Bene" disse Calder "Jack e Mike, voi terrete d'occhio la situazione all'esterno. Conoscete l'oasi e ormai i berberi vi conoscono. Darete sicuramente meno nell'occhio." I due uomini uscirono.

"Ethan, voglio i dettagli di quanto avete saputo in questi giorni. Bryan, mettimi in comunicazione con Langley il più presto possibile."

A Bryan bastarono pochi minuti per attivare la connessione, il tempo che a Ethan bastò per ragguagliarlo sulle Intel ricevute dal DPD.

"Calder, Joan Campbell è in linea." disse Bryan.

"Buona sera Joan."

"Calder. Ci sono novità?"

"Non molto al momento. I ragazzi mi hanno passato tutte le informazioni che avete dato loro riguardo Garrett e i due attivisti berberi. Domani mattina parlerò con il capo della loro tribù per cercare di capire quanto sa di questo traffico d'armi. Notizie di McQuaid?"

"Justin ha contattato il proprio gestore al DPD. Il loro volo di rientro partirà domani mattina alle 8,00 ora locale con un jet privato dell'Agenzia. Il viaggio sarà abbastanza lungo poiché le rotte aeree prevedono uno scalo a Parigi."

"Bene, quindi se non ci sono intoppi dovrebbero arrivare a Washington in giornata."

"Calder…" Joan non completò la domanda ma Calder la intuì

"Sì, Joan. L'ho vista ma non le ho parlato. Sta bene. Se riusciamo, domani cercheremo di stabilire un contatto per capire cosa sta succedendo. I berberi che la ospitano dicono che è muta."

"Muta?" chiese Joan sorpresa

"Già, dovrò verificare. Ad ogni modo, Joan, aspetta che io abbia informazioni certe prima di parlare con Anderson. È inutile preoccuparlo inutilmente."

"Certo, Calder. Sarà comunque contento di sapere che sta bene. Lo siamo tutti."

"Ci aggiorniamo domani." così dicendo Calder chiuse la comunicazione.

Pochi minuti dopo rientrarono dal loro giro Jack e Mike.

"Calder, credo che aspettare domattina potrebbe essere troppo tardi." disse Jack

"Crediamo che Garrett sospetti qualcosa."continuò Mike "Sembra sparito dall'oasi insieme ai suoi due compagni berberi. C'è uno strano movimento attorno alle tende della loro tribù."

"Ok ragazzi, allora ci muoviamo. Io e Ethan andiamo a parlare col capo tribù. Raccogliete le nostre cose e mettetevi in contatto con il DPD perché organizzino una squadra per la nostra estrazione se le cose dovessero mettersi male."


	14. Chapter 14

Capitolo 14

Quando Calder chiuse la comunicazione, nell'ufficio di Joan calò il silenzio. Annie era viva e stava bene, ma poteva essere muta. Forse era una conseguenza dell'agguato subìto dal convoglio con il quale viaggiava. Oppure era semplicemente una copertura? Joan era talmente assorta dai suoi pensieri che non sentì bussare.

"Joan, stai bene?" La voce di Auggie la riportò al presente.

"Auggie. Sì, tutto bene. Ho appena parlato con Calder. La sua task force si è riunita solo qualche ora fa. Gli operativi che erano già a Taoudenni lo hanno aggiornato riguardo le intel che abbiamo passato loro stamattina. Stanno organizzando per domani mattina un incontro col capo della tribù berbera a cui appartengono i due giovani attivisti"

"Joan…" la interruppe Auggie

"Sì, Calder ha visto Annie ma non le ha potuto parlare. Lei sta bene."

Auggie annuì sorridendo, di un sorriso talmente caldo e vivo che a Joan si scaldò il cuore. Uscì dall'ufficio di Joan, si diresse alla sua scrivania e prese le sue cose. Barber lo guardò e, per la prima volta da quando Auggie era tornato a Washington, lo vide sereno.

"Tutto bene, amico?"

"Sì Eric. È tutto a posto. Ho bisogno di uscire e di camminare un po'. Credo che me ne andrò a casa."

"Ci vediamo domani."

Camminando nel parco attorno a Langley, ad Auggie sembrava di respirare meglio. L'autunno stava spogliando gli alberi, cadeva una leggera pioviggine e l'aria era carica di umidità. Era piuttosto freddo poiché ormai ottobre volgeva al termine. Ma Auggie non faceva caso al freddo e alla pioggia. Sentiva il cuore carico di emozioni ma allo stesso tempo leggero. Annie stava bene e presto, in un modo o nell'altro, sarebbe tornata a Washington. E questo pensiero lo accompagnò fino a casa, scaldandogli l'animo. Non era molto, ma al momento gli bastava.

Calder organizzò l'incontro col capo tribù pianificando tutto nel migliore dei modi perché nulla andasse storto. Non conosceva l'uomo, né sapeva se era o meno coinvolto nei traffici dei sui figli, doveva perciò tenersi pronto ad ogni possibilità. Ethan si era già diretto all'accampamento berbero per chiedere di parlare con Abu-Mokhammed; fu fatto entrare in una stanza all'interno di una bassa costruzione di mattoni intonacati. Il pavimento era coperto di tappeti, sui quali erano sistemati cuscini e bassi sgabelli. Subito dopo Ethan, entrarono nella stanza il capo tribù e alcuni uomini.

" _Was-salam'alaykum_ " disse Ethan, rivolgendosi ad Abu-Mokhammed

" _Wa Alykum As-slam"_ rispose Abu-Mokhammed "Hai chiesto di parlarmi. Come posso esserti utile?"

"Qualche giorno fa hai parlato con un mio compagno di viaggio."

"Sì, il giornalista americano."

"C'è un altro mio compagno di viaggio che vorrebbe parlarti, se lo concedi."

"Eravate solo in tre fino a ieri. Questa sera ho visto che eravate di più."

"Sì, Abu-Mokhammed. Le altre persone con cui ci hai visto sono dei colleghi che ci hanno raggiunto oggi." Ethan notò che il capo berbero non usava troppi giri di parole e decise di fare lo stesso. Se voleva ottenere informazioni doveva essere sincero.

"Quindi siete tutti giornalisti americani?"

"Non tutti, in realtà."

"Si tratta di politica?"

"Non esattamente. Uno degli uomini che ci ha raggiunto è il nostro capo." Ethan si guardò attorno. Abu-Mokhammed fece un cenno agli uomini che lo accompagnavano ed essi uscirono.

"Ora puoi parlare liberamente, americano." disse il berbero

"Siamo giornalisti che lavorano per un'Agenzia governativa statunitense. Abbiamo bisogno di darti e chiederti informazioni sull'attentato di Timbuctu di due mesi fa."

"Agenzia governativa?"chiese il capo berbero.

"Sì. Nell'attentato sono morti degli americani. Il nostro governo ci ha mandato ad indagare."

"Ora capisco tutte le vostre domande e il vostro modo di agire. Ho anch'io i miei informatori." Abu-Mokhammed sorrise a Ethan "Riceverò il tuo comandante."

Ethan annuì, uscì dalla stanza e andò a chiamare Calder.

" _Was-salam'alaykum_ " disse Calder, entrando nel salottino di Abu-Mokhammed

" _Wa Alykum As-slam"_ rispose il capo berbero.

"Grazie per avermi ricevuto con così poco preavviso."

"La mia dimora è la tua. Come posso aiutarti?"

"Due mesi fa un convoglio americano è stato attaccato dai guerriglieri jiadisti a Timbuctu. Era un convoglio di aiuti umanitari."

"Non è quello che mi risulta, amico mio. Alcune nostre fonti ci hanno detto che il vostro convoglio trasportava armi."

Anche Calder notò che il capo berbero era diretto e parlava senza tanti giri di parole. " _Bene_ " pensò " _sarà più facile se potrò fare domande dirette_ "

In quel momento entrarono Dassin e Khennuj che portavano del tè e dei semplici dolci per gli ospiti.

"Posso parlare apertamente e sinceramente, Abu-Mokhammed?" chiese Calder.

"Te ne prego. Puoi chiedere direttamente ciò che vuoi sapere e, se posso, ti dirò tutto quello che so."

"Dunque sai che il convoglio trasportava armi. Sai anche per chi?"

"I miei uomini mi hanno detto che erano armi dirette alle milizie francesi."

"Che fine hanno fatto quelle armi?"

"Questo non lo so. Quando la mia tribù è arrivata sul luogo dell'attentato, non c'erano armi tra i rottami del convoglio. Le persone sopravvissute le abbiamo portate al centro ospedaliero di Medici Senza Frontiere d'istanza a Timbuctu."

"Sì, lo abbiamo saputo e ti ringrazio. Sono sopravvissuti solo due dei sei feriti che avete portato all'ospedale da campo. Uno di loro è americano. Tornerà negli Stati Uniti domani."

"Mi spiace per gli altri." disse il berbero. La sua voce era davvero dispiaciuta.

"C'erano altri sopravvissuti?"

"Perché lo chiedi?" intervenne Dassin.

"So che avete con voi una donna occidentale." le disse Calder gentilmente "Potrebbe essere americana. Il nostro governo ci ha mandato a recuperare tutti i nostri connazionali." Dassin e Khennuj si scambiarono un'occhiata e uscirono. Gli uomini, rimasti soli, presero il tè poi ripresero a parlare.

"Abbiamo ricevuto delle informazioni riguardo un uomo che traffica armi." disse Ethan al capo berbero "È un ex agente del KGB. Si fa chiamare Samuel Garrett, ma il suo vero nome è Dimitri Diachkov."

"Le nostre fonti ci hanno mandato delle foto mentre tratta con uomini berberi, forse appartenenti alla tua tribù." Aggiunse Calder.

"Non ne sono a conoscenza" disse Abu-Mokhammed "Voi sapete chi sono? Posso vedere queste fotografie?"

Ethan gli porse una busta. Abu-Mokhammed ne estrasse le foto e fu molto sorpreso di vedere che ritraevano i suoi figli.

"Non sono fotomontaggi, vero?" chiese rivolto a Calder con voce preoccupata.

"No. So che conosci questi due ragazzi."

"Sì. Sono i miei figli."

"Mi spiace che tu sia venuto a sapere in modo così diretto del loro coinvolgimento in questa guerriglia."

"Quindi voi siete qui per conto del governo americano." disse il capo berbero. Calder e Ethan annuirono. "FBI? CIA? Qualche altra agenzia governativa?"

"CIA" confermò Calder

"E la donna della quale mi avete chiesto?"

"Cosa mi puoi dire di lei?" Chiese Calder

"Rispondi ad una domanda con un'altra domanda, americano" osservò il capo tribù "Non posso dirti molto, in verità. È stata trovata dalla figlia di Khennuj e Ghumer, una coppia di brave persone. Era in fin di vita e non ha memoria del suo passato. Khennuj si è presa cura di lei e, con mia moglie Dassin, l'hanno aiutata a sembrare una donna berbera. Tra alcune tribù della nostra gente ci sono ancora forme di schiavitù e una donna occidentale è merce rara da queste parti." concluse Abu-Mokhammed, lasciando intendere quale sorte sarebbe toccata alla donna se fosse stata rapita.

"Mi hanno detto che è muta." disse Ethan

"Così può sembrare. In realtà parla diverse lingue." disse sorridendo il berbero "Ora, volete dirmi perché chiedete di lei?"

"Dobbiamo riportarla negli Stati Uniti." disse Calder

"Eludi ancora la mia domanda. Io sono stato sincero con te…"

"Il fatto è che non siamo sicuri del perché sia qui in Africa. È stata per alcuni anni un'agente della CIA, ora sappiamo che lavora per un'Agenzia che forniva servizi di protezione e scorte armate internazionali. Il suo capo è l'americano che è sopravvissuto tra quelli che hai portato all'ospedale di MSF."

In quel momento entrarono nuovamente Dassin e Khennuj seguite da una terza donna: era Jedjiga. Cominciarono a raccogliere i vassoi con le tazze vuote quando Jedjiga si trovò di fronte a Calder Michaels.

La donna restò pietrificata e il vassoio le cadde dalle mani. Era lui, l'uomo del suo sogno, colui che le aveva sparato in quell'ascensore. Quindi era reale. Non era solo un sogno, frutto della sua fantasia. Quell'uomo esisteva veramente. Un urlo strozzato le uscì dalla gola, prima di svenire.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitolo 15

Aveva preso un taxi per tornare a casa. Si era fatto lasciare ad un paio di isolati dal suo appartamento, sentiva ancora la necessità di camminare. La tensione nervosa dei giorni scorsi non l'aveva del tutto abbandonato.

Anche se sapeva che Annie era viva, Auggie era ancora molto preoccupato per la sua incolumità. E anche per quella della squadra di Calder Michaels, poiché si trovavano in una zona in cui l'allerta per la guerriglia jihadista era sempre molto alta. A complicare le cose c'era poi la notizia che le milizie francesi a breve avrebbero potuto sferrare un attacco proprio nelle zone in cui essi si trovavano.

Entrò in casa. Era bagnato dalla pioggia: una doccia calda sicuramente l'avrebbe aiutato a riscaldarsi e a distendere i nervi.

Quando uscì dal bagno, ordinò una pizza, indossò una tuta e cominciò a controllare la rete fantasma che Barber e Hollman avevano creato qualche giorno prima.

Grazie all'aiuto di Maya che aveva migliorato le traduzioni delle intercettazioni, erano riusciti a sapere che le milizie jihadiste si stavano organizzando per un attacco ai gruppi armati del nord del Mali i quali, sotto la guida di un unico capo militare tuareg, si erano alleati contro i guerriglieri.

Questa situazione politica preoccupava sia Auggie che Joan. Se ci fossero stati problemi di qualunque genere per i loro amici, dovevano aver pronte più di una squadra e più di un piano per l'estrazione. Sapere poi, come gli era stato riferito a suo tempo da Barber, che qualcuno alla McQuaid Security potesse avere contatti con i gruppi di guerriglieri, non lo tranquillizzava affatto, anzi. Non riusciva a credere che Ryan potesse essere in combutta con i jihadisti, ma le intel avute il mese prima riguardo i suoi movimenti e quelli di Annie, alla ricerca di mercenari, lo lasciavano sconcertato. Poteva pensare tutto di Ryan ed Annie, ma non che fossero dei rivoltosi o, peggio, dei traditori. O per lo meno, non Annie; Ryan, in fondo non lo conosceva poi così bene. Perché avevano deciso di intervenire nella politica di un paese estero?

Doveva esserci qualcosa di più alla base di tutto questo ed egli era ben intenzionato a scoprirlo.

Mentre lavorava alle intercettazioni sulla rete-fantasma, ricevette una mail da Hollman, in cui gli comunicava che lui e Barber erano riusciti ad accedere ad alcuni file criptati partiti dalla McQuaid Security alla volta del Nord Africa, Marocco per la precisione.

La mente di Auggie cominciò ad elaborare velocemente tutte le informazioni che aveva, assemblando pezzo per pezzo l'intricato puzzle al quale stava lavorando da poco più di un mese: prima di tutto le intel dalla DGSE, i servizi segreti francesi, nelle quali si diceva che probabilmente entro la fine del mese le milizie francesi avrebbero condotto una vasta operazione armata nel nord del Mali, e " _probabilmente_ " significava " _certamente_ "; come se questo non bastasse, nei giorni precedenti si aveva avuto notizia della conferma del primo caso di ebola a Bamako, una cittadina nel Sud-Ovest del Mali, dove era intervenuta anche l'OMS, l'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità.

In secondo luogo, le intercettazioni delle comunicazioni dei guerriglieri jihadisti lasciavano chiaramente intendere che erano pronti ad attaccare in varie località, per contrastare i negoziati di Algeri cominciati qualche giorno prima, tra il governo di Bamako e i gruppi armati berberi e tuareg, con l'obiettivo di riportare la pace nel nord del Mali.

C'era poi da tenere in considerazione che, secondo le informazioni raccolte da Calder in Nigeria, Annie e i suoi uomini reclutavano mercenari. Restava da capire il perché. Probabilmente, come aveva ipotizzato Joan, erano solo uomini assunti per scortare gli aiuti umanitari, poiché conoscevano bene i luoghi desertici e le vie carovaniere lungo le quali muoversi. Ma il convoglio di Ryan trasportava armi, non aiuti umanitari, o per lo meno non solo quelli.

Auggie si ricordò che la carta di credito di Annie era stata usata a Rabat, in Marocco, e ora Hollman gli aveva fatto sapere che dalla McQuaid Security c'erano comunicazioni criptate proprio col Marocco: coincidenza? Auggie credeva poco alle coincidenze, era più propenso a credere che ci fosse un collegamento tra tutti questi avvenimenti. Doveva trovare il collegamento. Doveva agire velocemente ma con cautela. Forse, mettendosi in contatto con Barber e Hollman e lavorando in tre sulle stesse informazioni avrebbero potuto elaborare delle ipotesi più plausibili.

s^s^s^s^s^s^s^s^s^s^s^s^s^s

Jedjiga era stata soccorsa da tutti i presenti. Dassin e Khennuj avevano sistemato dei cuscini mentre Calder ed Ethan l'avevano sdraiata dolcemente sui tappeti. Pian piano la giovane donna si riprese. Davanti a lei vide i volti amici delle due donne berbere. Cos'era successo? Ricordava di essere svenuta… Aveva visto un uomo parlare con Abu-Mokhammed, un uomo che aveva riconosciuto essere presente in un suo incubo. Dunque, non era solo un incubo. Era qualcosa accaduto realmente.

Si guardò attorno finché il suo sguardo incontrò quello dell'uomo.

"Come ti senti?" Le chiese Calder

"Non saprei" rispose Jedjiga "Noi ci conosciamo, vero?"

"Sì, è vero"

"Sei stato tu a spararmi?" chiese Jedjiga, toccandosi il petto, proprio dove aveva le cicatrici

"Non esattamente"

"Cosa significa _non esattamente_?"

"Una volta mi hai detto che _la verità è complicata_ , e in effetti lo è. Le cicatrici che hai sul petto non dipendono da me."

"Ma TU mi ha sparato…"

Calder annuì. "Avremo tempo di parlarne."

"Quindi tu mi conosci?"

Calder annuì nuovamente.

Jedjiga non sapeva cosa pensare. Guardò l'uomo dritto negli occhi: il suo sguardo era preoccupato e sollevato allo stesso tempo, come se davvero tenesse alla sua incolumità. Ma se era veramente così, perché le aveva sparato?

"Cerca di riposare, Annie. Domattina avremo tutto il tempo di parlare con calma del tuo passato"

"Annie…" ripetè Jedjiga "È questo il mio nome?"

"Sì. Siamo stati colleghi per un po'"

"Annie Walker…" disse Jedjiga "È questo il mio nome, allora"

Ethan guardò la giovane con compassione, doveva essere devastante non ricordare nulla di sé e del proprio passato.

"Qual è il tuo nome?" gli chiese

"Michaels. Calder Michaels"

Jedjiga scosse la testa, quel nome non le diceva nulla. Poi guardò Ethan.

"Conosco anche te?"

"No, signorina Walker. Sono entrato alla CIA l'anno dopo che lei ha lasciato il suo posto da operativo"

Ora il suo incubo cominciava ad avere un senso: era stata un'agente operativo della CIA ed era stata uccisa da Calder Michaels. Ma sicuramente era una copertura, essendo che era ancora viva. Quindi probabilmente aveva avuto un incarico da portare a termine e, facendosi passare per morta, avrebbe potuto completare la missione senza intoppi.

Erano troppe le emozioni tutte insieme. Nella sua mente riaffiorarono poco alla volta i sogni di queste ultime settimane: due bambine, dei colpi di pistola in una cucina, un'auto rossa…

"Devo sapere" disse implorando a Calder "Non ne posso più di questo velo che avvolge la mia mente. Io DEVO sapere chi sono"

"Domani, Annie. Per oggi hai già avuto troppe emozioni. Devi riposarti, ora. Avremo tutto il tempo di parlare"

"No, non riuscirei comunque a dormire sapendo che qualcuno potrebbe aiutarmi a ricordare e si rifiuta di farlo" lo rimproverò

"Jedjiga, il signor Michaels ha ragione" disse Dassin "Riposati, mia cara. Domani avrete tutto il tempo di parlare e ricordare"

Dassin e Khennuj avevano gli occhi lucidi per l'emozione. Il fatto che qualcuno conoscesse Jedjiga significava che ella presto se ne sarebbe andata, tornando alla sua vita. Le fecero bere un infuso rilassante e Jedjiga presto si addormentò.

Calder ed Ethan tornarono ai loro alloggi.

La mente di Calder ora cominciava ad allentare la tensione. Annie stava bene, aveva solo perso la memoria a causa dell'attacco al convoglio col quale viaggiava, ma era viva. L'indomani Ryan sarebbe tornato negli States dove sarebbe stato sottoposto a tutte le cure possibili. Restava solo da scoprire se e in che modo Ryan fosse coinvolto in un traffico d'armi a favore dei guerriglieri jihadisti.

Quando arrivarono dagli altri uomini della squadra, Calder li mandò a riposare. Il giorno seguente avrebbero dovuto preparare il rientro in patria di Annie e studiare un piano per scoprire se effettivamente Ryan era coinvolto nel traffico d'armi o che altro.

Calder mandò un messaggio a Joan.

" _Annie sta bene, ha solo perso la memoria in seguito all'attentato al convoglio in cui viaggiava. Avvisa Mingus"_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitolo 16

" _Annie sta bene, ha solo perso la memoria in seguito all'attentato al convoglio in cui viaggiava. Avvisa Mingus"_

Aveva ricevuto questo messaggio da Joan da quasi 20 minuti, ma lo stava ascoltando per l'ennesima volta.

" _Annie sta bene, ha solo perso la memoria in seguito all'attentato al convoglio in cui viaggiava. Avvisa Mingus"_

Era viva. E stava bene. Joan gli aveva girato il messaggio così come lo aveva ricevuto da Calder, senza cambiare una parola.

" _Annie sta bene, ha solo perso la memoria in seguito all'attentato al convoglio in cui viaggiava. Avvisa Mingus"_

Il lettore vocale del suo cellulare ripeteva ancora, con voce metallica, il contenuto del messaggio.

Sembrava quasi che dovesse convincersi del suo contenuto. Si decise a chiudere il messaggio e si rimise al lavoro sulla rete fittizia creata dai suoi colleghi, Barber e Hollman. Mandò loro una mail chiedendo alcune informazioni tecniche sulla gestione della rete e avvisandoli che Calder aveva trovato Annie. Nella mail copiò testualmente le parole di Calder inviate a Joan " _Annie sta bene, ha solo perso la memoria in seguito all'attentato al convoglio in cui viaggiava. Avvisa Mingus"._

Auggie non riusciva a staccarsi da questo messaggio. Si costrinse mentalmente a riprendere il suo lavoro sulla rete fittizia quando ricevette una notifica. Qualcuno dalla McQuaid Security era entrato in contatto con una cellula in Marocco. Con pochi passaggi Auggie riuscì ad entrare nella rete di comunicazione che stavano usando e a leggere i loro messaggi. Una nuova notifica lo avvisò che Barber gli aveva appena inoltrato una mail, sapeva anche lui di queste comunicazioni. Auggie gli rispose con un breve SMS dicendogli di raggiungerlo quanto prima con Andrew e di portarsi tutta la strumentazione necessaria per continuare la sorveglianza dal suo appartamento.

Le cose cominciavano a diventare più chiare.

I contatti tra la McQuaid Security e il Marocco erano diventati più frequenti negli ultimi giorni, lo aveva intuito dal contenuto delle intercettazioni, quindi dovevano organizzarsi in modo tale da tenere un canale sempre aperto su queste comunicazioni.

Il fatto che Ryan fosse in coma farmacologico da diverso tempo ma che le comunicazioni secretate continuavano, gli faceva presupporre che l'uomo non fosse coinvolto in questi avvenimenti, o per lo meno non direttamente. Questo era anche avvalorato dal fatto che nelle intercettazioni in suo possesso non si faceva mai il nome di Ryan McQuaid. Veniva però menzionato un fantomatico " _capitano_ " e non era chiaro a chi ci si riferisse.

Il suo salotto, con l'arrivo di Barber e Hollman, si trasformò ben presto in una vera e propria centrale operativa. Ognuno di loro teneva aperto uno specifico canale di controllo. Eric si stava occupando anche di coordinare il rientro negli Stati Uniti Di Ryan, Andrew teneva i contatti con Langley e Auggie stava preparando un protocollo per le operazioni di estrazione di Annie e della squadra di Calder, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Era piuttosto tardi quando decisero di aggiornarsi l'indomani mattina così si salutarono e si diedero appuntamento in ufficio. Il lavoro, benché a piccoli passi, stava procedendo nella giusta direzione e sembrava che tutti i tasselli cominciassero veramente a trovare una precisa collocazione.

Era notte inoltrata, a Washington, una notte umida e fresca di fine ottobre. In Mali probabilmente cominciava ad albeggiare.

" _Chissà se Annie è già sveglia_ " pensò Auggie, ricordando che le era sempre piaciuto dormire. Forse, in questi due anni passati lontani l'uno dall'altra, aveva cambiato abitudini. O comunque, vivendo per due mesi nel deserto, era stata costretta dalle condizioni climatiche e ambientali a cambiare stile di vita. Sicuramente nelle tende berbere non aveva le comodità di una casa vera e propria: un letto con delle lenzuola, un bagno, la possibilità di farsi la doccia o di stendersi in una vasca… Auggie sapeva bene quanto Annie amasse stendersi in una vasca piena d'acqua calda e restare a rilassarsi fino a quando l'acqua non cominciava ad intiepidire. Sorrise di questi suoi pensieri. Cercò di immaginare come poteva essere l'alba nel deserto: forse poteva assomigliare a quelle che lui aveva visto tra Baghdad e Tikrit, in Iraq, prima di perdere la vista. Ma dopo sette anni, Auggie cominciava a non ricordare molte cose che aveva visto o che aveva potuto vedere. I profumi e i sapori, però, erano quelli che lo aiutavano a "vedere" i propri ricordi.

 _Jo Malone Grapefruit…_ Era il profumo di Annie.

 _Green Goddess_ …Era l'insalata della mensa, che Annie preferiva. Rigorosamente senza noccioline.

Si rese conto che Annie era in ogni angolo della sua mente, in ogni suo pensiero. Ogni fibra del suo corpo era tesa verso di lei.

Dovevano riportarla a casa, il prima possibile. Egli aveva bisogno di parlare con lei, di sapere, di capire. Non voleva illudersi, anche Joan glielo avevo detto. _Lei potrebbe non amarti come tu la ami._ Sì, ne era consapevole. Ma non poteva fare a meno di nutrire una speranza. Poteva accettare anche che fossero solo amici, migliori amici. Ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno di lei, di risentire la sua voce, la sua risata cristallina, il tocco delle sue mani.

" _Forse se Ryan morisse…_ " si sconvolse di aver avuto questo pensiero.

Tempo. Ogni cosa a suo tempo. Il tempo avrebbe aiutato tutti. Ora, la cosa più importante, era che TUTTI tornassero a casa sani e salvi.

Controllò l'ora: erano le 4 del mattino e non aveva dormito, sopraffatto dai pensieri e dai ricordi. Tra poche ore avrebbe dovuto essere in ufficio; si sdraiò sul divano e cercò di dormire un po'. Non voleva andare a letto, aveva paura di addormentarsi così profondamente da non sentire la sveglia e, quindi, di far tardi in ufficio.

Fu svegliato di soprassalto dal suo telefono, era un messaggio di Joan: " _Ho mandato un taxi a prenderti. Ti aspetto in ufficio tra mezz'ora_ "

Gli sembrava di essersi appena addormentato. Controllò l'orologio, erano le 4:30. Cosa poteva essere successo perché Joan lo convocasse al lavoro così presto?

Un solo pensiero prese forma nella sua mente, un solo nome: si preparò velocemente, si infilò un giaccone caldo, prese la sua borsa, il suo bastone e si diresse al portone dello stabile ad aspettare il taxi.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Contrariamente ai fatti narrati negli altri capitoli, dove i riferimenti storico-politici sono realmente accaduti, gli avvenimenti di questo capitolo sono frutto della mia fantasia.**_

Capitolo 17

Da quando viveva nel deserto, ogni mattina Jedjiga si alzava poco prima dell'alba e osservava rapita il sorgere del sole.

Era uno spettacolo che, dopo due mesi, ancora l'affascinava. Quella immensa sfera di fuoco, che pian piano si levava da dietro le dune tingendo gradualmente il cielo di viola, rosso, arancione e poi rosa, per lasciare infine spazio all'azzurro terso, era come uno specchietto per le allodole, per lei. Ogni volta che osservava l'alba era come se il tempo si fermasse per poi riprendere a scorrere più velocemente. Era un momento in cui lei ritrovava se stessa, anche se era senza memoria, ma si sentiva in pace con se stessa. Quella mattina, poi, la consapevolezza di poter parlare con chi la conosceva e poteva raccontarle il suo passato, la rendeva elettrizzata e ansiosa allo stesso tempo.

Aveva aiutato Dassin a preparare il tè con tutto il cerimoniale per accogliere gli ospiti e non vedeva l'ora che giungessero. Si stava facendo mille domande. Aveva mille domande da fare a quegli uomini. Aveva tanti perché che le riempivano la mente, ma soprattutto voleva chiedere "CHI": chi era quel ragazzo cieco che ogni tanto affiorava nella sua mente? Perché le sembrava di ricordarne così chiaramente la voce, mentre non ricordava affatto com'era?

Cercando di pensare a lui, le sembrava di ricordare che l'aveva assistita in ospedale,dopo che le avevano sparato, perché qualcuno le avevano sparato, la cicatrice nel petto ne era la conferma. Nei suoi sogni, di tanto in tanto, le sembrava di sentire la voce di lui dirle " _ho bisogno di te. Non ho mai bisogno di nessuno, ma di te ho bisogno_ "; le sembrava di sentire la sua mano calda e forte afferrare la propria e questa sensazione le dava un senso di pace e forza interiore. Se questo ragazzo esisteva davvero e aveva il potere di tranquillizzarla e darle coraggio, dovevano avere un rapporto speciale. Dovevano essere amici. Forse erano migliori amici, o forse erano più che amici. Questo pensiero la fece arrossire e le fece sentire i brividi lungo la schiena. Si accorse che il suo cuore aveva accelerato i battiti.

" _O mio Dio… forse… forse lui e io… e se è così… sarà così preoccupato…_ " pensò Jedjiga.

Era talmente assorta nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse che qualcuno si stava avvicinando a lei. Sentì solo un urlo e poi provò una dolorosissima fitta alla tempia. E il buio l'avvolse.

Calder, Ethan e Mike arrivarono alla dimora di Abu-Mokhammed poco dopo l'alba.

Dassin li fece entrare e li condusse nella saletta dove, la sera prima, avevano parlato col marito e con Jedjiga.

"Accomodatevi, signori. La mia dimora è la vostra dimora" disse Dassin "Mio marito ci raggiungerà subito."

Dassin servì il tè ai suoi ospiti, poi, come Abu-Mokhammed arrivò, lei uscì dal salottino.

"Vado a chiamare Jedjiga" disse Dassin, poi si corresse "…Annie, giusto?"

Calder annuì "Grazie, _tesednan_ della sua gentilezza e ospitalità" disse.

Dassin annuì, uscì e si diresse sul retro dell'edificio. Arrivò nel piccolo cortile giusto in tempo per vedere un uomo avvicinarsi a Jedjiga, colpirla violentemente con un pugno e caricarsela sulle spalle. Dassin urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. La scena l'aveva terrorizzata. Udendo l'urlo della donna, dall'interno gli uomini uscirono di corsa e trovarono Dassin a terra che ancora urlava disperatamente.

Abu-Mokhammed l'aiutò ad alzarsi e la strinse a sé, cercando di tranquillizzarla.

"L'hanno presa. Hanno preso Jedjiga." riuscì a dire la donna tra i singhiozzi.

"Chi l'ha presa?" chiese Mike

Dassin scosse la testa, cercando di calmarsi. "Non lo so. Un uomo. Un uomo l'ha colpita e l'ha portata via"

" _Dannazione! Questa non ci voleva_!"pensò Ethan

All'improvviso una serie di esplosioni rimbombarono in tutta l'oasi. Calder, i suoi uomini e la coppia di Berberi si ritrovarono a terra ricoperti di polvere. Dopo qualche minuto, quando finalmente riuscirono a rialzarsi, realizzarono che qualcuno aveva minato parte dell'oasi e aveva fatto saltare diverse tende e alcuni edifici.

C'erano nuvole di polvere che, pian piano, si stavano dissipando, lasciando intravedere le conseguenze di quelle esplosioni. Lo scenario davanti agli occhi di Calder era terrificante: c'erano macerie ovunque. Almeno la metà delle tende dislocate nell'oasi erano andate distrutte. I corpi martoriati di molti berberi e di molti turisti presenti a Taoudenni erano disseminati sul terreno.

Pian piano, lo sconforto lasciò il posto alla rabbia. Calder, Ethan e Mike cercarono i loro compagni. La zona dove erano alloggiati era rasa al suolo. La rabbia lasciò momentaneamente il posto alla preoccupazione: Jack e Bryan non si trovavano. Questo poteva significare che erano usciti dagli alloggi e forse erano ancora vivi.

Le tribù berbere erano davvero ben organizzate: Calder notò che, in poco tempo, i sopravvissuti si diedero da fare per allestire delle zone dove ricoverare i feriti e dove radunare i corpi dei defunti. Calder e i suoi uomini cominciarono ad aiutare la gente come potevano. Nel frattempo cercavano di capire cosa fosse successo, ma soprattutto il perché.

Dopo quasi un'ora un SUV si avvicinò velocemente all'oasi; si fermò poco lontano dal luogo dell'esplosione e ne scesero Jack e Bryan. Quando Ethan li vide andò loro incontro.

"Ehi! Dove diavolo vi eravate cacciati!"disse loro "Eravamo molto preoccupati per voi. State bene?"

"Sì, tutto a posto." disse Jack "Dobbiamo parlare con Calder."

In pochi minuti, la squadra fu riunita e con gli strumenti che non andarono distrutti nell'esplosione, allestirono all'interno del SUV una piccola base operativa.

"Riusciamo a metterci in contatto con Langley?" chiese Calder.

"Credo di sì, dammi qualche minuto." rispose Bryan.

Nel frattempo Calder si rivolse a Jack "Racconta."

"Quando vi siete diretti all'alloggio del capo Berbero, io e Bryan eravamo fuori a fare due passi. Abbiamo notato che i due jihadisti berberi stavano parlando con Garrett. Siamo riusciti ad ascoltare parte della loro conversazione. Ci avevano scoperti, Garrett sapeva che siamo della CIA. Hanno parlato di circoscrivere l'oasi e uno dei due berberi ha riferito a Garrett che aveva appena raccolto un bel fiore. A momento non avevamo capito a cosa si riferisse, poi ci è venuta in mente una delle intercettazioni che Anderson ti aveva girato nei giorni scorsi."

" _Jedjiga_ …" disse Calder.

"Già. _Jedjiga_ significa _fiore_ , quindi…"

"Hanno rapito Annie. Sapete dove si sono diretti?"

"Li abbiamo seguiti per un po' verso Nord, ma poi li abbiamo persi."

"Calder" chiamò Bryan "Langley in linea."

"Sono Calder Michaels, capo del DPD." si qualificò.

"Signor Michaels, sono Andrew Hollman."

"Hollman, contatta il prima possibile Joan Campbell. Abbiamo bisogno di immediato supporto tecnico. Ci sentiamo tra venti minuti."

Poi si rivolse ai suoi uomini "Ora dobbiamo stabilire un protocollo d'azione per ritrovare Annie Walker il prima possibile e per organizzare con Langley una squadra d'estrazione."

"Calder, una chiamata da Langley." comunicò Bryan.

"Bene, passamela."

"Signor Michaels, sono Hollman. Joan sarà in ufficio tra quindici minuti. Nel frattempo, c'è qualcosa che posso fare per voi?"

"Chi c'è con te, Hollman?"

"Eric Barber, signore. E alcuni altri operativi tecnici."

"Avete avuto nuove intercettazioni?"

"No, signore. L'ultima intercettazione maliana risale a due giorni fa. Però…"

"Però?" Chiese Calder.

"Ecco, da qualche giorno stiamo tenendo sotto controllo alcune linee secretate tra la McQuaid Security e il Marocco. L'ultima comunicazione inviata dagli uffici della McQuaid Security è di poche ore fa. Parlava di un'oasi da circoscrivere, ma non siamo in grado di dire a cosa si riferisse."

"Credo che a questo possiamo rispondere noi. Qualcuno ha fatto saltare più della metà delle tende e buona parte degli edifici presenti qui all'oasi di Taoudenni."

"State tutti bene, signore?" domandò Andrew con la voce che tradiva la preoccupazione.

"Sì, Hollman. Noi stiamo tutti bene. Con qualche graffio ma vivi."

"Quindi _circoscrivere_ … significa _far esplodere_ " disse Hollman un po' assorto. Calder sentiva che il ragazzo, nel frattempo, stava digitando sulla tastiera del computer "Credo che potrei avere alcune novità per il prossimo contatto, signore, quando Joan sarà in ufficio."

"Bene, a più tardi, allora."

Nell'ufficio di Langley, Hollman e Barber cominciarono a rileggere le trascrizioni delle comunicazioni intercettate tra l'agenzia di Ryan MCQuaid e il Marocco.

"Eric, dovremmo avvisare Auggie?"

"Credo che arriverà con Joan tra qualche minuto."

In quel momento Auggie e Joan entrarono negli uffici del DPD.

"Bene, Hollman. Che succede?" chiese Joan..

"Signora, c'è stato un attentato all'oasi di Taoudenni. Calder e i suoi sono incolumi, ma molti berberi e turisti presenti nell'oasi sono morti."

Auggie non disse una parola, ma il suo viso si fece scuro e tirato.

"Siamo d'accordo con Calder che avremmo richiamato appena foste arrivati. Sto già cercando di mettermi in contatto con loro." disse Barber.

"Siamo in grado di avere un videochiamata?" chiese Joan.

"Ci possiamo provare, ma non so quanto delle loro attrezzature sia ancora utilizzabile."

In pochi minuti Joan era in contatto con Calder.

"Buongiorno Calder."

"Buongiorno a te, Joan."

"Cosa è successo?"

"L'oasi di Taoudenni è quasi rasa al suolo. Questa mattina, poco dopo l'alba, mi sono recato negli alloggi del capo tribù berbero che ospitava Annie. Dovevamo parlare con lei, per cercare di capire quanto ricordi e per organizzare il suo rientro negli Stati Uniti. Poco dopo ci sono state diverse esplosioni."

"Calder…"cominciò Joan

"Non ho parlato con Annie, Joan. La moglie del capo berbero ha visto che qualcuno l'ha colpita e rapita. Due dei miei uomini, prima dell'esplosione, sono riusciti a seguire i rapitori per un po' ma poi li hanno persi. Erano diretti a Nord"

"In Marocco" puntualizzò Auggie. Fece una breve pausa, come a voler raccogliere i pensieri, poi si rivolse a Calder "Calder, abbiamo rilevato alcune comunicazioni criptate tra l'agenzia di Ryan e il Marocco. Credo che ci siano delle cellule jihadiste a Rabat. Quando i tuoi uomini hanno trovato Annie a Taoudenni e ci hanno inviato le sue foto per identificarla, la sua carta di credito è stata usata a Rabat."

"Evidentemente, quando il convoglio di Ryan è stato attaccato a Timbuktu, i guerriglieri l'hanno creduta morta e le hanno rubato i documenti" disse Barber.

"Ora però non possiamo più pensare che fosse solo un caso, ci sono troppe coincidenze: Ryan e i suoi scortavano un convoglio che trasportava armi; Annie e la sua squadra reclutavano mercenari in Nigeria e parte della sua squadra si era diretta prima in Marocco per poi riunirsi al gruppo di Ryan in Mali." disse Joan.

"Sì, deve esserci qualcosa sotto" convenne Calder.

"Io non posso credere che Annie sia coinvolta in tutto questo" disse Auggie con trasporto "Non posso e non voglio crederlo. Che motivo poteva avere per interferire con la politica di un paese estero?"


	18. Chapter 18

Capitolo 18

"Dobbiamo essere realisti, Auggie" disse Joan con voce preoccupata.

"Sì, certo… realisti" rispose Auggie con tono seccato "Joan, io non credo che…"

"Forse ho qualcosa" li interruppe Hollman.

"Qualunque cosa tu abbia trovato Hollman, fatecela avere il prima possibile" intervenne Calder "devo interrompere la chiamata, per ora. Abbiamo le batterie dei laptop quasi scariche. Ci sentiamo più tardi" e chiuse la comunicazione.

"Signora…" chiamò Barber, la sua voce era davvero preoccupata. Tutti i presenti nella sala si girarono verso i monitor.

"È appena arrivata la notizia che l'esercito francese di istanza in Mali ha attaccato i gruppi guerriglieri nel Nord del paese." Disse Barber.

"Signora, una chiamata per lei sulla linea privata" disse una delle segretarie presenti nel DPD.

"Bene, passamela nel mio ufficio. Voi venite con me" disse rivolta a Auggie, Eric e Andrew.

La situazione cominciava a diventare incandescente.

Le informazioni della DGSE, i servizi segreti esteri francesi, si erano rivelate esatte.

Dunque l'offensiva francese era partita.

Una volta giunti nel suo ufficio, Joan prese la telefonata.

"Joan Campbell" disse. A poco a poco, il suo volto si fece più serio di quanto già non lo fosse. Barber e Hollman si ammutolirono.

"Che succede?"Auggie chiese sottovoce a Eric.

"Non saprei. Joan è silenziosa e il suo viso non lascia presagire nulla di buono"

"Bene, signore. Sarà fatto" Joan concluse la telefonata.

I tre uomini la guardarono aspettando che parlasse.

"Era il capo della Divisione delle Attività Speciali. Dobbiamo coordinare Calder Michaels e la sua squadra dando loro tutto il supporto tecnico e logistico di cui disponiamo. Avremo bisogno di contattare le nostre risorse in Africa. La missione di Calder è catturare Samuel Garrett e ha la priorità assoluta su tutto il resto"

"Questo significa che dovremo collaborare coi servizi segreti esteri, giusto?" chiese Barber.

"Esattamente, Barber. I nostri superiori hanno garantito alla DGSE la nostra totale collaborazione per la cattura di questo terrorista. Di quali informazioni disponiamo, al momento?"

"Samuel Garrett al momento è _non rintracciabile_. Secondo le informazioni che ci ha dato Calder durante l'ultimo contatto, era diretto a Nord del Mali, probabilmente verso il Marocco" disse Hollman "Ma credo che potremmo trovarlo facilmente. Tra le intercettazioni che abbiamo registrato tra la McQuaid Security e i loro contatti in Marocco, ci sono alcuni passaggi che potrebbero aiutarci. Devo solo controllarne alcuni"

"Bene, Hollman" disse Joan "Mettiamoci al lavoro."

Non erano ancora le 5 del mattino e già la giornata si preannunciava intensa e caotica. Intensa, caotica e piuttosto lunga.

Uscito dall'ufficio di Joan, Hollman iniziò a controllare le trascrizioni delle intercettazioni tra l'agenzia di Ryan McQuaid e il Marocco mentre Barber e Auggie cominciarono ad organizzare le squadre d'estrazione per i loro connazionali in varie zone del Nord Africa. Tutto dipendeva da dove e quando avrebbero catturato Samuel Garrett. Auggie si mise a contattare alcune risorse presenti nel territorio del Nord-Africa, soprattutto in Marocco, perché cominciassero a indagare su Dimitri Diachkov, alias Samuel Garrett. Auggie fece in modo che una di queste risorse, in particolare, seguisse i movimenti della carta di credito di Annie, che nell'ultima settimana era stata usata nuovamente in un piccolo negozio anche questo _casualmente_ sprovvisto di videosorveglianza. C'erano troppe cose che sembravano casuali, ormai.

Hollman entrò nell'ufficio di Auggie: "Credo di avere qualche informazione importante" disse "Parlando con Calder prima che arrivaste tu e Joan, ho capito che nelle nostre intercettazioni _circoscrivere_ significa _far esplodere_. Se non ci sono errori nelle trascrizioni, i guerriglieri jihadisti erano a conoscenza dell'attacco odierno delle milizie francesi. Aspettavano solo che si muovessero per sferrare l'offensiva in Niger, in zone prossime al Mali."

"Quindi, i guerriglieri conoscono le mosse dell'esercito francese" disse Barber.

"Sì, i capi dei guerriglieri hanno dato ordine di _circoscrivere_ alcune zone nigeriane in prossimità del confine col Mali: uno dei loro obiettivi sensibili è il campo dei rifugiati maliani a Mangaize"

Auggie rimase in silenzio. Stava ripensando a tutte le informazioni che avevano, cercando di fare il punto della situazione; Ryan doveva già essere in viaggio per Washington DC da almeno un paio d'ore, se non c'erano intoppi l'aereo dell'agenzia sarebbe arrivato nel tardo pomeriggio, per le 6,00 ora di Washington.

Le milizie francesi avevano attaccato i guerriglieri jihadisti nel Nord Est del Mali, quindi perché Dimitri Diachkov si era diretto a Nord con Annie? Significava dirigersi nel bel mezzo dei combattimenti. E se egli era veramente il mediatore del traffico d'armi in atto in Mali, dirigersi verso Nord era davvero da sconsiderati. Qualcosa non tornava.

"Abbiamo modo di rintracciare i due berberi che lavorano con Diachkov?" chiese Auggie a Hollman

"Possiamo provarci" rispose Andrew "Cos'hai in mente?"

"Non capisco perché Diachkov si sia diretto a Nord, significa gettarsi tra le braccia del nemico. Se riusciamo ad intercettare i movimenti dei due jihadisti berberi, forse riusciamo a ricostruire i loro spostamenti e a prevedere le loro mosse."

"Questa è l'ultima comunicazione tra la McQuaid Security e il Marocco" Andrew disse a Auggie, porgendogli i files in Braille.

"Dobbiamo scoprire chi c'è dietro queste comunicazioni alla McQuaid Security" disse Auggie "Forse Arthur può aiutarci"

"Non lavora quasi più negli uffici dell'agenzia di Ryan" gli disse Barber "Ora si occupa di politica"

"Bene, può tornarci utile. Arthur è un uomo scaltro, qualità necessaria per entrare in politica." rispose Auggie.

"Tu hai in mente qualcosa, Anderson" gli disse Hollman "qualcosa di grosso. E non sono sicuro che la cosa mi piacerà"

"Non deve piacerti, Hollman. Abbiamo una missione da compiere: catturare un pericoloso trafficante di armi e riportare a casa sani e salvi i nostri operativi. TUTTI"

Hollman sapeva che nella mente di Auggie un piano stava prendendo forma; passo dopo passo, un pezzetto alla volta, la mente di Auggie stava valutando tutti i pro e i contro prima di passare all'azione.

Hollman uscì dall'ufficio di Auggie seguito da Barber e cominciarono a cercare le tracce dei due jihadisti berberi.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitolo 19

Si risvegliò legata e imbavagliata nel retro di un furgone. La tempia, dove era stata colpita, le pulsava. Si accorse di avere un cappuccio sulla testa, quindi non poteva vedere né dove fossero diretti né chi l'avesse rapita. Ripensò alle parole che Dassin le disse qualche tempo prima " _Se tu cadessi nelle mani di predoni del deserto non oso pensare a cosa potrebbe accaderti…_ "

" _Devo ragionare con calma e seguire l'istinto_ " pensò tra sé e sé.

Cominciò a pensare agli uomini coi quali avrebbe dovuto parlare nell'oasi di Taoudenni. Loro le avevano detto che era stata un'agente operativo della CIA, quindi una spia. E le spie erano addestrate a risolvere situazioni anche piuttosto complicate. Ed era indubbio che lei si trovava davvero in una situazione complicata. Riuscì a distinguere due voci che le parvero familiari.

" _Yebraim e Mebruk_ " pensò " _quindi sono stati loro a rapirmi. Ma perché?_ "

La risposta le arrivò nel giro di pochi minuti. I due berberi erano in contatto radio con altri uomini, forse altri guerriglieri, e parlavano in francese.

"Abbiamo l'americana" disse Yebraim

"Come sta?" chiese qualcuno dall'altro capo della radio

"Bene, è solo svenuta. Forse avrà qualche livido" scherzò Mebruk.

"Siete riusciti a sapere chi è?"

"No, non ancora. Ma _Monsieur_ Garrett pensa che sia un'agente della CIA o di qualche agenzia governativa americana"

"Non nominate MAI il nome del Capitano!" li rimproverò l'uomo col quale stavano parlando via radio "E cosa glielo fa credere, che sia un'agente governativa?" aggiunse

"Ieri sera nostro padre ha parlato con degli uomini che il Capitano ha riconosciuto come agenti della CIA. Si fanno passare per turisti, ma sicuramente è una copertura"

"Bene. Se è così, potrebbe essere pericolosa"

"L'abbiamo legata per bene. E poi crediamo che abbia perso la memoria"

"Tenetela d'occhio comunque. Avete avuto problemi?"

"No. Qualcuno deve averci seguito per un po', ma nel deserto è facile far perdere le proprie tracce"

"Bene, ci aggiorniamo più tardi" e la comunicazione fu chiusa.

" _Dunque sanno chi sono_ " pensò la ragazza " _Devo stare molto attenta_ "

Dopo pochi minuti il furgone si fermò. Con ancora indosso il cappuccio, non poteva vedere dove fossero. Yebraim scese dal veicolo, aprì il portellone posteriore e la fece scendere strattonandola. Sotto i piedi sentì la terra battuta e la sabbia calda del deserto. Quindi potevano essere in qualche oasi o in qualche villaggio, dedusse Jedjiga. " _Dovrei cominciare a pensare a me stessa come Annie Walker e non più come Jedjiga_ " si disse.

Pensare al nome _Jedjiga_ la fece sorridere. Aveva vissuto con quel nome per due mesi e ad esso erano legati quasi tutti i ricordi che aveva. Come _Annie Walker_ aveva solo dei flash della sua vita. Ricordava due bambine, un'auto rossa e una Corvette azzurra, ricordava vagamente l'uomo che aveva incontrato all'oasi, Calder Michaels, e ricordava una voce, calda e profonda, che apparteneva ad un ragazzo cieco. Cercò di trovare nella sua mente un ricordo di lui. Niente. Solo la voce e le mani. Ma pensare a lui la tranquillizzava.

" _Non riesco a ricordarti, amico mio_ " pensò Annie " _ma ho la sensazione che tu mi conosca bene. Ho il ricordo della tua voce nella mia mente, la tua voce calda e rassicurante. Forse mi hai guidato nelle mie missioni per la CIA?_ " A quest'ultimo pensiero Annie sorrise. Come poteva un cieco lavorare per la CIA? Se fosse stato così doveva avere delle ottime competenze in qualche campo specifico. Ma in cosa poteva essere così competente un cieco, da lavorare per la CIA?

Annie era così concentrata su questi pensieri che le sembrò quasi di vedere nella sua mente un gruppo di persone in un grande stanza dove c'erano diversi computer e monitor accesi. Ebbe la sensazione di entrare in quella stanza accompagnata da una donna. Ad una scrivania davanti ad un computer,era seduto un ragazzo, che lei vide di spalle. I folti capelli castano scuro, ricadevano appena sopra la nuca; indossava una giacca grigio scuro e, dal bavero, si intravedeva il colletto di una camicia blu. Gli si avvicinò e notò che aveva una tastiera particolare, sulla quale egli faceva scorrere velocemente le dita affusolate. Il ragazzo si voltò verso le donne: le sue labbra piene e regolari si distesero in un sorriso che incantò Annie.

Le voci degli uomini attorno a lei la riportarono alla realtà. Qualcuno la strattonò per farla camminare. La trascinarono per un centinaio di passi, poi si fermarono. Qualcuno aprì una porta, la fece entrare, fecero ancora qualche passo, si aprì una seconda porta ed entrarono in una stanza dove le venne tolto il cappuccio.

Annie strizzò gli occhi per abituarsi alla luce della stanza. Guardò l'uomo che era con lei. Aveva il volto coperto, cosicché Annie non potesse riconoscerlo.

"Capisci la mia lingua?" le chiese in francese. Annie annuì. Forse continuare a fare la parte della ragazza muta poteva esserle utile. In fondo, né Yebraim né Mebruk l'avevano sentita parlare. L'uomo le tolse il fazzoletto dalla bocca.

"Come ti chiami?" Le chiese ancora. Annie scosse la testa.

"Non vuoi parlare?" le domandò seccato. Annie aprì la bocca come per parlare ma articolò solo qualche suono indistinto. L'uomo la fissò con sguardo interrogativo.

"Cos'è, sei muta?" chiese con aria derisoria. Annie annuì. L'uomo la fissò nuovamente, incerto se crederle o meno. Annie comprese la sua titubanza. Ora doveva giocare d'astuzia e stare molto attenta a non emettere alcun suono per nessuna ragione, nemmeno se l'avessero torturata. Ne valeva della sua credibilità. E questo poteva tornare a suo vantaggio.

Improvvisamente una conversazione riecheggiò nella sua testa " _Le bugie ti confonderanno, la verità è più facile da ricordare_ ". Quella voce, la _sua_ voce, era ancora lì, nei suoi pensieri, che la guidava.

In quel momento entrò un altro uomo. I due cominciarono a parlare in berbero. Annie non capiva quello che stavano dicendo, ma da come la fissavano capì che parlavano di lei.

"Così sei muta, eh?" le chiese il secondo uomo in francese. Annie riconobbe la voce di Mebruk. Lo guardò annuendo.

"Non ne sono molto convinto, sai? Troveremo il modo di farti parlare" poi fece un cenno al compagno e uscirono.

Annie si guardò intorno: la stanza era piuttosto piccola, c'erano dei cuscini scoloriti a ridosso di una parete, un tappeto nel mezzo della stanza e una finestra non molto grande e con le inferriate nella parete di fronte alla porta. Il pavimento era di pietre, le pareti spoglie avevano il ricordo di quello che doveva essere stato dell'intonaco bianco. Un paio di sedie e un tavolino sgangherati completavano l'arredamento del locale.

"D _evo studiare una possibile via di fuga_ " pensò Annie " _E dovrei anche trovare il modo di mettermi in contatto con Calder Michaels._ " Sorrise fra sé a quest'ultimo pensiero: più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

Poco dopo i due uomini tornarono. La fecero sedere e le diedero qualcosa da mangiare.

"Mi spiace _tesednan_ , ma qui ti dovrai accontentare" la derise quello che poteva essere Mebruk. Annie annuì in segno di ringraziamento.

I due uomini erano ancora a volto coperto. Le slegarono i polsi da dietro la schiena e aspettarono che finisse di mangiare per poi legarla nuovamente. Non lo aveva notato prima, ma nella parete dove c'erano i cuscini, c'era un anello conficcato nel muro al quale i due berberi fissarono le corde che la legavano, lasciandogliele abbastanza lunghe perché potesse sedersi.

Si accomodò sui cuscini e si appoggiò al muro mentre i due uomini uscirono chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Da dove era seduta, Annie poteva sentirli parlare. Non capiva quello che dicevano anche se intuiva che stessero parlando dell'oasi dove erano accampati poiché avevano nominato Tauodenni almeno un paio di volte. Poi li sentì nuovamente parlare in francese durante un'altra conversazione via radio.

"Abbiamo fatto saltare buona parte dell'oasi di Taoudenni. Vostro padre e sua moglie sono vivi, ma molti berberi e molti turisti…" disse la persona alla radio, lasciando il discorso in sospeso. Annie provò una tremenda stretta al cuore.

" _O mio Dio!_ " pensò " _cosa sarà successo a Lila e alla sua famiglia? E Calder?_ "

I due berberi non risposero subito, poi salutarono in berbero i loro interlocutori e chiusero la comunicazione radio. Nella stanza adiacente entrò un terzo uomo, sicuramente un francese, poiché parlava perfettamente la lingua senza inflessioni né storpiature. Annie ascoltò con molta attenzione i loro dialoghi, anche se non riuscì a sentire completamente quello che dicevano. Venne così a conoscenza che le truppe francesi avevano attaccato la zona montuosa del Tigharghar, dove molti guerriglieri jihadisti avevano il loro rifugio. I tre uomini stavano inoltre parlando del piano dei loro comandanti per contrattaccare in alcune zone del Niger prossime al Mali.

" _La situazione politica è molto delicata_ " pensò Annie. Nella sua mente cominciò a prender forma un piano per liberarsi.

Aveva contato tre uomini e sperava che non ce ne fossero altri nei paraggi. Il mezzo sul quale erano arrivati era stato posteggiato a circa 70-100 metri, sperava che avessero lasciato le chiavi nel cruscotto. Le corde con le quali era stata legata erano lunghe quel tanto che bastava per farla sedere a terra, non molto in verità. Non sapeva con certezza se gli uomini fossero armati, ma lo erano sicuramente: doveva solo capire che tipo di armi avessero. Il problema più grande, una volta che fosse riuscita a liberarsi, era capire dove fosse e in che direzione andare per tornare all'oasi di Taoudenni.


	20. Chapter 20

_**In questo capitolo ci sono dei passaggi abbastanza forti.**_

Capitolo 20

Annie pensava velocemente, analizzando con cura tutte le possibilità.

Prima di tutto doveva riuscire a sapere quanti uomini erano e che tipo di armi avessero. Poi doveva riuscire a liberarsi, ma questo le parve molto più facile da farsi di tutto il resto. Se ci fosse riuscita, avrebbe poi pensato al resto.

" _Una cosa alla volta_ " si disse. Osservò con attenzione le corde e le catene con le quali era legata. La spilla che aveva sotto la tunica probabilmente avrebbe potuto servirle. Khennuj le aveva insegnato come nascondere tra le pieghe della tunica spille e forcine perché " _non si sa mai, potrebbero sempre servire_ "

" _Cara Khennuj, quanto avevi ragione_ " pensò Annie. Doveva solo aspettare il momento propizio per liberarsi. Le corde le sarebbero poi servite per legare eventualmente gli uomini che l'avevano rapita.

Ora doveva pensare a come sapere quanti uomini fossero presenti nell'edificio. Poco dopo entrò uno di loro portando un piatto con del cibo; la fece alzare, avvicinò una sedia e il tavolino e appoggiò il piatto perché la ragazza potesse mangiare.

"Mangia e accontentati, perché fino a domani non vedrai altro" le disse.

Annie mangiò con calma, cercando di osservare l'uomo senza farsi notare. Camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro nella stanza, controllava continuamente l'orologio e si era affacciato alla finestra almeno tre volte.

" _È nervoso, forse aspettano qualcuno. Questo potrebbe complicare le cose_ " pensò Annie. Doveva agire in fretta. Guardò l'uomo con insistenza.

"Che hai da guardare?" le chiese. Annie gli fece intendere che aveva sete e che aveva bisogno del bagno. L'uomo uscì e pochi minuti dopo rientrò con uno dei suoi compagni, questa volta erano entrambi armati. La slegarono e la portarono fuori dall'edificio. Annie tenne la testa bassa, per cercare di non dare nell'occhio: non le avevano messo il cappuccio e questo le avrebbe permesso di osservare attentamente la situazione circostante, ma se si fossero accorti di questa mancanza…

L'edificio nel quale l'avevano rinchiusa era fatto di mattoni d'argilla e pietre. Attorno ad esso vi erano almeno altre quattro costruzioni, dietro una delle quali vide il furgone. Era l'unico mezzo, quindi dovevano essere arrivati con quello. Poco lontano dagli edifici c'era una torre nel mezzo di una piazza e tutto era circondato da mura. Cercando di tenere la testa più bassa possibile, Annie memorizzò tutto quello che vedeva. Poi il suo sguardo fu attirato da una costruzione abbastanza imponente, che le ricordava una fortezza. Entrarono in un altro edificio, nel quale le permisero di soddisfare i suoi bisogni corporali, poi le diedero da bere e la riportarono nella stanza che era la sua cella.

Nel breve tragitto non aveva notato altri uomini oltre ai tre che già aveva visto. Avevano dei kalashnikov a tracolla e il volto coperto da un velo avvolto attorno alla testa come un _tagelmust,_ il tipico velo dei berberi.

" _Dunque, due di loro sono Yebraim e Medruk_ " pensò. Il terzo uomo era quasi certa che fosse un francese poiché parlava perfettamente la lingua. Ma parlava anche molto bene il berbero. A lui ci avrebbe pensato con calma. Ora doveva concentrarsi sui due fratelli. Yebraim le sembrava più fragile e vulnerabile, doveva lavorare su di lui. Forse se l'avesse convinto a liberarla… Questo però significava rivelargli che non era muta. E se si fosse sbagliata sul suo conto? No, non poteva essersi sbagliata: i suoi occhi più di una volta avevano rivelato il suo stato d'animo davanti a lei. Le era sembrato di percepire il suo disaccordo col fratello in più di un'occasione all'oasi di Taoudenni. Doveva verificare che fosse davvero così.

Entrambi i fratelli entrarono nella stanza dov'era tenuta legata. Mebruk entrò per primo, Yebraim era alle sue spalle. Lo sguardo di Mebruk era beffardo, quello di Yebraim preoccupato e allo stesso tempo torvo.

"Bene, ragazza mia" le disse Mebruk "Vediamo se sei veramente muta". Si tolse il velo dal viso, si diresse verso di lei, la slegò dal muro e la buttò con forza sui cuscini. Annie lo guardò molto spaventata. Mebruk si tolse la tunica rimanendo a torso nudo. Nei suoi occhi Annie vide crudeltà e lussuria. E ne ebbe paura.

"Preparati, fiorellino. Ora conoscerai un vero uomo" disse Mebruk, lasciandole chiaramente capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Le strappò la tunica, poi la bloccò a terra salendole cavalcioni sulle cosce. Con una mano le bloccò i polsi legati sopra la testa e con l'altra finì di strapparle di dosso gli abiti. Poi si allentò la cintura dei pantaloni e se li calò fino a mezza coscia. Le aprì le gambe e con le dita cominciò a toccarla e penetrarla intimamente. Annie cercò di divincolarsi, ma il peso dell'uomo sul suo corpo le rendeva difficile ogni movimento. Annie non emise un gemito.

"Fiorellino, vedrai che ti farò parlare… _urlerai_ di piacere" sogghignò Mebruk affondando il suo viso tra i lunghi capelli di lei.

Annie guardò Yebraim con gli occhi colmi di lacrime. Era rimasto nei pressi della porta, immobile, con lo sguardo carico di disgusto e di odio per il fratello.

Mebruk alzò leggermente i lombi, preparandosi ad entrare dentro di lei. Annie aspettò l'inevitabile, continuando a divincolarsi come poteva. Stava per chiudere gli occhi quando si accorse di un movimento fulmineo nella stanza. Improvvisamente si sentì inondare il viso e il torace da un liquido caldo e appiccicoso. Spalancò gli occhi e ciò che vide la inorridì. Yebraim aveva tagliato la gola al fratello e il suo sangue si riversò su di lei copiosamente.

Yebraim spostò il corpo del fratello da Annie, le tese la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi, le porse la sua tunica perché si coprisse e le fece segno di seguirla. Annie capì che aveva avuto ragione, poteva fidarsi di lui.

Uscirono velocemente dall'edificio e si diressero in quello accanto, dove l'avevano già portata in precedenza.

"Qui potrai lavarti. C'è una vasca con dell'acqua. Non è molto, mi spiace." Yebraim abbassò lo sguardo. "Ti lascio sola, se hai bisogno sono qua fuori"

"Grazie" gli disse Annie. Yebraim la fissò a bocca aperta per la sorpresa, poi le sorrise.

"Allora Mebruk aveva ragione, puoi parlare."

"Sì"

"Mi dispiace per quello che ti ha fatto. Non ho mai approvato i suoi modi"

Annie annuì. "Lo hai ucciso per salvarmi. Perché?"

"Se lo avessi semplicemente allontanato da te, mi avrebbe ucciso lui. Tu non sai di cosa può essere capace quando è in quello stato". La sua voce era profonda e triste. Aveva visto altre volte il fratello violentare delle ragazze, in quei momenti era davvero una furia. Aveva provato anche a fermarlo, ma si era reso conto che poteva essere più dannoso che lasciarlo fare. Quando provava quell'impulso irrefrenabile, non si riusciva a farlo ragionare, era come se fosse sotto l'effetto di qualche droga o fosse posseduto da chissà quale demone.

Annie annuì in segno di ringraziamento, poi si diresse alla vasca, si lavò e le parve di rinascere. Yebraim tornò, le porse un telo per asciugarsi e le diede i vestiti che era andato a prendere dove Mebruk glieli aveva strappati.

"Riesci a sistemarteli?" le chiese con tono gentile.

"Sì. Khennuj mi ha insegnato come usare spille e forcine"

"Bene. Dovremo andarcene da qui il più presto possibile, domani mattina"

Uscirono dall'edificio e si diressero al furgone. Il tramonto tingeva di tonalità accese il cielo, con sfumature dall'arancione al viola sempre più intenso. In pochi minuti sarebbe stato buio.

"Dormiremo nel furgone" disse Yebraim.

"Dove siamo?" chiese Annie

"Nella miniera di sale di Taghaza, circa 95 miglia a nord-ovest di Taoudenni. Ora è un'oasi. È stata abbandonata da moltissimi anni, ma i turisti a volte vengono in visita qui, non in questo periodo però"

"Dove andremo?"

"Noi avremmo dovuto raggiungere i nostri compagni a Sigilmassa, in Marocco, nei prossimi giorni. Ora dovremo valutare bene la strada da prendere. Dovrò riportarti a Taoudenni, dai tuoi connazionali"

"Ho sentito che l'hanno fatta esplodere"

"Sì. I miei genitori sono ancora vivi, spero lo siano anche i tuoi amici americani. E spero siano ancora vivi anche Ghumer e la sua famiglia. Sono sempre stati molto buoni con me, fin da quand'ero bambino"

"Perché mi hai salvato?"

"Cosa intendi?" Yebraim la fissò.

"Potevi semplicemente uscire dalla stanza e andartene, potevi ignorare quello che stava facendo tuo fratello, ma non l'hai fatto. Perché?"

"Non potevo solo far finta di niente. Mio padre, forse, non mi perdonerà mai"

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda" disse Annie. Si guardarono per un lungo momento negli occhi, poi Yebraim distolse lo sguardo.

"Nel retro del furgone ci sono delle coperte e un paio di cuscini. Puoi dormire lì. Io resterò qui, così appena farà giorno partiremo. Se dormi, non ti sveglierò"

Annie lo ringraziò nuovamente, poi andò nel retro del furgone e si preparò per la notte. Nella sua mente aveva ancora lo sguardo di Yebraim, uno sguardo che le aveva detto più di molte parole. Capì che poteva fidarsi di lui, poteva farsi aiutare. E capì anche che lui l'avrebbe difesa, se fosse stato necessario. Ma più di ogni altra cosa capì il motivo per cui lui l'avrebbe aiutata. Yebraim si era innamorato di lei e, se da una parte questo la lusingò, dall'altra, ne fu dispiaciuta. Non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare questo sentimento se non con della gratitudine, ma nulla di più.

Annie si sdraiò tra le coperte cercando di dormire, ma le immagini di Mebruk su di lei erano ancora così vivide nella sua testa che le impedirono di prendere sonno. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di pensare a qualcosa che potesse tranquillizzarla. Tra i suoi pensieri si fece spazio quello che poteva essere un ricordo.

Stava camminando, fianco a fianco, con qualcuno; c'erano molte biciclette attorno a loro mentre attraversavano un ponte su un canale. Poi riconobbe la voce della persona che era con lei, quella voce calda e profonda. Dovevano essere in missione.

" _Voglio che funzioni"_

" _Funzionerà. C'era un sergente al campo di addestramento, ci insegnò una cosa che non ho mai dimenticato. Andare in battaglia è come spegnere le candeline di una torta"_

" _Non capisco quello che significa"_

" _Significa non pensarci troppo. Fai tacere i tuoi pensieri, fai silenzio nella testa. Chiudi gli occhi e pensa intensamente a una cosa positiva che vuoi. Oppure a una cosa che ami"_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitolo 21

Yebraim non riusciva a dormire, _non_ poteva dormire. Il corpo di suo fratello giaceva ancora nella stanza dove avevano tenuto segregata Annie e il pensiero lo tormentava. Il loro compagno francese era andato via con un gruppo di guerriglieri venuti a prenderlo a metà pomeriggio. Erano rimasti d'accordo di mantenere il silenzio radio per tutto il giorno, ma poi avrebbero dovuto sentirsi il giorno seguente per ricevere ordini. Quando il Francese se ne era andato, Mebruk aveva subito colto l'occasione per prendere il comando " _Andiamo a divertirci un po', fratellino_ "gli aveva detto. Queste parole ancora risuonavano nella sua mente. Ora non sapeva cosa fare. Tornare a Taoudenni significava aiutare l'americana, ma anche mettere a repentaglio la propria vita: poteva essere accusato di tradimento sia dai suoi compagni guerriglieri che da suo padre. Andare a Sigilmassa secondo i piani stabiliti poteva significare la sua salvezza ma non quella dell'americana.

Era ancora preso in queste considerazioni quando cominciò ad albeggiare. Annie si svegliò di soprassalto, l'esperienza vissuta il giorno precedente non l'aveva lasciata riposare granché. Si guardò attorno un po' spaesata e si accorse che Yebraim la stava fissando.

"Buongiorno" gli disse.

"Buongiorno _tesednan_. Spero che tu abbia potuto dormire almeno un pochino"

"Non molto in verità. Quello che è successo ieri…" Annie si strinse nella coperta. Yebraim la guardò annuendo.

"Ti capisco." Le disse. Fece una breve pausa poi aggiunse: "Dovremo seppellire mio fratello, prima di andarcene"

Annie abbassò lo sguardo e si tirò la coperta ancora più su, quasi a coprirsi la testa.

"Che intendi fare ora? Dove andremo?"

"Non ho ancora deciso, veramente. Per me è rischioso tornare a Taoudenni. Se invece andassimo a Sigilmassa…"

"Quindi _non hai ancora deciso_ cosa fare di me. Avevo capito che tu volessi riportarmi dai miei connazionali"

"Sì, ci avevo pensato. Ma se torniamo indietro, per un motivo o per l'altro, o mio padre o i miei compagni, potrebbero uccidermi"

"Capisco. Allora metterai a repentaglio la mia vita per salvare la tua" Annie stava facendo leva sui sentimenti dell'uomo per lei. Non era una cosa di cui andasse fiera, ma doveva farlo.

"Sai che non lo farei mai, non sono come Mebruk."rispose Yebraim con tono grave.

Annie lo guardò e capì che veramente lui avrebbe dato la vita per lei. Si sentì sopraffatta da quello che lesse nei suoi occhi e terribilmente in colpa per quello che gli stava facendo.

"Va bene, andiamo a Sigilmassa. Lungo il tragitto studieremo un modo per evitare ad entrambi una brutta fine" gli disse.

"D'accordo. Prepariamoci allora, partiamo appena possibile"

Presero del cibo dall'edificio dove Annie era stata rinchiusa, rifornirono le taniche del furgone di acqua, riempirono il serbatoio di benzina, avvolsero il corpo di Mebruk in una coperta e lo seppellirono poco fuori dalle mura. Poi Yebraim contattò via radio i suoi compagni per avvisarli che stavano per lasciare Taghaza.

In meno di un'ora erano pronti per partire. Il viaggio per Sigilmassa sarebbe stato piuttosto lungo e complicato, dovevano percorrere più di 500 miglia nel deserto. Sarebbero stati soli, senza l'appoggio di nessuna carovana. Poco dopo mezzogiorno si fermarono vicino ad una gola scavata nella roccia per sgranchirsi le gambe, mangiarono qualcosa all'ombra del furgone e cercarono di riposare un po'. Yebraim cominciava a sentire la stanchezza di una notte insonne e di quasi sei ore ininterrotte di guida.

"Posso guidare io" si offrì Annie.

"Ne sei capace?"

"Sì, credo di sì. Mi sembra di averlo già fatto"

"Davvero non ricordi nulla del tuo passato?"

Nella mente di Annie risuonò ancora _quella_ voce " _Le bugie ti confonderanno, la verità è più facile da ricordare_ "

"Sì, davvero non ricordo. Ho nella mente alcune immagini, ma non sono sicura se sono dei veri ricordi o solo dei sogni che ho fatto"

"Vuoi parlarne?"

"No. Non ora, per lo meno. Non so nemmeno io cosa pensare di quello che ho nella mia mente. Mi sembra di essere avvolta nella nebbia, senza vedere una luce che possa guidarmi"

"Credo sia normale, quando si perde la memoria" le disse Yebraim. I due rimasero in silenzio per un po'. Il caldo del deserto era soffocante e nemmeno l'ombra delle rocce dava sollievo. Decisero di ripartire e Yebraim affidò ad Annie la guida. Il navigatore del furgone era già impostato con la direzione da seguire, quindi non avrebbero corso il rischio di perdersi. Una volta partiti, Yebraim si sistemò nel retro del furgone per riposare e nel giro di pochi minuti si addormentò. Mentre guidava, Annie sentiva il respiro regolare del suo compagno di viaggio, sembrava tranquillo e ne fu lieta. Si sentiva molto in colpa per quello che Yebraim aveva dovuto fare al fratello per poterla salvare. Doveva aiutarlo come poteva.

Attorno a loro c'erano solo sabbia e, di tanto in tanto, rocce. Il paesaggio era piuttosto monotono per quanto affascinante. Annie si concentrò sulla guida, seguendo, quando necessario, le indicazioni del navigatore. Non si accorse del tempo che passava: la luce del giorno, nel deserto, era sempre uguale a qualsiasi ora. Tranne quando, all'improvviso, ti accorgevi che il tramonto si avvicinava. Allora il cielo prendeva colori caldi talmente intensi che sembrava che anche l'aria si tingesse. E guardando il cielo, Annie si accorse che il tramonto non era lontano.

La voce di Yebraim ruppe il silenzio. "Qual è il tuo nome? Quello vero intendo."

"Annie. Annie Walker. Così almeno mi ha detto l'americano che ha parlato con tuo padre due giorni fa"

"Annie" ripetè Yebraim. "È un bel nome"

"Grazie. Sei riuscito a riposare?"

"Sì, abbastanza. Nessun contatto via radio?"

"No. Ti avrei chiamato, altrimenti"

"Ormai è il tramonto. Non dovrebbe mancare molto." Yebraim scavalcò il sedile e si sedette di fianco a lei. Guardò il display del navigatore e poi indicò un punto verso l'orizzonte. "Ci siamo. Tra qualche minuto arriviamo"

"Cosa dirai? Di tuo fratello, di me…"

"Non saprei, in realtà. Stamattina avevo pensato tante possibili spiegazioni, ma ora tutte mi sembrano davvero banali. Dovremo decidere in fretta però"

"Posso chiederti perché mi avete rapito?"

"Quando il Capitano ha capito che i tuoi amici erano agenti governativi americani e non semplici turisti, ha pensato di usarti come merce di scambio. La tua vita per la sua"

"Perché?"

"L'attentato al convoglio nel quale viaggiavi è opera sua e dei suoi uomini. Sono morti degli uomini in quell'agguato e tra essi c'erano degli americani. Sappiamo bene come prende queste cose il governo americano. Il Capitano è ricercato dalle agenzie americane, e non solo"

"Perché hanno fatto saltare il convoglio? Tuo padre mi ha detto che trasportava aiuti umanitari"

"Aiuti umanitari e non solo"

"Cosa intendi?"

"Gli aiuti umanitari servivano a coprire il trasporto di armi per rifornire le truppe francesi stanziate tra Niger e Mali."

In quel momento la radio appoggiata sul cruscotto del furgone emise il segnale della chiamata in arrivo. Yebraim rispose, poi inserì il vivavoce.

"Dove siete?" chiese un uomo in francese.

"Stiamo arrivando a Sigilmassa. Credo che saremo lì in una decina di minuti"

"Siete stati informati degli attacchi francesi a Tigharghar?"

"Sì. Il nostro contatto francese a Taghaza ci ha informato."

"Gli attacchi francesi sono stati due, uno ieri e uno oggi. Molti dei nostri sono morti. Appena arriverete, vi informeremo della controffensiva che avverrà domani a Tilladeri"

"Bene. A dopo"

Annie ripensò alla conversazione avuta pochi minuti prima con Yebraim e a quella che aveva sentito per radio. Dunque la situazione politica del Nord Africa era molto difficile, con molte guerre intestine. Se i guerriglieri Jihadisti avevano fatto saltare il convoglio col quale viaggiava, significava che avevano preso le armi che trasportavano. E, quelle armi, erano servite sicuramente ad incrementare la potenza di fuoco dei gruppi terroristi. Tutto questo non prometteva nullo di buono.

La velocità di pensiero nell'assemblare le varie informazioni, stupì Annie. " _Forse questo dimostra che davvero sono stata un'agente operativo della CIA_ " pensò.

Il problema era capire, ora, qual era il suo lavoro. Lavorava per qualche agenzia privata? Se così fosse, che tipo di agenzia era? Perché si trovava su quel convoglio che trasportava armi? Erano veramente armi destinate a truppe alleate?

C'erano così tante domande nella sua testa, tante domande alle quali voleva e _doveva_ dare una risposta.

E prima di trovare le risposte alle mille domande che l'assalivano, c'erano questioni più immediate da risolvere: cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei, una volta giunti a Sigilmassa? Cosa avrebbe detto Yebraim per giustificare l'assenza di Mebruk? Sarebbe riuscita, in qualche modo, ad avvisare Calder e i suoi uomini della sua posizione?


	22. Chapter 22

Capitolo 22

Si erano fermati poco lontani dall'oasi.

"Cosa succede tra la vostra gente quando una donna uccide un uomo?" chiese Annie.

"Perché lo chiedi?"

"Stavo pensando a cosa potremmo dire ai tuoi compagni per giustificare la morte di tuo fratello. Forse dando la colpa a me…"

"Non credo che…"

"In fondo non è poi così diverso dalla realtà" lo interruppe Annie "lui mi ha aggredita e io mi sono difesa. Tu sei intervenuto per aiutarlo ma era troppo tardi. Mi hai immobilizzata e portata con te qui a Sigilmassa. Pensaci, potrebbe funzionare"

"Forse è l'unica cosa sensata da dire." convenne Yebraim "Sai che potresti essere uccisa per questo?"

"Sì, ma se colui che chiamate il _Capitano_ vuole barattare la mia vita con la sua, vi servo viva"

Yebraim dovette ammettere che Annie aveva ragione. "Devo legarti." le disse. Annie annuì e gli porse le mani per farsi legare; Yebraim le legò i polsi, poi fissò la corda ad un lato del retro del furgone e aiutò Annie a sdraiarsi. "Mi dispiace" le disse, poi la imbavagliò.

In pochi minuti arrivarono all'oasi di Sigilmassa, dove li attendevano una dozzina di guerriglieri. E tra loro c'era il _Capitano_ , Dimitri Diachkov.

A Langley, la notizia degli attacchi francesi aveva lasciato molto sconcerto. Per il secondo giorno consecutivo quella che si sapeva essere la roccaforte dei guerriglieri jihadisti era stata attaccata.

Barber e Hollman avevano messo a conoscenza di questi avvenimenti Calder Michaels e la sua squadra. Essi erano ancora nell'oasi di Taoudenni, cercando come potevano di aiutare i medici di MSF che erano giunti all'oasi per prestare soccorso.

Joan era nel suo ufficio con Auggie "Dobbiamo trovare Diachkov al più presto e riportare a casa i nostri uomini" disse "Mi stanno facendo molta pressione dal settimo piano"

""Barber e Hollman sono riusciti a seguire un segnale GPS che forse potrebbe appartenere ad un mezzo usato dai berberi che hanno rapito Annie. È un furgone Daily Iveco che ha fatto sosta per un'intera giornata nella miniera di sale di Taghaza. I nostri satelliti lo avevano perso ma ora è stato rintracciato, si sta dirigendo verso il Marocco, all'oasi di Sigilmassa"

"Abbiamo qualche contatto in Marocco?"

"La Task Force di Lena Smith aveva contatti da quelle parti. Annie era stata a Marrakesh, quando lavorava per lei" disse Auggie.

"Bene, parlerò con qualcuno degli uomini che erano nel reparto di Lena. Forse hanno mantenuto qualche contatto con le risorse locali"

"Hai bisogno di me, Joan? Vorrei andare in ospedale da Ryan. I medici hanno detto che lo tengono in coma farmacologico, ma se ci fosse la possibilità che si svegli vorrei essere lì"

"Vuoi che ti accompagni?"

"No, verrà Arthur con me. Dobbiamo parlare delle intercettazioni riguardanti la McQuaid Security" Auggie uscì dall'ufficio mentre Joan si mise in contatto con un paio di operatori della vecchia squadra di Lena Smith.

Mentre uscì dall'ufficio di Joan, Auggie fu chiamato da Barber. "Ehi, amico mio. Hai un minuto per un caffè?"

"Veramente sto andando al Memorial Hospital. Spero di riuscire a parlare con Ryan."

"Ryan non si è ancora svegliato, Hollman e una squadra di sorveglianza sono con lui in ospedale"

"Che succede, Barber?"

"Vieni con me" Eric prese il braccio dell'amico e lo condusse alla sua scrivania. "Ascolta. Queste sono le intercettazioni di questa notte. C'è un gran fermento tra la McQuaid Security e il Marocco"

Auggie prese le cuffie e ascoltò: la talpa alla McQuaid chiedeva un resoconto sul _fiore berbero del deserto_ e il contatto marocchino confermava la sua presenza nel paese.

Il cuore di Auggie accelerò i battiti. Quella comunicazione confermava che Annie era ancora viva e che si trovava in Marocco. Ora poteva essere più facile rintracciarla.

"Barber, dobbiamo avvisare Calder." disse Auggie "Annie è in Marocco. Mettiti davanti al computer, inserisciti nel sistema di sorveglianza marocchino, usa il software Hummingbird, o qualunque altro sistema ma rintraccia Annie"

"Ci stavo già lavorando."

"Io devo parlare con Arthur. Dobbiamo trovare la talpa della McQuaid Security"

Auggie uscì dall'edificio della CIA, Arthur lo stava aspettando nel parcheggio. I due uomini non parlarono molto lungo il tragitto fino all'ospedale. Una volta giunti alla stanza di Ryan, trovarono Justin Muller, uno dei loro operativi, che parlava con un medico di turno.

"Buongiorno Justin. Ci sono novità?" chiese Arthur.

"No, signore. Al momento Ryan viene tenuto in coma farmacologico, ma l'esplosione ha seriamente compromesso i suoi centri nervosi vitali. I medici vogliono provare a sottoporlo ad un'operazione per rimuovere l'ematoma cerebrale ma è molto rischioso, potrebbe morire sotto i ferri"

"Se non si intervenisse, quali potrebbero essere le conseguenze?" chiese Auggie.

"Considerata la posizione dell'ematoma, sarebbero compromessi i centri motori e potrebbe anche vivere in uno stato semivegetativo. Con l'operazione le aspettative sarebbero migliori, ma non di molto"

"Allora, quando eseguiranno l'operazione?" chiese Arthur

"Non saprei, signore" rispose Justin "Al momento non siamo riusciti a rintracciare nessun familiare. I medici vorrebbero avvisare qualcuno della famiglia o che sia vicino a Ryan, prima di intervenire"

"Ryan non ha parenti prossimi, che io sappia" disse Arthur "firmerò io il modulo per l'autorizzazione all'intervento. Dobbiamo almeno tentare" Arthur si allontanò per parlare coi medici.

Justin e Auggie rimasero soli.

"Lei deve essere August Anderson, vero? Ho sentito molto parlare di lei dai tecnici del DPD." Auggie annuì e sorrise al suo interlocutore, tendendogli la mano. "Ho saputo degli attacchi francesi ai guerriglieri jihadisti" disse Justin "Ci sono altre novità?"

"Ieri i guerriglieri jihadisti hanno quasi raso al suolo l'oasi di Taoudenni. I nostri uomini sono tutti incolumi, ma molti berberi e turisti presenti nell'oasi…" Auggie fece una pausa, poi riprese "Poco prima dell'esplosione due berberi hanno rapito Annie. Pensiamo che siano due jihadisti che collaborano con Dimitri Diachkov. Sembra che siano diretti in Marocco, dove molto probabilmente hanno una base operativa in contatto con la McQuaid Security. Io e Arthur stiamo studiando un protocollo per capire chi sia il loro contatto qui negli Stati Uniti"

"Bene, signore. Resterò in ospedale per sorvegliare la situazione di Ryan, ma se potrò essere utile in qualunque modo, non esiti a contattarmi"

"Grazie Justin. Una cosa ci sarebbe, per iniziare: chiamami Auggie e dammi del tu"

Justin sorrise e ringraziò Auggie.

Nel frattempo Arthur aveva raggiunto nuovamente i due uomini. "Ho parlato coi medici che dovrebbero operare McQuaid. Pensano di aspettare un paio di giorni, giusto il tempo di completare gli accertamenti e poi opereranno. Ho detto loro che tu, Justin, sarai a loro completa disposizione per qualunque cosa."

Justin salutò Arthur e Auggie e tornò nella camera di Ryan. Poco lontano dal corridoio nel quale essi si trovavano, Hollman e alcuni uomini sorvegliavano la situazione: chi aveva organizzato l'attentato in Mali al convoglio di Ryan poteva decidere di portare a termine l'opera e farlo uccidere.

"Hai già qualche idea su come muoverci per stanare la talpa?" chiese Arthur.

"Più o meno. Prima ho bisogno di poter rintracciare con certezza da quale indirizzo IP all'interno della McQuaid Security provengono le comunicazioni col Marocco. Al momento la talpa si è dimostrata piuttosto abile, il segnale è rimbalzato sui server di mezzo mondo. Eric e Andrew stanno stringendo il cerchio. Credo che sia questione di poco."

"Bene. Quale sarà il mio ruolo in tutto questo?"

"Dovresti rientrare a lavorare alla McQuaid Security per un po', diciamo finché Ryan non si riprende. In questo modo dovresti poter avere accesso a diversi file riservati nonché ai diversi codici d'accesso per le linee interne alla società. Se riusciamo ad infiltrarci senza che se ne accorgano, possiamo prendere gli artefici del complotto che ha fatto saltare il convoglio di Ryan"

"E poi?"

"E poi teniamo le dita incrociate" rispose Auggie sorridendo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mi scuso per la prolungata assenza.  
Non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi di Covert Affairs, tranne alcuni di minor rilievo che mi sono serviti per scrivere la mia storia. Spero che leggendo, possiate divertirvi. Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa pensate del mio racconto, i vostri riscontri sono uno stimolo a continuare.  
**

Capitolo 23

Arthur entrò alla McQuaid Security, si fermò oltre l'enorme porta a vetri dell'ingresso, trasse un profondo respiro e si diresse nel suo ufficio.

Benché ormai fosse piuttosto impegnato in politica, Arthur aveva ancora il suo lavoro presso l'agenzia di Ryan, così per gli impiegati non era poi tanto strano vederlo da quelle parti. Certo, ci andava di rado ma il suo ufficio era sempre pronto e disponibile per lui.

Ricordò, come in un flash, quando aveva comunicato a Ryan la sua intenzione di partecipare alla campagna elettorale per diventare senatore.

"Bene Arthur" gli aveva detto Ryan "Sono sicuro che sarai un ottimo politico. Ma qui avrai sempre il tuo lavoro e il tuo ufficio, caso mai ti dovesse servire un posto tranquillo per riflettere o anche solo per lavorare senza troppe distrazioni esterne"

"Grazie Ryan, ma potrei anche non riuscire a diventare senatore."

"Allora, a maggior ragione, ti servirà questo posto di lavoro."

Durante la campagna elettorale, Arthur aveva cominciato a lavorare anche con altri esponenti politici e, di tanto in tanto, era tornato a fare qualche lavoro per la McQuaid Security. Gli mancava il lavoro di spia sul campo, gli mancava il lavoro di spia in generale. Sentire l'adrenalina scorrere nelle vene era qualcosa di cui ogni tanto sentiva il bisogno.

Ora era tornato: e non era per qualche lavoro "da scrivania", ma per dimostrare, più che altro a se stesso, che ancora poteva gestire una missione di spionaggio. Entrare in quell'edificio, ripercorrere i corridoi e le scalinate, sentire l'odore della moquette pulita di fresco del suo ufficio lo faceva sentire come a casa, in qualche modo. Certo, non era il suo ufficio alla CIA ma anche qui si trovava bene e poteva dimostrare quello che valeva ancora una volta.

"Bentornato, signor Campbell" disse una delle segretarie passando davanti al suo ufficio. "Gradisce un caffè?"

"Grazie, volentieri. Sto aspettando un collaboratore del mio staff. Potrebbe accompagnarlo qui nel mio ufficio quando arriva?"

"Certo, signore" disse la segretaria allontanandosi. La ragazza non fece domande riguardo la persona attesa da Arthur, sapeva che egli aveva un suo gruppo di collaboratori esterni all'agenzia, coi quali lavorava in campo politico. Dopo pochi minuti tornò con il caffè e il collaboratore atteso da Arthur.

"Signor Campbell" disse la ragazza "qui ci sono il suo caffè e il suo collaboratore. Le auguro una buona giornata"

"Grazie." rispose Arthur. Poi si rivolse all'uomo "Bene Hollman, sistemati pure dove credi meglio. Il mio ufficio è a tua disposizione."

Hollman si guardò intorno e notò che vicino alla parete a destra della porta c'era una piccola scrivania che poteva far al caso suo.

"Mi sistemerò lì" disse indicandola.

"Perfetto." rispose Arthur. "Se ti serve qualcosa... qualunque cosa..."

"Lo saprò tra pochi minuti. Il tempo di sistemare la mia attrezzatura."

L'operazione " _Rete da pesca_ " stava iniziando. Ora che Hollman era all'interno della McQuaid sarebbe stato più facile trovare l'indirizzo IP dal quale partivano le comunicazioni con i terroristi jihadisti che agivano in Mali e Marocco. Grazie ai codici d'accesso di Arthur alla rete interna della McQuaid Security, in pochi minuti Andrew aveva creato una sorta di _dogana informatica_ dalla quale sarebbero passate tutte le comunicazioni sia in entrata che in uscita, senza che, chi le spediva o le riceveva, si sarebbe accorto di nulla.

"Ci siamo signor Campbell. Ora avrò sotto controllo tutte le comunicazioni sia in entrata che in uscita da questo edificio. È come avere una dogana, ma senza pedaggio, cosicché nessuno si accorgerà di passarci attraverso."

"Andrew, questo non comprometterà la sicurezza della rete della McQuaid Security?"

"No signore. La rete fittizia che abbiamo creato io e Barber ha diverse schermature che la rendono invisibile, se non si sa cosa cercare. I nostri segnali sono molto simili a quelli usati da chi è dietro a tutta questa faccenda: i segnali rimbalzano su server dislocati in mezzo mondo e i nostri fanno lo stesso. Sono difficili da seguire e da rintracciare, in questo modo."

"Bene. Allora cominciamo. Ho detto che sei un collaboratore del mio staff per la campagna elettorale, quindi dovrai comportarti come tale."

"Ci ho già pensato. Ho scaricato tutto il materiale a riguardo e ho aperto un canale internet per seguire l'andamento dei sondaggi pre-elettorali nonché una linea privilegiata con il direttore del suo staff. Auggie ha creato un apposito sito di copertura per i protocolli d'azione, così potremo seguire entrambe le cose: la campagna elettorale e scovare la talpa."

Arthur era soddisfatto di quanto gli aveva detto Andrew. A giorni ci sarebbero state le elezioni per il Senato e lui voleva poter svolgere il proprio lavoro con la massima efficienza, sia in campo politico che in quello a difesa del suo paese.

La voce di Hollman interruppe il flusso dei pensieri di Arthur."Signore, abbiamo un Intel dal DPD. Ieri una serie di attacchi jihadisti ha causato la morte di 9 militari nigerini nella regione di Tilladeri, vicino al confine col Mali. I terroristi hanno attaccato alcuni obiettivi sensibili: il campo di rifugiati maliani di Mangaize, il checkpoint di Bani Bangou e la prigione di Ouallam, da dove sono evasi molti detenuti."

"I nostri uomini?" chiese Arthur

"Calder ha comunicato che si stanno organizzando per lasciare l'oasi di Taoudenni alla volta del Marocco. Da una delle ultime intercettazioni abbiamo saputo che Annie era diretta a Sigilmassa. Joan è riuscita a contattare alcune risorse in Marocco e sta organizzando le operazioni per la cattura di Dimitri Diachkov. È stata anche allertata la squadra d'estrazione presente sul territorio nord-africano, ma dubito che Calder Michaels lasci il paese senza aver completato la missione. I piani alti dell'Agenzia vogliono che Diachkov sia assicurato alla giustizia, costi quel che costi."

Pian piano il cerchio cominciava stringersi e, con un po' di fortuna, presto si sarebbe chiuso.

# # # # # # # #

Annie aveva passato due giorni legata e imbavagliata in una stanza di un capanno dell'oasi di Sigilmassa, sorvegliata a vista da Yebraim. Il Capitano e i suoi uomini avevano creduto alla storia che lei e Yebraim avevano concordato, ma questo aveva significato per lei una strettissima sorveglianza e una possibilità di muoversi ridotta al minimo indispensabile. Non era mai stata slegata, nemmeno per mangiare: Yebraim era stato incaricato di imboccarla e farla bere il meno possibile per indebolirla e ridurre i suoi bisogni fisiologici. I turni di guardia sulla prigioniera erano talmente serrati che non veniva mai lasciata sola. Gli uomini, a volte, parlavano delle missioni jihadiste ed Annie era riuscita a cogliere alcune frasi, delle parole, per farsi una vaga idea di quel che stava succedendo. Aveva seguito con apprensione quelle poche notizie che era riuscita ad avere riguardo gli attacchi jihadisti. Ma la sua preoccupazione era tutta per la tribù berbera che mesi prima l'aveva accolta e accudita. Da quando aveva lasciato Taoudenni non era più riuscita a sapere nulla di nessuno di loro, né di Lila e della sua famiglia. Annie vide anche nel volto di Yebraim la preoccupazione per la sorte della propria gente. Purtroppo le notizie che riuscivano ad avere erano molto vaghe e frammentarie. L'uomo che si faceva chiamare _Il Capitano_ aveva ricevuto una chiamata via radio prima del tramonto e questo lo fece decidere di partire quanto prima.

Avevano lasciato l'oasi di Sigilmassa poco prima dell'alba. Il cielo del deserto, a quell'ora, riusciva sempre ad affascinare Annie. Mentre gli uomini caricavano i mezzi di trasporto, lei fissò il suo sguardo a Oriente. Era quel momento del giorno in cui il sole ancora non stava sorgendo, ma già si intravedeva la forza della sua luce poiché trasformava i colori del cielo, come se un intenso ed enorme arcobaleno si fosse adagiato all'orizzonte. Nella sua mente , come se fossero fotogrammi sbiaditi di un vecchio film, rivedeva due ragazzine stese in un prato a fissare il cielo trapunto di stelle, mentre una profonda voce maschile descriveva loro le costellazioni. Sentì una voce infantile chiamare " _papà_ " e in quel preciso momento capì e ricordò che quelle ragazzine erano lei e Danielle, sua sorella. " _Ho una sorella_ " pensò " _una sorella di nome Danielle. Dove sarà ora?_ " Pian piano piccoli pezzetti del suo passato stavano tornando, ma erano ancora molto pochi e molto vaghi.

Annie sussultò quando Yebraim le toccò il braccio. "Dobbiamo andare" le disse "Il viaggio è piuttosto lungo."

"Dove siamo diretti?" chiese Annie sottovoce.

"Marrakech. Da lì nei prossimi giorni dovremmo raggiungere Rabat."

"Rabat?"

"Sì. Il _Capitano_ ha la sua base operativa in quella città."

Annie fissò nella mente i nomi di queste due città. Doveva riuscire a comunicare il loro tragitto a Calder Michaels, in qualche modo.

"Devo parlare con Calder Michaels" disse Annie a Yebraim.

"L'americano con cui hai parlato a Taoudenni?" chiese il ragazzo, e Annie annuì.

"Non sarà facile. Se ci scoprono..."

"Dobbiamo tentare" affermò Annie.

Raggiunsero il resto del gruppo in partenza. Erano pronti tre Suv e un furgone, quello con cui Annie e Yebraim avevano raggiunto Sigilmassa.

"Una volta giunti a Rissani, raggiungeremo Marrakech per strade diverse." disse il Capitano. "Non dobbiamo dare nell'occhio. Ci vediamo alla casa sicura dopo il tramonto."

Salirono a bordo e partirono. Annie era stata fatta salire sul retro del furgone assieme a Yebraim, al quale era stato affidato l'incarico di sorvegliarla. Il Capitano e altri due uomini erano seduti sui sedili anteriori.

Durante il viaggio si scambiarono ben poche parole. Fecero un paio di soste in modo da permettere alla donna di usare il bagno di piccole stazioni di servizio, facendo ben attenzione ad evitare la videosorveglianza dei locali.

Prima del tramonto arrivarono a Marrakech. La casa sicura dove si fermarono era situata nel quartiere dei suq, pieno di bancarelle e di gente in un continuo via-vai.

Annie fu spinta attraverso vicoli e piazzette nelle quali si trovavano banchi ambulanti e negozi di artigiani con ogni genere di mercanzia. Cercando di non farsi notare, Annie osservò attentamente la strada che le fecero percorrere. Nella sua mente cominciò a riaffiorare un ricordo lontano. Le sembravano luoghi familiari, forse c'era già stata. Una vecchia missione? Non riusciva a ricordarlo con certezza, ma sapeva che in quella zona, da qualche parte, c'erano le telecamere di sorveglianza della città. Di sottecchi, le scorse. Come si furono avvicinati abbastanza, alzò lo sguardo e il viso, fissando direttamente l'obiettivo. Non sapeva esattamente il motivo del suo gesto, ma qualcosa in una parte recondita della sua mente le diceva che era la cosa giusta da fare. E lo fece.

A quasi quattromila miglia di distanza, in un altro continente, quel suo gesto non passò inosservato. Il suo viso, ripreso dalle videocamere di Marrakech, era comparso sul monitor di un computer a Washington DC.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitolo 24

"Eric, ancora niente?"

"No, Auggie, niente"

"Maledizione!" Auggie picchiò i pugni sulla scrivania, spazientito e nervoso. Era passata una settimana da quando l'immagine di Annie era apparsa chiara e nitida sul monitor del PC del suo ufficio, riconosciuta inequivocabilmente dal sistema di riconoscimento facciale _Colibrì_. Ma ora sembrava svanita nel nulla, nessuna nuova notizia. Le riprese di Annie erano state fatte dalle telecamere situate attorno alla zona dei _suq_ , un quartiere a Nord di _Jāmiʿ el-Fnā_ , la piazza principale di Marrakech.

In quel breve video Eric vide chiaramente Annie fissare l'obiettivo della telecamera, come a volersi far identificare senza ombra di dubbio.

A Auggie sembrava che tutto stesse andando storto. Arthur non era stato eletto senatore, Ryan era stato operato ma lo tenevano ancora in coma farmacologico e, sia in Mali che nei paesi limitrofi, erano stati registrati altri attentati jihadisti.

Calder e i suoi uomini avevano lasciato Taoudenni diretti a Marrakech, sperando di riuscire a trovare la squadra di uomini che teneva prigioniera Annie ma avevano un ritardo di oltre quattro giorni sulla tabella di marcia, rispetto a i rapitori. Da alcune notizie che erano riusciti ad intercettare, sembrava che Diachkov fosse tra loro. Se così fosse stato, riuscire a catturarlo poteva anche significare che la vita di Annie sarebbe stata in pericolo.

Il PC di Auggie emise il segnale d'avviso che aveva ricevuto una comunicazione sul sito appositamente creato per il protocollo " _Rete da pesca_ ". Si sedette alla scrivania e aprì il file allegato al messaggio. Era una nuova intercettazione, ancora da tradurre, dell'ultimo contatto tra la McQuaid Security e la base jihadista marocchina.

Auggie mandò a chiamare l'interprete del DPD che arrivò in pochi minuti e in pochi minuti tradusse l'intercettazione.

"Grazie Maya" disse Auggie rivolto alla ragazza.

"È sempre un piacere, signor Anderson"

Auggie andò velocemente nell'ufficio di Joan ed entrò senza bussare.

"Abbiamo ricevuto una nuova intercettazione dalla McQuaid" esordì.

"Buongiorno anche a te, Auggie" lo salutò Joan.

"Sì, già... buongiorno Joan. Abbiamo ricevuto un intel da Hollman. Il _Capitano_ si dirigerà a Rabat entro la fine della settimana. Pare che lì abbia una sua base e una squadra di uomini pronti a tutto. Dobbiamo agire in fretta."

"Calder ne è informato?"

"No, non ancora. La notizia è appena arrivata a noi."

"Bene. Contattiamolo e informiamolo dei nuovi sviluppi."

"Dovranno essere prudenti se vogliono catturare Diachkov." disse Auggie.

"La copertura di Calder è saltata, gli uomini di Diachkov lo conoscono. Una delle vecchie squadre di Lena è ancora sul territorio marocchino, possiamo usarla per organizzare la cattura di Dimitri e l'estrazione dei nostri uomini"

Auggie annuì. Era ancora in piedi davanti alla scrivania di Joan, in silenzio.

"A cosa stai pensando?" gli chiese la donna.

"Se vanno a Rabat porteranno Annie con loro. Molto probabilmente la useranno come merce di scambio."

"Sì, è probabile."

Auggie rimase ancora in silenzio e Joan lo fissò, intuendo cosa stesse pensando.

"Se chiederanno di barattare la vita di Annie, che farai Joan?"

"Sicuramente farò di tutto per riportarla a casa sana e salva."

"Sì, certo" rispose tristemente Auggie annuendo "Grazie Joan" e si diresse verso la porta.

"Auggie..." cominciò Joan. L'uomo si fermò, una mano appoggiata sulla porta, e si voltò verso di lei.

"Auggie, stavo pensando..." riprese la donna "Se Annie arrivasse a Rabat, potrebbe aver bisogno di qualcuno che possa aiutarla. Non sappiamo come sta, se ha recuperato la memoria... forse una persona amica..." Joan lasciò il discorso in sospeso per vedere come egli avrebbe reagito. Auggie non disse nulla ma le sue mani, grandi e forti, cominciarono a tremare lievemente.

"Cosa intendi con _una persona amica_? Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?" la voce di Auggie si fece roca e rotta dall'emozione.

"Ecco... so cosa ti ho detto nei mesi scorsi, ma forse... Pensi di farcela ad andare a Rabat?"

"Joan..." Auggie non riuscì dire altro. Andare a Rabat... andare incontro a Annie... il suo cuore iniziò a battere talmente velocemente che gli sembrò potesse scoppiargli da un momento all'altro.

"Ma devi promettermi che non farai nulla di avventato, che rispetterai il protocollo e che non metterai a repentaglio la tua vita _per nessuna ragione_ , nemmeno per Annie."

"Joan, io darei la vita per lei. Non puoi chiedermi questo."

"Devo, Auggie. Se tu ti esponessi, tutta la missione potrebbe saltare."

"Mi stai chiedendo di considerare la missione come più importante della sua vita!?"

"Auggie, la missione È la sua vita. La missione di Calder e delle squadre presenti in Marocco è salvare Annie prima ancora di catturare Dimitri Diachkov. Perciò, prometti Auggie, se vuoi che ti mandi da lei"

Auggie era sconcertato. Per tutto questo tempo aveva temuto che, se fosse stato necessario, i capi della CIA avrebbero sacrificato Annie pur di catturare Dimitri. Ora Joan gli stava dicendo il contrario.

"Allora? Cosa decidi?" incalzò la donna.

"Va bene, Joan. Lo prometto. Ma posso chiederti perché hai cambiato idea? Perché hai deciso di lasciarmi andare?"

"Ne va anche della mia reputazione" gli rispose sorridendo "Ho promesso la totale collaborazione della nostra Task Force nella cattura di Diachkov, a patto che avessimo la vita di Annie come priorità. Detto questo, qui abbiamo una buona squadra di operativi tecnici, mentre Calder potrebbe aver bisogno di supporto tecnico in loco. E tu sei il migliore che io conosca, in questo campo. Barber e una piccola squadra operativa verranno con te. Hollman vi seguirà dalla McQuaid Security. Il protocollo è già stato approvato dal settimo piano. La vostra copertura è tutta in questo fascicolo" disse Joan allungando una cartelletta ad Auggie. "Studiatelo durante il viaggio. Vi ci vorranno almeno dodici ora prima di arrivare a Rabat, avrete tutto il tempo"

Auggie era talmente emozionato da faticare a stare in piedi.

"Grazie. Davvero, Joan... Grazie"

"Vai a casa, prepara i bagagli. Il vostro jet decolla tra 3 ore"

# # # # # # # # # #

Una volta giunti a Rabat, avevano sistemato le loro cose nella casa sicura situata nella _Medina_ della città.

La _Medina_ era la parte più antica di Rabat e, per la loro copertura, era il luogo ideale.

In aereo Auggie e Barber avevano studiato attentamente il loro protocollo.

"Auggie, hai letto?" aveva chiesto sorpreso Barber all'amico, durante il volo.

"Sì, Eric. Siamo alle dipendenze dello Smithsonian. La vecchia copertura di Annie."

"Già. Il protocollo prevede che visitiamo musei e monumenti per instaurare eventuali rapporti tra lo Smithsonian e i musei locali."

"Era prevedibile." disse Auggie "Nel 2012 Rabat è stata dichiarata Patrimonio dell'Umanità dall'Unesco. Quindi la nostra casa sicura sarà nella zona più antica, la _Medina_ "

Avevano trascorso il resto del viaggio studiando a fondo la loro copertura e pianificando alcune visite a siti archeologici.

Il giorno seguente al loro arrivo, presero contatti con il Museo Archeologico per una visita prima della fine della settimana. Inoltre erano riusciti a mettersi in contatto con Calder che avrebbe raggiunto Rabat l'indomani. La sua squadra si era nuovamente divisa: Mike Donovan, Fred Smith e Jack Drummond stavano tornando negli Stati Uniti per riprendere servizio a Langley, mentre Ethan Rush e Bryan Gordon erano rimasti con lui.

Quella notte Auggie non riuscì a dormire. Diede la colpa al jet-lag ma sapeva che non era solo quello a togliergli il sonno. La sua mente era piena di dubbi e domande. Come stava Annie? Aveva già recuperato la memoria?Cosa avrebbe fatto quando si sarebbero incontrati? Lei lo avrebbe riconosciuto? Cosa poteva dirle? Temeva di dire la cosa sbagliata, di rovinare il loro primo incontro dopo tanto tempo. Dava per scontato che si sarebbero incontrati, ma se le cose avessero preso una brutta piega? Lui sapeva che Annie era una vera combattente, ma se fosse cambiata? Se la vita nel deserto l'avesse cambiata? E se così fosse, fino a che punto? Ma la domanda che più lo tormentava era se sarebbero riusciti a salvarla. Egli sapeva che tutti avrebbero fatto il possibile.

Uscì sul piccolo balcone della sua camera, che si affacciava sui vicoli stretti della Medina. L'odore e il silenzio della notte lo avvolsero. L'aria era tiepida e una leggera brezza gli accarezzava il torso nudo. Si sedette sul pavimento, incrociando le gambe, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la schiena al muro. Ripensò al giorno in cui incontrò Annie: il suo profumo, il rumore dei suoi tacchi, la sua voce. Questi pensieri riuscirono a tranquillizzarlo e pian piano si addormentò.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitolo 25

Auggie si svegliò al primo calore mattutino del sole, mentre un inebriante odore di caffè avvolgeva le sue narici. Era ancora seduto sul pavimento del balcone della sua stanza. Qualcuno gli aveva appoggiato una coperta sulle spalle, senza disturbarlo.

Rimase lì a sedere ancora qualche minuto. Le vie della città pian piano cominciavano ad animarsi e il cicaleggio della gente, quella mattina, gli parve quasi piacevole.

Raggiunse Eric in cucina dopo essersi rasato e fatto velocemente una doccia.

"Hey, amico mio. Come va?" chiese Barber "Caffè?"

"Grazie."

"Sei riuscito a riposare là fuori? Scusa se ti ho lasciato dormire sul pavimento."

"Ero piuttosto agitato ieri sera e ho faticato parecchio a prendere sonno" ammise Auggie "Forse il fuso orario..."

"Sì, forse. È arrivata una mail dal Museo Archeologico, ci aspettano domani mattina per le 10. Ho già contattato Calder, arriveranno in mattinata."

"Nessun'altra novità?" chiese Auggie speranzoso.

"No, nient'altro."

Auggie accese il suo portatile e si collegò con il sistema di videosorveglianza della città. Voleva essere certo, se mai fosse stata inquadrata nuovamente, di poter trovare subito la posizione di Annie. Al momento, però, non c'era nulla che né lui né Eric potessero fare.

Decisero di fare un breve giro per la città mentre attendevano l'arrivo di Calder e della sua squadra.

" Ho controllato il percorso su Maps, sembra abbastanza semplice: dalla _Medina_ al Museo Archeologico ci vogliono circa 30 minuti a piedi" disse Eric "Che ne dici se proviamo a fare il tragitto?"

Uscirono dall'abitazione, lasciando i loro uomini ad aspettare l'arrivo di Calder e a controllare ogni eventuale comunicazione con l'Agenzia.

Benché fosse Novembre, l'aria era tiepida. La città, cominciava ad animarsi e, soprattutto nel quartiere dei _suq,_ la gente riempiva le strade. Mentre camminavano per le strade, Barber raccontava ad Auggie tutto quello che vedeva e Auggie, dal canto suo, usava ogni suo senso per memorizzare quanto l'amico gli diceva. Gli odori che permeavano l'aria, il chiacchiericcio della gente che trattava coi mercanti, i suoni di alcuni tamburi, gli ricordavano in qualche modo Istambul.

Camminarono per un paio d'ore, poi si fermarono in un bar lungo il tragitto verso il Museo Archeologico.

Avevano saputo che Calder e i suoi uomini erano arrivati da poco alla casa sicura e questo rasserenò entrambi: ora, finalmente, avrebbero potuto cominciare a pensare ad un piano per trovare e liberare Annie.

Quando rientrarono a casa, trovarono Calder già al lavoro: stava organizzando gli operativi per ogni possibilità, seguendo il protocollo ricevuto da Langley.

"Auggie Anderson!" esclamò Calder, andando incontro all'amico e stringendogli calorosamente la mano.

"Ben arrivato, Calder. Sono felice di rivederti... si fa per dire" rispose Auggie, agitandosi la mano davanti agli occhi.

"Non hai perso l'ironia! Buon segno." rise Calder "Che ne dici di bere qualcosa?"

Auggie annuì e accompagnò Calder in cucina, dove presero un paio di birre e si sedettero al tavolo.

Calder guardò l'amico con attenzione. Gli sembrò che non fosse cambiato molto da quando si erano visti l'ultima volta, più di due anni prima.

"Come te la passi, Auggie?"

"Ho visto tempi migliori."

"Sì, immagino. So che non ti piace parlare dei fatti tuoi, ma se hai bisogno... sono qui."

"C'è poco da dire, Calder. Con Natasha non ha funzionato come speravo. Mi mancava il mio lavoro e non volevo ammetterlo. Tutto qui."

Calder osservò con più attenzione l'uomo che aveva di fronte. Due sottili rughe gli attraversavano la fronte e gli occhi erano segnati e un po' lividi. Non doveva aver dormito molto quella notte. " _Forse non dorme molto da parecchie notti_ " pensò Calder. Si alzò e posò una mano sulla spalla di Auggie in segno di solidarietà, poi si diresse alla sua camera.

Nel frattempo, nel salottino adibito a centro operativo, cominciavano a giungere alcune comunicazioni dal sito di copertura che avevano istituito.

"Ci sono novità?" chiese Eric.

"Qualcosa potrebbe esserci, in effetti, ma non sono sicuro che possa piacerti." rispose uno degli operativi che erano giunti a Rabat con Auggie ed Eric.

"Cosa intendi?"

"Hollman ha intercettato un messaggio in entrata alla McQuaid Security. Dice _Le aquile sono arrivate al nido_. Se le decodifiche che abbiamo fatto nei mesi scorsi sono corrette le _aquile_ sono gli operativi della squadra di Calder Michaels."

Non faceva un piega. L'aquila, in fondo, era usata come simbolo per identificare gli Stati Uniti e, quindi, gli Americani. Questo poteva significare solo una cosa: i guerriglieri jihadisti sapevano che Calder e i suoi uomini erano arrivati a Rabat e, quindi, la loro copertura era a serio rischio, se non addirittura saltata.

Dovevano trovare una soluzione. Eric informò subito Auggie delle notizie giunte da Washington.

"Non possiamo usare gli uomini di Calder, metteremmo a repentaglio l'intera missione." disse Eric.

"Già. Seguiremo il protocollo con la squadra di operativi che è arrivata con noi. Gli uomini di Calder resteranno qui." disse Auggie, poi si rivolse ad uno dei tecnici: "Nessuna notizia da Joan riguardo eventuali risorse qui in Marocco?"

"No signore, non ancora."

Organizzare la nuova squadra di operativi occupò tutto il pomeriggio e il lavoro proseguì fino a notte inoltrata.

La mattina seguente, Auggie e Barber si prepararono per il loro appuntamento con il direttore del Museo Archeologico.

"Hai preso tutto Eric?" chiese Auggie all'amico.

"Credo di sì: portatile, cellulari, documenti di riconoscimento, tesserini dello Smithsonian. Ah, e naturalmente l'ultimo ritrovato in campo tecnologico, il tuo prototipo di cellulare." rispose Eric sorridendo.

"Cosa sarebbe questo prototipo?" chiese Calder.

"Un semplice cellulare non tracciabile, ma in grado di rilevare sorgenti di trasmissioni su lunghezze d'onda satellitari diverse da quelle tradizionali." spiegò brevemente Auggie "In altre parole, potremo rilevare il segnale sorgente in uscita durante le comunicazioni tra la McQuaid e la base dei guerriglieri qui a Rabat se essa è nel raggio di 400 metri da noi. In questo modo si restringerebbe notevolmente l'area di ricerca."

"E pensi che questo sia sufficiente?"

"È un inizio." rispose Auggie "Ho intenzione di portare sempre con me questo prototipo. Abbiamo pianificato delle uscite in città in modo tale da rendere più facile le rilevazioni dei segnali."

"Ecco, guarda" intervenne Eric, estraendo la piantina della città e aprendola sul tavolo "Abbiamo suddiviso la città in quadranti di raggio appena inferiore ai 400 metri in modo da poter essere certi di riuscire nel rilevamento. Il segnale del prototipo viene agganciato da un sofisticato sistema integrato che memorizza ogni sistema informatico presente nella zona che attraversiamo, in questo modo ogni quadrante sarà poi monitorato dal software di questo computer collegato con quello di Hollman al DPD"

"Il percorso è stato attentamente pianificato" proseguì Auggie "in modo da riuscire a coprire una zona di almeno tre o quattro quadranti nella stessa giornata. Ogni zona contiene un sito di interesse archeologico, così riusciremo anche a mantenere la nostra copertura."

"E quando avreste studiato tutto questo piano, di grazia?" chiese Calder stupito dall'organizzazione dei due uomini, ma non tanto sorpreso poiché conosceva bene le doti tattiche di Auggie.

"Il viaggio in aereo è stato piuttosto lungo ma produttivo, direi." rispose sorridendo Eric.

"Calder, tu non dovrai uscire da questa casa fino al nostro ritorno. La vostra copertura molto probabilmente è saltata e dovremo fare in modo di trovare un diversivo per le vostre operazioni" aggiunse Auggie "Al nostro rientro studieremo il modo migliore per darti libertà di movimento in città. È di vitale importanza per la missione, Calder. Non sappiamo come abbiano fatto a sapere del vostro arrivo così in fretta, evidentemente hanno diverse spie al loro servizio, spie ben addestrate e ben organizzate."

"Ok, Anderson. Non ti preoccupare, non usciremo di qui. Anche noi vogliamo portare Annie a casa, sana e salva."

Auggie gli sorrise annuendo, poi prese il suo bastone, la sua borsa e, con Eric al suo fianco, si avviò verso il Museo Archeologico.

La camminata di circa mezz'ora verso la loro destinazione, servì per testare il buon funzionamento del prototipo. La zona che attraversarono venne subito esaminata dai tecnici nella casa sicura che, grazie a ai sistemi integrati messi a punto dai geek del DPD e da Auggie, riuscirono a mantenere il monitoraggio senza essere rilevati. Sembrava che tutto funzionasse alla perfezione.

Eric e Auggie entrarono al museo e vennero accompagnati nell'ufficio del direttore.

Parlarono per più di un'ora concordando alcune visite al museo stesso nei giorni seguenti, in modo da poter poi decidere quali reperti chiedere di portare a Washington DC per una mostra sull'archeologia dei paesi mussulmani presso lo Smithsonian.

Quando stavano per uscire dall'ufficio, il telefono di Eric squillò.

"Dimmi" disse rispondendo e allontanandosi un po' da Auggie e dal direttore.

Fortunatamente dava le spalle ai due uomini. La notizia che ricevette lo lasciò molto perplesso ma al contempo sollevato. Cercò di riprendersi velocemente, poi tornò indietro. Toccò la spalla all'amico che gli prese il gomito nel consueto gesto, pronti per uscire e tornare verso casa.

"C'è un buon ristorante nei dintorni?" chiese Eric al direttore.

"La cucina marocchina è ottima" rispose il direttore del museo. "Potrei consigliarvi un locale tipico, poco lontano da qui. Oppure abbiamo anche molti ristoranti di cucina europea: italiano, francese..."

"Che ne dici amico mio? Io direi cucina locale" disse Eric rivolto ad Auggie, il quale annuì.

Il direttore diede loro tutte le indicazioni e li accompagnò alla porta salutandoli.

Quando furono per strada e si furono sufficientemente allontanati dal museo Eric si fermò e guardò Auggie.

"Auggie, la telefonata... era uno dei nostri tecnici."

"La base jihadista ,vero?" chiese Auggie a conferma del suo sospetto, estraendo dalla borsa il suo prototipo che ancora emetteva una leggera vibrazione. Non dovevano allontanarsi troppo in fretta, il sistema integrato aveva bisogno di qualche minuto per agganciare ogni possibile segnale in uscita dal museo.

Ci erano riusciti, avevano trovato il luogo dal quale inviavano le comunicazioni. Il primo passo era fatto. Ora dovevano trovare la base dove tenevano Annie.

Pian piano tornarono verso casa. Auggie era felice e preoccupato allo stesso tempo, ma decise di allontanare ogni pensiero dalla sua mente. Doveva mantenere la calma e la lucidità necessarie a portare avanti, passo dopo passo, la missione.

E la missione era riportare a casa Annie Walker.

Durante il pomeriggio cercarono di mettere a punto un piano per permettere a Calder di uscire in città indisturbato. Auggie aveva la mente in totale fermento: ogni cosa doveva essere pianificata nei minimi dettagli, non voleva lasciare nulla al caso. Dovevano trovare ogni possibile punto debole nei loro piani per prevenire qualunque possibile fallimento, dovevano avere anche un piano di riserva.

La sera giunse velocemente e altrettanto velocemente arrivò la notte. Non avevano ancora finito di mettere a punto il loro piano, ma erano esausti. Decisero di prendersi qualche ora di riposo; Auggie andò nella sua camera, si fece una doccia, poi si infilò un paio di pantaloni della tuta e uscì sul balcone. Per lui, che fosse giorno o notte poco cambiava, la sua vita era comunque avvolta dalle tenebre. Poteva però immaginare. Le sere e le notti di novembre, a Rabat, erano fresche ma non fredde. Si sedette a terra e si appoggiò al muro. E immaginò. E, immaginando, si ricordò di come, con Annie, avevano salvato Eyal dagli uomini di Kalid Ansari, ad Amsterdam e di come si erano allontanati sul barcone. Si erano seduti, lui ed Annie, uno accanto all'altro.

 _"Vedi dei tulipani?"_

 _"Siamo fuori stagione."_

 _"Io farò finta che ci siano dei tulipani. E mulini a vento. Uno dei vantaggi della mia cecità è che posso immaginare le cose come mi pare e piace."_

 _"Anche le persone?"_

 _"Ma certo. Uno di questi giorni ti descriverò come sei. Mi invento un nuovo gioco." "Ecco un bel piano."_

 _"Questo piano invece era piuttosto rischioso. Non ero sicuro che ce l'avresti fatta. Una sensazione che non mi è piaciuta."_

 _"Eri preoccupato per me?"_

 _"Sì, parecchio."_

 _"E non hai seguito il consiglio del tuo sergente."_

 _"Il consiglio del mio sergente non è servito perché l'oggetto della mia preoccupazione e la cosa positiva alla quale pensavo coincidevano."_

Auggie sorrise ricordando quella conversazione. Quanto ancora era attuale! La preoccupazione che gli pervadeva l'anima e il cuore era così forte e tangibile che, ancora, il consiglio del suo sergente, non poteva essergli di alcun aiuto.

Si prese la testa tra le mani, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia. Era così, in fondo, che era incominciata tra di loro. Egli si era accorto di amarla molto prima, in realtà, ma dal loro ritorno da Amsterdam avevano iniziato a frequentarsi. Sentiva la sua mancanza. Gli mancava la sua voce, la sua risata, il suo profumo. Gli mancava dormire accanto a lei e svegliarsi con la sua testa appoggiata al petto. Gli mancava ogni cosa di lei.

" _Ti troverò Annie, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio. E ti riporterò a casa_."


	26. Chapter 26

Capitolo 26

Stavano camminando sulla spiaggia, tenendosi il più possibile lontani dalla gente. Non c'erano molte persone, in realtà, ma non volevano essere notati. Erano usciti di nascosto dall'edificio nel quale si trovavano da una settimana e sarebbero dovuti rientrare quanto prima.

Giunsero al molo che separava la spiaggia dalla foce del fiume Bou Regreg e si sedettero su alcune rocce. Mentre erano lì, videro bambini rincorrere i gabbiani e farli volare. Si stavano godendo quel poco tempo che avevano a disposizione.

"Grazie Yebraim per questa passeggiata, so che stai rischiando parecchio per averlo fatto."

"Ne avevi bisogno, Jedjiga. Ne avevamo bisogno entrambi."

"Speravo che l'odore del mare, il suono dell'oceano mi aiutassero a ricordare" rispose la donna "Ma sembra tutto inutile. È frustrante."

"Devi essere paziente. Il tempo è un gran guaritore."

"Non abbiamo tempo, Yebraim. Il _Capitano_ tornerà domani e io _DEVO_ ricordare. Potrebbe essere necessario che io ricordi. Non mi basta sapere che sono americana."

Poco lontano da loro un uomo era seduto, probabilmente stava ascoltando della musica visto che indossava delle cuffie. Il loro sguardo fu attirato dal bastone bianco che si era appoggiato a fianco, lungo le gambe.

Jedjiga lo guardò per un po'. Era un uomo alto e muscoloso, con capelli ondulati e castani. Le lunghe gambe erano magre ma sode ed erano fasciate da un paio di jeans un po' sbiaditi. Indossava una maglietta grigia abbastanza aderente che metteva in risalto i muscoli torniti del torace. Aveva gli occhi chiusi. Jedjiga notò che non portava gli occhiali da sole, per nascondere la sua cecità. Chissà perché nell'immaginario collettivo i ciechi dovevano portare pesanti occhiali da sole. Le mani, intrecciate dietro la testa, si mossero per spostare dalla fronte i capelli scossi dalla brezza serale e Jedjiga si accorse che le sue mani erano forti e avevano dita lunghe e affusolate. Di lì a poco fu raggiunto da un uomo che si rivolse a lui chiamandolo _signore_ , come se fosse un suo superiore. I due uomini parlarono per qualche minuto, prima di dirigersi verso la strada.

Fu proprio mentre parlavano che Jedjiga sentì le loro voci e le loro parole. In particolare sentì la _sua_ voce. _Quella_ voce le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene, si sentì come se il cuore si fosse fermato all'improvviso. _Quella_ voce era la voce che ricordava nitidamente perché l'aveva sentita così tante volte nei suoi sogni. Ora sapeva per certo che quei sogni non erano solo sogni, ma erano parte del suo passato che pian piano stava riaffiorando. Jedjiga impallidì e cominciò a tremare.

"Jedjiga...cos'hai?" chiese Yebraim preoccupato.

"Quell'uomo... il cieco... la sua voce..." Jedjiga guardò Yebraim negli occhi "Devo parlare con lui, Yebraim, DEVO! Lui... " non riuscì a finire la sua frase. Si accorsero che il giovane che aveva raggiunto il cieco, li stava osservando, così Yebraim l'abbracciò e lei appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla.

"Ora calmati. Pensi di conoscerlo?"

Jedjiga annuì "La sua voce... Quando ero con Lila e la sua famiglia, spesso di notte facevo sogni strani. Pensavo fossero solo incubi, ma poi ho pensato che potessero essere ricordi che pian piano tornavano. La voce di quell'uomo... l'ho sentita spesso nei miei sogni. Io devo parlargli, Yebraim. ti prego." disse Jedjiga in tono implorante.

Yebraim la guardò e nei suoi occhi lesse la paura e la speranza. Quando si voltarono verso i due uomini, essi erano già lontani, sulla strada e stavano salendo su una macchina.

"Se ne sono andati." disse il giovane.

"E ora? Come li ritroviamo?"

"Dovremmo poter tornare qui, nei prossimi giorni. Magari li incontriamo nuovamente."

Poi la donna ebbe un'idea. Era rischiosa, ma doveva tentare.

"Ci sono delle videocamere di sorveglianza, qui in città?"

"Credo di sì. Che intenzioni hai?"

"Se è vero che ero un'agente della CIA, forse lo è anche lui. Pensi che abbiano la possibilità di controllare i circuiti di videosorveglianza?"

"Ma non siamo certi che sappiano che sei qui in Marocco."

"Lo sanno." rispose Jedjiga fiduciosa "Ricordi la comunicazione della settimana scorsa? I tuoi compagni sanno che gli Americani sono arrivati a Rabat. Quindi la CIA sa che siamo qui. Se ci facciamo riprendere dai circuiti di videosorveglianza, magari loro riescono a trovarci e..."

"Va bene, proviamoci." disse Yebraim. Il ragazzo sapeva che questo significava correre enormi rischi, perché anche il Capitano aveva i suoi informatori. Ma doveva aiutarla, _voleva_ aiutarla.

Si diressero verso la strada che costeggiava la spiaggia e cominciarono a camminare in direzione del loro nascondiglio. Allungarono il tragitto quel tanto che bastava per passare davanti ad almeno due o tre videocamere del circuito cittadino di sorveglianza e, ogni volta, la ragazza guardò direttamente l'obiettivo con la speranza di essere ripresa. Aveva il cuore in subbuglio, la speranza di ritrovare la sua vita cominciava a farsi sentire sempre più forte e prepotente dentro di lei.

"Yebraim, dovrei chiederti un favore. So che mi hai conosciuto come Jedjiga, ma... Il mio nome è Annie. Potresti chiamarmi così, per cortesia?"

Yebraim la guardò. Capì che ella stava cercando disperatamente il suo passato dentro di sé, che aveva bisogno di trovare il suo passato, la sua vita. Non rispose, semplicemente annuì.

# # # # # # # #

Avevano trovato la base jihadista da dove partivano i contatti con la McQuaid Security, Joan aveva detto loro che la vecchia squadra di Lena Smith aveva ancora un paio di contatti in Marocco, ma dopo queste prime buone notizie, non erano riusciti a sapere più nulla. Nessun messaggio era stato più inviato dal Museo Archeologico, né ne erano arrivati, nessuna immagine di Annie o di Dimitri Diachkov era stata rilevata dai sistemi di videosorveglianza collegati al software _Colibrì_ e nemmeno le risorse marocchine di Lena avevano portato novità. Auggie cominciava a sentirsi impotente ed era una sensazione che non gli piaceva affatto.

Avevano fatto tornare in America gli uomini della squadra di Michaels, con l'aiuto dell'Ambasciata Americana e avevano organizzato la cattura di Dichkov e l'estrazione di Annie, e di tutti gli altri uomini, nei minimi dettagli. Ora non restava che aspettare una mossa da parte dell'avversario. Una mossa che tardava ad arrivare.

Auggie decisa di andare fare due passi sulla spiaggia, che era poco lontana dalla loro casa sicura. Aveva fatto quella strada diverse volte con Eric nei giorni scorsi. L'odore della sabbia e dell'oceano lo avevano aiutato a tranquillizzarsi e lo avrebbero fatto anche quel giorno.

Gli ci vollero circa 20 minuti per arrivarci. Si tolse le scarpe e le calze, le infilò nella sua borsa e cominciò a camminare. In lontananza sentiva le voci di alcuni bambini e le grida dei gabbiani. Giunse al piccolo molo che delimitava la spiaggia sull'estuario del fiume Bou Regreg e si sedette su delle rocce, godendosi il tiepido sole pomeridiano. Si infilò le sue Grados e iniziò ad ascoltare la musica che preferiva, la musica che, subito dopo i suoi _tacchi da gatta_ , gli aveva fatto amare Annie Walker.

Poco lontano da lui ancora sentiva il vociare di bambini che correvano e giocavano, così alzò un po' il volume per sentirsi completamente isolato dal resto del mondo, almeno per un po'. Aveva bisogno di essere solo con se stesso, in quel momento, per cercare di ritrovare la serenità e la concentrazione necessarie.

Dopo più di mezz'ora fu raggiunto da uno dei suoi uomini.

"Signore, è quasi il tramonto. Dovremmo tornare alla casa sicura."

"Sì, certo." rispose Auggie "Dev'essere davvero bello qui. Sento il rumore dell'oceano, il calore della sabbia e le grida dei gabbiani."

"Sì signore, è davvero bello."

"Smettiamola con queste formalità, chiamami Auggie, per favore."

Auggie rimase in silenzio per un po', ancora assorto ad ascoltare il silenzio rotto solo dal frangersi delle onde. Poi si rivolse al giovane che era con lui: "descrivimi il luogo, per favore. Il colore della sabbia, dell'oceano, del cielo. Dimmi tutto quello che vedi. Io posso solo immaginarmeli, ma tu..." fece una breve pausa, sospirando, poi riprese: "fammi vedere ciò che vedi tu. Per favore."

Il ragazzo rimase colpito dal tono così pacato e quasi supplichevole di Auggie.

Cominciò a descrivergli tutto ciò che vedeva. L'oceano stava assumendo delle tonalità piuttosto cupe di blu e verde scuro, dovuto al calar del sole che, a sua volta, tingeva il cielo di calde tinte di arancione e giallo intenso. Presto il cielo sarebbe diventato prima rosa-rosso, poi viola e infine blu, il blu della notte. Volgendo lo sguardo a Est, si potevano intravedere le prime stelle e una pallida falce argentata.

"Ci sono due persone poco lontane da noi, un uomo e una donna. Stanno parlando piuttosto sommessamente. La donna..." il ragazzo lasciò il discorso in sospeso e si concentrò sulla coppia, fissando la donna.

"La donna, cosa?" chiese Auggie incuriosito.

"Nulla di che, signore. Mi era parso non si sentisse bene, ma forse mi sono sbagliato. Col buio che sopraggiunge è difficile distinguere bene le cose, però sembrano piuttosto innamorati. O per lo meno, lui lo è di sicuro. La sorregge e le tiene le mani quasi con riverenza."

Auggie sorrise di quella descrizione, ma provò una fitta al cuore. Avrebbe voluto che lui ed Annie fossero al posto di quella coppia.

"Forza, soldato. Torniamo alla base. non facciamo preoccupare gli altri più del dovuto."

Impiegarono poco più di 15 minuti per tornare a casa. Nel momento in cui entrarono, il software Colibrì emise il segnale di riconoscimento. Tutti si voltarono verso il PC giusto in tempo per sentire l'applicazione vocale pronunciare il nome di _Annie Walker_.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitolo 27

Per due volte l'applicazione vocale ripetè :" _Annie Walker identificata. Yebraim Abu-Mokhammed identificato. Avenue Al Marsa_ "

"Signore..." disse il ragazzo che lo aveva raggiunto sulla spiaggia "Sono l'uomo e la donna che erano sulla spiaggia, poco lontano da noi."

Erano stati così vicini... Auggie strinse i pugni. La rabbia stava per prendere il sopravvento, doveva controllarsi. Ora sapeva che stava bene; dovevano provare a seguirli.

"Va bene, cerchiamo di stargli dietro il più possibile. Dove si trova _Avenue Al Marsa_?"

"È la strada che costeggia l'oceano." rispose Calder che aveva già aperto la mappatura delle videocamere di Rabat sul suo portatile.

Attesero. Auggie toccò l'orologio, le 18,10.

Attesero che un nuovo segnale dicesse loro in quale direzione stavano andando Annie e il suo accompagnatore. I minuti sembravano infiniti ed interminabili. Riuscire a seguirli poteva significare trovare il loro rifugio e questo avrebbe dato a tutti loro un bel vantaggio. Sempre che non fosse una trappola. Ma dovevano rischiare.

Ci fu un nuovo contatto. Per altre due volte l'applicazione vocale ripetè :" _Annie Walker identificata. Yebraim Abu-Mokhammed identificato. Avenue Misr._ "

Auggie toccò nuovamente l'orologio, le 18,20. Erano passati dieci minuti. Ora dovevano aspettare nuovamente.

"Al prossimo contatto facciamo uscire i nostri uomini" disse Calder "Forse riusciamo ad intercettarli. O per lo meno a seguirli."

Ancora attesa. Auggie si contorse le mani, era nervoso. Ancora minuti che parevano interminabili.

 _"Annie Walker identificata. Yebraim Abu-Mokhammed identificato._ _Rue Tajine._ "

Auggie toccò nuovamente il suo orologio, le 18,32. Erano passati altri dodici minuti.

"Non è molto lontano da qui" disse uno degli uomini guardando la planimetria della città sul computer di Calder.

"Ok, organizziamo due squadre" disse Calder "Una si dirigerà verso _Rue Sidi El Ghazi_ e l'altra verso _Avenue Mohammed V_. Manteniamo il contatto radio così se ci fosse un altro rilevamento sapremo con esattezza quale direzione prendere."

"Se andassero verso Nord non avrebbe senso, tornerebbero in direzione della spiaggia" osservò Eric "Forse hanno la loro casa sicura qui nella _Medina._ "

"Se così fosse, perché fare un giro così lungo?" domandò Calder.

Auggie deglutì. Si teneva la testa tra le mani, i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo, davanti al monitor. Aspettava che venisse rilevato un nuovo contatto. Un pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente.

"Annie..." disse "Annie sa che stiamo controllando il sistema di videosorveglianza. Sta cercando di farsi localizzare."

"Ne sei certo Auggie? Cosa te lo fa credere?"

"Calder, mi hai raccontato di averle parlato a Taoudenni, di averle detto che era un'agente operativo della CIA."

"Sì" confermò Calder.

"Bene. Ora, potrebbe aver recuperato la memoria o, semplicemente, sta cercando un modo per farsi trovare. Credo che sappia che siamo a Rabat. Guardate le riprese. Annie fissa la videocamera. Se non cercasse di farsi trovare, perché si comporterebbe così?"

Tutti i presenti guardarono le riprese. Effettivamente Annie fissava insistentemente l'obiettivo della videocamera.

"E tu come lo sai?" chiese sorpreso uno degli uomini presenti, facendo implicitamente riferimento al fatto che egli fosse cieco. Auggie staccò le cuffie dal suo portatile e l'audio si accese. L'applicazione descrittiva delle immagini stava raccontando le riprese nei minimi dettagli. L'uomo che aveva posto la domanda si vergognò di averla fatta. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare la risposta.

"Dunque..." riprese Calder "Dici che Annie sta cercando di farsi trovare. Ok. Ma l'uomo che è con lei? Che ruolo ha?"

Auggie non rispose. Aveva ancora nella mente le parole del ragazzo che lo aveva raggiunto sulla spiaggia. " _Sembrano piuttosto innamorati. O per lo meno, lui lo è di sicuro. La sorregge e le tiene le mani quasi con riverenza._ " Queste parole si erano scolpite nella sua mente.

"Credo che Annie cercherà di farsi aiutare da lui." disse "È sempre stata brava a convincere la gente a fare quello che lei chiedeva loro. Empatia." A questo pensiero, Auggie sorrise lievemente.

"Bene, organizziamoci, allora." Calder si rivolse agli uomini: "Le due squadre usciranno non appena avremo il nuovo contatto. Se li intercettate cercate di seguirli senza farvi vedere. Datevi il cambio nel pedinamento." disse Calder

" _Annie Walker identificata. Yebraim Abu-Mokhammed identificato._ _Incrocio tra Avenue Mohammed V e Rue Sebbhai_ "

Un nuovo contatto. Auggie tornò a toccare l'orologio: le 18,40. Altri otto minuti. Camminavano piuttosto velocemente. Le due squadre uscirono immediatamente.

"Eric, messaggia a Joan. Informala di queste ultime novità. Dille che la chiamo più tardi."

" _Annie Walker identificata. Yebraim Abu-Mokhammed identificato._ _Rue Sidi Ben Rezzouk_ "

Le 18,45. Altri cinque minuti. si stavano dirigendo in una zona commerciale della città. Poteva essere un bene, ma anche no.

I minuti passavano, inesorabili. La voce metallica dell'applicazione non riportò più alcuna segnalazione. Li avevano persi. Auggie controllò e ricontrollò ogni videocamera nelle vicinanze dell'ultimo contatto. Niente. La rabbia ebbe il sopravvento, scaraventò a terra le sue cuffie imprecando.

Eric gli si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

"Hey, amico. Guarda il lato positivo. Ora sappiamo con certezza che sta bene. Non è ferita. E soprattutto è stata capace di farsi individuare. Sono certo che appena ne avrà l'occasione farà in modo di farsi riprendere nuovamente."

Auggie annuì. Eric aveva ragione. non era molto, ma era pur sempre qualcosa.

Dopo quasi un'ora, le due squadre in perlustrazione rientrarono. Uno dei ragazzi si diresse da Calder.

"Capo, abbiamo trovato questo nella zona dell'ultimo rilevamento."

Era il velo che indossava Annie.

"Dove l'avete trovato?" chiese Calder.

"Dietro all'Hotel France, dove c'è il parcheggio."

Quindi avevano un'auto. C'erano videocamere in quella zona? Se c'erano, le avevano brillantemente eluse. Però, forse... Auggie aprì gli occhi all'improvviso.

"Esattamente dove, nel parcheggio?" chiese.

"A circa 30 metri dalla strada." disse.

"Zona buia o illuminata?"

"Scarsamente illuminata. Abbiamo dovuto girare parecchio per controllare la zona, prima di trovare il velo."

"Mostrami dove." disse Eric.

Il giovane si avvicinò al computer e mostrò a Eric il punto in cui, presumibilmente, poteva trovarsi l'auto. Eric riuscì ad entrare nella videosorveglianza dell'hotel. E vide un'auto parcheggiata che poteva essere quella che avevano preso.

"Ci servono i filmati della videosorveglianza." disse Calder.

"Non c'è problema." rispose Eric. In pochi minuti ebbe tutti i filmati del circuito chiuso dell'hotel. L'auto in questione poteva essere una vecchia Volkswagen Golf di colore grigio chiaro.

"Troviamola." ordinò Calder.

Nel frattempo Auggie chiamò Joan.

"Ciao Joan."

"Hey, Auggie. Che bello sentirti. Novità?"

"Alcune. Il nostro sistema di riconoscimento facciale ha individuato Annie, ma poi l'abbiamo persa. Almeno sappiamo che sta bene."

"È già qualcosa, vero? Abbi fiducia Auggie. So che la troverai e la riporterai a casa."

"Joan..."

"Ce la puoi fare, Auggie. Non ti avrei permesso di lasciare Washington se avessi avuto anche un solo dubbio, lo sai vero?"

"Sì. Grazie Joan."

"Comunque sono contenta che tu abbia chiamato. Ho anch'io alcune novità." rispose Joan col sorriso nella voce "Ryan si è risvegliato. Sembra che stia migliorando, ma ancora non sanno quanto i suoi centri motori possano essere lesionati. Probabilmente vivrà su una sedia a rotelle. Ma è vivo, questo è l'importante. Al momento Arthur fa le sue veci alla McQuaid Security."

"Ce lo vedo, Arthur. Sarà un po' come essere tornato al DPD."

"Sì, in un certo senso. Stamattina Hollman è riuscito ad avere il file secretato di Annie dall'archivio della McQuaid. Te lo invierà quanto prima."

"Credo che lo abbia già fatto, ma non ho ancora aperto la posta elettronica. Tu lo hai già letto?"

"Sì, Auggie. Ci sono cose interessanti, davvero." Auggie sentì ancora il sorriso nella voce di Joan. "Ryan ha chiesto di Annie. Al momento gli abbiamo detto che tu e Calder siete sulle sue tracce. Forse sapere che è viva e che sta bene lo aiuterà a sentirsi un po' meglio e meno colpevole."

"Joan, avrei una domanda..." la voce di Auggie esitò.

"Auggie, fidati del tuo istinto. Io mi fido di te. E tu dovresti fare lo stesso. Ci aggiorniamo presto." Joan riagganciò il telefono senza dargli possibilità di replica.

Il malware di Auggie inserito nel sistema di videosorveglianza di Rabat non dava alcun segno di rilevamento. Egli controllò l'ora: erano ormai le 9 di sera. Eric e alcuni degli uomini erano usciti a cena. Avevano trovato una trattoria italiana dove preparavano pizza e cucina casalinga a prezzi abbordabili. Avrebbero portato pizza per tutti gli altri, come erano soliti fare da qualche giorno.

Auggie controllò la sua casella di posta. C'era la mail di Hollman.

 _Salve Auggie,_

 _come va? Ho alcune novità. Arthur Campbell sostituisce Ryan McQuaid ad interim alla McQSecurity. questo gli ha permesso di avere TUTTI i codici d'accesso agli hard-drive dell'agenzia e, quindi, accesso a tutti i files secretati._

 _Con il suo permesso, ho dato un'occhiata alle "scartoffie" e ho trovato un file su Annie Walker. Considerando la situazione di allerta, Arthur Campbell mi ha autorizzato ad inviarlo sia a Joan che a te. Il dossier che la riguarda è piuttosto corposo. Non l'ho letto, ma la curiosità mi divora._

 _Stiamo isolando l'indirizzo IP dal quale escono ed entrano le comunicazioni qui alla McQuaid Security, al prossimo contatto dovremmo essere in grado di chiudere la "Rete da pesca" e prendere tutti i pesci, grandi o piccoli che siano._

 _Spero che tutto questo finisca presto e che voi ragazzi possiate tornare a casa prima del Ringraziamento. Teniamo le dita incrociate._

 _A presto._

 _Andrew Hollman_

Auggie rispose ad Andrew con una breve mail di ringraziamento.

" _Questi ragazzi stanno facendo un ottimo lavoro_ " pensò _"per il Ringraziamento dovremmo poter essere tutti insieme festeggiare._ "

Il giorno del Ringraziamento. Se tutto andava per il verso giusto, Auggie avrebbe avuto davvero molto per essere grato.

Aprì il dossier su Annie, si infilò le cuffie e attivò il sintetizzatore vocale.

Dopo una prima parte in cui si parlava di Annie e della sua famiglia, dei suoi studi e delle sue esperienze lavorative, parte che Auggie ben conosceva poiché era anche nel file della CIA, il dossier di Annie si fece davvero interessante.

Era una parte della vita di Annie che lui non conosceva, quella parte che lui aveva perso dopo che si erano salutati nell'appartamento di lei più di due anni prima.

Auggie aveva il cuore gonfio di emozioni contrastanti: rabbia, sollievo, tristezza, speranza. Man mano che scorrevano le parole, provava un tumulto dentro di sé.

" _Mio Dio, Annie_ " pensò " _se solo avessi saputo_ , _se fossi rimasto...Quanto di te mi sono perso..._ "


	28. Chapter 28

Capitolo 28

Annie e Yebraim erano tornati alla casa sicura del _Capitano_ poco prima che rientrassero gli altri due jihadisti coi quali condividevano l'appartamento.

Al parcheggio, Annie aveva volutamente lasciato cadere il velo col quale si copriva la testa. Sperava di riuscire a lasciare un segnale. Se veramente la CIA la stava cercando... E se quel tale, Calder Michaels, era ancora sulle sue tracce, forse...

E poi c'era quell' _incontro-non-incontro_ sulla spiaggia... la voce calda e profonda di quell'uomo cieco era ancora nella sua mente e, nella sua mente, riecheggiavano le parole che aveva sentito... " _Descrivimi il luogo, per favore. Il colore della sabbia, dell'oceano, del cielo. Dimmi tutto quello che vedi. Io posso solo immaginarmeli, ma tu... fammi vedere ciò che vedi tu. Per favore_."

Annie pensava e ripensava a quelle parole mentre, pian piano, come fosse un film al rallentatore, rivide se stessa e quell'uomo seduti su una barca che percorreva un canale cittadino e rivisse la loro conversazione.

 _"Vedi dei tulipani?"_

 _"Siamo fuori stagione."_

 _"Io farò finta che ci siano dei tulipani. E mulini a vento. Uno dei vantaggi della mia cecità è che posso immaginare le cose come mi pare e piace."_

 _"Anche le persone?"_

 _"Ma certo. Uno di questi giorni ti descriverò come sei. Mi invento un nuovo gioco."_

 _"Ecco un bel piano."_

 _"Questo piano invece era piuttosto rischioso. Non ero sicuro che ce l'avresti fatta. Una sensazione che non mi è piaciuta."_

 _"Eri preoccupato per me?"_

 _"Sì, parecchio."_

 _"E non hai seguito il consiglio del tuo sergente?"_

 _"Il consiglio del mio sergente non è servito perché l'oggetto della mia preoccupazione e la cosa positiva alla quale pensavo coincidevano."_

Annie sobbalzò al tocco di Yebraim. "Scusa non volevo spaventarti."

"No, ok. Sto bene."

"Devo legarti..." le disse con rammarico Yebraim.

Annie annuì. Mise le braccia dietro la schiena per farsi legare i polsi. Poi, girandosi verso di lui e guardandolo dritto negli occhi gli chiese: "Mi aiuterai, Yebraim?"

"Annie..."

"Devo parlare con quell'uomo."

"Il cieco?"

"Sì. Lo conosco, lo so per certo. Non ricordo altro del mio passato, se non piccoli flash e..."

"Ma lui lo ricordi" osservò il giovane con un velo di tristezza nella voce.

"Sì, lui lo ricordo, anche se non completamente. Ricordo la sua voce. Non so perché, ma è così."

"Forse perché lo amavi? O lo ami ancora?"

La domanda era arrivata inaspettata. Annie provò un brivido lungo la schiena. Le venne in mente che aveva provato la stessa emozione, lo stesso brivido caldo una mattina, nel deserto, davanti all'alba. Ricordava quella mattina, la mattina in cui Yebraim e Mebruk l'avevano portata via con la forza da Taoudenni. Quanto tempo era passato? Due settimane?

Yebraim non attese la risposta della donna. La fece sedere su una sedia, alla quale la legò, e uscì dalla stanza.

Annie sospirò. Fuori dalla camera dov'era rinchiusa sentì Yebraim parlare con altre persone. Non riusciva a capire cosa dicessero, parlavano in berbero, ma la voce di Yebraim le sembrava piuttosto alterata.

Non sapeva che ora fosse. Certo, il tempo per pensare non le mancava. Sapeva bene che non sarebbe riuscita ad uscire nuovamente. Doveva trovare un modo per mettersi in contatto con Calder Michaels e i suoi uomini. Doveva convincere Yebraim a farlo al posto suo.

Dopo aver ascoltato almeno un paio di volte il dossier su Annie fornitogli da Hollman, Auggie era deciso più che mai a ritrovarla e a riportarla a casa. Quello che aveva saputo della sua vita lo aveva lasciato con un forte senso di sconforto e di impotenza, ma, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, lo aveva reso ancora più determinato.

A Washington, un giorno, mentre parlava con Hollman, un piano si faceva strada nella sua mente. Poteva ancora funzionare, doveva solo rivederlo un po'. E con un po' di fortuna avrebbero anche consegnato alla giustizia Dimitri Diachkov.

Con l'aiuto di Arthur, era riuscito a piazzare un uomo della CIA all'interno della McQSecurity e, Hollman, stava facendo un ottimo lavoro. E questo era il primo passo.

Non aveva previsto che le coperture di Calder e dei suoi uomini venissero scoperte, ma avevano bypassato il problema con gli uomini che Joan aveva mandato a Rabat insieme a lui. Si trattava solo di istruirli a dovere. Secondo passo.

Annie si trovava a Rabat. Avevano perso le sue tracce nella zona commerciale della città, ma se Eric fosse riuscito ad identificare e seguire l'auto che avevano usato per allontanarsi... Terzo passo, non totalmente previsto. Anche se Auggie ci sperava, allora.

Un segnale dal suo portatile distolse Auggie dai suoi pensieri.

Aprì il messaggio.

Da Langley, l'equipe di tecnici lo teneva aggiornato sugli spostamenti di Diachkov, per quanto possibile. Diachkov aveva lasciato Rabat due giorni prima, pare per incontrare un trafficante d'armi proveniente dal Nord-Est dell'Europa e, secondo le loro fonti, sarebbe tornato a Rabat al massimo entro due giorni per chiudere i conti bancari e trasferire il denaro in qualche paradiso fiscale.

Se conosceva bene Annie come credeva, sarebbe riuscita a convincere il giovane berbero ad aiutarla. Era il cambiamento fondamentale nel suo piano. Quarto passo.

Annie si svegliò dolorante. Uno degli uomini che la tenevano prigioniera le portò qualcosa da mangiare. Nessuno di loro, a parte Yebraim, sapeva che poteva parlare. Questo, forse, poteva tornare ancora a suo vantaggio. Doveva però riuscire a sapere qualcosa di più dell'uomo che si faceva chiamare _Capitano_. Si ripromise di parlarne a Yebraim alla prima occasione. Aveva comunque un buon numero di informazioni, che era riuscita a raccogliere dalle conversazioni sentite. Ma qualcosa le diceva che ci doveva essere di più.

Fu lasciata sola per quasi tutta la mattina. Cercò di slegarsi le mani. Voleva provare a fuggire, in qualche modo, con o senza l'aiuto di Yebraim. In fondo gli aveva procurato già diversi problemi e non voleva causargliene altri.

Si concentrò su se stessa, sul suo respiro. Cominciò a pensare a come poter uscire da quella casa, anche solo per un po'. Doveva capire dove fosse situata la casa, con esattezza. Durante il viaggio dal parcheggio, Yebraim, anche se a malincuore, l'aveva fatta sdraiare sul sedile posteriore perché non fosse vista da nessuno " _Non possiamo correre il rischio che qualcuno veda che sei uscita, potrebbe essere rischioso per entrambi_ " le aveva detto. Era assorta nei suoi pensieri totalmente quando accorse che da un po' non sentiva alcun rumore Se nessuno si affacciava alla sua stanza, forse voleva dire che era in casa da sola. Ma doveva esserne certa. Cominciò ad alzarsi rumorosamente facendo cadere la sedia, poi restò in attesa. Da fuori nessun rumore.

Diede un calcio al tavolo post di fianco a lei e lo rovesciò. Ancora niente. La casa era avvolta da un assoluto silenzio. Da una parte, questo la rendeva più audace ma, allo stesso tempo, la preoccupava. Non voleva parlare per non farsi scoprire.

Aspettò ancora. Poi spostò violentemente la sedia allontanandola da sé. Silenzio. Tutto questo le sembrava quasi surreale. Non sapeva se era il caso di tentare la fuga il prima possibile o se fosse stato meglio aspettare per vedere l'evolversi delle cose.

" _Forza, Annie_ " si disse " _Devi tentare._ "

Trovò dentro di sé tutta la tenacia, la caparbietà e la forza che l'avevano contraddistinta nel lavoro. Nelle pieghe della tunica aveva ancora le forcine che Khennuj le aveva insegnato a nascondere. Provò a far scattare la serratura del lucchetto ma lavorare con le mani legate non era impresa facile. Strattonò più volte la catena che la legava al muro, fino a farsi sanguinare i polsi.

" _Calmati Annie, respira. Respira e riprova._ "

Ricominciò a lavorare con le forcine finché la serratura non scattò. Era libera, per lo meno dalle catene.

" _E ora... la porta._ "

Guardò dalla serratura per cercare di capire se dall'altra parte vi fosse qualcuno. Non vedeva alcun movimento. Rimase in osservazione e in ascolto per qualche minuto. Niente.

" _Ok, Annie. Prova ad uscire da qui, ora._ "

Chiuse gli occhi, fece un profondo respiro e provo ad aprire la porta. Chiusa.

" _Certo, Annie. Cosa ti aspettavi? Che la lasciassero aperta per te?_ "

Si guardò intorno nella stanza. Cosa poteva usare per provare a forzare la serratura o scardinare la porta? Non vide nulla che potesse fare al caso suo. Proprio in quel momento sentì le voci di due dei guerriglieri. Qualcuno stava rientrando. Solo due voci. Attese qualche minuto nel silenzio. Sempre due voci.

" _Sono in due. Forse se provassi a metterli fuori combattimento_..."

Sapeva che erano armati. Ma doveva tentare. Prese la catena con la quale era stata legata e si appoggiò al muro dietro la porta. Aspettava silenziosamente che uno di loro entrasse per un qualunque motivo.

" _E se nel frattempo tornano anche gli altri?_ " pensò " _Devo agire in fretta_." Sapeva che uno degli altri due era Yebraim, ma non voleva coinvolgerlo più di quanto già non avesse fatto.

Il turbinio di pensieri, l'attesa del momento giusto, la catena fredda nelle sue mani, riaccesero nelle sue vene la scarica di adrenalina alla quale era abituata, ora lo sapeva perché lo sentiva in ogni sua fibra.

Ogni muscolo del suo corpo era teso. La schiena contro il muro le trasmetteva una sensazione di sicurezza. Era pronta, lo sapeva. Silenziosamente si avvicinò al tavolo che aveva rovesciato e lo calciò nuovamente. Poi si appiattì immediatamente dietro la porta e attese. Fu questione di pochi secondi, ma il tempo era come dilatato all'infinito. Quei pochi secondi le bastarono per pianificare ogni suo singolo gesto, per coordinare ogni muscolo. La paura, l'audacia. Tutto era concentrato in ogni sua cellula ed era tutto pronto ad esplodere. Finalmente poteva tentare di essere libera.

Un dei due uomini entrò per capire cosa fosse stato quel rumore ed Annie, fulminea, gli passò la catena attorno al collo e strinse con tutta la forza che aveva. Non si accorse immediatamente che alle sue spalle stava giungendo il secondo uomo, ma la sua ombra le comparve improvvisamente al fianco destro. Annie si scansò appena in tempo per evitare che il calcio della pistola la colpisse alla nuca; il colpo però le arrivò in prossimità della tempia. Per un attimo la vista si annebbiò. La testa cominciò a girarle ma non lasciò la presa. Le sembrò di sentire la voce di Yebraim. Poi sentì uno sparo. E poi fu il buio.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitolo 29

Sentiva delle voci, come se fossero molto lontane. Non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, ogni parte del suo corpo era dolorante. Cercò di concentrarsi per ricordare cosa fosse successo.

"Annie...m senti?" Yebraim era accanto a lei che le tamponava la fronte con un telo bagnato. Annie Annuì. Mosse lentamente la testa, ogni movimento le procurava la nausea.

"Cos'è successo?" chiese la donna in un sussurro.

"Shh... Non parlare. Il Capitano è nell'altra stanza."

In quel momento egli entrò nella stanza dove Annie e Yebraim si trovavano.

"Bene, ragazzi miei. Torno con un giorno di anticipo e trovo un vero disastro. Volete raccontarmi come mai?" chiese il Capitano. Il suo tono di voce era perentorio e minaccioso. Non avrebbe ammesso menzogne.

" _Monsieur_ , la ragazza si era liberata e ha cercato di scappare. I nostri compagni sono rimasti uccisi nella colluttazione nel tentativo di fermarla. Ho dovuto immobilizzarla, so che le serve viva." rispose il giovane.

"Sì, già... vedo." rispose l'uomo poco convinto. "Comunque avrai modo di ragguagliarmi meglio più tardi, _mon ami_. Assicurati che sia ben legata e seguimi."

I due uomini uscirono dalla stanza. Annie li sentì discutere oltre la porta. Aveva ancora la tempia dolorante, dove era stata colpita con il calcio della pistola. Il dolore pareva intensificarsi ad ogni piccolo movimento che accennava.

Cercò di pensare a quanto era successo. I suoi ricordi erano un po' sfocati. Ricordava di aver stretto la catena al collo di uno dei suoi aguzzini. Poi ricordò di aver sentito la voce di Yebraim urlare, poi di aver sentito uno sparo e poi più nulla.

Restò sdraiata sul fianco per molto tempo, sembrava l'unica posizione che non le causasse dolore. L'accento che aveva sentito nella voce del _Capitano_ le sembrava qualcosa di conosciuto, dove lo aveva già sentito? Si accorse di essere in uno stato di semi-dormiveglia e, durante il sonno, aveva dei flashback. Era come se, davanti ai suoi occhi scorresse un film in bianco e nero un po' sbiadito, i cui fotogrammi ritraevano momenti della sua vita passata.

" _Russo_ " pensò " _Il Capitano è russo_. _Dunque conosco anche il russo..._ "

Altri flash sopraggiunsero nella sua mente.

Una prigione sotterranea russa di massima sicurezza e un uomo che la fece evadere.

" _Eyal._ "

Un aeroporto. Ginevra, Svizzera. Aveva con sé una valigetta. Doveva essere una missione di basso profilo, ma si rivelò piuttosto pericolosa. E ancora lo stesso uomo.

" _Ancora tu, Eyal._ "

Una piccola piazza, con tanti tavolini fuori dai locali. Era seduta ad uno di questi tavolini quando sentì la sua sedia venir spostata on forza. Si voltò e vide accanto a sé il ragazzo cieco. " _Perchè sei seduta così lontano? Siamo sposati, dovrebbe essere una scena romantica. Dammi la mano_." Lui si protese verso di lei, le baciò dolcemente il dorso della mano, le diede due leggeri colpetti e si riappoggiò allo schienale della sedia " _Così va meglio_ " La sua voce, anche se era solo nei suoi ricordi, le scaldava il cuore.

" _Auggie. Auggie Anderson_ " Come se fosse stato impresso a fuoco vivo, all'improvviso, quel nome le balzò alla mente. Stava cominciando a ricordare.

Forse il colpo ricevuto alla tempia. le lacrima cominciarono a salirle agli occhi. O forse, più semplicemente, i ricordi venivano mossi dalle emozioni forti, positive o negative che fossero.

Poi era ancora nella prigione russa. Un uomo la stava interrogando.

" _Chi è Mingus? Il tuo contatto in America?_ " Lei era in silenzio, davanti a quest'uomo che ora le mostrava un foglio dove il nome Mingus era associato a quello di Auggie Anderson.

" _Mingus. Il tuo nome in codice?_ " dentro di lei, pian piano, la nebbia che l'aveva avvolta sembrava che si stesse dissipando.

Quando si risvegliò, era ormai notte inoltrata. Yebraim era seduto su una sedia, di fianco al letto dove lei era sdraiata.

"Ti sei svegliata. Come ti senti?"

"Non lo so. Credo bene. Che ore sono?"

"Le 2 del mattino"

"Quanto tempo è passato da quando..."

"È successo ieri mattina. Riposati più che puoi. All'alba lasceremo la casa."

"Destinazione?"

"Non ne sono sicuro. Il Capitano deve effettuare una consegna e poi credo che voglia lasciare il paese."

"Devo avvisare i miei connazionali." Annie cercò di mettersi a sedere sul letto, ma il movimento le causò dei forti giramenti di testa.

"Non dovresti muoverti" le disse Yebraim. La sua voce le sembrava diversa, ferita.

Si accorse che la fissava con occhi diversi. La aiutò a mettersi a sedere.

"Va meglio?"

"Sì, grazie."

Rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti, nel buio della stanza. Poi la domanda del giovane arrivò a bruciapelo.

"Stai cominciando a ricordare, vero?"

"Cosa..."

"Eyal e Mingus. Li hai nominati spesso mentre dormivi."

"Sì" ammise Annie, non poteva negare "ma le cose sono molto confuse, ancora."

Erano uno di fronte all'altra. Si fissarono per qualche minuto, poi l'uomo distolse lo sguardo.

"Yebraim..." cominciò Annie.

"Lascia stare Annie."

"Io... io VOGLIO ricordare, ne ho bisogno. È la mia vita." Il ragazzo la guardò. Sapeva che se lei ricordava il suo passato l'avrebbe persa per sempre. Una leggera fitta di gelosia attraversò la sua pelle.

"Se vuoi raggiungere gli Americani, dovremo agire in fretta."

Annie capì che egli aveva deciso di aiutarla. E così facendo, metteva a repentaglio la sua vita.

"Hai già un'idea su come muoverti?"

"Credo che dovremmo fare in modo di farci rintracciare." disse Annie.

"Videocamere di sorveglianza, giusto? Qua intorno non ce ne sono molte, ho controllatol'altro ieri, quando siamo usciti."

"Forse... se tu riuscissi a far avere loro un messaggio..." Annie fece una pausa. "Hai carta e penna?"

"Cos'hai in mente?"

"Scriverò un biglietto. Se tu ti facessi riprendere mentre lo lasci in un posto sicuro..." Annie lo guardò sorridendo. "Hai notizie particolari su dove avverrà la consegna del Capitano?"

"No, mi spiace."

"In quale parte della città ci troviamo?"

"Vicino alla Torre di Hassan."

Annie porse il biglietto a Yebraim. "Pensi di farcela?" Il giovane annuì.

"Tu, però, non fare sciocchezze. Per favore."

"Starò buona buona, lo prometto."

Yebraim uscì silenziosamente e tornò nel giro di mezz'ora. Entrò nella stanza di Annie e annuì. Ora non restava che aspettare.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Nella casa sicura della _Medina_ , gli uomini a turno cercavano di dormire.

" _Yebraim Abu-Mokhammed identificato. Rue al Marinyine_."

Eric e Calder guardarono attentamente il monitor, mentre aprivano la cartina di Rabat. Yebraim fissò la telecamera per qualche secondo, poi lentamente nascose il biglietto tra le pietre del marciapiede e, dopo aver fissato per un secondo ancora la videocamera, si allontanò.

Eric e Calder tracciarono velocemente il percorso dalla casa alla via in cui Yebraim era stato rilevato e inviarono una squadra. Nel giro di mezz'ora erano di ritorno. Nel frattempo Eric aveva svegliato Auggie.

"Il berbero ha lasciato questo tra le pietre. Era ben nascosto." disse uno degli uomini porgendo il biglietto a Calder.

Quando lo ebbe tra le mani Calder lesse _Mingus_ sulla parte esterna. Un sorriso si aprì sul suo viso mentre rigirava tra le mani quel pezzo di carta.

"Credo sia per te, Auggie." disse all'amico porgendogli il foglio. "C'è scritto _Mingus._ "

Auggie prese il biglietto tra le mani e lo aprì. Lo passò al suo scanner portatile e il messaggio venne decodificato dal software di lettura. " _Muovi la torre_. _Consegna domani_."

Quindi, se aveva intuito bene il significato del messaggio di Annie, dovevano agire in fretta. Il suo cellulare squillò.

" _Chiamata da Joan Campbell_ "

"Joan."

"Hey, Auggie. Non stavi dormendo, vero?"

"No. Novità?"

"Direi di sì. Hollman è riuscito ad agganciare l'indirizzo IP interno alla McQuaid Security. Le comunicazioni partivano dal seminterrato, dove ci sono gli archivi dell'agenzia. Uno degli impiegati che lavorano lì, ha contatti tra gente poco raccomandabile che ha contatti con la mafia russa. Per farla breve, domani Diachkov dovrebbe consegnare ai guerriglieri jihadisti l'ultimo carico proveniente dai Balcani e poi toglierà le tende."

"Siete riusciti a sapere dove avverrà la consegna?"

""Ad Assoul, a circa 290 miglia da Rabat, in direzione Sud-Est. Ci vorranno circa 6 ore e mezza di macchina per arrivarci. Ho già mobilitato le risorse algerine, dovrebbero riuscire ad essere in loco in tempo per la consegna delle armi, sempre che Diachkov non abbia già lasciato Rabat. La cellula jihadista qua a Washington è già nelle mani di una nostra vecchia conoscenza dell'FBI, l'agente Rossabi."

"Bene. Ci muoviamo appena possibile. Due dei nostri uomini si dirigeranno sul luogo della consegna, noi e Calder cercheremo di liberare Annie prima che lascino Rabat."

"Avete individuato la loro base?"

"Se ho interpretato bene un messaggio di Annie... credo siano nella zona della Torre di Hassan, nella zona Nord-Est della città."

"Un messaggio di Annie?!" chiese Joan sorpresa.

"Sì" rispose Auggie sorridendo "Credo che stia riacquistando la memoria, se già non l'ha fatto. Mi ha fatto avere un messaggio tramite il berbero che l'ha rapita."

"Tipico di Annie. È sempre riuscita ad ottenere quello che voleva dalle persone. Empatia."

"Già."

"Bene, ne parleremo con calma quando tornerete a casa. Ci aggiorniamo domani."

Cominciarono ad imballare velocemente tutte le loro cose e si prepararono per uscire.

Calder aveva allertato le forze dell'ordine locali e alcuni ufficiali americani presenti al consolato. Attorno alla Torre di Hassan, presto ci sarebbe stato un buon dispiegamento di forze.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Dobbiamo muoverci. Le forze dell'ordine stanno per isolare il quartiere." disse il Capitano a Yebraim entrando nella stanza dove si trovava con Annie "La mia _mascotte_ all'ambasciata americana mi ha avvisato che le loro agenzie governative hanno scoperto i nostri piani."

" _Questa non ci voleva_ " pensò Annie.

"Muoviti" Fu trascinata di peso dal Capitano fuori dalla brandina, spintonata nei corridoi e fatta salire a forza nel bagagliaio della piccola utilitaria che usarono per lasciare Rabat. Alla guida c'era qualcuno che lei non conosceva. Quindi erano stati raggiunti da un terzo uomo.

Annie Non sapeva da quanto stessero viaggiando, forse all'incirca un'ora, quando si fermarono. La fecero uscire dal bagagliaio e la trascinarono fino ad un'altra auto. Erano in una stazione di servizio. Annie fece intendere che aveva bisogno del bagno.

"Non la perdere di vista" disse il Capitano all'uomo che era alla guida. "È scaltra e pericolosa."

Nel giro di pochi minuti erano nuovamente in viaggio.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitolo 30

Erano fermi da ormai un'ora nei pressi dei giardini pubblici di fronte alla Torre di Hassan, senza che alcun movimento sospetto venisse rilevato.

" _Annie Walker identificata. Stazione di servizio Afriquia,_ _R401, Ain El Aouda_ "

Sul portatile di Auggie comparve immediatamente la localizzazione del rilevamento. La stazione di servizio era a quasi 50 minuti di strada da Rabat.

"Maledizione!" imprecò Auggie. "Sono già partiti! Come cazzo hanno fatto a sapere che..." lasciò cadere il discorso. Attorno a lui nessuno disse una parola, ma immediatamente l'operativo alla guida impostò il navigatore e partirono. Calder avvisò gli altri uomini della squadra e stava per comunicare i cambiamenti anche ai militari dell'ambasciata quando Auggie lo fermò.

"Calder aspetta. E se ci fosse una falla nelle comunicazioni? Magari addirittura una talpa che..." fece una pausa e poi riprese: "Chi sapeva che ci saremmo diretti nel quartiere della Torre di Hassan?"

"A parte Langley? Le forze dell'ordine locali e alcuni ufficiali dell'esercito americano presenti all'ambasciata."

"Parliamo con Joan e Hollman. Devono tracciare le comunicazioni tra noi e le forze dell'ordine locali e l'ambasciata."

Mentre Auggie parlava, Eric aveva già contattato Hollman avvisandolo di tenere sotto controllo le comunicazioni in entrata e in uscita dall'ambasciata e dalle stazioni di polizia locale.

Quando Joan e Hollman fecero sapere che tutto era monitorato, Calder comunicò il cambiamento delle operazioni. In pochi minuti ebbero la conferma dell'esistenza di una spia all'interno dell'ambasciata.

"Bene, chiamerò l'ambasciatore personalmente." disse Joan "Nel frattempo voi sospendete le comunicazioni fino a che non avremo individuato la talpa. Comunicate ogni eventuale cambiamento direttamente alla task-force algerina. Le risorse dell'ex ufficio di Lena Smith stanno collaborando per monitorare gli spostamenti di Dimitri e dei suoi uomini. Vi mando i loro contatti."

Quando giunsero alla stazione di servizio trovarono l'auto abbandonata dalla squadra di Diachkov, ma degli uomini e di Annie nessuna traccia.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Quando arrivarono poco fuori Assoul, Dimitri Diachkov e i suoi uomini attesero l'arrivo del carico e gli uomini ai quali dovevano consegnarlo.

In pochi minuti, si avvicinò loro un Daily contenente merce proveniente dai Balcani. Diachkov controllò che le casse fossero intatte e che, soprattutto, ci fosse tutta la merce richiesta.

Attesero più di un'ora prima che i compratori arrivassero.

"Siete in ritardo." disse loro Diachkov.

"Sì, abbiamo avuto un problema con il nostro autista. Abbiamo dovuto trovarne un altro in fretta." rispose uno degli uomini appena arrivati.

"Problema di che genere?"

"Diciamo che lo abbiamo trovato alquanto _morto._ "

Diachkov e il suo interlocutore si allontanarono dal resto del gruppo, si avvicinarono al Daily e controllarono la merce.

"Bene, sembra che ci sia tutto, _G-n D'yachkov_ "

"Sì, certo. I miei soldi?"

"Nel mio SUV."

Si avviarono all'auto. L'uomo aprì la portiera anteriore e quello fu il segnale.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

I due SUV che trasportavano Calder, Auggie, Eric e gli altri operativi, giunsero ad Assoul quasi un'ora dopo Diachkov e i suoi.

"Signor Michaels, siamo pronti. " comunicò il capo della squadra algerina.

"Tra quanto il contatto con Diachkov?"

"Avrebbe dovuto incontrare il suo compratore più di mezz'ora fa, ma siamo riusciti a ritardare l'incontro. Il nostro agente sotto copertura lo incontrerà tra dieci minuti."

"Bene. I nostri uomini sono tutti in posizione. Aspetteremo il segnale convenuto per attaccare. Assicuratevi che l'ostaggio sia fuori tiro prima di agire."

Auggie ed Eric avevano tutti portatili accesi. Secondo il software per il rilevamento termico Annie doveva essere rinchiusa nel bagagliaio, quindi fuori tiro. E questo era un bene. Sempre che, nell'eventuale scontro a fuoco, non venisse colpita.

Attesero.

Calder osservava sul monitor l'incontro tra Diachkov e il compratore, l'agente sotto copertura. Egli aveva una micro-videocamera inserita in uno dei bottoni della camicia.

Calder ascoltò la loro breve e concisa conversazione: la merce era tutta nel Daily, i soldi erano in una valigetta nel SUV. Si trattava di aspettare che l'agente aprisse la portiera e...

Fu un attimo. La Task Force comparve dal nulla, gli uomini di Diachkov erano completamente circondati e in minoranza numerica. Cercarono comunque di difendersi, aprendo il fuoco.

Annie, nel bagagliaio, sentiva i colpi che venivano sparati. Ogni secondo che passava, le sembrava interminabile. Cominciò a concentrarsi sul proprio respiro, cerando di non muoversi e non provando ad uscire. Le orecchie le ronzavano, le parve anche che alcuni proiettili colpissero la carrozzeria dell'auto. Sentiva un gran caldo lungo la schiena e le gambe. Le mani erano intorpidite. Gli occhi le bruciavano. In quello spazio stretto e angusto, cominciava a mancarle l'aria. Dopo qualche minuto fu il silenzio.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Come sentì i primi colpi d'arma da fuoco, Auggie strinse le mani attorno al suo bastone ripiegato. Annie era in mezzo a tutto. Egli sapeva come ci si poteva sentire in mezzo al fuoco. Era stato un soldato. Aveva provato il brivido e sentito l'adrenalina pura scorrere in ogni sua fibra. La paura può paralizzarti o darti la forza di combattere.

Auggie contava i secondi che diventavano minuti e parevano interminabili.

"Eric, dimmi cosa sta succedendo là fuori." implorò.

"L'auto di Diachkov è stata colpita, ma pare solo nella parte anteriore."

Ad un tratto i colpi d'arma da fuoco cessarono. Calder era sceso dal SUV e si era diretto sul luogo dello scontro a fuoco. Si avvicinò impugnando la sua pistola, per precauzione. Partecipò con la sua squadra all'assalto contro i contrabbandieri di armi. In breve tempo, Calder e l'agente sotto copertura avevano immobilizzato Diachkov a terra. Gli altri operativi stavano controllando se ci fossero sopravvissuti.

Nel giro di pochi minuti arrivarono le forze dell'ordine alle quali furono consegnati i jihadisti sopravvissuti e Diachkov.

Calder si avvicinò all'auto con la quale Diachkov e i suoi avevano raggiunto Assoul: il lato destro del veicolo era crivellato di colpi. Calder Aprì il bagagliaio, Annie era lì, legata e imbavagliata, rannicchiata su un fianco.

Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e lei si voltò di scatto, col terrore negli occhi. Come lo riconobbe, le lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il viso.

Calder la slegò con delicatezza, le tolse il fazzoletto che le chiudeva la bocca e l'aiutò ad uscire.

Come Annie fu in piedi davanti a lui, si guardò intorno e cominciò a tremare. Calder la sorresse, le accarezzò dolcemente il viso sorridendole, poi l'abbracciò.

"È tutto finito, Annie Walker." le sussurrò nell'orecchio. Lei contraccambiò l'abbraccio fraterno, poi si diressero al SUV.

"Come ti senti?" le chiese.

"Bene, credo."

"Andiamo. Ci sono un paio di persone che non vedono l'ora di salutarti."

Davanti a lei, Auggie e Barber. Annie li osservò in silenzio. Poi abbassò lo sguardo e scosse leggermente la testa.

"Mi dispiace... io... la mia memoria..."

"Non ti preoccupare, Annie. Vedrai, presto o tardi ricorderai." le disse Eric con un enorme e caldo sorriso. Le strinse delicatamente le mani e poi l'abbracciò.

Annie guardò a lungo Auggie, come se stesse cercando dentro di sè quel qualcosa che le permettesse di ricordarlo. C'era qualcosa in lui... qualcosa di familiare. Sapeva di conoscerlo, era una sensazione a pelle che le scendeva nel profondo. Il suo cuore batteva più velocemente. Gli fissò le mani appoggiate al suo bastone, grandi e forti. E, come se sentisse lo sguardo della ragazza sulle sue mani, Auggie gliele tese.

Annie non esitò. Gli si avvicinò e posò le mani nelle sue. Auggie gliele strinse delicatamente.

"Sono felice che tu stia bene." le disse, con la sua voce calda e profonda. Era la voce rassicurante che lei ricordava bene.

"La tua voce..." balbettò Annie con le lacrime che le pungevano gli occhi "La tua voce... è stata nei miei sogni, nei miei ricordi, da quando mi hanno ritrovato nel deserto." Annie fece una pausa, riprendendo fiato. Lo guardò intensamente, poi riprese: "Ho come dei flash-back nella mia mente... Tu sei _Mingus_ , vero?"

Auggie non rispose. Si limitò ad annuire e a sorriderle dolcemente, poi si fece da parte perché lei potesse salire in auto.

Auggie sedette di fianco a lei, sul sedile posteriore. Sulla stessa auto presero posto Calder e l'uomo che aveva già guidato all'andata.

"Ci vorrà parecchio per arrivare a Rabat" disse Calder rivolto ad Annie "ma ci fermeremo tra poco, lungo la strada ci sono varie stazioni di servizio e piccoli ristoranti. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, non hai che da chiedere."

"Grazie."

Arrivarono nel giro di un'ora a Agoudal, dove, lungo la strada, c'era un piccolo albergo-ristorante piuttosto caratteristico. Fecero un pranzo veloce e poi ripartirono.

Prima di arrivare a destinazione avrebbero dovuto viaggiare per altre cinque ore. Annie era piuttosto indolenzita, essere stata rinchiusa in un bagagliaio per più di sei ore aveva lasciato i suoi segni. Aveva anche delle leggere escoriazioni sulle braccia e sulle gambe, ma niente di grave.

Il viaggio stava procedendo piuttosto silenziosamente.

"Calder... sai nulla della famiglia che mi ha salvato a Timbuctu?" chiese Annie "So che c'è stato un attentato a Taoudenni, qualche settimana fa. Vorrei sapere se..."

"Stanno tutti bene Annie. Anche la famiglia del capo tribù è salva."

Annie trasse un profondo respiro di sollievo e si appoggiò al sedile. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul suo respiro per qualche secondo.

"Vorrei andare da loro, se è possibile. Vorrei ringraziarli e salutarli, prima di tornare negli Stati Uniti. Glielo devo. Hanno fatto molto per me."

"Vedremo cosa si può fare." la rassicurò Calder.

"Grazie."

Durante il pranzo, Auggie, più che altro, aveva parlato di lavoro sia con Calder che con gli altri uomini. Annie aveva notato che le aveva rivolto a malapena qualche parola, quasi avesse paura di disturbarla. Lei avrebbe voluto fargli mille domande, per cercare di ricordare. Voleva sapere come si erano conosciuti, per quanto tempo avevano lavorato insieme, di che tipo era il loro rapporto. Tante, tantissime domande le affioravano nella mente.

Il rumore e il rollio dell'auto cullarono Annie fino a farla addormentare. Pian piano, nel sonno, si rannicchiò contro il fianco di Auggie, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e il suo respiro divenne più calmo e regolare. In un primo momento, Auggie rimase immobile per non svegliarla, poi le avvolse delicatamente il braccio attorno alle spalle e la tenne stretta a sé. Non gli importava cosa avrebbe potuto pensare Calder o chiunque altro vedendoli in quell'intimità. Lei era accanto a lui. Poteva sentire il suo corpo rilassarsi nel suo abbraccio. Posò delicatamente le labbra sulla sommità della testa di Annie.

Ad Auggie parve che il cuore potesse scoppiargli da un momento all'altro. Sentiva il respiro di Annie sulla sua pelle, attraverso la T-shirt. Chiuse gli occhi, si appoggiò allo schienale e si sistemò in modo che Annie potesse stendersi il più possibile senza smettere di abbracciarla. Ora il mondo poteva anche finire, non gli importava. Lei era lì, accanto a lui, tra le sue braccia. La sua mente si chiuse a tutto il resto e si concentrò solamente sulla donna che amava.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitolo 31

 _ **Naturalmente non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi di CovertAffairs.**_

 _ **In questo capitolo, tutto Walkerson, il linguaggio è un po' forte. Leggete e fatemi sapere cos ne pensate.**_

Erano tornati a Rabat da un paio di giorni, durante i quali avevano tutti trascorso ore interminabili all'ambasciata: Calder, Auggie ed Eric avevano lavorato per preparare i loro documenti per il ritorno negli Stati Uniti, Annie era stata tenuta sotto osservazione presso l'infermeria.

Calder aveva promesso ad Annie che avrebbe cercato di farle rivedere la famiglia che l'aveva salvata, così, con l'aiuto di Auggie, organizzò il loro viaggio fino a Tripoli, ultima tappa del viaggio della carovana berbera. Sarebbero partiti in un paio di giorni, tre al massimo. Il loro viaggio prevedeva un tragitto in auto fino a Casablanca e da lì, con l'aereo, sarebbero giunti a Tunisi e quindi a Tripoli. Avevano deciso di viaggiare come normali turisti, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per il loro viaggio. In fondo, Annie aveva bisogno di tranquillità.

Il giorno seguente, gli agenti operativi della squadra ed Eric Barber partirono per Washington con il loro prezioso prigioniero, Dimitri Diachkov, su un Jet privato dell'Agenzia. Calder e Auggie portarono Annie alla casa sicura alla _Medina_ di Rabat.

Entrando, Annie osservò con attenzione tutto quello che la circondava. La porta d'ingresso si apriva su un lungo corridoio. A destra c'erano la cucina, la sala servita come centrale operativa, un salottino e un bagno. A sinistra c'erano quattro camere da letto. In fondo al corridoio c'era un secondo bagno, un po' più grande del primo.

L'intero appartamento era stato ripulito e sistemato: il frigorifero era stato riempito, i piatti lavati, i letti rifatti. Non si sarebbe detto che lì, per diversi giorni, avevano vissuto una mezza dozzina di uomini. Nella stanza che era servita come base operativa, non era rimasto quasi nulla di tutta la strumentazione utilizzata, tranne il portatile di Auggie e quello di Calder.

"Sistemati pure nella camera che preferisci." le disse Calder.

Passando davanti alle porte aperte, Annie vide che in due di esse c'erano ancora le loro valigie e alcuni vestiti appoggiati in ordine su delle sedie. L'ultima, vicino al bagno, era vuota.

"Avrei bisogno di un po' di cose..." disse timidamente Annie. "Qualche abito, sapone, shampoo..."

"Possiamo uscire più tardi a comprare tutto quello che ti occorre." le rispose Calder "Fai pure un elenco di quello che ritieni possa servirti. Dopo pranzo devo tornare all'ambasciata, posso lasciarti in un centro commerciale poco lontano. Te la senti di fare da sola?"

"Andrò io con lei." si offrì Auggie. "Posso aiutarla con qualche borsa, se è necessario."

"Annie?" chiese Calder.

"Per me va bene. Ma non voglio disturbare, se hai altro da fare posso prendere un taxi."

"Nessun disturbo, mi fa piacere. " ribatté Auggie con un leggero sorriso.

Come stabilito, Calder li accompagnò al centro commerciale e poi si diresse all'ambasciata.

Annie, istintivamente, toccò con il dorso della sua mano la mano di Auggie ed egli automaticamente le prese delicatamente il gomito, ma ne rimase sorpreso.

"Dunque, non l'hai dimenticato..."

"A cosa ti riferisci?"

"A questo." disse Auggie stringendole leggermente il gomito con la mano.

"Veramente... mi sembrava naturale..."

"Lo è sempre stato per te."

Annie lo guardò intensamente. La sua voce era così calda e avvolgente, la sua aria così indifesa che provò l'impulso di abbracciarlo. E lo fece. Gli diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia e questo gesto così innocente e così intimo al tempo stesso le diede i brividi lungo la schiena.

"Credo che dovremmo parlare. Io ho bisogno di sapere, di chiederti tante cose."

Auggie annuì.

"C'è un bar davanti a noi. Che ne dici di una chiacchierata davanti ad un caffè?" gli chiese.

"Mi piacerebbe davvero. Prima pensiamo agli acquisti e poi al caffè." Auggie estrasse il suo portafogli dalla sua borsa Messenger e diede ad Annie una carta di credito.

"Questa è la tua nuova carta. L'Agenzia ha bloccato quella che ti è stata rubata e ne ha fatta fare una nuova. Credo che ti servirà." le disse sorridendo.

"Quanto posso spendere?"

"Non saprei, non ho controllato il tuo conto corrente. Ma se pensi di averne bisogno, questa è la mia. Compra tutto quello che ti serve."

"Auggie..." lo canzonò Annie "È pericoloso dire queste parole ad una donna!"

"Correrò il rischio!"

"Ok, allora andiamo. Sei pronto signor Anderson?"

Si diressero all'interno del centro commerciale, ridendo e chiacchierando del più e del meno, come erano soliti fare prima che le cose tra loro diventassero complicate.

Annie aveva comprato di tutto: bagnoschiuma, shampoo, spazzolino e dentifricio, abiti, un paio di borsette, scarpe, biancheria intima e anche alcuni accessori per il make-up. Annie gli raccontava tutto quello che comprava, descrivendogli gli abiti nei minimi dettagli. Le borse cominciavano ad essere parecchie ed ingombranti.

"Direi che è ora di una pausa per il caffè." disse Annie col sorriso nella voce.

Al tavolino, occuparono almeno altre tre sedie con le borse, senza contare quelle appoggiate per terra.

Annie lesse il menù ad alta voce per Auggie. Ordinarono due sandwich, una caraffa di succo d'arancia e due caffè.

"Ti ringrazio per l'aiuto, Auggie."

"È stato un piacere. Mi spiace non averti potuto consigliare per gli abbinamenti degli abiti..." rispose ridendo e agitandosi una mano davanti agli occhi.

"Non importa. La commessa è stata davvero gentile."

Come arrivarono le loro ordinazioni, mangiarono con calma senza parlare.

Auggie pensava a quelle ore trascorse insieme a fare compere, era da tanto che non si sentiva così sereno e tranquillo. Annie sembrava la solita Annie, quella che aveva conosciuto prima che entrasse nell'ombra, prima che Henry Wilcox entrasse nelle loro vite, scombinandole per sempre.

"Da quanto ci conosciamo?" chiese Annie, all'improvviso.

"Circa sette anni. Abbiamo lavorato fianco a fianco per cinque anni. Poi alcuni avvenimenti ci hanno portato su strade diverse. Abbiamo lasciato entrambi la CIA. Io sono stato per quasi due anni in giro per il mondo. Tu hai lavorato per la McQuaid Security."

"Quali avvenimenti?"

"È una storia lunga e complicata."

"Abbiamo tempo."

"Non oggi, Annie. Sono avvenimenti che richiedono tempo e tranquillità, per essere raccontati. E Calder tra poco sarà qui."

Annie tacque per qualche minuto. Poi, la domanda che le premeva il cuore e che Auggie temeva arrivò.

"Cosa è successo tra noi?"

"Cosa intendi?"

"Quel pomeriggio sulla spiaggia... quando ero con Yebraim e tu eri con uno dei tuoi uomini... La tua voce..." Annie fece una pausa, giocherellando con la tazza del caffè, fece un profondo respiro e riprese: "Quando ti ho sentito parlare è stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno, come se una scarica elettrica mi entrasse nella testa e lacerasse il velo della mia mente. Da quando ho avuto quell'incidente che mi ha fatto perdere la memoria, l'unica cosa che ricordavo con assoluta certezza era la tua voce. Mi sembrava di sentire dentro di me delle conversazioni tra di noi... Pensavo che fossero solo frutto della mia immaginazione, davo la colpa all'incidente. Erano sogni che non mi facevano dormire la notte. Ho sognato così tante volte la tua voce... E poi altri piccoli fatti..." Annie si fermò e fece un profondo respiro.

Auggie non disse nulla, non voleva interromperla, sapeva che aveva bisogno di tempo per raccogliere le idee e che aveva bisogno di parlare, ma soprattutto di essere ascoltata.

"Ho sognato più di una volta due bambine, Chloe e Katy. Le conosci?"

"Sì, sono le tue nipoti, le figlie di tua sorella."

"Danielle..."

"Sì, Danielle. Lei e la famiglia vivono in California, ora."

" Ho sognato anche un'auto rossa..."

"Era la tua auto, una Wolkswagen Golf."

"E una Corvette..."

"Era la mia."

" _Era_?"

"Sì. L'ho regalata a te, per ovvi motivi." rispose Auggie passandosi la mano davanti agli occhi.

"Il tuo nome... _Mingus_... Perchè questo nome?"

"Perchè mi piace la sua musica. Era un jazzista. Ho alcuni suoi brani nel mio portatile, posso farteli ascoltare. Magari ti possono aiutare a ricordare qualcosa..."

"Forse..." fece una pausa poi chiese nuovamente: "Cos'è successo tra noi?"

"Annie..."

"Abbiamo avuto una relazione, vero?"

"Sì."

"Ed è finita..." constatò Annie. Auggie si limitò ad annuire. "Perchè?"

"Annie, la verità è complicata. Soprattutto, è una parte di quella lunga storia."

"Auggie... io devo sapere la verità. Non importa quanto possa essere dura, _devo_ sapere. _Voglio_ sapere. Voglio ricordare."

"La saprai Annie, non ho intenzione di nasconderti nulla. Non l'ho mai fatto e non intendo cominciare ora."

"Grazie Auggie."

"Non devi ringraziarmi. Gli amici servono a questo."

In quel momento il cellulare di Auggie squillò.

" _Chiamata da Calder Michaels_."

"Dobbiamo andare. Ti prometto che appena saremo nuovamente negli Stati Uniti, ci prenderemo tutto il tempo necessario per parlare. Puoi fidarti di me."

"Lo so, ti affiderei la mia vita."

Queste parole entrarono nel cuore e nella mente di Auggie dandogli una sensazione di intimità così profonda che ne fu quasi sopraffatto.

Una volta giunti a Tripoli affittarono un'auto e si recarono in un piccolo villaggio a circa 50 km a sud di Tripoli, dove la tribù berbera era accampata.

Al loro arrivo, Annie Calder e Auggie furono calorosamente accolti. Lila corse incontro ad Annie e la abbracciò così forte da toglierle quasi il fiato.

"Ho avuto tanta paura per te _Jedjiga_. Stai bene, vero?"

"Sì, Lila. È tutto a posto."

Annie rivide tutta la famiglia di Lila, stavano bene e questo era ciò che le importava. Trascorsero con loro l'intera giornata e Lila non li lasciò soli mai un attimo tanto era contenta di riavere Annie tutta per sè, anche se per poche ore.

Anche il capo tribù e sua moglie erano sani e salvi. Furono tutti loro ospiti per la cena.

Annie spiegò ad Auggie come venivano preparati i cibi che furono serviti loro, lo aiutò a servirsi dai vari piatti di portata e cercò di farlo sentire a proprio agio il più possibile. Dal canto suo, Auggie godeva di tutte queste attenzioni che Annie aveva per lui. Era come tornare indietro nel tempo. Lei era sempre riuscita a non fargli pesare la sua cecità, lei era la sua vista. Durante tutta la cena parlarono con i loro ospiti, rispondendo alle varie domande che venivano loro poste con estrema discrezione.

Dopo cena si spostarono all'esterno della casa, si sedettero nel patio e bevvero il tè che venne loro offerto. Abu-Mokhammed fece molte domande che riguardavano i suoi figli ed Annie gli raccontò quanto era successo con Yebraim e Mebruk.

Abu-Mokhammed si scusò con lei per il comportamento riprovevole dei figli, in particolare di Mebruk. Ma ormai era morto, ucciso dallo stesso fratello.

"So che a Yebraim è costato molto salvarmi." disse Annie a Dassin e Abu-Mokhammed.

"Ora dov'è Yebraim?" chiese l'uomo.

"È in custodia presso l'ambasciata americana a Rabat. Verrà giudicato secondo le vostre leggi. Ma credo che potrà avere qualche vantaggio dal fatto che mi abbia aiutata." rispose Annie.

Abu-Mokhammed annuì. "La nostra vita continua. Noi riprenderemo i nostri viaggi. A te auguro ogni bene, _Jedjiga_. Allah protegga il tuo ritorno in patria. _Was-salam'alaykum."_

 _" Wa Alykum As-slam"_ rispose Annie, accomiatandosi dai suoi ospiti.

Era felice che tutte le persone che amava e alle quali doveva la sua vita stessero bene.

Lasciarono il piccolo villaggio di _Al Aziziyah_ e tornarono al loro albergo.

"Il mio volo partirà domattina presto." disse Calder una volta che entrarono nella hall "Devo tornare per qualche giorno in Colombia per l'Agenzia. Il jet della CIA che vi riporterà a Washington non sarà qui prima di due giorni. Usate questo tempo per riposarvi."

"Quindi ci salutiamo qui?" chiese Annie.

"Per ora. Ci rivedremo a Washington per il giorno del Ringraziamento."

Calder si diresse alla reception, prese le chiavi della sua camera e se ne andò. Annie guardò Auggie appoggiato al suo bastone di fianco a lei.

"Sono così frastornata che non riuscirei a dormire. Beviamo qualcosa?" gli chiese.

Auggie annuì, lei gli porse il braccio e si diressero al bar dell'hotel. Si sedettero ad un tavolo vicino alla parete più lontana dal bancone.

"Avanti, spara." le disse Auggie.

"Scusa?"

"Sono cieco, non sordo. Siamo seduti da dieci minuti e non sei stata ferma un attimo, giocherelli continuamente con il tuo bicchiere. Se hai delle domande, falle pure."

"Le domande sono infinite, Auggie. E non so da dove cominciare. Vorrei chiederti di me, di noi..."

"Cominciamo da te, allora."

"Come ci siamo conosciuti?"

"Alla CIA. Sei arrivata direttamente dalla Farm perché parli fluentemente sei lingue tra le quali il russo. Ci serviva un agente sotto copertura per contattare un informatore russo che ci avrebbe venduto delle informazioni. L'intera operazione si è rivelata un buco nell'acqua. Un cecchino ha ucciso il contatto che si è poi rivelato non essere l'uomo che diceva di essere e le informazioni non erano quelle che dovevano essere. Hai rischiato grosso. Ma sei stata caparbia e coraggiosa."

"Qual era il mio ruolo all'interno della CIA?"

"Agente operativo sul campo. Hai sempre affrontato con determinazione ogni missione che ti è stata assegnata."

"Chi è Eyal?"

"Un agente del Mossad, i servizi segreti d'Israele." rispose Auggie cercando di mantenere un tono neutro.

"C'è qualcosa che non va, con questo Eyal?"

"Perché lo chiedi?"

"Hai cambiato tono di voce, Auggie." disse Annie sorridendo.

"Era sempre presente quando hai avuto bisogno di aiuto in missioni all'estero, missioni che io non sempre riuscivo a gestire da Langley. Ho dovuto chiedere anche il suo aiuto, una volta, per farti uscire dalla Russia."

"Wow. Quindi diciamo che questo, ferisce il tuo orgoglio?" chiese Annie con una punta di ironia nella voce.

"Se vuoi, possiamo dire così." rispose Auggie.

"Mi hai detto che abbiamo lavorato insieme... cioè, eravamo solo colleghi all'interno della CIA o che altro?"

"Ero il tuo addestratore, il tuo contatto alla CIA nonché il tuo contatto di emergenza." Auggie le raccontò tutto quello che poteva, da quando si erano conosciuti; le raccontò di tutte le sue missioni, di Barcellona, di Zurigo, di Lena Smith e di Simon Fisher e del ruolo che avevano avuto nella sua vita; della missione ad Amsterdam per salvare Eyal, di Jay Wilcox, di Arthur e Joan. E le raccontò di Ryan McQuaid.

Auggie toccò l'orologio. Erano ormai le 4 del mattino. "Sarà meglio se andiamo a dormire. Abbiamo tutto il tempo per il resto della tua storia." disse con un lieve sorriso.

"Siamo stati innamorati, una volta." disse Annie, mentre salivano verso le loro stanze.

"Sì, lo siamo stati."

Annie si fece silenziosa. Poi, all'improvviso, guardando Auggie gli chiese a bruciapelo: "E ora? Non mi ami più?"

"Annie... non credo sia questo il momento per parlarne."

"La verità Auggie. Hai detto che non vuoi nascondermi nulla, ricordi?"

Auggie non parlava. Erano giunti davanti alle porte delle loro camere.

"Buona notte Annie."

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda."

"Perché continui a chiedermelo?"

"Devo saperlo, Auggie. Ne ho bisogno."

Annie era appoggiata al muro e lui era in piedi di fronte a lei. Si appoggiò al suo bastone e chinò leggermente la testa di lato. Poteva sentire il suo respiro, il suo profumo di pulito e di fresco. Era inebriato da questa donna, dalla sua voce. Non poteva risponderle, aveva paura di non riuscire a controllare le sue emozioni.

Annie ripeté nuovamente la domanda e lui, questa volta non poté eluderla.

"Auggie... mi ami ancora?"

"Darei la mia vita per te." rispose lui in un bisbiglio.

Annie cominciò ad accarezzargli delicatamente il viso e i capelli. I sentimenti repressi di entrambi, presero pian piano forma. Auggie si appoggiò al muro con la mano libera, chinò la testa in avanti appoggiando la sua fronte contro quella di lei, poi affondò il viso nei suoi capelli aspirandone avidamente il profumo. Le baciò delicatamente la guancia, poi le sue labbra si spostarono al lobo dell'orecchio e poi nell'incavo del collo. Annie reclinò la testa indietro in modo invitante.

Le mani di Annie scorrevano sulla sua schiena procurandogli brividi caldi che gli arrivavano fino nell'intimo.

"Annie..." la sua voce si fece roca e piena di desiderio. La strinse a sé baciandole con trasporto le labbra. Pian piano il loro bacio si fece più profondo e intimo, le loro lingue si fecero più audaci. Auggie infilò le mani sotto la sua camicetta, risalendo ad accarezzarle la pelle fino ai seni che, sotto il suo tocco, si erano inturgiditi. Si rese conto di essere al limite, si staccò da lei con rammarico.

"Annie siamo in un corridoio d'albergo..."

"Lo so." lo prese per mano e lo condusse nella sua camera.

"Annie, aspetta... Non voglio che tu ti senta forzata in alcun modo. Sei ciò che più desidero al mondo, ma..."

Annie gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra. "Una volta mi hai detto che il tempismo è tutto. Anche allora abbiamo avuto una conversazione simile, se non ricordo male" disse Annie in un sussurro posando le labbra sulle sue. Auggie rispose al suo bacio con trasporto. Quello che aveva tante volte immaginato e sognato ora era lì, tra le sue mani e le sue braccia, reale e vero. Annie si appoggiò con la schiena al muro aggrappandosi alle sue spalle forti; le mani di Auggie ripresero ad esplorarle ogni centimetro di pelle sotto la camicetta, risalendole fino alle spalle e sganciandole il reggiseno. Le prese i seni tra le mani toccandole delicatamente i capezzoli che, sotto le sue dita, diventavano sempre più turgidi.

Annie cominciò ad ansimare dal desiderio. Desiderava quell'uomo, desiderava sentire le sue mani su tutto il suo corpo, desiderava sentire la sua forza virile dentro di sè. Lo trascinò fino al letto, togliendogli la maglietta e baciandogli il petto muscoloso. Con le labbra e i denti cominciò a giocherellare con i suoi capezzoli procurandogli intensi brividi. Si spogliarono a vicenda con movimenti rapidi. Auggie fece sdraiare Annie poi si sdraiò di fianco a lei continuando a baciarla, avido e insaziabile, mentre le sue mani esploravano e accarezzavano ogni parte di lei. Cercava di prolungare il più possibile questi momenti così intensi e pieni.

"Auggie... ti prego... non resisto più..." Lui non aspettava altro. Si mise sopra di lei con infinita delicatezza, mentre Annie agganciò le caviglie dietro la sua schiena, pronta ad accoglierlo. Erano un tutt'uno, finalmente. I loro corpi si muovevano ritmicamente all'unisono, affondando uno nell'altro. I loro respiri si fecero sempre più veloci e intensi finchè entrambi non raggiunsero l'apice. Auggie si spostò lentamente di fianco a lei, accarezzandole i capelli e baciandole la fronte. Annie si girò sul fianco, appoggiando la schiena contro il suo petto; erano entrambi appagati e un senso di profonda felicità pervadeva il loro cuore.

"Ti amo Annie Walker." le bisbigliò nell'orecchio.

"Ti amo August Anderson." gli rispose bisbigliando.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitolo 32

Quando Auggie si svegliò, la mattina seguente, si accorse di non aver sognato: accanto a lui, tra le sue braccia, c'era Annie, la _sua_ Annie. Era ancora addormentata, ne sentiva il respiro regolare e tranquillo. Egli non si mosse, non voleva svegliarla. Inspirò profondamente tra i suoi capelli lunghi e morbidi, rendendosi conto che erano nella stessa posizione in cui si erano addormentati, uno di fianco all'altro. La pelle morbida della schiena di Annie, nel movimento regolare del suo respiro, sfregava delicatamente sul suo petto. Non sapeva che ora fosse, né, in realtà voleva saperlo. Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era accanto a lui. Sentire il profumo della sua pelle, sentire il suo corpo nudo e caldo contro il proprio, stava risvegliando nuovamente in lui il desiderio di averla intimamente e profondamente.

Annie si mosse lentamente, stirandosi e girandosi verso di lui.

"Auggie..." mormorò Annie sorridendo, con la voce ancora assonnata. Gli diede un leggero bacio, poi appoggiò la testa al suo petto.

"Buongiorno, Walker. Dormito bene?"

"Non saprei. Mi sono girata e rigirata nel letto."

"Interessante. L'ho fatto anch'io."

Annie lo guardò ridendo. "Ho come la sensazione di avere un _deja-vù_."

Auggie rise e cominciò ad accarezzarle le spalle, disegnando piccoli cerchi con l'indice.

"Hai ragione." le disse baciandole la testa.

Annie si strinse a lui. Cominciò a grattargli delicatamente il torace, scendendo lentamente verso i fianchi.

"Annie... se continui così potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni." le disse a voce bassa tra i capelli.

"Sì, me ne sono accorta." gli rispose con tono voluttuoso e facendo scendere le mani lungo le sue gambe.

Annie si alzò sui gomiti per poter arrivare alle sue labbra. Lo baciò delicatamente, poi sempre più intimamente, ricambiata con la stessa intensità. Cominciò a strofinare i suoi fianchi contro di lui, lentamente.

"Anne Catherine Walker... ti rendi conto di cosa mi stai facendo?" le chiese ansimando sulla sua spalla.

"Sì. Ti desidero così tanto, signor Anderson" gli rispose in un sussurro sulle labbra.

Sentiva il corpo dell'uomo fremere sotto il suo, e si rese conto che entrambi non avrebbero resistito ancora a lungo: si mise a cavalcioni sul bassoventre di Auggie, muovendo lentamente i propri fianchi affinché potesse accoglierlo completamente dentro di sé. Le mani di lui cominciarono ad accarezzarle la schiena e a risalire lungo i suoi fianchi, arrivando fino al petto. Auggie sentiva la pelle morbida e tesa dei suoi seni fremere sotto le sue mani, mentre i capezzoli diventavano sempre più turgidi. Sentiva la donna inarcarsi sempre di più su di sé, mentre si muoveva ritmicamente. Sentiva tutto il suo calore pervadere ogni sua fibra e avvolgerlo intimamente. La strinse più forte, attirandola a sé, baciandole ogni centimetro di pelle tra il collo e il seno. Non avrebbe resistito a lungo, il suo desiderio più profondo stava per esplodere.

Annie riusciva a percepire tutta la tensione dell'uomo dentro si sè, allora rallentò il ritmo del proprio corpo, fermandosi di tanto in tanto e riprendendo poi con più vigore. Auggie si muoveva con lei e sotto di lei, affondando sempre più i propri fianchi tra le sue gambe morbide e tornite. Annie sapeva che non avrebbe potuto aspettare ancora a lungo. Si sdraiò su di lui baciando e leccando delicatamente la sua bocca mentre riprendeva a muoversi su di lui accelerando il ritmo dei propri fianchi.

"Dio, Annie... non ti fermare... ti prego..." la voce di Auggie si fece profonda e densa di desiderio.

Lei non aspettava altro: cominciò a muoversi più velocemente per portare entrambi al culmine. Si aggrapparono l'uno all'altra, ansimando, finché, simultaneamente, i loro corpi furono scossi da un'ondata di piacere così intensa e profonda che li lasciò esausti ma totalmente appagati.

Restarono sdraiati fianco a fianco per un tempo che le parve infinito, le braccia di Auggie strette attorno alle sue spalle.

"Comincio ad avere fame." disse Annie, controllando l'orologio. "Sono quasi le due del pomeriggio."

"Cosa vuoi fare?"

"Innanzi tutto una doccia; poi vorrei uscire, cercare un ristorante e fare un giro per la città."

"Tutto quello che vuoi, signorina Walker."

Annie si alzò dal letto con un balzo e si diresse in bagno. Sotto la doccia, cominciò a canticchiare. Si sentiva bene come non le accadeva da qualche tempo. Era felice. Tutte le domande che le avevano attanagliato la mente nelle ultime settimane sembravano essersi dissipate, almeno per ora.

Quando tornò in camera Auggie aveva appena chiuso una telefonata.

"Questioni di lavoro o una fidanzata gelosa?" gli chiese maliziosa, abbracciandolo da dietro la schiena e appoggiando il mento sulle sue spalle.

"Questioni di lavoro. E non ho più una fidanzata da almeno tre mesi." le rispose girandosi verso di lei e abbracciandola per la vita. "E l'unica donna della quale mi importa è qua davanti a me."

"Dunque eri fidanzato tre mesi fa." chiese Annie con una punta di gelosia nella voce.

"Gelosa, Walker?"

"Non saprei, devo esserlo? Dimmelo tu. È una parte della tua vita di cui ancora non abbiamo parlato. Perché vi siete lasciati?"

"Semplicemente abbiamo capito che non eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altra."la voce dell'uomo divenne bassa e un po' velata.

"Auggie... perdonami... non volevo intristirti. L'amavi?"

"Credo di sì. L'ho amata per un po'. O forse amavo quello che lei rappresentava. Dopo Grozny..."

Annie gli posò l'indice sulle labbra. "Non devi dirmi nulla, se non vuoi. Lo farai quando ti sentirai pronto."

"Annie ti ho detto che voglio essere totalmente sincero con te."

"Lo so. Ma ogni cosa deve avere i suoi tempi, non credi?"

"Quando torneremo a Washington ci prenderemo tutto il tempo."

"A me per ora, basta sapere che sei qui per me."

"Ci sarò sempre per te, Walker."

Annie gli accarezzò i capelli e gli baciò delicatamente la fronte.

"Vai a farti una doccia, Auggie. Intanto io mi vesto e mi asciugo i capelli."

Auggie annuì, la sciolse dal suo abbraccio e si diresse verso il bagno. Quando uscì dalla doccia si avvolse un asciugamano sui fianchi e tornò verso il letto. I vestiti che si era tolto entrando nella camera di Annie durante la notte, erano appoggiati in ordine su una sedia. Si vestì velocemente, prese il suo bastone e la su borsa.

"Dovrei andare nella mia camera, i miei vestiti sono ancora là."

"Sì, certo." rispose Annie "Ci vediamo nella hall?"

Auggie uscì, mentre lei finiva di vestirsi e truccarsi. Davanti allo specchio del bagno si osservò per qualche minuto. La sua pelle era ancora abbronzata e i suoi capelli stavano tornando biondi, l'effetto della tintura all'hennè diminuiva ad ogni lavaggio donando però alla sua chioma intensi riflessi castani.

Si sentì soddisfatta della visione d'insieme che lo specchio le rimandava. Prese la borsetta, infilò un paio di comode scarpe da ginnastica e scese velocemente le scale. Auggie era già davanti al bancone della reception che l'aspettava. corse verso di lui e lo prese a braccetto.

"Eccomi qua." disse allegramente. "È molto che aspetti?"

"Un paio di minuti." le rispose porgendole un pacchetto. "Questo è per te."

"Cos'è? Non è il mio compleanno, vero?" chiese incuriosita.

"Aprilo."

Annie scartò velocemente la confezione.

"Un profumo?"

"Jo Malone Grapefruit. È sempre stato il tuo profumo."

"Auggie... grazie." Annie lo aprì e se ne spruzzò un po' dietro le orecchie e sui polsi. Questa fragranza risvegliò in Auggie tanti ricordi.

"Ora posso dire di riconoscerti _completamente_ " scherzò l'uomo.

Annie gli porse il braccio, uscirono dall'hotel e si diressero verso la città.

Pranzarono in un bar con sandwich e caffè, girovagarono senza meta per la città e tornarono in albergo quando ormai era buio. Cenarono nel ristorante dell'albergo, poi si fermarono un po' nella veranda dell'hotel, che dava su una piazzetta tranquilla, chiacchierando tranquillamente.

" _Chiamata da Joan Campbell_."

"Hey, Joan"

"Uhmmm... sei davvero tu, signor Anderson?"

"Joan... cosa intendi?"

"La tua voce, Auggie. Mi sembra diversa..." notò Joan "Mi sembri felice."

"Lo sono, Joan."

"Deduco che state bene entrambi. O c'è di più?" chiese Joan maliziosamente.

"Perché hai chiamato, Joan?"

"Sei sempre un maestro nell'eludere le domande. Volevo solo dirti che il jet dell'Agenzia sarà pronto per voi all'aeroporto di Tripoli alle 11 di domani mattina, ora locale. Ci vorranno circa 12 ore di volo prima che arriviate a Washington. Manderò qualcuno a prendervi per farvi accompagnare a casa."

"Bene, grazie. Joan... novità su Ryan?"

"No, ancora nulla. È stabile; i valori vitali sono normali ma lo tengono ancora in coma farmacologico, finché l'ematoma cerebrale non sarà completamente riassorbito."

"Ok, grazie."

"In aereo troverete delle valigie con degli indumenti un po' pesanti. Qui il tempo è decisamente più freddo. Mandami un messaggio quando sarete atterrati. Non voglio sentirti né vederti fino a Lunedì."

"Ok, va bene. Grazie Joan. A Lunedì."

Auggie chiuse la telefonata e mise il suo cellulare nella borsa.

"Joan...?" chiese Annie.

"Joan Campbell, il mio capo. Che poi, è stata il _nostro_ capo, finché abbiamo lavorato insieme alla CIA. Ora ha una Task Force di operativi che lavorano sotto massima sicurezza. È stata lei che ha organizzato le squadre e seguito da Washington tutte le operazioni per il tuo recupero. Come all'Agenzia hanno saputo dell'agguato al convoglio di McQuaid con il quale viaggiavi, Calder l'ha contattata e lei ha preso in mano il comando delle operazioni. Non si è mai data per vinta, Annie. Ti vuole bene."

"Sì, suppongo di sì. Hai chiesto di Ryan... come sta?"

"È ancora in coma farmacologico. L'ematoma cerebrale non si è ancora completamente riassorbito."

"Mi hai detto che lavoravo per lui... "

Auggie annuì. "Joan ti voleva nella sua squadra all'Agenzia, ma sei rimasta con Ryan."

"Perchè?"

"Se sono vivo lo devo a voi, a te e Ryan. Durante quella missione vi eravate avvicinati molto, emotivamente. Eri innamorata di lui, da quello che avevo capito. E lui ti aveva chiesto di sposarlo."

"Quindi... sono sposata con lui?" chiese Annie con voce tremante.

"Lo siete stati per un po'."

"E questo è successo dopo che tu hai lasciato la CIA, giusto? Mi hai detto che non ci siamo visti per quasi due anni da allora. Quindi, come fai a saperlo?"

"Sono una spia, ricordi? È il mio lavoro..."

"Auggie. La verità."

"La CIA ha un intero dossier sulla tua vita. Se vuoi puoi leggerlo."

"Posso davvero?" chiese Annie incredula.

"No, bhè... in realtà no, non potresti. Ma, tutto considerato, possiamo fare un'eccezione. C'è scritta tutta la tua vita, le scuole che hai frequentato, dove ti sei diplomata. Le persone con le quali hai avuto una relazione..."

"Quindi anche tu..."

"Sì. Il fascicolo della CIA, in realtà, non è completo. Mancano gli ultimi due anni, da quando hai lasciato l'Agenzia fino ad oggi."

"E dove posso trovare quella parte della mia vita?"

"Nel tuo file della McQuaid Security."

"Che tu, naturalmente, hai."

"Sì."

"Lo hai letto?"

"Sì." la sua voce aveva un velo di tristezza.

"E?" chiese Annie.

"Sarebbe meglio se tu lo leggessi da sola, con calma. Ci sono parti della tua vita che dovresti scoprire da sola, o comunque dovresti parlarne con Ryan."

"Questo fascicolo... ce l'hai qui?"

"Nel mio portatile."

"Andiamo, allora."

In ascensore, nessuno dei due disse nulla, semplicemente si tenevano per mano. Annie non vedeva l'ora di leggere il file sulla sua vita, ma al contempo ne era un po' spaventata e Auggie quasi si maledisse per avergliene parlato. Le informazioni che conteneva erano piuttosto importanti e aveva paura che potessero ferirla profondamente, come era successo a lui quando aveva letto quel documento.

Entrarono nella stanza di Auggie per prendere il portatile.

Annie prese il laptop che egli le porgeva con il file già aperto. Si sedette a terra, ai piedi del suo letto e cominciò a leggere silenziosamente. Auggie si sedette di fianco a lei e attese che finisse.

Leggere la sua vita era come vedere un film, le cui immagini scorrevano a velocità alternate, ora lente ora veloci. Erano immagini talvolta sbiadite, come fosse una vecchia pellicola, altre volte nitide e vivide. Si sentiva estremamente fragile e indifesa, in quel momento, le lacrime pian piano presero a sgorgare e a rigarle il viso. Rimase in silenzio, anche quando ebbe finito di leggere, semplicemente si appoggiò alla spalla di Auggie e lui l'abbracciò, cullandola leggermente. Annie pian piano smise di piangere, ma rimasero a lungo seduti a terra abbracciati. Il suo respiro divenne più calmo e regolare. Si sentiva così vicina a quest'uomo. Sapeva che avevano condiviso molto di più di quello che era scritto in quel file. Erano stati colleghi e migliori amici, poi amanti. Quel sentimento che era rimasto nel suo cuore, ancorato così in profondità, era quello che le stava riportando la sua vita, passo dopo passo. La voce di quest'uomo era il suo legame con il suo passato, era l'ancora di salvezza che l'aveva tenuta ferma nelle tempeste della mente, era il ponte di collegamento tra ciò che era e ciò che era stata. E lei non poteva ignorarlo.

Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, accarezzandogli delicatamente i riccioli ribelli che gli ricadevano sulle orecchie. Lui le prese il viso tra le mani, le asciugò le lacrime e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua.

"Annie... io sono qui per te. Ci sarò sempre."

"Anche dopo quello che hai saputo di me?"

"Assolutamente sì. Io ti amo, Annie Walker."

"E io amo te, August Anderson. È la sola certezza che ho, ora. La tua voce è stata l'unica cosa che non ho mai dimenticato. Ogni giorno che ho trascorso nel deserto, avevo la tua voce nella mente e nel cuore."

"Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose, Annie. Se non fossi partito con Natasha, forse..."

"Sshh... non è colpa tua. Abbiamo fatto delle scelte, Auggie, sia tu che io. Se fossi rimasta alla CIA, forse..." Annie lasciò il discorso in sospeso "Non possiamo sapere come sarebbero andate le cose. Probabilmente, in quel momento, le scelte che abbiamo fatto ci sembravano le più giuste per noi stessi. Non ci è dato di sapere cosa ci aspetta nel futuro, ma non possiamo lasciare che quanto è successo ce lo rovini."

"È vero, ma io so con certezza _chi e cosa_ voglio nel mio futuro. Io voglio te, signorina Walker. Voglio stare insieme a te. Sempre e per sempre."

"Sempre e per sempre." ripeté Annie sottovoce mentre posava le labbra sulle sue.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitolo 33

Erano in volo da qualche ora.

Come Joan aveva detto a Auggie per telefono, trovarono delle valigie con abiti più pesanti. Si cambiarono e poi si sistemarono comodamente nei sedili a loro disposizione. Annie rilesse il dossier che la riguardava. Quante cose aveva fatto, delle quali non aveva alcuna memoria! Nel fascicolo erano contenute anche le foto della sua famiglia: sua sorella Danielle, suo cognato Michael, le sue nipoti Chloe e Katia.

Trovò le foto di Ben Mercer, di Simon Fisher e di Eyal Lavin, ognuna accompagnata da un dettagliato resoconto sul rapporto che avevano avuto con lei.

C'era poi una parte del fascicolo in cui trovò raccontato la sua relazione con Auggie, il periodo in cui visse nell'ombra, l'uccisione di Henry Wilcox, la sua assenza dagli USA per quattro lunghi mesi. Trovò informazioni sull'attentato alla base segreta della CIA a Chicago e di tutta la missione alla quale aveva partecipato. Lesse della sua miocardite, a causa della quale, alla CIA, inizialmente le venne proposto un lavoro d'ufficio. Lesse poi di come, lei e Ryan McQuaid liberarono August Anderson e Natasha Petrovna, di come catturarono Belenko e di come riportarono James Deckard a Washington.

Mentre Annie leggeva, Auggie si infilò le sue cuffie e cominciò ad ascoltare un po' di musica. Non voleva disturbarla, capiva che aveva bisogno di fare i conti col suo passato senza nessuna interferenza. A lui era successa la stessa cosa quando, dopo l'esplosione dell'Humvee a Tikrit, aveva perso la vista.

Rimettere insieme i pezzi della propria vita non è mai facile, indipendentemente da quale sia stato il punto di rottura. Passo dopo passo, lentamente e faticosamente. Si ha bisogno di tempo per leccarsi le ferite, per imparare a guardare le cose da prospettive diverse, per imparare a vedere nuovamente. Il tempo è un ottimo dottore, a volte le cicatrici della vita non si rimarginano completamente, ma si impara a conviverci.

Dopo più di due ore di dormiveglia, Auggie si alzò per prendere qualcosa da mangiare, poi tornò al suo posto.

"Stai ancora leggendo il tuo fascicolo?" le chiese.

"Sì. Ogni volta è come se leggessi la vita di una sconosciuta. Ci sono particolari che mi tornano in mente come piccoli flash, ma non sono sicura che siano veri ricordi. Ho quasi il dubbio che siano solo frutto della suggestione. Forse ho letto questo documento troppe volte."

"Hai fame? Ci sono dei sandwich nel frigorifero. C'è anche del vino, se ne vuoi."

"Vada per sandwich e vino. Resta pure seduto, ci penso io." Annie si alzò, prese i sandwich, due bicchieri e il vino dal frigorifero.

"Uhm...Pinot Grigio delle colline italiane. L'Agenzia tratta bene i suoi dipendenti." osservò Annie con una punta di sorpresa nella voce.

"Regalo di Joan, suppongo."

Annie versò il vino per entrambi, poi porse il bicchiere a Auggie, toccandogli la mano.

"Non hai parlato molto, Auggie. C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"No, assolutamente." rispose sorridendole. "Ho solo pensato che tu avessi bisogno di raccogliere i pensieri. Come ti senti?"

"Forse un po' perplessa. So che quello che ho letto nel fascicolo è la mia vita, ma..."

"Ma non la senti tua." concluse Auggie al suo posto.

"Già. Non so cosa pensare..."

"Forse conosco qualcuno che può aiutarti. Dicono che la terapia ipnotica aiuti in casi come il tuo."

"Terapia ipnotica?" chiese Annie scettica.

"Sì. In fondo che abbiamo da perdere?"

Annie notò che Auggie aveva usato il plurale... _noi_. Sorrise, compiaciuta: era un'ulteriore conferma di quello che già sapeva per certo, che lui le sarebbe stato sempre vicino, come aveva sempre fatto.

"Auggie... posso farti una domanda personale?"

"Qualunque cosa."

"Parlami di lei, della tua vita in questi mesi lontano dalla CIA."

Auggie trasse un profondo respiro. Non era un cosa che gli piacesse particolarmente, parlare di Natasha e della loro vita, ma aveva promesso a Annie che le avrebbe detto sempre tutta la verità. Rimase in silenziò qualche minuto, quasi a voler raccogliere i pensieri, poi cominciò a raccontare. Si accorse che parlare con Annie era facile come era sempre stato. Si sentiva meglio man mano che i suoi pensieri si concretizzavano attraverso la sua voce, era come esorcizzare quella parte del suo passato che gli aveva lasciato l'amaro in bocca. Il suo rapporto con Natasha era sempre stato complicato, prima contrastato dalla stessa CIA e poi finito male.

"Il giorno in cui Joan mi chiamò per dirmi che tu eri dispersa, Tash se la prese molto perché avevo deciso di tornare a Washington per aiutarla a cercarti. Mi derise dicendomi che ero il cagnolino di Joan. L'ho schiaffeggiata e non ne vado fiero. Ma forse è stata la scintilla che ha aperto gli occhi a entrambi, per così dire. Lei era stanca di me e della mia cecità e io ero stanco di sentirmi un peso per lei."

"E tu avresti schiaffeggiato una donna solo perché ti ha chiamato _cagnolino_?" domandò Annie incredula. Non era questo l'uomo che era sicura di conoscere. non quello che le aveva detto di amarla, che l'aveva fatta sentire sicura e protetta nei giorni precedenti, che le aveva parlato con tanta dolcezza.

"Non solo per quello, credo che quella sia stata la scusa." ammise Auggie. "Lei... bhè, diciamo che anche tu sei stata argomento di conversazione. Una brutta conversazione, in effetti."

Anni si sedette di fianco a lui e gli strinse la mano, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. "Grazie, Auggie." gli sussurrò.

Era ormai buio quando, dopo quasi dodici ore di volo, videro le luci di Washington, nel tardo pomeriggio.

Una volta atterrato, l'aereo si diresse verso l'hangar privato usato dalla CIA. Qui, si fece loro incontro un uomo.

"Signor Anderson? Mi manda Joan Campbell. Ho l'incarico di portarvi a casa. Seguitemi."

L'uomo sistemò le valigie di Annie e Auggie nel bagagliaio di una Chrysler Voyager nera, li fece accomodare sul sedile posteriore e partì.

Giunti in una zona residenziale, in un quartiere a Nord di Washington, l'uomo consegnò una busta a Auggie.

"Cos'è?" chiese.

"Non saprei signor Anderson. Ho avuto ordini da Joan Campbell di consegnarvi il plico solo una volta che fossimo giunti all'appartamento che vi è stato assegnato."

"Grazie."

Auggie aprì la busta. All'interno c'era la chiave della porta blindata e un biglietto in braille.

 _Queste sono le chiavi di una delle case sicure che l'Agenzia usa in caso di emergenza e che è stata assegnata alla mia Task Force. Nessuno sa della sua esistenza tranne me e Calder.  
_ _Ho pensato che sia tu che Annie avreste avuto bisogno di tempo e di spazio per voi stessi. Prenditi pure tutti i giorni che ti servono. Per qualunque cosa, chiamami._

 _J.C._

Auggie sorrise, tra sè e sè.

"Buone notizie, suppongo." disse Annie vedendo il suo sorriso.

"Penso di sì. Queste sono le chiavi dell'appartamento." disse Auggie porgendole le chiavi. "È una casa sicura dell'Agenzia."

Scesero dall'auto e l'uomo li accompagnò all'entrata. Annie aprì la porta ed entrò. L'ingresso era ampio e arredato sobriamente: c'era un attaccapanni con uno specchio a muro e un piccolo mobile. Sulla destra si apriva il soggiorno sul quale si affacciava la cucina con un'isola e una parete attrezzata con pensili ed elettrodomestici. In fondo all'ingresso c'era un salottino con due divani chiari posti davanti ad un caminetto; a sinistra e a destra del salottino si trovavano le due camere da letto, ognuna con il proprio bagno privato. I muri bianchi davano luminosità all'appartamento. Non c'erano che pochi quadri alle pareti, tutti raffiguravano paesaggi dalle tonalità chiare e tenui. A destra del camino, verso la finestra, c'era una credenza color crema, con un giradischi e una piccola vetrina nella quale si trovavano un paio di bottiglie di Patron.

Auggie era rimasto in piedi nell'ingresso, mentre Annie osservava l'appartamento con interesse.

"È davvero carino, Auggie." disse tornando vicino a lui "Elegante e sobrio allo stesso tempo."

"Sono contento che ti piaccia. Sistemati pure come credi. Ho contattato il dottor Muller per chiedere informazioni sulla terapia ipnotica. Ci aspetta domattina, anche se è domenica. Passiamo a prenderti alle 10" Così dicendo, si girò verso l'uomo che li aveva accompagnati e fece per uscire quando Annie lo prese per mano.

"Ma... Tu dove vai?" gli chiese sorpresa.

"A casa mia."

"Non puoi rimanere? C'è un giradischi e ci sono due bottiglie di Patron, non vorrai che me le beva da sola." scherzò Annie "E poi c'è tanto spazio, qui."

Era la cosa che più desiderava stare con lei, ma aveva paura che si sentisse in qualche modo sopraffatta dalla sua presenza.

"Annie, non è questione di spazio." trasse un profondo respiro. "Credo che tu abbia bisogno di tempo per te stessa, per riflettere e capire cosa vuoi veramente. Questi giorni con te sono stati la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, ma vorrei che tu fossi sicura di chi sei e di ciò che desideri prima di..."

"Non mi importa chi sono. Non lo so da mesi e sopravvivo comunque. Io so che non voglio stare sola." lo interruppe con tono serio e profondo. "Non voglio svegliarmi nel cuore della notte per sentire il silenzio di questa casa enorme. Sei stato nella mia mente per così tanto tempo senza che io sapessi con certezza chi tu fossi. La tua voce è stata una presenza rassicurante ogni volta che mi svegliavo in preda agli incubi. Era l'unica cosa buona che mi teneva legata al mio passato, alla vita. Era la mia forza per guardare avanti ogni giorno. Sentivo la tua voce ogni volta che chiudevo gli occhi e ogni volta mi dava sicurezza. Pensare alla tua voce mi faceva sentire a casa. Avevo paura che fosse tutto frutto della mia immaginazione. Ora so che era tutto vero. Tu sei reale, la tua voce è reale e io voglio sentire la tua voce che mi da il buongiorno ogni mattina."

Gli si era avvicinata così tanto che Auggie poteva sentire il suo respiro sul viso.

"Ho solo te qui a Washington. Non ha senso stare qui senza di te, potrei stare in albergo allora. _Casa_ è dove sei tu, dove siamo noi. Voglio poter far colazione insieme, chiacchierare. Voglio sentire il tuo respiro e le tue braccia che mi stringono."

"Annie... ti prego, è già difficile così per me."

"Allora resta."

"Non voglio in alcun modo che tu ti senta..."

"Mi stai allontanando?" gli chiese con tono provocatorio. La voce di Annie era un sussurro, ma gli pareva che le sue parole gli esplodessero nella mente.

"Mai, Annie. Non potrei." le rispose con voce grave.

Non servirono altre parole. Annie lo baciò delicatamente e lui rispose con passione. Lei si stava donando a lui. Perché resistere? Lei era il fuoco che alimentava il fuoco, che scaldava l'anima, che bruciava la pelle. Lei era l'acqua fresca che dissetava il cuore e leniva le ferite. Lei era la donna che aveva sempre amato, la donna che voleva accanto a sé. Lei era Annie, semplicemente e completamente. In seguito avrebbero trovato il tempo e il modo per sistemare ogni cosa, ma ora non voleva altro che lei. Dalla sua mente scomparvero Joan, la CIA, Ryan. Scomparvero Tash e ogni altra donna. Scomparve il passato di Annie. Ora erano solo loro, Auggie e Annie. Ed egli aveva la sensazione che lo sarebbero stati per sempre.

L'indomani mattina si svegliarono molto presto a causa del cambiamento di fuso orario. La casa sicura era in una zona tranquilla, vicino a Rock Creek Park, nel quartiere di Hawthorne. La giornata era nuvolosa e piuttosto fresca. Fecero colazione e uscirono per una passeggiata, avevano più di due ore prima dell'appuntamento col dottor Muller. Entrarono nel parco e girovagarono per un po' senza meta, poi decisero di tornare verso casa. Si fermarono in un bar, si sedettero ad un tavolino e ordinarono caffè e cupcakes.

"Così questa è Washington." osservò Annie. "È lontana da qui la CIA?"

"Sono quasi 10 miglia. In auto ci vogliono circa 30 minuti."

"Chissà se tornare alla CIA mi aiuterebbe a recuperare la memoria."

"Può darsi. Ma preferirei che tu prima vedessi un medico."

"Il dottor Muller, giusto?"

"Sì. Ho avuto modo di conoscerlo quando Ryan è stato portato al Memorial Hospital. È uno dei nostri operativi e Arthur lo conosce da tempo. Me ne ha parlato molto bene."

"Come medico o come spia?" chiese ridendo Annie.

"Entrambe le cose. Si è laureato in medicina con il massimo dei voti all'Università di Seattle e passa i suoi periodi di ferie partecipando a varie missioni umanitarie in giro per il mondo. Non fa il dottore a tempo pieno, ovviamente. E nemmeno la spia a tempo pieno, ovviamente." Auggie sorrise e fece una pausa "Era in Africa con la squadra di Calder per cercarti."

"Dovrò ringraziarlo anche di questo, allora."

"Annie, posso chiederti com'è stato vivere nel deserto?"

"Bhè, ecco... direi affascinante. Ogni cosa è lenta e tranquilla. La cosa che più mi manca è la possibilità di vedere l'alba. L'alba nel deserto è qualcosa di magico, quasi irreale. È questione di attimi. Il cielo cambia colore così velocemente e intensamente. Passi dal buio della notte, al violetto-arancione dell'aurora finchè ad un certo punto, la luce del sole è come se esplodesse e il cielo si schiarisce così tanto da sembrare bianco. Poi man mano che passano i minuti e il sole sorge, riprende il suo colore azzurro."

"Sei diventata mattiniera." osservò Auggie.

"Nel deserto lo diventi per forza. Le ore del mattino sono le più fresche per spostarsi. La tribù berbera si spostava subito dopo l'alba e ci si fermava un po' prima di mezzogiorno per poi ripartire nel tardo pomeriggio. Viaggiavamo per circa cinque/sei ore al giorno, non di più. Il caldo è davvero soffocante nelle ore centrali del giorno e la notte è piuttosto fresca." Annie continuò a parlare della sua vita presso la tribù berbera e Auggie ascoltava in silenzio, memorizzando ogni parola, ogni descrizione che Annie faceva. Gli raccontò di come incontrò Calder e della reazione che ebbe nel vederlo, di come venne rapita dai due fratelli berberi, di come e perchè Yebraim uccise il fratello e del viaggio fino a Rabat. Ascoltando questa parte del racconto di Annie, Auggie si fece cupo in viso e serrò i pugni. Annie se ne accorse e allungò le braccia sul tavolino per prendergli le mani.

"Auggie, non è successo nulla. Poteva succedere, ma non è successo. E devo ringraziare Yebraim, per questo."

"Sì, lo so." rispose Auggie con voce bassa.

"Spero che ne tengano conto, quando lo giudicheranno."

"Credo che Calder abbia messo una buona parola, in questo senso." disse Auggie toccando il suo orologio. "Sarà meglio che andiamo a casa, tra poco verranno a prenderci."

" _Casa_..." ripetè Annie. "È una bella parola, casa."

Uscirono dal bar, camminando fianco a fianco, la mano di Auggie sul gomito di Annie. Una volta giunti alla casa sicura, ebbero pochi minuti prima che arrivasse il taxi che avevano chiamato. Salirono entrambi sul sedile posteriore senza parlare; Auggie prese la mano di Annie stringendola leggermente.

"Sei pronta?" le chiese.

"Sì, credo di sì."

"Non ti lascio sola. Mai."

"Lo stiamo facendo, giusto?"

"Sì, insieme."

"Insieme." rispose Annie. "Andiamo signor Anderson."


	34. Chapter 34

Capitolo 34

Quando arrivarono al suo studio, Justin Muller li accolse calorosamente.

"Benvenuti, ragazzi."

"Buongiorno, Justin." gli disse Auggie, tendendogli la mano. Justin gliela strinse calorosamente, poi si rivolse a Annie.

"Così tu sei Annie. Sono felice di conoscerti, finalmente. Ho sentito molto parlare di te e devo dirti che ero molto curioso di incontrarti. Venite, accomodatevi. Posso offrirvi un caffè, un tè?"

Accettarono volentieri il caffè. Si accomodarono e cominciarono a parlare del più e del meno, come se si conoscessero da tempo. Auggie era seduto al fianco di Annie e le teneva saldamente la mano, disegnandole dei piccoli cerchi sul dorso col pollice. Annie, pian piano, si tranquillizzò e cominciò a sentirsi a suo agio. Justin se ne accorse e le sorrise.

"Vedo che sei più rilassata, Annie. Credo che ora possiamo cominciare. Voglio che tu sappia prima di tutto che non posso garantirti che la terapia ipnotica funzioni, è solo una possibilità. Forse più concreta e veloce di altre terapie, ma pur sempre una possibilità. Sai di cosa si tratta?"

"Non ne sono sicura. Si parla di stati di trance..."

"No, Annie, niente di tutto ciò." rispose Justin sorridendole. "L'ipnosi non è, come molti credono, frutto di arti magiche né uno stato di trance o di perdita totale della coscienza, ma al contrario è una condizione naturale che si avvicenda e si integra alla veglia. È uno stato mentale che può essere perfino autoindotto o prodursi spontaneamente. A volte, nei casi più estremi, il paziente può raggiungere anche lo stato di trance, ma non penso possa essere il tuo caso. Quello che dovremo fare è farti raggiungere uno stato di profondo rilassamento, per far sì che tu possa guardare dentro te stessa, nella tua mente, alla ricerca di ciò che già c'è. In alcuni casi sono necessarie più sedute, dipende dalla disposizione mentale del paziente."

"Non sembra particolarmente complesso." osservò Annie.

"No, non lo è. Ho bisogno di farti alcune domande, prima di iniziare. Poi valuteremo nello specifico il tuo caso. Va bene?"

"Va bene, dottore."

"Cominciamo col chiamarci per nome. È più familiare e aiuta a rilassarsi."

"Va bene... Justin."

"Cosa ricordi del tuo passato?"

"In realtà non lo so con certezza. Facevo dei sogni, quando ero con la tribù berbera nel deserto. Ne ho parlato con Auggie e mi ha detto che le persone che sognavo hanno fatto tutte parte della mia vita: le mie nipoti, mia sorella, Eyal, Calder e..." Annie fece una pausa e trasse un profondo respiro. "Ho sognato spesso la voce di Auggie. Era come se fosse parte di me. Un volta mi sono vista in un ufficio con tanti computer. Al mio fianco c'era una donna bionda. Sentivo la voce di Auggie parlare e poi ho visto il suo sorriso, prima di svegliarmi. Ricordo parti di conversazioni che abbiamo avuto, come se fossero incise nella mia testa. Ho sognato che mi avevano sparato. Ho fatto altri sogni, ma non sono sicura se sono solo sogni o parti del mio passato. È tutto molto confuso."

"Ricordi altro?"

"Il suo nome in codice, _Mingus_." rispose guardando e indicando Auggie. Egli le strinse un po' più forte la mano, voleva farle sapere che era al suo fianco, che era lì per lei. Il fatto che Annie ricordasse così tanto di lui, lo commosse. Se mai avesse avuto dubbi, ora sapeva con estrema certezza che il loro legame era così forte e profondo da superare ogni barriera, da andare oltre il tempo e lo spazio.

"C'è altro che pensi possa essere utile che io sappia?" le chiese.

"No, non credo. Forse..." Annie esitò qualche secondo. "Ho letto i files che la CIA e la McQuaid Security hanno su di me. Conosco la mia vita, ma è come se non fosse la mia."

"Bene. Direi che c'è abbastanza su cui lavorare. Se te la senti possiamo cominciare subito con una prima seduta, un colloquio molto semplice. Si tratta di una serie di domande su svariati argomenti."

"Per me va bene, tanto non avevamo programmi particolari."

Justin notò che Annie e Auggie continuavano a tenersi per mano, saldamente. Ne fu felice, per entrambi, ma la seduta doveva essere privata.

"Auggie, se non ti dispiace..." disse rivolgendosi a Auggie.

"Sì, certo. Aspetterò qui fuori."

Justin lo accompagnò nel salottino d'attesa. "Se vuoi dell'altro caffè o del tè..."

"Un caffè andrà benissimo, grazie."

Justin fece sedere Auggie sul divano di fronte alla porta, gli servì una tazza di caffè e gliela porse.

"Proprio davanti a te c'è un tavolino. La macchina per il caffè è lungo la parete a destra della porta, se ti venisse voglia di prenderne dell'altro. C'è anche un distributore di snacks nel pianerottolo dell'ascensore, in fondo al corridoio a destra. Posso farti avere qualcosa per impegnarti il tempo?"

"No, grazie Justin. Posso ascoltare un po' di buona musica." sorrise Auggie, mentre tirava fuori dalla sua Messenger l'I-Pod con le musiche di Mingus.

Justin rientrò nello studio e cominciò la sua prima seduta con Annie.

Quando Auggie toccò il suo orologio era ormai mezzogiorno. Annie era chiusa in quello studio da quasi un'ora e lui cominciava a dar segni di agitazione. Aveva tenuto il volume dell'I-Pod piuttosto basso e in più di un'occasione l'aveva addirittura spento, sperando di sentire Annie e Justin uscire dallo studio, ma ogni volta l'attesa era stata disillusa. La musica di Mingus lo aiutava a rilassarsi e portava con sé tanti ricordi. Aspettare era comunque snervante e la preoccupazione a volte prendeva il sopravvento. Aveva bevuto altre due tazze di caffè. Non si era mosso dalla sala d'attesa per paura di non essere presente qualora Annie fosse uscita. Cominciava ad innervosirsi. Aveva camminato avanti e indietro almeno una ventina di volte, si era seduto e rialzato altrettante volte. Si era fermato davanti alla finestra, appoggiando le mani sul vetro freddo: aveva la testa così piena di lei, che quasi faticava a ricordare la sua vita prima di conoscerla. Nella sua mente si accavallavano i ricordi degli anni che avevano condiviso come colleghi e amici, dei mesi in cui erano stati insieme, come una vera coppia. Ripensava a quanto aveva letto nel dossier della McQSecurity sulla vita di Annie, notizie che aveva precauzionalmente eliminato nella copia che le aveva dato per non causarle un ulteriore shock. Lei aveva sofferto molto in questi due anni che erano stati lontani. Non riusciva ad immaginare come si poteva umanamente sopportare un dolore così grande. E si era gettata a capo fitto nel lavoro. Auggie aveva letto di tutte le missioni alle quali Annie aveva partecipato, missioni davvero pericolose, durante le quali, in più di un'occasione aveva messo a repentaglio la propria vita. Sperava davvero che Justin potesse riuscire ad aiutarla, sia a recuperare la memoria che a superare il dolore nel momento in cui avrebbe veramente ricordato.

Attese ancora, per minuti che gli parvero interminabili, poi sentì la porta aprirsi e la risata di Annie lo colpì come un'onda di calore, di quel calore che scalda il cuore e l'anima. Se rideva era segno che stava andando bene, per il momento. Si sorprese a sorridere in direzione della sua voce, sentiva gli occhi di Annie su di lui.

"Grazie Justin. Ci vediamo domani mattina."

"A domani Annie."

Auggie si mosse verso di loro finchè sentì il dorso della mano di Annie colpire la sua e le prese il gomito. Non si dissero una parola, dirigendosi all'uscita.

Una volta fuori Annie si fermò, trasse un profondo respiro e lo prese a braccetto, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Auggie la baciò sulla testa accarezzandole i capelli.

"Tutto ok?" le chiese.

"Sì. Justin è una persona davvero meravigliosa: è gentile e capace, ti mette a tuo agio e ti sembra di conoscerlo da sempre. Un dottore con tutti i crismi."

"Uhmm.. devo essere geloso?" le chiese con un filo d'ironia nella voce.

Annie lo guardò sorpresa e scoppiò a ridere. "O mio Dio, no davvero!"

"Bhè, da come ne parli..."

"Non essere stupido!" lo rimproverò scherzosamente. "Ho un meraviglioso e sexy ragazzo cieco accanto a me, cosa potrei desiderare di più?"

"Sì, vero?" risero entrambi, di cuore. Auggie l'abbracciò, tenendola stretta a sè per qualche minuto. Poi la scostò da sè e le accarezzò con delicatezza il viso.

"È così bello sentirti ridere, Annie."

"Scoprire quale è stato il mio passato è una vera incognita che un po' mi preoccupa, ma mi sento abbastanza bene, Auggie."

"Dio, cosa darei per poterti vedere ridere in questo momento." le disse con la voce rotta dall'emozione.

"Auggie..." Annie non sapeva cosa dirgli. Si rendeva conto di quale peso egli avesse sul cuore. Prese tra le sue le mani di Auggie che ancora la stavano accarezzando. "Auggie... tu non puoi vedere con gli occhi, è vero. Ma il tuo cuore può vedere ben altro, molto più di quanto possa vedere io. Sei un uomo coraggioso e un eterno romantico, cerchi sempre il meglio nelle persone e questa è una delle cose che mi piace di te."

"Una volta mi hai detto che sono un po' naif."

"Davvero? Non me lo ricordo." gli rispose con il sorriso nella voce. Annie gli raccontò della seduta con il dottor Muller, della loro chiacchierata. Parlarono a lungo, camminando senza una meta precisa per le vie di Spring Valley. La giornata era nuvolosa e fredda, ma non ci fecero caso più di tanto. Passarono davanti ad una tavola calda e il profumo del cibo stimolò loro l'appetito.

"Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, signor Anderson. Ho fame." disse Annie trascinandolo nel locale.

Si sedettero ad un tavolo in fondo alla sala, presero il menù e Annie lo lesse anche per lui. Quando arrivò la cameriera ordinarono entrambi del pollo fritto, insalata e una porzione abbondante di _Pumpkin Pie._

"Com'è il tuo lavoro alla CIA? Cioè, di cosa ti occupi, se puoi dirmelo?" chiese Annie.

"Sono un operativo tecnico. Lavoro su sistemi informatici a vari livelli. Cerchiamo di prevenire attacchi informatici, di intercettare eventuali comunicazioni tra possibili cellule terroristiche e cose del genere."

"Sembra molto complesso..."

"Per chi non è del mestiere, lo è di sicuro."

"Non credo sia lavoro per me, questo. Non ricordo il mio passato, ma ho la sensazione di non essere mai stata quello che si definisce un mago dell'informatica."

"No, in effetti, no." le sorrise Auggie. "Ma sei sempre stata molto brava come agente operativo sul campo."

Annie rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, sorseggiando con calma il suo caffè.

"Vorrei andare a trovare Ryan in ospedale. Forse vedendolo potrei ricordare qualcosa."

"O forse no."

"Comunque, credo che dovrei farlo. In fondo siamo stati sposati e io lavoravo per lui quando c'è stato l'attacco al convoglio con cui viaggiavamo."

"Non credo sia una buona idea, Annie. Non ora per lo meno."

Annie guardò Auggie che giocherellava nervosamente con la tazza del caffè.

"C'è qualcosa che non mi dici ma che dovrei sapere?" gli domandò.

"Perchè me lo chiedi?"

"Mi sembri sulla difensiva. Mi nascondi qualcosa?"

Auggie doveva aspettarsi questa domanda. Sapeva che Annie era molto intuitiva. Ma non poteva dirle la verità, non ancora. Doveva completare il suo percorso con il dottor Muller, prima. La verità sarebbe arrivata, forte e dirompente, fin troppo presto ed egli temeva quel momento come l'inferno. Vedere Ryan, per Annie, poteva significare accelerare i tempi con tutto quello che ne sarebbe derivato e lui desiderava solo che lei potesse star bene. Voleva proteggerla dal dolore che avrebbe provato sapendo la verità. Cercò una mediazione, una mezza verità.

"Quando eravate in viaggio da Timbuctu, stavate scortando una carovana che trasportava aiuti umanitari. Sembra però che questa fosse solo una copertura poiché nei mezzi pesanti della carovana erano nascoste anche molte armi che, pare, fossero destinate alle milizie francesi stanziate in Mali."

"Traffico d'armi?" chiese Annie sorpresa.

"Non ne abbiamo la certezza."

"Ma tu pensi che sia possibile?"

"Sinceramente non lo so. Per come conoscevo Ryan due anni fa, ti avrei detto che era impossibile, ma le persone possono cambiare Annie. La vita le cambia, a volte."

"Quindi è per questo, per le armi, che il nostro convoglio è stato attaccato?"

"Credo di sì."

Annie rimase in silenzio. Se tutto questo era vero, se veramente alla McQSecurity trafficavano armi, era possibile che lei non ne sapesse niente? Erano stati sposati, lavoravano insieme da due anni... come poteva non saperne niente? E se invece anche lei era coinvolta? Questo pensiero la turbò.

"Auggie... e se anch'io fossi stata coinvolta in questo? Nel traffico d'armi, intendo..." la sua voce tremava.

"Annie, non credo che tu..."

"Pensaci, è plausibile. Credi possibile che... che io non ne sapessi nulla?" ora la sua voce era preoccupata.

"Walker, non possiamo saperlo con certezza. Credo che tu debba essere paziente e parlarne con il dottor Muller. Lui può aiutarti a gestire tutti questi dubbi e timori."

"Potrei parlargliene domattina."

"Sì, credo possa essere una buona idea."

"A proposito... vorrebbe parlare anche con te. Puoi venire con me domani?"

"Assolutamente sì."

"Non devi lavorare?"

"Tu vieni prima del lavoro."

Queste parole fecero sentire meglio Annie, sapeva che lui le sarebbe stato accanto indipendentemente da quello che poteva aver fatto. Il passato era passato.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitolo 35

Quel mattino, l'appuntamento in ospedale con il dottor Muller era programmato per le 10, ma Annie era sveglia già dalle 5. Aveva dato la colpa al jet-lag, ma sapeva benissimo che era per l'agitazione.

Il dottor Muller le aveva preso appuntamento per tutta una serie di accertamenti prima di procedere con l'ipnosi. La sua amnesia poteva dipendere da vari fattori, conseguenze dell'incidente subito, ma Justin voleva essere certo che non ci fossero possibili complicazioni inaspettate.

Si era alzata silenziosamente, cercando di non svegliare Auggie. Si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, sollevò le pesanti tende a pacchetto e fissò lo sguardo nel buio della strada, interrotto solo dalla fioca luce dei lampioni. Il quartiere dove si trovavano era piuttosto tranquillo e, a quell'ora del mattino, la via era deserta e silenziosa. Annie si avvolse in un plaid e rimase lì seduta, rannicchiata con le ginocchia sotto il mento. Appoggiò la testa al vetro freddo della finestra e cercò di non pensare, ma nella sua mente i pensieri erano in pieno fermento. Come se stesse sfogliando un album di fotografie, rivide Lila e la sua famiglia, il capo tribù berbero e la moglie, i caldi colori del deserto e le meravigliose albe, ognuna diversa dall'altra. Sentiva la mancanza di quella vita da nomade, libera da ogni restrizione e condizionamento. Le mancavano il caldo e l'azzurro terso del mattino, i colori vivi e accesi del tramonto e il buio intenso della notte, quando si poteva guardare il cielo e vederlo così pieno di stelle fluorescenti da perderci il conto.

Sapeva che aveva avuto un incidente quasi tre mesi prima, ma non ne aveva assolutamente memoria. L'incidente aveva cancellato dalla sua mente tutto il suo passato, era come se fosse nata il giorno in cui aveva cominciato a riprendere i sensi. Ora, con tutti gli accertamenti prescritti dal dottor Muller, avrebbe potuto sapere cosa causava questa sua amnesia e cercare di trovare un modo per riavere indietro i suoi ricordi, belli o brutti che fossero. Quello che aveva letto nel suo fascicolo le era sembrato molto generico in alcune parti, come se qualcosa mancasse. Ad esempio, perché lei e Ryan avevano divorziato? Forse semplicemente avevano capito di non amarsi come avrebbero dovuto, ma Annie aveva la sensazione che il motivo fosse un altro. Eppure lavoravano ancora insieme, almeno così era scritto nel suo file. La sua miocardite era un'altro passaggio che le sembrava poco chiaro. Aveva letto che ne soffriva già quando lavorava alla CIA e per questo l'avevano messa dietro una scrivania. Ma poi? Ryan sapeva del suo problema al cuore eppure le permetteva di lavorare sul campo. Perché?

Chiuse gli occhi e trasse un profondo respiro. Era così concentrata su tutte queste domande e su questi pensieri che scorrevano veloci nella sua testa che non si accorse che Auggie si era svegliato. Egli toccò il lato vuoto del letto e sentì le lenzuola fredde, segno che Annie si era alzata da tempo. Dal letto, egli sentì il suo respiro profondo e capì che era alla finestra. Si alzò e andò verso di lei, silenziosamente. Le posò una mano sulla spalla, poi risalì verso la guancia e le accarezzò i capelli e se li attorcigliò tra le dita. Annie non disse nulla, si appoggiò a lui e lui l'abbracciò. Auggie intuiva il suo tormento e la sua preoccupazione. Al momento non poteva far nulla per aiutarla se non farle sentire che le era vicino. La tenne stretta tra le braccia, cullandola dolcemente, per il tempo necessario a calmarla un po'.

"Che ne dici di un caffè?" le chiese.

"Sì, credo di averne bisogno."

"Bene, andiamo. Aiutami a prepararlo, così comincio a memorizzare dove sono i barattoli in cucina."

"O mio Dio, Auggie... non ci pensavo... " balbettò Annie "Sono stata così egoista a chiederti di restare con me in questa casa, dove per te è tutto sconosciuto. Io... io... davvero mi spiace, perdonami."

Auggie la strinse più forte a sé. "Non preoccuparti. Se mi insegni, possiamo farcela. Oppure..."

"Oppure?"

"Oppure possiamo trasferirci nel mio appartamento. È molto più piccolo di questo, ma lo abbiamo già fatto e ce la siamo cavata."

"Per te sarebbe più facile, vero?"

"Posso imparare a gestire anche questa casa, se vuoi restare qui. Per me va bene. Avrò solo bisogno di un po' di tempo."

"Mi dispiace, Auggie. Sono stata davvero..."

"Sshh." disse posandole un dito sulle labbra "Non importa. _Casa_ è dove siamo insieme, giusto? Questa casa o un altro appartamento, sono solo un luogo, nient'altro. Siamo importanti tu ed io. Il luogo è solo un contorno."

Annie si strinse di più a lui, accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia. Si sentiva sicura e protetta, e aveva la sensazione di non sentirsi così bene da tanto, tanto tempo. Sapeva che tutti gli accertamenti che doveva fare erano necessari e non erano quelli, in fondo, a spaventarla quanto il sapere quello che veramente era stata la sua vita.

Annie e Auggie andarono in cucina. Annie guardò dentro i vari armadietti e cercò il barattolo del caffè. Poi raggiunse Auggie e lo aiutò a prepararlo. Ben presto l'aroma intenso della bevanda riempì la cucina e, in qualche modo, rasserenò un po' Annie.

"Pensi che ci vorrà molto tempo, oggi? Per far tutti quegli esami, intendo..." chiese Annie.

"Non saprei. Comunque sarò lì con te e aspetterò finché non hai finito. Coglierò l'occasione per parlare con Justin."

"Vado a farmi una doccia. Magari mi aiuta a rilassarmi un po'."

"Buona idea. Intanto telefono a Joan, così le dico che mi prendo l'intera giornata."

"Auggie, non voglio crearti problemi." disse Annie appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio. Auggie appoggiò la propria mano su quella di Annie e poi la strinse delicatamente.

"Nessun problema. Ti ho già detto che tu vieni prima del lavoro. Oggi facciamo ogni cosa con calma, va bene?"

"Grazie." rispose posandogli un bacio sulla guancia, poi uscì dalla cucina.

Auggie rimase appoggiato qualche secondo all'isola della cucina, poi prese le tazze e le posò nel lavandino. Il suo pensiero era colmo di lei. Era preoccupato per lei. Era pazzo di lei. Ogni volta che gli era vicina sentiva forte il desiderio di stringerla, di farle sentire quanto la amasse, quanto aveva bisogno di lei. Con lei non si sentiva meno di un uomo a causa della sua cecità, per Annie era solo un dato di fatto, come potevano esserlo il colore dei capelli o degli occhi. Vivere in questa casa, completamente sconosciuta, avrebbe richiesto cambiare tutti i suoi punti di riferimento. Ma per lei avrebbe fatto di tutto. Sciacquò velocemente le tazze e le asciugò, poi si diresse alla camera da letto e preparò i propri vestiti. Sentiva Annie canticchiare e questo lo tranquillizzò un po'. Chiamò Joan e le disse che non sarebbe andato in ufficio per almeno un paio di giorni.

"Io ho finito." disse Annie, arrivando silenziosamente alle sue spalle e abbracciandolo. Indossava un accappatoio e i capelli erano avvolti in un asciugamano.

"Hai un buon profumo." le disse girandosi verso di lei per abbracciarla a sua volta.

"Anche tu." gli rispose affondandogli il viso tra la spalla e il collo.

"Faresti meglio a vestirti, Walker." le disse piano, scostandosi un po' da lei. Averla tra le braccia così, praticamente vestita di niente, stava già risvegliando i suoi desideri profondi.

"Paura di far tardi?" gli chiese maliziosamente.

"Non provocarmi, donna." le rispose col sorriso nella voce.

Annie si strinse a lui ridendo. "Allora, mentre mi vesto, tu dovresti farti una doccia. Fredda, però!"

"Bene, signorina Walker." disse Auggie, divertito "Quando ti sarai vestita, chiama un taxi."

In meno di un'ora erano pronti per uscire. Non erano ancora le 9 e avevano tutto il tempo di fare le cose con calma.

Arrivarono al Memorial Hospital in circa mezz'ora. Auggie pagò il taxi e scesero dall'auto. Annie divenne stranamente silenziosa. Auggie era al suo fianco, aprì il suo bastone e le prese il gomito.

"Pronta Annie Walker?"

"Non lo so, Auggie. Credo che per certe cose non si sia mai pronti abbastanza."

"È vero, ma tu sei una ragazza piuttosto cazzuta."

"Perché ho la sensazione che tu mi abbia già detto queste cose?" gli chiese increspando le labbra in un lieve sorriso.

"Perché è la verità."

"È la verità che sono cazzuta o è la verità che mi hai già detto queste cose?" domandò Annie ridendo.

"Entrambe le cose." Auggie si meravigliò ancora una volta per come Annie ricordasse parole o parti di loro conversazioni passate senza riuscire a ricordare il resto del proprio passato.

"Andiamo, Annie."

"Insieme, giusto?"

"Sì. Insieme."

Una volta all'interno dell'ospedale, raggiunsero il piano dove il dottor Muller li stava aspettando.

"Buongiorno Justin." salutò Annie.

"Buongiorno Annie. Auggie. Siete in netto anticipo. Meglio così. Vieni Annie, ti accompagno in reparto per la TAC. Sarai ricoverata in day-hospital, così avremo il tempo di fare tutti gli accertamenti clinici per capire da cosa dipende la tua amnesia. Serviranno tutti i tuoi documenti e i dati della tua assicurazione."

"Posso pensarci io, ai suoi documenti." intervenne Auggie.

"Bene, allora. Venite."

Justin affidò Annie ad un'infermiera che la accompagnò in una camera.

"Si spogli e metta questo camice, signorina Walker.. Il medico del reparto sarà da lei in pochi minuti per completare la sua cartella clinica. Se ha bisogno di qualcosa, non esiti a chiamare."

"Vorrei che Auggie fosse qui con me. Io ho perso la memoria e non..."

"Stia tranquilla, il suo amico e il dottor Muller sono qua fuori, in attesa. quando sarà pronta, potranno entrare." le disse gentilmente l'infermiera, sorridendole.

"Grazie."

Annie si spogliò e si infilò il camice che le aveva dato l'infermiera, prese dalla sua borsa la vestaglia e le ciabatte, poi si affacciò alla porta della camera e vide Auggie e Justin che parlavano con un terzo uomo. Justin la notò e le sorrise. In pochi minuti i tre uomini entrarono nella stanza dov'era Annie.

"Annie, questo è il medico che si occuperà di te oggi, per tutti i tuoi accertamenti." le disse Justin.

"Grazie."

"Bene signorina Walker. Cominceremo con un elettroencefalogramma e una TAC, per vedere se ci sono eventuali ematomi che inibiscono i suoi centri nervosi della memoria. E poi tutta una serie di esami di routine. Il signor Anderson ci ha parlato della sua miocardite, per cui controlleremo anche il suo cuore con un elettrocardiogramma e un test da sforzo. La terremo in osservazione fino a domani, nel caso si rendano necessari ulteriori accertamenti."

"Fino a domani?" chiese sorpresa.

"Sì, certo. Vogliamo capire perché dopo quasi tre mesi dall'incidente ancora non ha recuperato la memoria."

Annie guardò Justin che le sorrise rassicurante. Prese la mano di Auggie, che era di fianco a lei, e la strinse forte. Auggie contraccambiò la stretta, cercando di rassicurarla.

"Non ero preparata a fermarmi per la notte. Non ho portato molto con me."

"Faremo una lista di quello che ti può servire e te lo vado a prendere prima di pranzo." le disse Auggie, senza lasciarle la mano.

"Grazie."

"Avrò bisogno di alcune informazioni che la riguardano, signorina Walker."

"Le darò tutte le informazioni che posso." gli rispose Auggie.

"Benissimo. Mentre noi compiliamo la cartella clinica, signor Anderson, credo che possiamo mandare Annie a fare la TAC. L'accompagni tu, Justin?"

"Sì certo."

Annie era grata di non dover essere da sola. Justin le piaceva. Era un uomo sulla quarantina, coi capelli brizzolati e folti, dal viso bonario nonostante i suoi lineamenti marcati. Aveva una voce profonda e rassicurante. Non era molto alto, ma il suo fisico era asciutto e atletico, segno che dedicava del tempo all'attività sportiva.

"Grazie per essere rimasto con me, Justin."

"Di nulla Annie. Voglio davvero aiutarti a riprendere in mano la tua vita. Te lo meriti."

"Davvero? A volte penso che sia meglio non ricordare. Forse se il mio cervello si ostina a rimanere al buio, una ragione ci deve essere."

"Se ci fosse anche una sola possibilità di aiutarti, voglio trovarla. Nessuno merita di non sapere Annie. E tu meriti di essere felice."

"Non saprei..."

"Sarò anche uno scapolo incallito, ma riconosco due anime gemelle. Tu e Auggie siete fatti l'uno per l'altra. Il fatto che, dopo due anni, lui sia tornato alla CIA senza esitazioni per te, la dice lunga. E, guarda caso, quello che ti ha legato alla vita è stato il ricordo della sua voce. Hai dimenticato tanto, praticamente tutto del tuo passato, ma non lui, non la sua voce. Sapendo quello che avete passato nella vostra vita, sono sempre più convinto che meritiate di essere felici."

"Sai qualcosa che io non so, dottor Muller?"

"Ho letto il tuo file, Annie. So quello che sai tu." si fermò davanti ad una porta. "Ci siamo. Sei pronta?"

"E se ti dicessi di no?" gli sorrise.

"Forza, signorina Walker."

"Bene, signor Anderson. Abbiamo quasi tutti i dati della signorina Walker. Mancano solo quelli relativi all'assicurazione. Lei sa per caso quale compagnia ha stipulato la polizza di Annie?"

"No, veramente no. Ma non è un problema, posso pagare io tutte le cure e gli accertamenti che le state facendo."

"Va bene. Avrò bisogno anche dei suoi documenti allora."

"Posso farglieli avere nel pomeriggio?"

"Sì, certo. Credo che fra pochi minuti la signorina Walker tornerà in camera, posso farla accompagnare, se vuole."

Auggie stava ancora parlando col medico quando arrivò Joan.

"Ciao Auggie."

"Joan." esclamò sorpreso. "Cosa ci fai qui? Scusa un attimo." si voltò verso il medico e disse: "Per ora grazie, dottore. Mi farò accompagnare da lei." Auggie indicò Joan.

"A presto signor Anderson." il medico lasciò i due da soli davanti al bancone della reception del reparto.

"Al telefono mi hai detto che ti saresti preso alcuni giorni per seguire Annie, ma la tua voce era alquanto preoccupata. Voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo." disse Joan.

"Le stanno facendo tutti gli accertamenti del caso, TAC, elettroencefalogramma, esami di routine, cardiogramma eccetera eccetera eccetera."

"Ok, e poi?"

"E poi cosa, Joan?"

"Lei come sta?"

"Fisicamente credo bene. Psicologicamente è un po' provata. Resterà in ospedale fino a domani perché la devono tenere sotto osservazione. "

"Posso fare qualcosa?"

"Veramente sì. Non sapevamo che avrebbe passato la notte qui e quindi avrebbe bisogno di alcune cose: spazzolino, dentifricio, un cambio di biancheria e forse qualcos'altro."

"Ci penso io."

"Grazie Joan."

"Tu come stai?"

"La verità? Sono preoccupato per lei, ma sto bene. Ora è a casa e pian piano sistemeremo ogni cosa." le rispose con un leggero sorriso.

"Ne sono felice, davvero. Mi sembra che..."

"È come se il tempo si fosse fermato a prima di Henry Wilcox, ma allo stesso tempo è tutto diverso." osservò Auggie a bassa voce.

Joan sentì un velo di malinconia nella voce dell'amico. Gli posò una mano sul braccio.

"Vedrai, andrà tutto bene Auggie, ne sono sicura."

"Lo spero davvero."

"Dobbiamo essere pazienti e forti allo stesso tempo, per lei. Tu hai letto il suo dossier, Auggie. Tu sai cosa le è successo."

"È questo che mi preoccupa, Joan. Quando ricorderà..."

"Quando succederà, ci saranno accanto a lei persone che la amano. E questo l'aiuterà a superare tutto."

Auggie annuì. "Grazie Joan."

"Sarò di ritorno appena possibile. Se dovesse servirti altro, chiamami."

Mentre Joan si allontanava, Annie e Justin stavano tornando verso la camera.

"Auggie. Chi è quella donna?" chiese Annie.

"È Joan. Voleva sapere come stai e si è offerta di procurarti quello che ti occorre per passare qui la notte."

"Potrò incontrarla, allora..."

"Come è andata Justin?" chiese Auggie al medico.

"Dobbiamo aspettare l'esito. Vado a parlare col medico e vi raggiungo."

Entrarono nella camera, Annie si sedette sul letto senza parlare e rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po'.

Quando Justin tornò da loro, si fermò sulla porta della stanza ad osservarli silenziosamente. Annie ed Auggie erano seduti sul bordo del letto, uno di fianco all'altra; Auggie, accarezzandole delicatamente i capelli, abbracciava Annie che era rannicchiata contro di lui. Justin bussò allo stipite della porta ed entrò.

"Scusatemi..." si giustificò. "Tra poco verranno a prenderti per altri esami, Annie."

Annie si raddrizzò un po', senza lasciare il fianco di Auggie, e trasse un profondo sospiro.

"Arriveremo in fondo a tutto questo, Walker." le sussurrò Auggie.

Annie annuì, prendendogli le mani tra le sue. Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata, quella. Per entrambi.

Joan era tornata nel primo pomeriggio portando tutto il necessario per Annie. Arthur Campbell ed Eric Barber avevano telefonato per avere notizie. Anche Andrew Hollman e Calder Michaels avevano mandato dei messaggi per chiedere come stessero andando le cose. Auggie aveva riferito ad Annie di tutte le persone che avevano chiesto di lei, spiegandole, di volta in volta, chi fossero e quale ruolo avessero avuto nel suo passato, nonché nel suo ritrovamento e salvataggio in Africa. I vari check-up si susseguirono finché, a sera, Annie era ormai sfinita. Auggie aveva sempre atteso pazientemente che tornasse in camera, per farle sentire che le era vicino. Non aveva mai lasciato l'ospedale e cominciava a sentire la stanchezza. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, si sentiva addosso l'odore acre dell'ospedale. Aveva le spalle indolenzite, i muscoli della schiena erano rigidi e le gambe intorpidite. Aveva camminato avanti e indietro per i corridoi, cercando di sgranchirsi un po' e aveva bevuto litri di caffè per ingannare le attese. E ora cominciava anche ad avere un po' di appetito.

"Auggie, perché non vai a casa? Fatti una doccia, rilassati un po' e mangia qualcosa." gli disse Annie, notando sul suo volto tutta la stanchezza e la tensione di quella giornata.

"Sto bene, Walker."

"Lo so. Sei un _uomo duro_ , giusto?"

"Annie..."

"È quello che mi hai detto una volta, vero? Sai, alla mia età la memoria comincia a vacillare..." scherzò Annie, in piedi di fronte a lui.

Auggie rise, se Annie non aveva perso lo spirito era buon segno. Evidentemente la tensione nervosa era un po' diminuita.

"Non voglio lasciarti qua da sola." le disse appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle.

"Non sono sola, ci sono un sacco di infermiere. E poi ci sarà Justin."

"Va bene, signorina Walker. Andrò a casa, ma tornerò appena possibile."

"Domani mattina andrà benissimo, signor Anderson."

"Sarò qui prima che tu ti svegli, promesso." La abbracciò, poi le posò un lieve bacio sulla testa.

"Ti amo." le sussurrò appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.

"E io amo te. Nel caos della mia testa, questa è l'unica certezza che ho."

"Terrò il cellulare acceso. Prometti di chiamarmi, se hai bisogno. Anche solo se vuoi fare due chiacchiere."

"Te lo prometto. Ora vai."

"Annie..."

"Vai. Starò bene."

Auggie esitò ancora qualche secondo. Annie lo baciò e, ridendo, lo spinse delicatamente fuori dalla camera.

Mentre usciva, chiamò un taxi e si fece portare al suo vecchio appartamento. La casa dove era stato con Annie negli ultimi due giorni era troppo grande e ancora sconosciuta, per lui. E poi aveva bisogno di un cambio di vestiti. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi nel suo ambiente.

Una volta a casa ripensò al colloquio avuto con Justin quella mattina, mentre Annie veniva sottoposta al test da sforzo.

 _"Annie ha ancora un piccolo ematoma cerebrale che potrebbe essere la causa della sua persistente amnesia."_ gli aveva detto Justin Muller _. "Dovremo attendere qualche giorno per avere la certezza che si stia riassorbendo. In caso contrario potrebbe essere necessario un piccolo intervento chirurgico per rimuoverlo."_

 _"Con quali rischi?"_

 _"Un intervento al cervello, per quanto piccolo, comporta sempre dei rischi. Molto dipende dall'abilità del neurochirurgo."_

 _"Se necessario, voglio il migliore per Annie."_

 _"Lo avrà, te lo assicuro."_

 _"Se mai dovesse essere operata..."_

 _"Sarò in sala operatoria con lei, Auggie."_

 _"Grazie, Justin. Ti devo più di un favore."_

 _"Ho letto tutto il suo fascicolo. So cos'ha vissuto. Quando comincerà a ricordare avrà bisogno di tutto il supporto e la comprensione possibile."_

 _"Lo ha già."_

 _"Potrebbe essere molto spaventata da quello che le è successo. E potrebbe cercare di allontanare le persone che ama e che la amano."_

 _"Lo terrò presente."_

 _"Auggie, non sarà facile. Dovrai essere forte per entrambi."_

 _"Lo farò."_

 _"Lo so. Annie è fortunata ad averti."_

 _"Grazie di tutto Justin."_

Si fece una doccia e si infilò nel letto. Controllò il cellulare per vedere se erano arrivati messaggi, poi puntò la sveglia e si addormentò profondamente.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Ora questo show è definitivamente finito anche sulle reti televisive italiane.**_

 _ **Non mi è piaciuto assolutamente come è stato lasciato in sospeso dai produttori e non mi resta che sperare in un loro ripensamento. Nel frattempo mi godo la lettura di altre fanfiction su Covert Affairs e continuo a scrivere la mia. Non ho avuto molte recensioni, per cui non so se vi sta piacendo oppure no. Mi auguro di sì.**_

 _ **A volte si scrive anche per se stessi. Un grazie a tutti coloro che mi stanno seguendo.**_

Capitolo 36

Quando si svegliò, vide Auggie seduto sulla poltroncina vicino alla parete di fianco al letto. Le aveva detto che sarebbe stato lì prima del suo risveglio e aveva mantenuto la sua parola. La testa appoggiata al muro alle sue spalle e gli occhi chiusi, Auggie respirava con regolarità, tanto che Annie pensò che stesse dormendo. Si girò nel letto, si mise a sedere e cominciò a fissarlo: doveva essere andato nel suo appartamento perché si era cambiato. Indossava dei pantaloni scuri e una felpa grigia che mettevano in risalto il suo fisico muscoloso. I riccioli scuri gli ricadevano disordinatamente sulla fronte ed Annie frenò l'impulso di alzarsi per andare a sistemarglieli. Si sorprese a pensare che lo trovava terribilmente affascinante.

"Buongiorno Walker." disse aprendo gli occhi e voltandosi verso di lei, con il suo solito lieve e accattivante sorriso sulle labbra.

"Buongiorno Auggie. Come sai che sono sveglia?"

"Mi stai guardando da un po'."

"Non è vero!" scherzò Annie.

"Posso sentire i tuoi occhi fissi su di me. Quello che vedi è di tuo gradimento?"

"Presuntuoso!" rise Annie. Auggie si alzò e si diresse verso di lei. Annie gli prese la mano e se la portò alla guancia.

"Come ti senti?" le chiese.

"Bene, credo. Che ore sono?"

"È ancora presto." rispose Auggie toccando l'orologio al suo polso. "Sono le 6:30. Sei riuscita a riposare?"

"Sì, abbastanza. Pensi che potrò avere un caffè stamattina?"

"Possiamo chiedere all'infermiera."

"Auggie... posso farti una domanda?"

"Non hai mai chiesto il permesso di fare domande, perciò.. chiedi pure."

"Ryan è in questo ospedale, vero?"

Auggie annuì. Capì quasi immediatamente dove quella conversazione stava andando.

"Sai come sta? Voglio dire... è ancora in coma?"

"Sì, i medici lo tengono in coma farmacologico. Dopo che è stato operato, hanno aspettato che si risvegliasse per capire se c'erano lesioni cerebrali particolari, poi lo hanno rimesso sotto terapia intensiva."

"E ci sono lesioni gravi?"

"Non saprei. Justin mi ha detto che i centri nervosi della parola e della memoria non dovrebbero essere particolarmente compromessi, ma per i centri motori... si deve aspettare."

"Qual è il rischio?"

"Che rimanga paralizzato. Ha subìto anche diverse fratture a carico della colonna vertebrale, delle costole e del bacino. Ma dobbiamo cercare di essere positivi, Annie."

"Auggie, voglio andare da lui."

"Annie, non credo sia una buona idea."

"Perché? Di cosa hai paura, Auggie?

"Annie, è in terapia intensiva e, da quello che so, solo i familiari più stretti possono entrare nella sua stanza."

"Sono stata sua moglie."

"Annie, per favore..."

"Non è solo per questo, vero? Perché ho la sensazione che tu mi nasconda qualcosa?"

"Annie, ti ho promesso di dirti solo la verità, ricordi?"

"Sì, io lo ricordo, ma tu lo ricordi?"

"Non è mia intenzione dirti bugie. Sempre e solo la verità. Devi essere paziente, ogni cosa a suo tempo. Vedrai, ricorderai tutto il tuo passato, la tua vita."

"Auggie..." cominciò a protestare Annie.

"Smettila, Annie, per favore. Quando tutto sarà a posto... la tua memoria, intendo... e tu starai bene..."

"Io _sto_ bene!" il suo tono di voce era un po' alterato e Auggie lo notò subito.

"Walker, ho sempre messo te prima di ogni cosa e continuerò a farlo."

"Auggie, voglio sapere..." disse alzandosi in piedi. Ora erano uno di fronte all'altra, così vicini che Auggie poteva sentire fisicamente la vicinanza di Annie, benché i loro corpi non si toccassero; percepiva il suo profumo e il suo respiro quasi fossero cose concrete, da poter stringere tra le dita. Le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò delicatamente sulle labbra.

"Bel diversivo, signor Anderson."

"Sì, vero?" le sussurrò in un bisbiglio. "Annie, io voglio solo che tu stia bene, che tu possa recuperare la memoria. Poi il resto si sistemerà."

"Sto bene, Auggie. Starò bene. Ma..."

"Aspettiamo almeno di sentire il parere del medico, che ne dici?"

"Ok." si arrese Annie "Ora però ho un po' di fame..."

"Direi che questa è una cosa alla quale possiamo rimediare facilmente." le rispose appoggiando la fronte contro la sua e accarezzandole le guance.

"Profumi di fresco e di pulito, signor Anderson. Hai un buon odore di pino. Mi piace molto."

"Grazie. Anche tu non sei niente male."

"Ti prego, Auggie, non scherzare! Ho bisogno di una doccia il prima possibile! Mi hanno riempito di gel ovunque per attaccarmi a tutte quelle macchine! Mi sento così appiccicosa!" rispose Annie, ridendo.

In quel momento entrò l'infermiera con la colazione: tè, un po' di latte e alcuni biscotti. Annie osservò il vassoio: non c'era caffè.

"Posso avere del caffè?"

"Solitamente non lo serviamo, ma c'è un distributore nell'atrio davanti agli ascensori. Se si accontenta..." sorrise l'infermiera.

Auggie andò a prendere il caffè mentre Annie si fece velocemente la doccia, poi si sedettero nella salettina d'attesa poco lontano dalla reception del piano, dove li raggiunsero Justin e il dottor Dale, il medico che l'aveva seguita il giorno prima in tutte le visite.

"Signorina Walker, come ti senti?" chiese il dottor Dale.

"Direi piuttosto bene, dottore."

"Stiamo preparando le carte per le dimissioni, ma prima che tu vada a casa vorrei parlarti delle tue condizioni di salute. Non è niente di grave, ma è bene che tu sia informata di tutto. Puoi passare nel mio ufficio, prima di lasciare l'ospedale?"

"Sì, certo."

"Bene. Il dottor Muller ti accompagnerà da me più tardi, allora." e così dicendo, se ne andò.

Annie guardò Justin con aria interrogativa.

"Tu sai niente, Justin?"

"Certo che so, Annie." le disse sorridendole "Ma non sono io il tuo medico, al momento. Per correttezza professionale, non posso scavalcare un collega. Ma non ti devi preoccupare, sono cose che si risolveranno velocemente e nel migliore dei modi, vedrai." Il sorriso di Justin rassicurò molto Annie.

Un'ora dopo erano nello studio del dottor Dale.

"Bene, Annie. Questi sono i risultati della TAC a cui sei stata sottoposta. C'è un ematoma cerebrale che sembra essere la causa della tua amnesia. Evidentemente è la conseguenza dell'incidente nel quale sei stata coinvolta tre mesi fa. L'ematoma, fortunatamente, non è molto esteso, penso che sia perché si sta riassorbendo da solo. Ora, potrebbe completamente riassorbirsi nel giro di pochi giorni, come potrebbe non farlo. E se così fosse, potrebbe essere necessario un piccolo intervento chirurgico."

"È rischioso?" chiese Annie un po' preoccupata. Auggie, di fianco a lei, le appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio per farle sentire che era lì per lei.

"Qualunque intervento al cervello può comportare dei rischi, Annie."

"Va bene. Dunque per ora aspettiamo, giusto?"

"Sì, è la cosa migliore. Sono convinto che nel giro di poco comincerai a riacquistare la memoria. Tra un paio di settimane faremo un'altra TAC per verificare la dimensione dell'ematoma. So che con Justin avete parlato di terapia ipnotica. Se tra due settimane, effettivamente le dimensioni dell'ematoma sono regredite, direi che potresti riprenderla tranquillamente."

"Quindi non resta che aspettare. E nel frattempo?"

"Fai una vita normale. Esci, leggi, fai delle passeggiate all'aria aperta, trova un hobby."

"Altre due settimane..." sospirò Annie.

"Passeranno in fretta." le disse Auggie.

"Sì, certo. Tu hai il tuo lavoro, ma io? Sarà dura ingannare il tempo..." disse Annie rivolta ad Auggie. Poi guardò il dottore, quasi con esitazione.

"Dottor Dale, vorrei chiederle una cosa, se posso..."

"Certo, dimmi pure."

"Secondo lei, è opportuno che io riveda le persone che hanno fatto parte del mio passato? So che ho una sorella, due nipoti..."

"Questo dipende da te, da come ti senti. Pensi di essere pronta a sopportare un'onda emotiva così forte? Non è facile Annie, credimi. Forse vedere la tua famiglia potrebbe aiutarti, come no. Magari aspetta di fare la prossima TAC e poi ne riparliamo."

"Quindi, anche visitare il mio ex-marito, che era con me in Mali e che è ricoverato in questo ospedale, è fuori discussione secondo lei, giusto?"

"Se vuoi solo sapere come sta, posso farti parlare col suo medico, ma se vuoi vederlo perché pensi che questo possa aiutarti a ricordare più velocemente, ti direi ancora una volta di aspettare."

"Due settimane..." sospirò Annie, prendendo la mano che Auggie aveva appoggiato sul suo ginocchio. "Dovrò trovare davvero qualcosa da fare per ingannare il tempo..."

"E ora veniamo alla tua miocardite." disse ancora il dottor Dale. "Siamo risaliti alle tue vecchie cartelle cliniche, in quest'ospedale. Dagli accertamenti che ti avevano fatto allora, risultava una miocardite di origine batterica ed era stata curata con una terapia antibiotica e moltissimo riposo. Sei poi stata sottoposta ad accertamenti periodici per un anno circa. Dopo questo periodo non risultano altri trattamenti né esami."

"E ora, come sto?"

"Dalle analisi del sangue e dall'elettrocardiogramma non risulta nulla, al momento. Ma vorrei tenerti sotto controllo per un certo periodo, diciamo almeno tre mesi, per essere certi che non ci siano ricadute. Sei stata molto nel deserto a contatto con persone il sui sistema immunitario è molto diverso dal nostro. Potresti aver contratto qualche altra infezione batterica o virale che per ora è latente. Nel caso in cui ci fosse davvero un'infezione in atto, solitamente nel giro di un mese diventa manifesta. Potresti seguire una blanda terapia antibiotica in via precauzionale per una decina di giorni."

Annie sospirò e rimase in silenzio. Sperava che, una volta tornata in America, le cose si sarebbero sistemate rapidamente: voleva riprendere in mano la propria vita il prima possibile, ma per ora poteva solo avere pazienza. Tanta pazienza.

"Ancora una domanda, dottore. Potrei riacquistare la memoria anche prima del riassorbimento dell'ematoma, vero?"

"Sì, certo. Le amnesie da trauma cranico sono imprevedibili e dipendono da caso a caso. In effetti, la tua memoria potrebbe ritornare in qualunque momento."

"Grazie dottor Dale." disse Annie alzandosi e stringendogli la mano.

Nel giro di una decina di minuti, Annie e Auggie erano seduti in un taxi che li riportava a casa, a Hawthorne. Fecero il viaggio in silenzio ed Annie ripensò a quanto le aveva detto il medico riguardo la sua amnesia; Auggie, intuì il suo stato d'animo, le abbracciò le spalle e la strinse delicatamente a sè.

"Cosa vuoi fare oggi?" le chiese, improvvisamente.

"Cosa intendi?"

"Possiamo andare a far compere, se ti va."

"Compere? Davvero te la senti?" domandò Annie, increspando leggermente le labbra in un sorriso "Signor Anderson, sei una fonte inesauribile di sorprese!"

Auggie percepì il sorriso nella voce di Annie e sorrise a sua volta. Forse un giro al centro commerciale più rinomato di Washington avrebbe aiutato Annie a distrarsi e rilassarsi.

Una volta giunti a casa, fecero una lista di quanto poteva servir loro, chiamarono nuovamente il servizio taxi e uscirono, pronti a trascorrere l'intera giornata tra negozi e supermercato.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitolo 37

Era ormai sera inoltrata quando tornarono a casa. Trascorrere l'intera giornata in un centro commerciale aveva esaurito le forze a entrambi, ma erano comunque soddisfatti. Quel mattino, Auggie aveva prenotato un taxi privato in modo da avere a disposizione auto e autista per l'intera giornata, cosa che era stata provvidenziale visto il numero spropositato di borse e sacchetti che altrimenti avrebbero dovuto portarsi appresso. L'autista del taxi si era rivelata una persona estremamente gentile e affabile, aiutando sia Annie che Auggie in più di un'occasione e portando di volta in volta gli acquisti in auto. Avevano cenato in una piccola tavola calda, all'interno del centro commerciale, dove erano rimasti a sedere più del necessario, prima di rientrare a casa.

L'autista li aiutò a scaricare e a portare all'interno i loro acquisti e Auggie, prima che se ne andasse, gli porse una lauta mancia.

"Signore, non è necessario." disse l'uomo.

"Li prenda." gli rispose Auggie sorridendo "Lei ha fatto molto di più di quello per cui è stato pagato. Le sue mansioni non comprendevano il _facchinaggio_ , perciò lo consideri un segno di ringraziamento. Ci è stato di grande aiuto, mi creda. Non so come avremmo fatto senza di lei."

"Bhè.. ecco... è stato un piacere, signore."

Come Auggie entrò in casa, il suo telefono squillò poi l'applicazione vocale scandì " _Numero privato_ ". Si innervosì un po' ma rispose, sapeva chi fosse e non avrebbe avuto modo di evitare la conversazione, per quanto breve avrebbe mai potuto essere.

"Buona sera." disse dirigendosi in salotto.

"Sempre molto sbrigativo August. Ti ricordi che giorno è oggi?"

"Sì."

"Aspettavo una tua telefonata, nel pomeriggio. Lo fai tutti gli anni. È l'unico giorno in cui ti ricordi di avere una famiglia."

"Già... la telefonata... mi spiace, ho avuto molto da fare."

"Così tanto da non trovare il tempo di chiamare tua madre?"

"Impegni di lavoro."

"Lavoro? Quindi stai lavorando? Sei tornato in America? Da quando? E Natasha è con te?"

"Signora Anderson, vuoi una risposta per ogni domanda o posso organizzarmi in un unico discorso?" chiese Auggie con tono sarcastico.

"Non usare quel tono con me, ragazzo!" lo rimproverò dolcemente la donna. "Fra due giorni è il Giorno del Ringraziamento, August. Se sei in America potresti tornare a casa per un paio di giorni. È passato molto tempo da quando abbiamo trascorso insieme un po' di tempo e poi non ci ha ancora presentato Natasha."

"Abbiamo rotto, mamma."

"Oh." la donna fece una pausa. " Quando?"

"Tre mesi fa."

La donna rimase nuovamente in silenzio per qualche secondo, come se avesse bisogno di riordinare i pensieri. "Come stai?" gli chiese poi.

" _Sto bene_ , non preoccuparti."

"Sì, lo sento dalla voce. C'è un'altra donna nella tua vita, vero giovane Anderson?"

"Mamma..."

"Non devi aggiungere nulla, August. La tua voce è serena e questo mi basta. Spero solo che sia quella giusta, questa volta. Ti meriti un po' di felicità, figlio mio."

" _Sono_ felice, mamma."

"Allora spero di incontrare presto questa ragazza che ti ha preso il cuore."

"Sì, certo. Ora devo andare."

"Ti voglio bene, Auggie."

"Anch'io mamma."

Auggie chiuse la telefonata. Sentirsi chiamare _Auggie_ da sua madre gli fece uno strano effetto. Non lo chiamava più così da tanto tempo, da quando era tornato da Tikrit, cieco. Si sedette sul divano, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia e rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, quando si rese conto della presenza di Annie.

"Da quanto sei qui?" le chiese con voce seria e profonda.

Annie andò ad accovacciarsi di fronte a lui, appoggiando le proprie mani sulle sue.

"Da quando ti sei rivolto a lei chiamandola _signora Anderson_. Scusami, non era mia intenzione ascoltare la tua telefonata, stavo solo dirigendomi in cucina e ti ho sentito parlare. Non volevo disturbarti e sono rimasta ferma, in disparte."

Auggie annuì, poi prese le mani di Annie e se le portò alle labbra.

"Auggie, le hai detto che sei felice... lo sei davvero?" chiese Annie quasi sottovoce.

"Sì, Annie. Come non lo sono mai stato."

Annie si alzò sulle ginocchia, gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli e lo abbracciò.

"Anch'io sono felice quando sei con me, Auggie."

Egli contraccambiò il suo abbraccio affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli. Amava la piacevole sensazione che gli davano i suoi capelli lunghi e morbidi, amava aspirarne il profumo, un misto tra l'odore fresco del suo sciampo e quello del profumo che metteva. Amava ogni cosa di lei, il calore della pelle, la voce, il profumo. Ma appoggiare il viso nell'incavo della spalla in mezzo alla massa dei suoi capelli, lo inebriava. Era come perdersi in lei. E sentirla così, tra le sue braccia, gli procurava sempre dei brividi che gli arrivavano dentro il corpo e l'anima. Non riusciva a capirne il motivo, ma questa donna lo eccitava oltre misura.

Annie si staccò da lui, gli posò un casto bacio sulla guancia e si alzò in piedi.

"Abbiamo ancora quelle bottiglie di Patron..." suggerì.

"Buona idea, Walker."

Annie andò in cucina, prese due bicchieri e il cavatappi, poi prese la bottiglia di Patron dalla vetrina e appoggiò tutto sul tavolino davanti al divano. Auggie, nel frattempo, aveva acceso lo stereo.

"Musica e Patron." disse Annie abbracciando Auggie alle spalle. "Balliamo?"

"Perchè no?" le rispose divertito.

"Non garantisco di ricordarmi come si fa, però." rise Annie.

"Correrò il rischio."

Ballarono per un po', uno tra le braccia dell'altra, senza parlare. Annie, la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Auggie, si sentiva molto tranquilla. Si sentiva bene, emotivamente. Era con l'uomo che sentiva di amare più di ogni altra cosa, era fra le sue braccia. Auggie le accarezzò i capelli e la strinse a sé. Poi cominciò lentamente a massaggiarle la schiena, disegnando piccoli cerchi con le dita. Annie percepiva il calore delle sue mani forti e delicate allo stesso tempo. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, gli accarezzò i capelli sulla nuca, attorcigliandoseli tra le dita. Lo guardò intensamente per qualche secondo, poi si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e lo baciò. Auggie contraccambiò il bacio con trasporto, trascinandola sul divano e senza smettere di baciarla. Si sedette prendendola in braccio ed Annie si accoccolò tra le sue braccia. Il desiderio che entrambi provavano l'uno per l'altra stava prendendo il sopravvento. Le mani di Auggie erano sotto il suo maglione, accarezzandole il ventre e i fianchi e la schiena. Non riusciva a tenere le mani lontane da lei, dalla sua pelle. Annie fece lo stesso, accarezzandogli il petto e graffiandogli leggermente la schiena.

"C'è un comodo letto, di là signor Anderson." gli sussurrò mentre gli baciava il collo dietro le orecchie.

"Sì, lo so..." la voce di Auggie si fece più calda e profonda per l'eccitazione.

Segnarono la strada dal divano al letto coi loro vestiti, nessuno dei due riusciva a tenere le mani staccate dall'altro. Una volta giunti in camera Annie si lasciò cadere sul letto trascinando Auggie insieme a lei. Egli si sdraiò su di lei, accarezzandole le spalle e le braccia e i fianchi. Senza mai smettere di baciare la sua bocca, le slacciò il reggiseno e glielo sfilò.

"Per quello che stiamo facendo, questo non ti serve, Walker." le sussurrò tra le labbra. Le sue mani scesero poi verso i suoi fianchi e delicatamente le tolse gli slip. "Anche questi sono superflui, tesoro."

"Sì, sono d'accordo signor Anderson." gli rispose con voce roca, mentre gli accarezzava voluttuosamente la schiena e il petto e, scendendo a sua volta verso i suoi fianchi, infilava le mani nei suoi boxer. "Anche tu hai addosso qualcosa che non ti serve, amore mio." gli disse.

Auggie sorrise, si alzò e finì di spogliarsi. Si sdraiarono nuovamente, pronti l'uno per l'altra, assaporando entrambi ogni momento di contatto reciproco, prendendosi tutto il tempo per stimolarsi e godere appieno della reciproca presenza, fino a che i loro corpi, muovendosi perfettamente all'unisono, non furono scossi dall'ondata convulsa dell'orgasmo.

Il loro respiro, pian piano, tornò regolare. E, pian piano, si addormentarono, abbracciati.

Auggie fu svegliato dai movimenti improvvisi di Annie, che si lamentava nel sonno. Provò ad abbracciarla per cercare di calmarla ma lei lo respinse con forza. Auggie si spaventò. Annie iniziò ad urlare, uscì con un balzo dal letto e corse fuori dalla camera da letto. Auggie la sentì correre ed inciampare in qualcosa, sentì il tonfo della caduta e poi più nulla.

"Annie..." chiamò a voce alta. Non ricevette risposta. "Annie!" chiamò ancora, nuovamente senza risposta, mentre cercava di raggiungerla. Entrò nel salotto chiamandola di nuovo. All'improvviso sentì il suo respiro affannoso. Cercò di avvicinarsi a lei, chiamandola dolcemente per nome. La raggiunse dall'altro lato della stanza camminando a tentoni e la trovò seduta a terra con le gambe strette sotto il mento, che si dondolava, quasi a volersi cullare. Si mise in ginocchio accanto a lei e le accarezzò i capelli per qualche secondo, poi l'abbracciò e la cullò seguendo il suo stesso ritmo. Dopo parecchi minuti, Annie sembrò più calma.

"Annie... è stato solo un brutto sogno." cercò di tranquillizzarla.

"Auggie..."

"Sono qui, Walker."

"Non credo sia solo un brutto sogno. Io e Ryan..."

"Shhh. Non dire nulla e non pensarci, ora. Domani mattina chiamiamo Justin e parliamo con lui. Ora cerca solo di calmarti, io sono qui con te, non ti lascio."

"Auggie... tu... tu sai?"

Auggie non rispose alla sua domanda, ma l'aiutò ad alzarsi e la riportò a letto.

"Vieni, torniamo a letto e cerchiamo di dormire."

"Io non voglio dormire. Quello che tu dici essere un brutto sogno..." Annie aveva la voce rotta dal pianto.

"Sì Annie, un brutto sogno."

"Non può essere solo un brutto sogno. Mi sembrava così reale, così vero!"

Auggie la strinse a sé, ancora più forte e dolcemente allo stesso tempo, senza smettere di accarezzarla. Come era solito fare, le disegnò sulla schiena dei cerchi con le sue mani forti ma delicate, cerchi che l'avevano sempre calmata. Annie lasciò scorrere le lacrime, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi.

"Ero in auto con Ryan e... abbiamo avuto un incidente..."

"Annie, cerca di non pensarci ora."

"Eravamo entrambi feriti, poi un medico dell'ambulanza che ci ha soccorso mi ha detto che era morto e..." Annie non riuscì a continuare per il pianto. Si era accasciata sul letto, rannicchiata contro il fianco di Auggie.

"Se era un sogno... perché... perché sembrava così reale?" chiese Annie tra i singhiozzi.

Auggie non poté fare altro che abbracciarla e cullarla, cercando di calmarla nuovamente. Ricordava le parole di Justin _"Ho letto tutto il suo fascicolo. So cos'ha vissuto. Quando comincerà a ricordare avrà bisogno di tutto il supporto e la comprensione possibile."_

La mattina seguente, Annie sembrava tranquilla. Non disse nulla del sogno avuto durante la notte. Si fece una doccia, preparò il caffè canticchiando, prese dei biscotti dalla credenza e del succo di frutta e del latte dal frigorifero, apparecchiò la tavola per entrambi poi andò in camera a vestirsi, mentre Auggie era sotto la doccia.

Sembrava tranquilla ma anche stranamente silenziosa. Auggie non fece domande, pensò che per il momento era meglio lasciar cadere la cosa, fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla. L'aveva sentita canticchiare in cucina, un motivetto allegro e cadenzato, quasi fosse una filastrocca per bambini. Prese degli abiti puliti dall'armadio, si vestì poi raggiunse Annie in cucina per fare colazione.

"Buongiorno, Auggie."

"Buongiorno a te, Annie."

"Che programmi hai per oggi?"

"Sono a tua disposizione. Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare..."

"Devo parlare con Justin. Poi voglio vedere Ryan. E non accetterò in alcun modo un _no_ come risposta, da parte tua." la sua voce era ferma e determinata. "Non dopo quello che è successo stanotte."

"Annie..."

"Auggie, non puoi proteggermi dal mio passato. I sogni che faccio, da tre mesi a questa parte, sono flash che ritornano a galla nella mia mente. Ne ho avuto la certezza quando ho incontrato Calder nel deserto, quando ho sentito la tua voce sulla spiaggia di Rabat, quando ti ho chiesto di Chloe e Katya ed Eyal. Tu stesso mi hai confermato ciò che sospettavo, cioè che sono parte della mia vita. Ora, alla luce di queste cose, vuoi forse provare a convincermi che il mio sogno sia stato _solo_ un brutto sogno? Vuoi provare a negare che il mio sogno sia qualcosa che ho vissuto veramente?" la voce di Annie era calma ma perentoria allo stesso tempo.

"No, Annie. In effetti non posso."

"Bene. Allora è deciso."

Questo era il momento che Auggie più aveva temuto. Forse Annie stava cominciando a ricordare. E se così era, era proprio dalla cosa peggiore del suo passato. E lui non sapeva cosa fare.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitolo 38

Era stata nervosa tutto il giorno, dopo la seduta col dottor Muller e non ne sapeva il motivo. Forse qualcosa, dentro la sua mente, cominciava a muoversi. Ma cosa? Forse il sogno della notte precedente, come le aveva suggerito Justin, era solo un riflesso inconscio. O forse no. Era comunque qualcosa che l'aveva profondamente scossa. Si fermò davanti alla finestra del salotto, lo sguardo perso verso un punto indefinito oltre la siepe del giardino, nel buio della sera. Dopo qualche secondo, quel sogno era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, come un film. E lei si stava perdendo in esso.

 _Pioveva. Lei e Ryan erano in macchina, guidava Ryan. Lei si era assopita. Rientravano da una serata tra amici e Ryan aveva voluto guidare a tutti i costi, anche se aveva bevuto più del dovuto. Annie non voleva discutere oltre con lui, così gli consegnò le chiavi dell'auto. Lungo il tragitto avevano fatto una sosta presso l'abitazione di una ragazza. Annie si era svegliata quando l'auto si era fermata, aveva visto Ryan all'ingresso dell'abitazione che parlava con la giovane, poi si era sistemata meglio sul sedile e si era addormentata nuovamente. Nel dormiveglia aveva sentito Ryan aprire la portiera posteriore e richiuderla, poi salire al posto di guida, accendere il motore e ripartire. Si era svegliata di soprassalto quando ebbero l'incidente. Era riuscita a fatica ad uscire dall'auto che si era ribaltata sull'asfalto bagnato dalla pioggia. Ryan era riverso a terra accanto all'auto. Alcuni passanti si erano fermati e avevano chiamato immediatamente i soccorsi.  
_ _Annie si stava guardando intorno, come a cercare qualcosa o qualcuno, poi svenne. Si risvegliò dopo parecchi minuti, era sulla barella dell'ambulanza con la mascherina per l'ossigeno. Ryan era seduto di fianco a lei, in lacrime. Lei lo guardò, compassionevole. "Sto bene." gli disse "Non preoccuparti, sto bene." Ryan la guardò con gli occhi colmi di disperazione, cercava di dirle qualcosa ma lei non riusciva a sentire la sua voce. Aveva un terribile ronzio nelle orecchie che le impediva di sentire qualunque suono. Pian piano capì che avevano avuto un incidente. Ryan era seduto ancora di fianco a lei, pallido come un lenzuolo, dietro di lui c'era un infermiere, o era un medico?, dalle cui labbra Annie riuscì a capire la parola "morto". Dunque qualcuno era morto in quell'incidente. Ma chi?_

Era a questo punto del sogno che Annie s'era svegliata, terrorizzata e disperata. Sentiva un dolore così profondo da farle male fisicamente nel petto. Distolse improvvisamente lo sguardo dal vuoto in cui si era persa. Si strinse ancora di più nel plaid che si era messa sulle spalle, andò in cucina per prepararsi una tazza di tè, poi si rannicchiò sul divano.

Anche durante la seduta con Justin non era riuscita ad andare oltre quel punto del sogno.

" _Un riflesso inconscio..."_ pensò " _Un riflesso inconscio...ma perché? E di che cosa?"_ Non sapeva darsi una risposta, e questo la innervosiva, decisamente.

Auggie aveva trascorso la mattinata con lei, poi nel pomeriggio era andato in ufficio per completare alcuni rapporti riguardanti la loro missione in Africa.

Quando tornò a casa, Annie stava guardando la TV seduta sul divano.

"Ciao!" lo salutò "Com'è andata in ufficio?"

"Tutto bene. Solo molte scartoffie da compilare, una vera noia. E tu, cos'hai fatto?"

"Niente di particolare. Ho guardato la TV, ho letto alcune pagine di un libro, ho fatto una passeggiata e ho dormito un po'. Questa zona di Washington è molto carina e tranquilla."

"Hai programmi per la cena?"

"Veramente no. Se vuoi posso provare a cucinare qualcosa, ma non garantisco che poi sopravviveremo!" disse Annie.

"Ti va di uscire? Oppure ordiniamo qualcosa e ce lo facciamo portare a casa."

"Se non sei troppo stanco, preferirei uscire."

"Una doccia e sarò come nuovo." rispose Auggie sorridendole. "Hai preferenze?"

"Veramente, non saprei..."

"Cucina italiana?"

"Cucina italiana sia. Spero non sia un posto troppo chic, quello dove andremo. Non ho nulla di particolarmente elegante da indossare."

"Qualunque cosa tu decida di metterti, andrà benissimo. Il posto è abbastanza informale."

Nel giro di mezz'ora erano entrambi pronti per uscire. Auggie aveva chiamato un taxi e dato l'indirizzo del ristorante al tassista.

Cenarono tranquillamente, non c'era molta gente a quell'ora. Annie non era stata particolarmente loquace ed Auggie ne conosceva il motivo. Cercò di non darlo a vedere, ma era comunque preoccupato per lei. Dopo cena fecero una passeggiata, poi chiamarono un taxi e rientrarono a casa.

Annie si cambiò velocemente, si infilò un caldo pigiama e si mise sul divano a guardare la televisione. Auggie aveva acceso il suo portatile, controllato la casella di posta elettronica e completato alcuni file sulla missione in Africa; era ancora in camera a cambiarsi quando sentì i suoi passi.

"Annie?"

"Domani è il giorno del Ringraziamento, giusto?"

"Sì, è domani."

"Cosa pensi di fare?"

"Cosa penso di fare?" ripeté Auggie sorpreso.

"Sì, per festeggiare. Di solito si festeggia in famiglia, giusto? Tu hai programmi per domani? Incontrerai qualcuno della tua famiglia?"

"No Annie. L'ultima volta che ho festeggiato il Ringraziamento con la mia famiglia è stato prima del mio incidente. Da allora ho solo contatti sporadici con loro. A volte incontro qualcuno dei miei fratelli quando passano da Washington, ma niente di più." fece una pausa, pensando che Annie volesse chiedere qualcosa di più sulla sua famiglia, ma lei taceva. "Hai in mente qualcosa di particolare, Walker?"

"No, veramente no. E tu?"

"Io ho molto per cui essere grato, in effetti."

"Oh... davvero?" gli chiese.

Auggie le si avvicinò, le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle poi le prese il viso appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.

"Sì, tesoro, davvero. Ti abbiamo riportato a casa sana e salva. E questa è una cosa per cui non sarò mai grato abbastanza."

"Salva di sicuro, ma sana..." scherzò Annie.

"Annie, si sistemerà tutto, vedrai." le disse dolcemente, abbracciandola.

"Sembri così sicuro di questo." gli rispose perdendosi nel suo abbraccio.

"Sì, lo sono. Andrà tutto bene."

"Grazie. Per tutto."

Auggie non rispose, semplicemente la tenne stretta. Sapeva che Annie stava attraversando un momento particolarmente delicato e voleva farle sapere che era lì per lei, indipendentemente da tutto e da tutti. Dopo qualche minuto Annie si staccò da lui e andò a sedersi sul letto, le gambe incrociate e la coperta avvolta sulle spalle.

"Farai meglio a vestirti, non vorrei che ti ammalassi per colpa mia." gli disse.

Auggie le sorrise, poi prese una tuta dall'armadio, si vestì e si sedette accanto a lei.

"Allora Walker, cos'hai in mente?"

"Nulla, perchè?"

"Ti conosco, ragazzina. I tuoi silenzi nascondono sempre qualcosa."

"Tu che vuoi fare domani?"

"Ti ho già detto che non ho programmi particolari."

"Ecco, stavo pensando..." fece una pausa, notando che Auggie stava sogghignando.

"C'è sempre sotto qualcosa quando _pensi_ , Walker!"

"Potremmo invitare qualcuno per pranzo... Magari ordiniamo da un catering... Vorrei poter ringraziare tutte le persone che mi hanno aiutato a tornare a casa."

"Va bene, sono d'accordo. In effetti abbiamo molte persone da ringraziare. Entrambi."

"Allora è deciso?"

"È deciso. Chi vuoi invitare?"

"Justin, per cominciare. Poi pensavo Calder ed Eric. Mi hai parlato di Joan e Arthur, vorrei invitare anche loro, se già non hanno altri impegni. E poi chi altro ti ha aiutato?"

"Andrew Hollman."

"Invitiamo anche lui."

"Direi che prima di fare gli inviti ufficiali, dovremmo trovare un servizio catering che sia ancora disponibile. Mi metto al PC e cerco qualcosa."

La ricerca effettivamente si stava facendo difficile. Il preavviso era davvero minimo e molti servizi di catering erano già pieni di lavoro.

"Come sta andando la ricerca?" chiese Annie, dopo un po', mettendo le mani sulle sue spalle.

"Finora solo risposte negative, ma non dispero."

"So che ce la farai, sei il mio eroe!" lo canzonò dolcemente abbracciandolo.

Annie si appoggiò a lui. Auggie si sentì sopraffatto dall'emozione, ma non disse nulla. Continuò a cercare un catering, con Annie addosso, godendo di quel contatto così caldo e vivo. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore sulla propria schiena, attraverso il tessuto dei loro abiti; il battito di quel cuore, che più di una volta aveva rischiato di fermarsi per sempre e che pulsava con ritmo regolare contro di lui, lo stava ipnotizzando. Lo sentiva dentro di sé oltre che su di sé, ne era completamente immerso. Ebbe la sensazione che il suo cuore avesse cominciato a battere all'unisono con quello di Annie. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, concentrandosi sul ritmo regolare di quel battito. Percepiva, in quel ritmo, la tranquillità emotiva e fisica di Annie. E questo permise anche a lui di tranquillizzarsi.

Annie sollevò la testa dalla sua spalla.

"Auggie..."

"Dimmi."

"Stai bene? Sei molto silenzioso e non stai nemmeno battendo sui tasti del PC..."

"Tutto ok, Walker. Stavo solo ascoltando un ritmo meraviglioso."

"Scusa?" domandò Annie, sorpresa.

"Il tuo cuore, Annie. Sento il tuo cuore che batte contro la mia schiena. È come ascoltare una melodia."

"Oh..." Annie fu sorpresa dalle sue parole.

Auggie si girò verso di lei, la prese per la vita e la fece sedere sulle proprie gambe.

"Sei terribilmente romantico, August Anderson."

"E tu sei incredibilmente bella, Annie Walker."

"Non puoi saperlo, Auggie."

"Certo che posso. Non vedo con gli occhi, è vero. Ma un paio di giorni fa mi hai detto che posso vedere col cuore, ricordi? E il mio cuore mi dice che tu sei bellissima."

"Sì, sei decisamente un inguaribile romantico."

"Se lo dici tu..." sorrise Auggie strizzando leggermente gli occhi.

"Allora, mago dell'informatica, come procede la prenotazione per il pranzo?"

"Ancora nulla, in effetti."

In quel momento il telefono di Auggie, sul comodino, squillò. Annie lo prese e glielo porse.

"È Joan." gli disse. "Ti lascio solo."

Auggie rispose alla chiamata mentre Annie, uscendo dalla stanza, andò in cucina e preparò il bollitore. Dopo qualche minuto tornò in camera.

"Ho fatto del tè, ne vuoi?"

"No, grazie."

"Tutto bene? Problemi di lavoro?" gli chiese Annie, alludendo alla telefonata di Joan.

"No, nessun problema. Direi che abbiamo risolto il problema del catering."

"Hai trovato qualcuno per domani?" disse Annie con voce speranzosa.

"No, in realtà no. Ma Joan ci ha invitati a casa sua per domani sera. Che ne pensi?"

"E tu che le hai detto?" la voce di Annie ora era leggermente emozionata.

"Che te ne avrei parlato prima di darle una risposta."

"Oh..."

Annie si fece silenziosa per qualche minuto. Auggie suppose che stesse pensando se accettare o meno l'invito.

"Annie, che ne pensi?"

"In effetti ci risolverebbe il problema del catering." gli rispose sorridendo. "Tu cosa vorresti fare?"

"Decidi tu, Walker. Per me va bene tutto, lo sai."

"Auggie, non mi sei di grande aiuto così!"

"Forse dovremmo accettare. Incontreresti tutti in un terreno neutrale."

"Ok, ma non possiamo recarci da loro a mani vuote. E io non conosco Joan, quindi non saprei cosa potremmo comprarle."

"Che ne dici di un mazzo di fiori?"

"Un mazzo di fiori? Non è un po' troppo banale e prevedibile?"

"Annie, domani è il Giorno del Ringraziamento, potremmo non trovare molti negozi aperti."

"Non ci avevo pensato..." si scusò Annie "Non sono più abituata alla vita di città."

"Joan apprezzerà anche un semplice mazzo di fiori, non preoccuparti."

Annie si alzò dalle sue gambe, tornò alle sue spalle e cominciò a massaggiargli il collo e le spalle.

"Devi essere molto stanco. Hai i muscoli completamente tesi."

"In effetti..."

"Bhè non so se lo sai, ma dal bagno dell'altra camera da letto si accede ad una piccola veranda del giardino, dove c'è una meravigliosa Jacuzzi e io muoio dalla voglia di provarla."

"Una Jacuzzi?"

"Sì. quando siamo arrivati quattro giorni fa, non ci ho fatto caso, sai era buio. Ma ieri, quando siamo tornati dall'ospedale e tu eri al telefono, ho curiosato un po' e..." "Allora perché non abbiamo scelto l'altra camera?" la voce di Auggie si fece più calda e, al contempo, profonda.

Annie era sempre più affascinata da come la sua voce cambiasse così velocemente intonazione e timbro, quando parlava con lei. Annie si rese conto che, semplicemente ascoltandolo, poteva capire lo stato d'animo dell'uomo. Auggie aveva una voce particolarmente espressiva ed intrigante. Annie si sentiva attratta da questa voce: ora calda e profonda, ora sorniona e canzonatoria, ora seria e determinata, ora avvolgente e ipnotica. Annie era totalmente assorta in questi pensieri che la riportarono a quei momenti nel deserto quando, dopo un brutto sogno, si svegliava di soprassalto e, nelle sue orecchie, ancora sentiva lui che le parlava. Non ricordava molto di ciò che le aveva detto, o comunque quasi mai ricordava l'intera conversazione del sogno, ma sempre, dopo aver sognato, quella voce suadente le riecheggiava nella mente e la tranquillizzava. Non poteva non amare quella voce e non poteva non amare quell'uomo. Come avevano fatto a lasciarsi? Perché _lei_ lo aveva lasciato?

" _Come ho potuto?"_ pensò " _Come ho potuto credere di non amarti più? Come ho potuto chiederti di essere solo amici?_ "

La voce di Auggie la distolse dai suoi pensieri.

"Annie, tutto bene?"

"Sì, certo. Pensavo alla mia vita nel deserto." gli rispose, passandogli una mano tra i capelli per rassicurarlo. "Proviamo la Jacuzzi?"

Auggie notò una punta di infantile eccitazione nella sua voce e ne rise.

"Qualcosa mi dice che dovremo cambiare camera, dopo."

"Può darsi." disse Annie ridendo.

Annie guidò Auggie fino alla piccola veranda, descrivendogli il percorso. Quando accese le luci, l'effetto luminoso era strabiliante.

"Oh mio Dio, Auggie! È... è meraviglioso. L'avevo vista solo alla luce del giorno e l'effetto era piacevole, ma ora con le luci è... "

"Uhm... devo fidarmi sulla parola. Me lo descrivi?"

"La veranda è quadrata, sono circa 4 metri per 4. Forse un po' più grande. La Jacuzzi è rotonda ed è proprio nel centro. Per entrare nella vasca ci sono dei gradini di marmo che le girano tutto intorno, verso sinistra, e ci sono delle luci anche sui bordi dei gradini e della vasca stessa. È tutto rivestito da piccole mattonelle a mosaico di una varietà infinita di tonalità di azzurro e verde acqua. L'intera veranda è illuminata da una serie di faretti a luce calda soffusa. La parete di fronte a noi è in realtà un'enorme finestra che dà sul giardino. Lungo la parete alla nostra destra, a circa metà, ci sono un tavolino di vetro e due poltrone bianche in vimini con dei cuscini verde acqua, mentre lungo la parete a sinistra ci sono dei mobiletti bianchi, penso possano contenere asciugamani e accappatoi."

La voce di Annie era un misto di entusiasmo, curiosità, stupore. Auggie ne fu divertito.

"Che ne dici se proviamo questa meraviglia?" le chiese.

"Sì, riempio la vasca e prendo accappatoi e asciugamani."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Innanzi tutto devo ringraziare chi continua a leggere e mi lascia parole incoraggianti.**_

 _ **Questa storia sta diventando parte di me, scrivo per bisogno e per piacere. Non posso pensare a come si è concluso male questo spettacolo televisivo, senza sentire il bisogno di trovare una giusta fine per questi due personaggi. Non so ancora come potrò mai concludere il mio racconto, è come se, finendolo, chiudessi un capitolo al quale non voglio e non posso rinunciare. Quando ho cominciato a scrivere avevo ben chiaro nella mia testa cosa volevo raccontare, come volevo raccontare, ora non ne sono più così sicura.**_

 _ **Ovviamente non possiedo nessun diritto sui personaggi di Covert Affairs, tranne su quelli nati dalla mia fantasia.**_

 _ **Ancora grazie a voi e spero continuiate a seguirmi.**_

Capitolo 39

Annie era sveglia già da un po' quando Auggie aprì gli occhi. Lo fissò in silenzio, lo baciò sulla guancia e si alzò, salutandolo.

"Hey, dove stai andando?" mugugnò Auggie con la voce ancora assonnata.

"Ho bisogno di caffè. Credo che sia l'unica cosa che veramente mi mancasse, nel deserto. Anche se me ne sono resa conto solo dopo averti incontrato a Rabat."

Auggie la sentì dirigersi in cucina, canticchiando. Ben presto l'intenso profumo del caffè lo convinse ad alzarsi.

"La tua tazza è sull'isola, di fronte a te, a ore 12. Vuoi anche del pane tostato?"

"Una vera colazione, con caffè e pane tostato?" le chiese sorpreso.

"Posso anche farti due uova strapazzate se vuoi. Ho comprato anche del burro e marmellata di lamponi."

"Pane tostato, burro e marmellata andranno benissimo. Quindi, sai cucinare?" le chiese incuriosito.

" _Cucinare_ è una parola grossa." scherzò Annie "Per cuocere due uova e tostare del pane non ci vuole poi molto. Khennuj è stata molto paziente con me e mi ha insegnato a preparare qualche piatto molto semplice."

Auggie sorseggiò il suo caffè seduto di fronte a Annie.

"Pane tostato in arrivo. Davanti a te a ore 10."

"Grazie."

"Non devi ringraziarmi. È il minimo che possa fare, dopo tutto quello che tu hai fatto per me."

"Rifarei ogni cosa, Walker, senza pensarci due volte."

"Sì, lo so." Anni fece una pausa, bevve il suo caffè e si alzò per prenderne dell'altro. "A che ora dobbiamo essere dai Campbell, stasera?"

"Per le 6. Abbiamo tutto il giorno per noi. Hai qualche programma particolare?"

"No, veramente no. Cosa facevamo quando stavamo insieme e non dovevamo lavorare?"

"Era davvero raro che non dovessimo lavorare, in realtà. Comunque, nel tempo libero ci allenavamo spesso. Un po' di tattiche di difesa nel corpo a corpo, qualche pugno al sacco da boxe, un po' di corsa sul tapis roulant.."

"Niente corsa all'aperto?"

"Qualche volta. Vogliamo riprovarci?"

"Sì, mi piacerebbe. Ma credo dovresti insegnarmi di nuovo a correre insieme."

"Non sarà un problema. È come andare in bicicletta. Una volta che hai imparato, non si scorda più."

Trascorsero la mattinata al parco correndo insieme, chiacchierando, camminando.

Quel mattino, benché fosse ormai quasi la fine di Novembre, il sole era tiepido e dava una luce quasi argentea al cielo autunnale, nel quale lievi nubi grigie correvano sospinte dalle correnti di quota.

Avevano trovato un fiorista aperto che faceva anche consegne domicilio, così ordinarono un mazzo di tulipani e calle nelle tonalità del bianco e del rosa per Joan.

Tornati a casa, dopo una doccia veloce, Annie preparò un pranzo veloce e leggero, del _cous cous_ con le verdure. Poi sistemarono la cucina, lavando e asciugando i piatti, fianco a fianco.

"Auggie... vorrei andare da Ryan, nel pomeriggio. E non dirmi di no... ti prego."

"Ti accompagnerò, se vuoi."

"Grazie. Davvero."

Auggie annuì in direzione di Annie, con quel suo sorriso sulle labbra che lei ricordava bene. Quando Annie voleva fare qualcosa, non c'era modo di farle cambiare idea, e Auggie lo sapeva bene. In questo, lei non era davvero cambiata. Decise di assecondarla anche se la preoccupazione era in aumento. Egli non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire o cosa avrebbe potuto ricordare alla vista di Ryan. Lo avrebbe comunque scoperto presto.

Una volta giunti in ospedale, si recarono alla stanza di Ryan. Non c'era molta gente, in quel reparto dell'ospedale. In un primo momento, Annie pensò che fosse perché era il reparto di terapia intensiva. Poi, osservando con attenzione, capì che c'era qualcosa di strano. Si fermò davanti al distributore automatico di caffè e ne prese due, uno per sé e uno per Auggie. Era molto silenziosa, e Auggie lo notò subito.

"Annie... tutto bene?"

"Ci sono dei medici che non credo siano medici, Auggie. Ci stanno osservando con insistenza. Inoltre c'è una coppia di uomini seduti nella salettina d'attesa, che mi sembrano tutto tranne che visitatori."

Auggie sorrise. Annie non aveva perso l'istinto e l'intuito dell'essere una spia.

"È tutto sotto controllo, Annie. Alcuni di loro sono dei nostri agenti che sorvegliano Ryan."

"Sorvegliano Ryan? Perché?"

"Le cellule jihadiste presenti nella sua società sono state arrestate, ma ancora non sappiamo se ci sia qualche simpatizzante nascosto che voglia completare il lavoro di chi ha attaccato il vostro convoglio."

"È in pericolo?"

"Non ne siamo certi. Ma Arthur e Joan non vogliono correre rischi."

"Capisco."

Finirono il caffè e si diressero alla camera di Ryan. Un'infermiera li fermò.

"Non potete entrare senza autorizzazione, signori. Mi spiace. Solo i parenti più prossimi."

"Sono sua moglie." disse Annie. "La sua _ex moglie_." si corresse.

La sua voce, nel pronunciare queste parole, le suonò così stonata e distante. Quelle parole rimbombarono violentemente nella mente di Auggie ed ebbero l'effetto di una pugnalata nello stomaco. Eppure sapeva che erano vere. Annie era stata la moglie di Ryan. Sapeva esattamente cosa avevano condiviso. Il lavoro, il letto. Ora era la sua ex moglie, ma questo non cambiava lo stato di fatto delle cose. Le nocche delle sue mani divennero quasi bianche da quanto stringeva forte la sommità del suo bastone; doveva controllare il suo nervosismo e la sua preoccupazione. Il pensiero che Ryan avesse potuto avere Annie come l'aveva avuta lui nei giorni scorsi, lo sconvolse oltre quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare. Ne era geloso, mentalmente e fisicamente; profondamente geloso. Non ne aveva diritto in fondo; entrambi, lui con Tash, Annie con Ryan, avevano avuto la loro vita in questi due anni. Fece un profondo respiro sperando che Annie non se ne accorgesse. Difficile non accorgersene, in realtà, ma Annie fece finta di niente. Continuò a parlare con l'infermiera, ripromettendosi di chiarirsi con Auggie appena fosse stato possibile.

"So che non sono nella lista delle persone autorizzate ad avere informazioni sulla sua salute o a visitarlo, ma..."

"Dovrei chiedere al medico di guardia, signora McQuaid. Se vuole aspettare..."

"Sì certo, grazie."

 _Signora McQuaid_... la voce dell'infermiera che pronunciava il suo nome da sposata le fece venire i brividi lungo la schiena. Si accorse che Auggie ancora stringeva con forza il bastone e, istintivamente, appoggiò la mano sulle sue, stringendogliele leggermente. Auggie alzò il viso verso di lei, quasi potesse vederla in faccia, e le sorrise dolcemente.

L'infermiera tornò da loro in quel momento.

"Signora McQuaid..." cominciò l'infermiera.

"Walker." la interruppe Annie "Il mio nome è Annie Walker. Io e il signor McQuaid siamo divorziati."

"Oh... mi scusi. Comunque, il medico di guardia ha dato il suo permesso perché lei possa vedere il signor McQuaid, ma il suo amico..."

"Possono entrare entrambi." una voce alle loro spalle li sorprese.

Si girarono e si trovarono davanti un uomo dai capelli brizzolati e gli occhi di un intenso azzurro. Era vestito in modo molto sobrio, una camicia azzurra, un pullover blu e un paio di jeans.

"Buongiorno Auggie. Come va?"

"Bene, grazie. Annie, vorrei presentarti..."

"Arthur Campbell, suppongo." concluse Annie.

"È un vero piacere rivederti, Annie." le disse Arthur tendendole la mano. "Spero davvero che voi sarete dei nostri, stasera per cena."

"Sì, grazie signor Campbell."

"Annie, chiamami Arthur. Lasciamo stare queste formalità." disse, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Annie annuì. Guardò l'uomo davanti a lei, cercando di ricordarlo. Sicuramente lo conosceva, la voce, gli occhi e i suoi movimenti non le erano nuovi; era uno degli uomini che aveva notato nella saletta d'attesa poco prima. Poi si voltò verso Auggie, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio.

"Andiamo?"

"Andiamo." le rispose Auggie prendendole il gomito.

Le sue dita potevano sentire la tensione della donna anche attraverso il pesante tessuto della giacca che indossava. Del resto, anche lui era piuttosto nervoso. In quella stanza poteva succedere che Annie non ricordasse nulla, ma anche che potesse ricordare qualcosa, o addirittura tutto, del suo passato. Nel qual caso... Come avrebbe potuto aiutarla a contenere la sua disperazione, la sua paura, la sua rabbia, il suo dolore?

Annie si accorse della stretta incerta di Auggie sul suo gomito. Percepiva chiaramente che qualcosa lo preoccupava. Prima di aprire la porta della stanza, si girò verso di lui e lo baciò delicatamente sulla guancia.

"Andrà tutto bene, Auggie. Stai tranquillo." gli sussurrò vicino all'orecchio.

"Sì, andrà tutto bene." le rispose, senza esserne troppo convinto. Si preparò mentalmente, per quanto potesse, ad ogni possibilità e, al fianco di Annie, entrò nella stanza di Ryan.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitolo 40

La stanza dove Ryan era ricoverato, era piccola ma luminosa. Il suo letto, a ridosso di una parete, era circondato da vari monitor sui quali Annie poteva vedere l'andamento del suo battito cardiaco e il rilevamento dei segni vitali. Non era un medico, certo, ma quello che poteva capire era che Ryan non fosse in pericolo di vita. Si avvicinò cautamente al letto e osservò il volto dell'uomo. In quel momento entrò il medico di Ryan seguito da Justin Muller.

"Annie..."

"Justin, sei qui?"

"Sì, ho dato la mia totale disponibilità per seguire il decorso ospedaliero di McQuaid. L'ho preso in cura da Timbuctu e non mi piace lasciare le cose a metà." le rispose sorridendole.

"Come sta? Onestamente, Justin..."

"Al momento tutti i suoi segni vitali sono stabili. È ancora in coma farmacologico per evitare che soffra troppo per le numerose fratture."

"Non dovrebbero ormai essersi saldate? Sono passati tre mesi..."

"Annie, le fratture alla colonna vertebrale e al bacino erano davvero terribili. Ci sono state anche diverse lesioni agli organi interni. Se è fortunato, passerà la vita su una sedia a rotelle."

"E se non fosse fortunato?" chiese Annie con apprensione.

"Potrebbe diventare tetraplegico."

"Non credo che accetterebbe di vivere, in queste condizioni." osservò Annie.

"È quello che temiamo, Annie."

Annie si voltò verso Ryan. I suoi lineamenti erano abbastanza distesi, segno che, probabilmente, non stava provando dolore. I capelli biondi gli ricadevano sulla fronte solcata da rughe appena accennate. Le labbra sottili sembravano avere un lieve e impercettibile sorriso. Annie si sorprese a fissare la fossetta nel mento prominente dell'uomo steso nel letto. Non capiva perché, ma c'era qualcosa nel viso di quell'uomo che la ipnotizzava. Si sentiva così attratta dalle fattezze di Ryan, come se osservando intensamente i suoi lineamenti, potesse cominciare ricordare. E qualcosa, nella sua mente, effettivamente stava cambiando.

Annie fece un profondo respiro e si sedette sulla sedia posta accanto al letto di Ryan. Auggie fece per avvicinarsi a lei, ma Justin lo fermò.

"Non è il momento, Auggie." gli disse a bassa voce.

"Justin, e se..."

"Se dovesse succedere ciò che temi, noi siamo qui. Entrambi."

Annie era talmente concentrata su Ryan che non sentì una parola della loro conversazione. Senza accorgersene, regolò il proprio respiro su quello dell'uomo. I suoi occhi erano spalancati su di lui, ma non lo vedeva veramente. Nella sua memoria, brevi sequenze di momenti vissuti insieme cominciavano a riaffiorare alla rinfusa. Il loro primo incontro era uno di quelli: un elicottero, poche parole e una veloce stretta di mano.

E poi il loro divorzio.

Il momento in cui portarono Auggie fuori da Grozny.

Lo scambio degli anelli al loro matrimonio.

Il momento in cui ebbe la prima crisi cardiaca di fronte a lui.

Ancora il loro matrimonio, per alcune foto ricordo.

Il giorno in cui accettò di lavorare per lui alla McQuaid Security.

E, nuovamente, l'incidente del quale aveva già sognato. E questo era il ricordo più duro da affrontare. Come in un film alla moviola, ripercorse mentalmente tutto quello che ricordava del sogno fino ad arrivare al punto in cui si era poi svegliata. E, nuovamente, quel senso di dolore forte e opprimente al petto, e quelle parole che rimbombavano nella testa " _mi spiace, signora McQuaid. È morto._ " Le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare pian piano dagli occhi di Annie.

Auggie, sentendola singhiozzare le si avvicinò e questa volta Justin non lo fermò.

Le posò le mani sulle spalle e Annie reclinò la testa appoggiandosi al suo petto. Un profondo senso di impotenza lo pervase, davanti al dolore che Annie stava provando.

"Perché non riesco a ricordare, perché?" disse alzandosi per trovare rifugio tra le braccia di Auggie.

"Annie, sii fiduciosa. Si sistemerà tutto."

"Lo spero, Auggie."

Uscirono entrambi dalla stanza, seguiti da Justin. Si fermarono per qualche minuto nella sala d'attesa e si sedettero in silenzio.

"Annie, sei riuscita a ricordare qualcosa?" le chiese Justin. Annie annuì. "Vuoi raccontarmelo?" le chiese poi.

"Sono solo brevi flash, come se fossero solo poche fotografie sbiadite. Mi è venuto in mente il giorno che ci siamo visti per la prima volta, eravamo all'aeroporto. Poi il giorno del nostro matrimonio e il giorno del nostro divorzio. E anche quando abbiamo portato Auggie fuori da Grozny."

"Come ti senti?"

"La verità? Non lo so. È come se avessi un peso opprimente al petto. So che nell'incidente che abbiamo avuto io e Ryan, qualcuno è morto e questo mi fa davvero star male."

"Va bene, Annie. Ora cerca di non pensarci più, almeno fino a Lunedì. Cominceremo di nuovo le nostre sedute, credo che non si possa aspettare oltre. Per ora cerca di riposarti e di goderti questi giorni di festa."

"Va bene, ci proverò. Non sarà facile, ma ci proverò. Grazie di tutto, Justin."

Annie e Auggie lasciarono l'ospedale, chiamarono un taxi e tornarono a casa. Nessuno dei due parlò lungo il tragitto, ma Auggie le tenne continuamente la mano. Voleva che lei sapesse che era lì e che di qualunque cosa potesse aver bisogno, era disposto a dargliela.

Auggie aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Joan nel pomeriggio, nel quale gli comunicava che per la cena non era richiesto alcun abbigliamento particolarmente elegante e che avrebbe mandato un'auto a prenderli.

"Che ne pensi?" Auggie chiese ad Annie, dopo che si era vestito.

"Niente male, direi." gli rispose, sistemandogli il colletto della camicia e la cravatta. "Informale ed elegante allo stesso tempo."

Auggie aveva indossato una camicia grigio chiaro con la cravatta nera, un gilè nero e un paio di jeans scuri.

Annie aveva messo una camicia blu scuro con le maniche lunghe in tulle e una gonna a tubo, a vita alta, sempre blu scuro. Mentre Annie si dirigeva verso l'armadio per prendere i loro cappotti, Auggie sorrise sentendo il rumore dei suoi passi.

"Cosa c'è da sorridere?" gli chiese.

"Tacchi da gatta."

"Scusa?" chiese Annie sorpresa.

"I tuoi passi. Mi è sempre piaciuto il suono dei tuoi tacchi, fin dal primo giorno che ci siamo incontrati."

"Non me lo hai mai detto."

"Sono stati una delle prime cose che ho amato di te. Il suono dei tuoi tacchi e il fatto che tu conoscessi Mingus."

"Andiamo, ragazzo, o faremo tardi."

Verso le 18 l'auto mandata dai Campbell giunse alla loro abitazione per accompagnarli al luogo della cena. Una volta giunti all'ingresso dell'edificio, Joan si fece loro incontro, accogliendoli con un caloroso abbraccio.

Joan e Arthur Campbell avevano fatto preparare per l'occasione la sala delle riunioni a Langley. Joan diede il pass dei visitatori ad Annie e li accompagnò. Il loro ingresso nella sala fu accompagnato da un applauso. Annie ne rimase frastornata, non si sarebbe aspettata niente del genere. Alcuni visi erano conosciuti, riconobbe infatti Calder Michaels ed Eric Barber; altri volti erano sconosciuti. La sala era preparata per un buffet in piedi, in modo che ognuno avesse la possibilità di parlare con tutti gli altri semplicemente spostandosi di qualche passo. Annie apprezzò il fatto che tutto fosse così informale.

"Vieni Annie, vorrei presentarti agli ospiti e spero che tu ti senta a tuo agio." le disse Arthur, poi si rivolse ai suoi ospiti "Signore e signori. Oggi è il Giorno del Ringraziamento e tutti noi abbiamo davvero qualcosa per cui dobbiamo essere grati. Annie Walker è tornata nel suo paese, gli Stati Uniti, è tornata tra noi. E, se questo è stato possibile, è stato per il magnifico lavoro che tutti voi avete fatto. Io e mia moglie abbiamo pensato che non ci fosse modo migliore di festeggiare questo giorno particolare, se non con tutti voi. Grazie a tutti per il vostro grande impegno e per la vostra dedizione." Arthur fece una pausa, poi si rivolse nuovamente a Annie "So che all'inizio non sarà facile, ma qui sono tutti tuoi amici, Annie. Ognuno di loro ha lavorato perché tu potessi tornare a casa sana e salva."

"Sì, signor Campbell, lo so. E non so davvero come potervi ringraziare tutti."

Arthur le sorrise rassicurandola. Erano tutti molto ansiosi di poterla salutare. Arthur la tenne di fianco a sé mentre, uno alla volta, faceva le presentazioni. Annie si sentì un po' a disagio. Si guardò attorno cercando Auggie con lo sguardo e lo vide parlare con un ragazzo alto e con la barba, che riconobbe come Eric Barber. Sorrise fra sé e sé, ricordando come, a Rabat, Eric si era dato da fare per lei.

Annie venne presentata a Andrew Hollman e ad alcuni altri uomini che erano stati in Africa per cercarla. Gli invitati non erano tanti, forse una decina in tutto. Ed erano solo ed esclusivamente coloro che erano stati coinvolti nella sua ricerca e nel suo rientro. E, tra tutti loro, riconobbe anche Justin Muller.

Calder Michaels le si avvicinò poco dopo.

"Annie, sono felice di rivederti."

"Signor Michaels è un piacere anche per me rivederla."

"Ti prego Annie, chiamami Calder. Non siamo mai stati molto formali, tra di noi."

"Va bene, Calder. Com'è andata in Colombia?"

"Tutto bene, direi. Tu come stai?"

"Credo bene. Tornare a vivere in città dopo tre mesi nel deserto, non è facile. Mi sento un po' spaesata. Mi mancano alcune cose, in realtà."

"Vedrai, ti ambienterai molto presto."

Annie annuì. Sapeva che Calder aveva ragione. Ognuno degli ospiti le si avvicinò, a turno, per salutarla e darle il bentornato. Annie era contenta e allo stesso tempo si sentiva un po' imbarazzata. Sapeva che quasi tutti i presenti in quella sala erano persone che lei conosceva da tempo, ma non riconoscerli la faceva sentire un po' dispiaciuta e imbarazzata. Avrebbe voluto poterli trattare tutti come aveva sempre fatto, forse col tempo...

"Annie..."

"Joan. Grazie per questa serata. L'ho apprezzata veramente. E grazie anche per tutto quello che avete fatto per me, per riportarmi a casa."

"Annie, non devi ringraziarmi. Tu al mio posto avresti fatto esattamente lo stesso. Per me sei come una sorella." Joan abbracciò la giovane donna. Poi si staccò da lei, con gli occhi lucidi. "Siamo davvero contenti che tu stia bene e che sia di nuovo in mezzo a noi."

"Manca solo che ricordi il mio passato..."

"Non avere fretta, ogni cosa a suo tempo. Quando ricorderai, avrai bisogno di tutte le persone che ti vogliono bene. E per qualunque cosa, noi siamo qua."

Annie abbassò lo sguardo, commossa. "Grazie Joan."

"Credo che qualcuno ti stia cercando." le disse sorridendo e indicandole Auggie che si stava avvicinando accompagnato da Eric.

Come le fu a fianco, Auggie le cinse la vita con il braccio.

"Hey, Walker. Tutto bene?"

"Sì, grazie."

Joan prese sotto braccio Eric e si allontanarono, lasciando Annie e Auggie soli. Annie le sorrise in segno di ringraziamento. Aveva bisogno di un po' di tranquillità e Joan lo capiva.

"Come ti senti?" le sussurrò Auggie nell'orecchio.

"Un po' frastornata. Non riconosco nessuno ma sono stati tutti molto gentili."

"Vuoi fare due passi?"

"Sì, credo di aver bisogno di un po' di silenzio e di tranquillità."

"Un cieco ti porterà a spasso per la CIA." scherzò Auggie, mentre uscivano dalla sala.

"Sì, hanno senso dell'umorismo qui!" rispose Annie ridendo. "Me lo hai già detto una volta, quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta."

Auggie si voltò verso di lei sollevando un sopracciglio, sorpreso.

"Cos'ho detto?" gli chiese Annie, notando la sua sorpresa.

"Come sai cosa ti ho detto il giorno che ci siamo incontrati?" la voce di Auggie era dolce e piena di premura.

"Non lo so, Auggie, davvero. È come se certe parole, certi gesti fossero dentro di me, come se facessero parte di me. E poi ci sono altre cose che mi sembra non mi appartengano. È complicato."

Annie appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Auggie. Il suo profumo lo avvolse, inebriandolo. Provò l'impulso di abbracciarla per farla sentire sicura e protetta, ma si accontentò di sentire il suo braccio appoggiato al proprio.

I corridoi di Langley erano semideserti. La sicurezza del paese non conosceva giorni lavorativi o giorni di festa e qualcuno lavorava sempre, anche il giorno del Ringraziamento. Camminarono per un po', raggiungendo gli uffici del DPD. Annie si guardò intorno silenziosamente. L'ambiente aveva qualcosa di familiare, ma allo stesso tempo le sembrava un luogo completamente sconosciuto. Questa sensazione la disorientava.

"Lavoravamo qui, vero?" chiese.

"Sì. Più avanti sulla destra c'è quello che era il mio ufficio e sulla sinistra, poco più avanti, ci dovrebbe essere ancora quella che era la tua scrivania."

"È strano essere qui."

"Lo è stato anche per me, quando sono tornato, due mesi fa."

"Lavori ancora qui?"

"Al settimo piano. Andiamo?"

Raggiunsero in pochi minuti gli uffici della Task Force di Joan. Entrarono nell'ufficio di Auggie e Annie osservò ogni cosa con curiosità. Le sembrava un luogo che conosceva, ma forse era dovuto al fatto che tutto, lì dentro, le parlava di lui. L'arredamento era essenziale ma fornito di ogni strumento tecnologico all'avanguardia. Alcuni CD di Mingus erano disposti su un ripiano. Si avvicinò alla scrivania, percorrendone i contorni col dorso della mano, un gesto che, le sembrava, aveva visto così spesso fare da Auggie; vide la tastiera Braille collegata al PC; poco lontano, su una seconda scrivania, c'era una stampante 3D.

"Anche il tuo ufficio al DPD era così vero?" gli chiese. Auggie annuì semplicemente.

Annie si sedette sulla sua sedia, appoggiò la testa all'alto schienale e chiuse gli occhi. Si concentrò sugli odori che sentiva e sul proprio respiro. Pian piano, nella sua mente, si ritrovò in quell'ufficio al DPD, con Auggie, in un'infinità di situazioni diverse. Si susseguivano immagini con una velocità impressionante. Sapeva che erano tutte reali, che erano frammenti di ricordi che tornavano. Una chiacchierata tra amici, una missione da preparare, un caffè da condividere, un abbraccio.

Le lacrime cominciarono a bruciarle gli occhi, prima di sgorgare silenziosamente. Aprì gli occhi e vide Auggie appoggiato alla scrivania, di fronte a lei. Annie si alzò e si rifugiò nel suo abbraccio sicuro e protettivo.

"Stai bene?"

"Credo di sì." rispose Annie annuendo contro la sua spalla "Mi sento solo un po' stanca e sopraffatta. Forse ho avuto un po' troppe emozioni per oggi."

Auggie la strinse, accarezzandole i capelli e la schiena. Sentiva il suo corpo rilassarsi pian piano, contro il suo petto. Sentiva il suo respiro sul collo, attraverso il tessuto della camicia. Sentiva il suo cuore battere contro il suo fianco. Abbassò il viso per baciarla lievemente sulla guancia. Annie si spostò leggermente e prese possesso della bocca dell'uomo, avidamente. Avevano bisogno l'uno dell'altra, come dell'aria che respiravano.

"Andiamo a casa, Auggie." gli sussurrò sulle labbra.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chiedo scusa a chi mi segue, per la lunga assenza. Il mio lavoro, come ogni anno, mi tiene molto impegnata nei mesi di maggio e giugno. Sono i periodi più frenetici nel mondo della scuola. Prometto che d'ora in poi, almeno per l'estate, sarò più assidua nell'aggiornare la mia storia.**_

 _ **Ovviamente non possiedo nessun personaggio né tantomeno la storia di Covert Affairs, tranne quello che ho scritto.**_

 _ **Intanto buona lettura.**_

Capitolo 41

Avevano trascorso il fine settimana in totale tranquillità. Annie non aveva avuto altri sogni né incubi che avessero potuto turbarla ed Auggie fu estremamente grato di questo.

Il Lunedì mattina Annie aveva appuntamento con Justin. Era un po' in ansia per quello che avrebbe potuto ricordare durante la seduta, ma non disse nulla ad Auggie per non turbarlo. Si rendeva perfettamente conto che l'uomo era molto preoccupato per lei. Ma percepiva che c'era qualcosa di più. Era quasi certa che Auggie sapesse qualcosa del suo passato che non aveva voluto rivelarle, qualcosa che lo tormentava. Non ne era totalmente sicura, ma aveva la netta sensazione che il file che la riguardava fosse incompleto, o che, per lo meno, fosse incompleto quello che era stato dato a lei. Le persone attorno a lei erano estremamente attente nel parlarle, evitavano accuratamente qualunque riferimento alla sua vita dopo che aveva lasciato l'Agenzia, con la scusa che, lavorando per Ryan, si erano persi di vista.

L'appuntamento con Justin avrebbe potuto essere rivelatore. Annie voleva fortemente ricordare, ma al contempo, aveva quasi timore di sapere come e cosa poteva essere stata la sua vita in precedenza. Doveva aver fatto qualcosa, o doveva essere successo qualcosa, che avrebbe potuto fortemente turbarla, se chi sapeva non ne parlava. Si risolse di parlarne con Justin. Annie aveva la sensazione che anche lui sapesse, ma che, da medico e terapeuta, aspettasse solo il momento più opportuno per guidarla attraverso i suoi ricordi, belli o brutti che fossero. E questo lo capiva. Quello che però non riusciva a capire era perché Auggie, l'uomo che lei amava e che diceva di amarla, l'uomo che le aveva promesso di dirle sempre la verità, le tenesse nascosto qualcosa.

Quando giunse allo studio di Justin, egli la stava aspettando. La fece accomodare nello studio, poi accompagnò Auggie nella sala d'attesa fermandosi con lui qualche minuto.

"Justin, credo che Annie stia per ricordare. E io non so davvero come aiutarla."

"Devi solo starle vicino."

"Non credo che possa bastare. Credo che lei abbia il sospetto che le nascondo la verità e se lo venisse a sapere con certezza mi odierebbe."

"Non ti odierà. Forse sarà molto arrabbiata, ma poi capirà."

"Mi va bene qualunque cosa, purché lei stia bene. Accetterò anche il suo odio, se questo può aiutarla."

"Auggie, non potrà mai odiarti. Lei ti ama."

"Forse mi ama ora. Ma poi, quando ricorderà? Potrebbe tornare da Ryan e..."

"No, non credo. Ryan è stato importante per lei, ma quello che è successo la notte dell'incidente li ha irrimediabilmente separati. Nessuna donna può superare facilmente una tale perdita. Da quello che ho potuto capire dal file di Annie, dopo quella notte si è buttata a capofitto nel lavoro, facendone la sua unica ragione di vita e annientando se stessa come persona. L'incidente nel quale ha perso la memoria può essere considerato provvidenziale. Sta vivendo di nuovo, senza saperlo. Ha ricominciato ad amare, ad assaporare il gusto profondo della vita. E quando ricorderà, sarà davanti ad un bivio: o continuare vivere o annientarsi nuovamente, isolandosi da tutto e da tutti. Devi essere forte, Auggie. Per te e per lei. Dovrai lottare per entrambi, se vuoi tenerla con te. Pensi di farcela?"

Auggie annuì silenziosamente ma con determinazione. Aveva amato Annie fin dal primo giorno che era entrata nella sua vita, il giorno che l'aveva accompagnata per i corridoi di Langley, che l'aveva guidata nella sua prima missione, in quel _normale giovedì all'Agenzia_. Che poi di normale, per lei, non aveva avuto proprio niente: aveva visto morire un uomo per la prima volta, aveva mentito ad un agente federale, le avevano sparato... come le aveva detto Auggie, era un casino e poteva essere pericoloso, ma lei lo faceva davvero bene. L'aveva amata come amica e come confidente, prima. L'amicizia pian piano, silenziosamente, aveva lasciato il posto a quel bisogno profondo e intimo di averla accanto come donna, come compagna. Si era accorto di amarla profondamente solo quando la stava per perdere, dopo che Lena le aveva sparato. La voce di Justin lo riportò al presente.

"Devo tornare da lei, Auggie. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiedi pure alle infermiere."

Auggie annuì e ringraziò Justin. Si preparò mentalmente ad affrontare qualunque possibilità, con Annie. Attese silenziosamente, seduto nel salottino. Forse non sarebbe successo nulla, o forse sarebbe potuto succedere il peggio di ciò che poteva aspettarsi.

Il protrarsi dell'attesa era snervante. Cominciò a camminare lungo i corridoi, avanti e indietro, mentre un senso sempre più profondo di impotenza lo assaliva. Controllò l'ora più e più volte, i minuti passavano inesorabili ma lenti. A volte aveva la sensazione che il tempo si fosse fermato solo per renderlo più nervoso e ansioso di quanto già non fosse.

Stava bevendo il terzo caffè quando sentì la porta dello studio aprirsi. Sentì i passi decisi di Annie andare verso di lui e provò un forte senso di nausea. Lo stomaco sembrava aggrovigliarsi, dentro di lui. Deglutì più volte cercando di inumidire la gola secca e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Come Annie gli fu vicina, l'odore del suo profumo gli inondò le narici facendolo sentire ancora più nervoso, se mai fosse stato possibile. Al contempo, la presenza della donna aveva il potere di calmarlo. Dentro di lui era il caos.

Annie non disse una parola. Gli porse il dorso della mano perché lui potesse prenderle il gomito agevolmente e uscirono dall'ospedale.

Quando raggiunsero il parcheggio dove li attendeva un taxi, Annie lo guidò fino alla portiera perché potesse salire, poi, aggirata l'auto, salì sedendosi accanto a lui.

Questo suo silenzio stava tormentando Auggie oltre ogni limite. Cominciava a sentirsi sempre più agitato e in ansia. Le prese la mano, se la portò alle labbra baciandole delicatamente il palmo. Annie non reagì, mantenendo ostinatamente il suo mutismo. Una volta giunti a casa, Annie lo guidò fino all'ingresso, poi si fermò.

"Auggie, tu sai qualcosa di me che io non ricordo, vero? E ti prego di non mentirmi, non potrei perdonartelo."

"Annie non ti sto mentendo. Se anche sapessi qualcosa, come tu pensi, non sta a me dirti come è stata la tua vita."

"Quindi tu sai." gli disse in tono crudo e accusatorio, entrando in casa. "Hai parlato con Justin di questo, mentre eravate nella sala d'attesa, vero?"

Auggie annuì. Non aveva più la volontà di tenerle nascoste le cose, né poteva averne ancora la forza. I segreti avevano logorato il loro rapporto già una volta, e non voleva correre lo stesso rischio.

"Io posso capire che Justin non mi dica le cose perché devo arrivarci gradualmente, ma tu Auggie... Tu perché mi tieni nascosta la verità?"

"Per lo stesso motivo per cui lo fa Justin. Mi ha proibito di parlartene. È qualcosa che riguarda te e te soltanto, Annie. O meglio, riguarda te e Ryan. Io non posso interferire con la tua vita, non in questo caso. Non posso e non voglio. È qualcosa di talmente delicato e personale, Annie... devi arrivarci pian piano. Devi trovare la tua strada per andare avanti."

Annie lo fissò intensamente. Erano seduti uno accanto all'altra sul divano. Auggie le teneva delicatamente le mani.

"Dunque, è qualcosa di così sconvolgente? La verità, Auggie..."

"Annie, hai superato così tante difficoltà nella tua vita. Saprai affrontare anche questa. Un passo dopo l'altro, con tanta calma e tanto coraggio. Io sarò con te, qualunque cosa accada. Sarò sempre al tuo fianco per sostenerti, per accompagnarti lungo la strada che dovrai intraprendere, qualunque essa sia."

"Lo so, Auggie. Ma temo che non sarà facile per nessuno di noi due. Non mi piace pensare che tu mi tenga nascoste le cose, è una sensazione sgradevole. Ma posso cercare di capirne il perché."

Auggie non disse nulla, si limitò ad abbracciarle le spalle e ad accarezzarle i capelli. Per il momento le cose stavano andando nella giusta direzione. Annie appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla, lasciandosi andare alla piacevole sensazione che le sue carezze le procuravano.

"Auggie, promettimi che parlerai sempre con me. Dobbiamo parlare per superare le nostre difficoltà, me lo hai insegnato tu."

"Te lo prometto, Annie." Auggie la strinse forte a sé. Non voleva deluderla. Voleva solo proteggerla. Voleva solo amarla. E si augurava dal profondo del cuore che lei volesse la stessa cosa.

I giorni che seguirono furono relativamente tranquilli. Auggie riprese a lavorare regolarmente, ogni mattina, mentre Annie cercava di rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua vita con l'aiuto di Justin. Le sedute col medico cominciavano a restituirle ciò che credeva irrimediabilmente perduto ma che, in realtà, era solo ben nascosto nei meandri della sua mente. Un pezzetto alla volta, come in un complicato puzzle, la sua mente stava ricostruendo il suo passato e questo la faceva sentire meglio.

C'era però, sempre una zona densamente nebulosa, un frammento di vita che restava in un doloroso oblìo.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chiedo scusa, di nuovo, a chi mi segue. La lunga assenza ha varie giustificazioni, più o meno plausibili. Il mio lavoro e la tristezza di non poter più avere sugli schermi il nostro programma; tristezza che lascia pian piano posto alla rassegnazione. Avevo smesso di scrivere e di rileggere la mia storia. L'ho ripresa per caso, solo qualche sera fa: ho corretto alcuni punti che mi parevano da migliorare e, forse, quella piccola scintilla di nostalgia pare abbia riacceso la voglia di provare ad andare avanti. Non so come né quando concluderò questo racconto ma spero comunque che qualcuno di voi ancora stia leggendo.**_

 _ **Ovviamente, come sapete, non possiedo nessun personaggio né tantomeno la storia di Covert Affairs, tranne quello che ho scritto e che ancora scrivo, che è tutto frutto della mia fantasia (se non per alcuni avvenimenti storico-politici realmente accaduti).**_

Capitolo 42

Le fredde giornate di Dicembre si susseguivano quasi tutte uguali: il cielo era quasi sempre coperto di nubi grigie cariche di pioggia anche se, di tanto in tanto, si poteva godere di qualche ora di sole che intiepidiva l'aria. Era in questi momenti che Annie approfittava per uscire a camminare o a fare jogging nel parco poco lontano da casa.

Le giornate erano sempre più brevi e questo procurava ad Annie un gran senso di nostalgia e di malinconia. Si sorprendeva a pensare sempre più spesso alle lunghe e calde giornate nel deserto e alle meravigliose albe che amava guardare, con i loro colori così vividi e intensi.

Annie aveva completato il ciclo di antibiotici prescritto dal dottor Dale e le era stata fatta una nuova TAC dalla quale sembrava proprio che il suo ematoma cerebrale si stesse riassorbendo, quindi era poco probabile che dovesse subire l'intervento per rimuoverlo. Ogni settimana aveva un paio di sedute con Justin, durante le quali avevano anche delle piacevoli conversazioni. Annie si sentiva meglio dopo ogni seduta. Parlare con Justin l'aiutava a ritrovare, passo dopo passo, il filo che legava i ricordi che riaffioravano in ordine sparso. Le pareva che questi passi fossero troppo piccoli e troppo lenti, avrebbe preferito ricordare più velocemente, ma doveva essere paziente. Aveva cominciato anche a recarsi da sola ad alcune sedute di terapia, non voleva sentirsi troppo di peso con Auggie, e quando era da sola, dopo le sue sedute, ogni tanto faceva visita a Ryan. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva il bisogno di passare del tempo al suo fianco. Aveva quasi un senso di colpa nei confronti dell'uomo, in fondo lei era sopravvissuta senza lesioni all'attentato alla carovana con la quale viaggiavano, mentre lui aveva subìto ferite tali da rischiare la paralisi tetraplegica. Inoltre sperava che stare di fianco all'uomo che era stato suo marito potesse aiutarla a riacquistare completamente e più velocemente la memoria. Non aveva detto nulla, di queste sue visite a Ryan, né a Justin né tantomeno a Auggie, temeva che glielo avrebbero proibito. Le infermiere del reparto la conoscevano come l'ex moglie del signor McQuaid e quindi la lasciavano stare nella stanza senza troppe domande.

Una mattina si fermò un po' più del solito nella stanza di Ryan. Era ancora seduta accanto all'uomo quando si sentì chiamare dolcemente. Si voltò verso l'ingresso della stanza: sulla porta c'era Arthur Campbell.

"Signor Campbell... Arthur..."

"Annie, cosa ci fai qui?" le chiese avvicinandosi a lei e posandole amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla.

"In realtà non ne sono sicura. Ho come la sensazione di doverglielo. Ryan ha subìto lesioni molto gravi nell'attentato, mentre io..." fece un profondo respiro, quasi a volersi fare coraggio. "Io non ho perso nulla, Arthur, se non la memoria. Ma non è una perdita permanente, la mia."

"Come vanno le tue sedute, Annie?"

"Direi abbastanza bene. Con l'aiuto di Justin sto rimettendo in ordine il caos che ho nella testa. Ho tanti ricordi che sto cominciando pian piano a collegare, mentre prima mi sembravano semplicemente eventi casuali. Justin dice che potrei cominciare anche a rivedere mia sorella e le mie nipoti."

"Bene. Direi che stai davvero facendo grandi progressi."

"Sì, bhè... a volte mi sembra di fare un passo avanti e tre indietro, ma forse è normale così. Vorrei solo ricordare più velocemente."

"Non avere fretta, Annie. La tua vita negli ultimi anni è stata piuttosto movimentata e non sempre senza rischi, anzi. Sei stata un'ottima operativo, finché sei stata alla CIA. E sono certo che hai fatto un ottimo lavoro anche quando lavoravi alla McQuaid Security. "

"Grazie signore."

Arthur le sorrise. Annie era stata una delle agenti migliori che avessero avuto alla CIA. Gli ricordava molto sua moglie Joan, quando anche lei era un'agente operativo sul campo.

"Cosa pensi di fare, una volta riacquistata la memoria?"

"Non saprei davvero. Credo che ora sia un po' prematuro fare qualunque progetto. Non so cosa mi aspetta, sto solo cercando di vivere la mia vita giorno dopo giorno, incollando i cocci con tanta pazienza. E la pazienza non è il mio forte!"

"Sì, ricordo bene" sorrise l'uomo.

"Come stanno andando le cose alla McQuaid Security? Avete trovato tutte le talpe?"

"Ci stiamo lavorando, Annie. La Task Force di Joan sta strettamente collaborando con noi, quindi sono fiducioso che questa brutta storia si chiuderà al più presto nel migliore del modi."

"Arthur... avrei una cortesia da chiederle. Né Justin né Auggie sanno che vengo qui di tanto in tanto..."

"Tranquilla Annie. Da me non sapranno niente."

"Non c'è bisogno che Arthur dica nulla, Annie."

Annie si girò di scatto. Justin era davanti a lei e le stava sorridendo.

"Hai dimenticato, mia cara, che sono uno dei medici che seguono Ryan nel suo decorso ospedaliero. Le infermiere mi dicono chi entra e quando."

Annie abbassò lo sguardo, si sentiva terribilmente colpevole.

"Mi spiace Justin. Speravo che stare qui mi aiutasse a ricordare più velocemente. E poi mi sento un po' in colpa verso Ryan."

"Annie, non so quanto questo possa aiutare te, ma a Ryan sta facendo sicuramente bene. Da quando hai cominciato a venire a fargli visita, i suoi esami si sono stabilizzati su valori positivi. Evidentemente, anche se ancora sotto blando coma farmacologico, sente la tua presenza."

Annie non sapeva cosa rispondere. Era contenta che Ryan stesse meglio. Erano divorziati, è vero, ma i suoi sensi di colpa non erano solo per le ferite da lui riportate nell'attentato. Egli era lì, paralizzato in un letto mentre lei aveva ripreso una vita tutto sommato normale. E soprattutto aveva accanto a sé un uomo che l'amava e che la rendeva felice. Ryan era solo. Non aveva più una famiglia. E in un certo senso, Annie si sentiva responsabile di questo. Nella sua mente aveva ben presente il sogno che spesso aveva fatto e nel quale riviveva se stessa e Ryan in quel terribile incidente stradale in cui qualcuno aveva perso la vita. Nella sua mente e nel suo cuore aveva la sensazione che Ryan potesse aiutarla ad andare oltre quell'ostacolo, quel dolore che le aveva chiuso così profondamente i ricordi.

Guardando l'uomo dormire così profondamente sì sentì più tranquilla, ma al contempo le sembrava che un leggero senso di rabbia si stesse impadronendo di lei, una rabbia che sembrava stesse lentamente aumentando e che pareva toglierle un po' il respiro. Non capiva il perché di questo suo malessere. Decise di uscire dalla stanza, di lasciare l'ospedale e tornarsene a casa. Justin l'accompagnò all'uscita e prima che potesse salire sul taxi la fermò.

"Annie, vorrei che la prossima volta venissi accompagnata." le disse dolcemente. La donna si limitò ad annuire, salì in auto, diede il suo indirizzo al taxista e se ne andò.

Justin rimase per qualche secondo ad osservare il taxi che si allontanava, poi prese il suo cellulare dalla tasca del camice, compose il numero di telefono di Auggie e restò in attesa che rispondesse.

"Anderson."

"Sono Justin. Credo che ormai sia questione di poco perché Annie riacquisti completamente la memoria. Vorrei che la prossima volta ci fossi anche tu con lei, potrebbe aver bisogno di entrambi."

"Ci sarò. Ma se succedesse prima?" domandò Auggie.

"Se dovesse succedere, chiamami. A qualunque ora."

Quando Annie arrivò, Auggie era già a casa. La telefonata di Justin lo aveva messo in allerta e non voleva che la donna fosse sola dato che ogni momento poteva essere quello buono perché i ricordi, anche i più dolorosi, riaffiorassero. Come questo sarebbe successo, non si poteva certo sapere, né tantomeno prevedere, ma Auggie voleva essere pronto ad ogni evenienza.

"Sei già a casa?" gli chiese vedendolo seduto al suo tavolo da lavoro.

"Sì. Joan mi ha dato l'intero weekend libero. Ho solo alcune pratiche da archiviare e poi sono a tua completa disposizione."

Annie gli si avvicinò e si sedette sullo sgabello di fronte a lui.

"Com'è andata oggi la tua seduta?"

"Credo bene."

"Credi?" chiese Auggie, smettendo di lavorare. Annie rimase in silenzio, con lo sguardo basso, e cominciò a giocherellare con dei fogli appoggiati sulla scrivania.

"Annie, tutto bene?"

"Non lo so Auggie." gli rispose sospirando. "Justin mi ha detto che vuole che dalla prossima seduta qualcuno mi accompagni."

"Per me non è un problema farlo, lo sai vero?"

Annie annuì, poi alzò lo sguardo verso l'uomo "Devo confessarti una cosa, prima che te la dica Justin."

"Ti ascolto."

Annie rimase in silenzio ancora una volta per qualche minuto e Auggie non sapeva come interpretare questo suo mutismo. In questi momenti odiava se stesso, odiava essere cieco e non poter vedere il viso di Annie per cercare di capire cosa stesse provando.

"Annie..."

"Ho visto Ryan oggi. In realtà vado a trovarlo quasi sempre, quando ho finito la seduta con Justin. Ho come la sensazione di doverglielo. Io sono uscita indenne dall'attentato, mentre lui..." Annie fece ancora una pausa, quasi a voler raccogliere i suoi pensieri. Auggie attese pazientemente.

"Oggi però è stato diverso... strano..."

"Cosa intendi?" chiese Auggie, temendo la risposta che poteva ricevere.

"Non lo so con certezza. Mentre ero seduta accanto a lui oggi ho provato quasi un senso di rabbia e di sconforto. Era come se... ecco, non so spiegartelo, ma mi sono sentita arrabbiata con lui, quasi furiosa..." Annie tacque nuovamente per un po', poi guardò dritto negli occhi l'uomo davanti a sé percependo il suo disagio.

"Auggie, mi sai dire perché mi sono sentita così? Perché questo senso di tristezza misto a rabbia?" chiese singhiozzando.

"Non lo so, Annie." la voce di Auggie era bassa e carica di preoccupazione.

"Però tu sei preoccupato..."

"Certo. Non voglio che tu ti senta così, anche se non posso impedirlo. Vorrei poterti aiutare, darti tutte le risposte che vuoi, ma non ne ho la possibilità."

"Già..." rispose poco convinta Annie.

"Ho tutto il weekend libero, Annie" disse Auggie, cercando di distrarla dai suoi pensieri "Hai voglia di fare qualcosa di particolare?"

"Tra poco è Natale." osservò la donna. "Vorrei comprare dei regali per mia sorella e le ragazze. E vorrei incontrarle, Auggie."

L'uomo sorrise lievemente. Sapeva che prima o poi questo momento sarebbe arrivato. Decise che avrebbe accontentato la sua donna almeno in questo. Forse l'avrebbe distratta da altri pensieri, ma soprattutto, forse, l'avrebbe distratta da Ryan.

"Anch'io devo confessarti una cosa, Walker." le disse sorridendole dolcemente, con quel suo sorriso accattivante e sornione che Annie tanto amava. La donna lo guardò con fare interrogativo e sospettoso.

"Quando siamo tornati dall'Africa ho contattato tua sorella e le ho raccontato cosa ti è successo. Voleva venire a prenderti per portarti in California e prendersi cura di te, ma le ho spiegato che non era opportuno, visto cosa pensavano i medici."

Chissà perché, Annie non ne fu sorpresa più di tanto. L'uomo che amava era una persona sempre così imprevedibile e piena di risorse che ormai si aspettava di tutto da lui.

"Signor Anderson, niente ormai mi sorprende più di te."

"Che ne dici se ci organizzassimo per trascorrere il Natale con loro?"

"Non stai scherzando, vero Auggie?" chiese Annie con la voce trepidante. La sua famiglia... poteva rivedere la sua famiglia e cominciare a dare un volto _vero_ ai suoi ricordi. L'idea la stava eccitando. "Allora, dici sul serio?"

"Certo. Durante la prossima seduta chiediamo a Justin cosa ne pensa e poi ci organizziamo."

Annie si alzò di scatto e volò letteralmente tra le sue braccia e lo baciò con passione.

"Ti amo August Anderson, ti amo."

"Davvero? Non lo avrei mai detto." la canzonò lui.

"Auggie! Sii serio!" lo rimproverò scherzosamente lei.

"Anne Catherine Walker" le disse con un tono di voce improvvisamente caldo e profondo "Farei qualunque cosa per te, lo sai questo vero?" prese il viso della donna tra le mani e appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di lei.

Annie sentiva il caldo respiro di Auggie sul viso. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, in quegli occhi così profondi che a volte non poteva credere che fossero ciechi. E cominciò silenziosamente a piangere. Auggie sentì le lacrime sulle sue dita.

"Annie..."

"Sto bene, amore mio. Sono solo molto felice, tutto qui."

Auggie la strinse a sé, accarezzandole i capelli e la schiena. Sentiva sotto le sue mani che la tensione stava lasciando la donna e questo lo rese un po' più sereno.

"Che ne pensi di prepararci e andare a comprare i regali per le tue nipoti?"

"Potrei stare tra le tue braccia in eterno, Auggie."

"Confesso che nulla mi farebbe più piacere, Walker, ma poi potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni. Starti così vicino mi fa uno strano effetto." replicò con tono malizioso. Annie rise alle sue parole, di quella sua risata fresca e cristallina che gli scaldava il cuore. Amava quella risata. In realtà, di quella donna, amava tutto oltre ogni umano limite, se mai fosse possibile amare così intensamente una persona. E si sentiva pronto ad affrontare ogni cosa, con lei e per lei.


	43. Chapter 43

Capitolo 43

Pochi giorni, tre per l'esattezza, e sarebbe stato Natale.

Annie era in un fermento totale, sua sorella stava per arrivare con la famiglia. Voleva che ogni cosa fosse perfetta. Aveva ripulito freneticamente la casa almeno tre volte negli ultimi due giorni e, d'accordo con Justin, aveva saltato l'ultima seduta.

Auggie si sentiva decisamente di troppo in casa mentre lei puliva, così cercava di stare in disparte. Nell'ultimo periodo si era sempre portato il lavoro a casa, per non lasciarla sola, adducendo la scusa di aiutarla come poteva, nel caso che ne avesse avuto bisogno. Annie aveva intuito che era una scusa per starle vicino, ma non aveva detto nulla: apprezzava davvero tutto quello che Auggie stava facendo per lei, e un paio di braccia robuste per fare gli spostamenti che aveva in mente, le avrebbero sicuramente fatto comodo.

Aveva deciso di lasciare a Danielle e Michael la camera da letto più grande, quella che attualmente occupavano lei e Auggie. Le sarebbero mancate le rilassanti chiacchierate tra loro, sdraiati nella Jacuzzi, ma per sua sorella voleva il meglio, voleva dimostrarle che stava bene, che era in grado di farcela anche senza memoria.

Auggie l'aveva aiutata a spostare le loro cose nell'altra camera, quella che avevano condiviso la prima notte trascorsa in quell'appartamento, e tutto sommato non ne era dispiaciuto. In fondo, in quella camera, avevano cominciato a chiamare _casa_ l'edificio in cui vivevano.

Nello studio avevano sistemato dei letti aggiuntivi per le nipoti di Annie, Chloe e Katya.

"Credo che ci sarà un po' da discutere per l'uso del bagno, nei prossimi giorni." affermò Auggie sorridendo.

"Dici? In effetti saremo quattro donne con due uomini..." rise Annie.

"Potremmo risolvere la questione lasciando questa casa a tua sorella e alla sua famiglia e noi potremmo trasferirci momentaneamente nel mio appartamento."

"Sì forse hai ragione, ma... Auggie, vorrei stare il più possibile con la mia famiglia."

"Lo so, tesoro. È solo un'idea. Vediamo come va e poi, se proprio ci rendiamo conto che le cose si complicano, ci trasferiamo per qualche giorno."

Annie annuì. Auggie era sempre pronto a trovare soluzioni alternative ad ogni problema, anche il più semplice come l'uso del bagno.

"Certo che se avessimo ancora la nostra casa a Georgetown...non ci sarebbero problemi di alcun tipo. Ognuno avrebbe avuto la sua stanza, noi la dependance..."

Auggie si voltò verso Annie sorpreso e lei si accorse dell'espressione interrogativa sul viso dell'uomo. "È una parte della mia vita che sto pian piano ricostruendo grazie all'aiuto di Justin. Prima erano ricordi confusi, come pezzi di puzzle sparsi su un tavolo. Sto cominciando a legare gli avvenimenti del mio passato, ad incastrarli l'uno con l'altro. Ci vuole pazienza, lo so. Ma mi sento fiduciosa."

Auggie le strinse le mani e poi l'abbracciò. Era contento di sapere che cominciava a mettere ordine nel suo passato.

"È cominciato tutto lì nella dependance, in una sera di pioggia." sussurrò Annie. "Stavo leggendo un dossier su Arthur che mi aveva dato Henry Wilcox quando sei arrivato."

"Annie..."

"Sì, Auggie. Lo ricordo. Non ancora completamente, ma lo ricordo. E ricordo anche le tue parole _... non c'è niente di sicuro in quello che facciamo, non c'è niente di sicuro per persone come noi_."

"In effetti, il nostro lavoro come agenti, come spie, era molto pericoloso..."

"E lo è ancora, Auggie. Se penso a quello che tu e la tua squadra avete rischiato per riportarmi a casa..."

"Ma ora sei qui. Il passato è passato."

"Quella sera mi hai detto che il tempismo è tutto... e poi..." Annie non riuscì a finire la frase, la bocca di Auggie era già sulla sua, avida e carica di desiderio. Le sue mani le tenevano il viso, con fermezza e delicatezza allo stesso tempo. Le sue labbra si schiusero su quelle morbide e carnose della donna, facendosi sempre più esigenti. Il bacio divenne più intimo e profondo, tanto da toglierle il fiato. Annie si strinse a lui, inarcando la schiena voluttuosamente e premendo il seno contro il suo torace. La sensazione del caldo contatto eccitò l'uomo, che si staccò da lei giusto il tempo di prendere fiato e sussurrare più e più volte il suo nome mentre riprendeva possesso della sua bocca. Annie non oppose alcuna resistenza, si aggrappò alle sue spalle forti e si lasciò trasportare nella camera da letto.

Un paio d'ore più tardi, Annie si guardò intorno soddisfatta: nel salotto, accanto al camino acceso, troneggiava un enorme albero di Natale che avrebbe addobbato con le nipoti, la casa era pulita e in ordine, il letto usato poc'anzi era stato cambiato e rifatto, il frigorifero e la dispensa erano stati ben riforniti, Auggie aveva pensato a scegliere e comprare vino e birre, non avevano scordato nulla, tutto sarebbe stato perfetto.

" _Tutto, tranne la mia memoria_." pensò Annie con una punta di rammarico, seduta sul tappeto davanti al camino.

Notando il suo silenzio, Auggie le si avvicinò, le si sedette accanto a le posò un braccio sulle spalle, protettivo.

"Annie, andrà tutto bene." le disse, quasi potesse sentire i suoi pensieri. Annie annuì appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla, cosicché potesse sentire che stava annuendo.

"Lo so, Auggie, ma sono comunque nervosa. Potrei dire o fare qualcosa che..."

"Shh, non potresti mai fare né dire nulla di sbagliato. Danielle è tua sorella, conosce la tua situazione e capirà. Lei ti vuole davvero bene."

"Le hai parlato di recente?"

"Sì, Annie. Mi ha chiamato per sapere come doveva comportarsi con te, aveva le tue stesse paure. Le ho detto di essere semplicemente se stessa, di stare tranquilla. L'amore che avete l'una per l'altra vi aiuterà a non fare errori."

"Grazie Auggie."

Egli la strinse ancora più a sé e si accoccolarono l'uno all'altra, appoggiandosi al divano. Nel tardo pomeriggio sarebbe arrivata la famiglia di Annie, le loro vite si sarebbero riempite di voci e suoni e caos, e lui voleva godersi quel loro poco tempo di serena e tranquilla intimità.

* * *

L'aereo stava per atterrare, poco più di un quarto d'ora e sarebbero stati nuovamente a Washington. A Danielle passò davanti agli occhi quel periodo della sua vita in cui lei e la sua famiglia vivevano a Georgetown.

Lei e Michael. Avevano una bella casa, una vita tranquilla. Poi era arrivata Annie, la sua sorellina, fresca di laurea che non aveva un posto dove stare dopo essersene andata di casa. La loro dependance era vuota, così le permisero di restare chiedendole di tanto in tanto di fare da baby-sitter alle loro bambine piccole, bambine che Annie adorava.

Annie aveva cominciato a lavorare come interprete, parlava fluentemente 6 lingue, e per lavoro doveva viaggiare molto. A volte stava lontana da casa per mesi. Dopo uno dei suoi numerosi viaggi, Annie aveva deciso di iscriversi ad un corso di sopravvivenza, o almeno così aveva detto a Danielle. Il corso si svolgeva a New York, quindi avrebbe dovuto lasciare la città per un periodo più o meno lungo. Danielle non capiva perché proprio a New York (possibile che non ci fosse un corso simile in tutta Washington?) ma non disse mai nulla di queste sue perplessità alla sorella e la lasciò andare. Ormai, a 27 anni, era grande abbastanza per decidere della sua vita. Dopo qualche settimana era tornata a casa dicendo che aveva trovato lavoro allo Shmitsonian Museum. Danielle era molto contenta di questa nuova opportunità per sua sorella, avrebbe avuto una vita più tranquilla e regolare. In realtà si accorse ben presto che, da quel momento, la vita di Annie aveva ben poco di tranquillo e regolare; aveva orari di lavoro assurdi, quando non era in viaggio per conto del museo, ma Annie sembrava soddisfatta del suo nuovo lavoro e questo a Danielle bastava. Pian piano aveva scoperto la vera vita della sorella, una vita sempre a rischio come agente operativo della CIA, e questo spiegava molte cose, soprattutto a riguardo dei comportamenti a volte misteriosi della ragazza. Annie, nel suo lavoro, ne aveva passate tante, aveva addirittura finto di essere morta per salvare le persone alle quali più teneva, le persone che amava. Ma questo non l'aveva mai scoraggiata, anzi l'aveva resa più forte e determinata, se mai fosse stato possibile. Non aveva avuto troppa fortuna con gli uomini, da quel lato era sempre stata molto fragile. Poi aveva incontrato Ryan e sembrava davvero che anche la sua vita sentimentale cominciasse a prendere la giusta piega. Danielle era contenta di questo, perché così, dopo che lei e la sua famiglia si erano trasferiti in California, almeno Annie aveva qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lei. Si erano sentite molto poco da allora, Annie e Ryan continuavano a lavorare come agenti e quindi non avevano mai molto tempo per la famiglia. Danielle non aveva più saputo molto della vita della sorella, da allora, fino a quando, non ricevette una telefonata da Auggie, due settimane prima. Ebbero una lunga conversazione, Auggie le raccontò di tutta la vita di Annie, da quando aveva sposato Ryan fino a quando l'aveva riportata a Washington poco più di un mese fa.

 _"Annie ha perso la memoria, Danielle, ma sta bene."_

 _"Cosa posso fare per lei, Auggie?"_

 _"Al momento nulla. Dobbiamo aspettare il parere favorevole del medico, ma sono certo che Annie vorrà incontrarvi tutti il prima possibile. Ti chiamerò spesso per darti notizie e vedrai che presto si sistemerà tutto."_

 _"Sii sincero, Auggie, ti prego. Come sta? Voglio dire, a parte aver perso la memoria... dopo l'incidente automobilistico con Ryan..."_

 _"Non lo ricorda ancora, ma potrebbe accadere molto presto. Sia io che il suo medico saremo con lei in questo percorso, puoi starne certa Danielle."_

 _"Lo so Auggie. Tu l'ami, lo sento dalla tua voce."_

 _"Sì Dani. E se ricordasse quando voi sarete qui, sarebbe la cosa migliore. Io non so se riuscirei a gestire da solo l'onda di emozioni che potrebbe assalirla."_

 _"Ce la farai, mio caro. Qualunque cosa accadrà, sarà il vostro amore a darvi la forza."_

La mano di Katya la distolse dai suoi pensieri.

"Mamma tutto bene?"

"Sì tesoro mio. Stavo pensando alla zia Annie e tutto quello che ha dovuto passare."

"Stai tranquilla mamma, la zia è una tosta, se la caverà. Come sempre del resto." intervenne Chloe.

"Ma allora, la zia Annie e Auggie stanno di nuovo insieme, come fidanzati, intendo?" chiese Katya con curiosità.

"Pare proprio di sì."

"Bene, mi piace Auggie. È un gran bel ragazzo e poi sa un sacco di cose! Potrò chiamarlo ancora zio!" esclamò la ragazzina.

Danielle sorrise alle figlie, poi estrasse dalla sua borsa il cellulare e rilesse l'email che Auggie le aveva inviato la sera prima :

" _Verrà a prendervi un autista dell'Agenzia che vi porterà prima nello studio del dottor Justin Muller, il medico che segue Annie, e poi vi accompagnerà a casa nostra. È bene che siate tutti informati dello stato di salute di Annie e del percorso che sta facendo per riacquistare la memoria._

 _Per ora non posso che dirvi grazie. A.A._ "

Come Auggie le aveva detto, all'aeroporto si fece loro incontro un uomo che si presentò come l'autista del signor August Anderson. Una volta caricati i bagagli, si diressero a Spring Valley, poco lontano dal Memorial Hospital, dove incontrarono il dottor Muller nel suo studio.

Justin parlò con tutta la famiglia Brooks, in modo chiaro ed esauriente, spiegando loro come comportarsi con Annie, in maniera da non forzarla a ricordare.

"Se insistessimo troppo perché ricordi determinati avvenimenti, potremmo farla soffrire inutilmente, soprattutto se dovesse ricordare qualcosa per cui ancora non è pronta a sopportarne il peso. E, dal suo fascicolo, ho potuto apprendere che molte cose che le sono accadute saranno enormi macigni per lei."

"Quindi, dottore, cosa dobbiamo fare noi ragazze? E se ci scappasse una parola di troppo?" chiese Chloe con aria preoccupata.

"Cara Chloe, so che vorreste aiutare vostra zia e questo è lodevole. Cercate di essere il più naturali possibile. Raccontatele della vostra vita in California, delle vostre amicizie...dei vostri fidanzatini." sorrise strizzando loro l''occhio. Sia Chloe che Katya avvamparono e Danielle e Michael risero di cuore.

"Ce la farete alla grande." aggiunse Justin "Io ho piena fiducia in voi, ragazze."

"Grazie di tutto dottor Muller." disse Danielle porgendogli la mano mentre la sua famiglia si stava dirigendo all'uscita. "Credo che abbia conquistato una nuova ammiratrice." aggiunse indicando la figlia più piccola che, di tanto in tanto si voltava verso il medico sorridendogli.

"È un'età particolare l'adolescenza. Facile agli innamoramenti e alle delusioni."

"Già. Grazie ancora di tutto, dottore. Spero di vederla nei prossimi giorni, assieme ad Annie."

"Sì, certo. A presto."

Una volta usciti dallo studio e risaliti in macchina, l'autista li portò alla casa di Annie e Auggie, a Howthorne. Nell'abitacolo, le ragazze erano in fibrillazione, chiacchieravano senza sosta. Fu il tragitto più lungo, per quanto breve in realtà, che Danielle fece mai. Era in subbuglio nel cuore e nella mente. Mille e mille pensieri si accavallavano nella sua testa. E domande su domande. Poi l'autista si fermò e si voltò verso di lei.

"Siamo arrivati, signora Brooks. La casa è quella." disse indicando l'abitazione di Annie e Auggie. "Vi aiuto a scaricare i vostri bagagli."

"Grazie." rispose Danielle.

La casa era una graziosa costruzione disposta su un unico piano, con grandi finestre. Dalla strada, si arrivava all'ingresso per mezzo di un vialetto a scale, costeggiato da piccoli cespugli. Lungo il lato destro del vialetto, tre alberi, probabilmente pioppi, troneggiavano imponenti ma spogli. Sotto l'ultimo di essi, quello più prossimo alla casa, c'erano due sedie di legno. Danielle si sorprese ad immaginare Annie e Auggie, in piena estate, tranquillamente seduti su quelle poltroncine con ai loro piedi un cane e un bambino che giocavano. L'immagine le fece salire le lacrime agli occhi. Se solo...

Scacciò il pensiero, salì le scale e suonò alla porta.


	44. Chapter 44

Capitolo 44

Anni era ancora appoggiata al petto di Auggie, rannicchiata tra le sue braccia, entrambi seduti a terra davanti al camino acceso, quando sentirono il campanello di casa suonare. Annie si irrigidì e Auggie, accorgendosene, la strinse più forte a sé.

"Tranquilla." le sussurrò all'orecchio "Andrà tutto bene. Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco."

Annie annuì contro la sua spalla, poi si alzarono e Auggie andò ad aprire la porta.

"Ciao Auggie."

"Ciao Danielle, benvenuta. Vi stavamo aspettando."

Dal vialetto di casa giungeva il vociare allegro e frenetico delle ragazze e di Michael. L'autista aiutò la famiglia Brooks a portare i bagagli all'interno della casa, mentre Auggie condusse Danielle nel salotto, dove Annie aspettava nervosamente. Auggie le si avvicinò e le circondò la vita con fare rassicurante.

"Annie..." cominciò Danielle.

"Così tu sei Danielle." disse Annie osservando attentamente la donna di fronte a lei, il vuoto nella mente. Poi abbassò lo sguardo, mestamente. "Mi spiace... io... io non mi ricordo di te... cioè... ho solo una vaga immagine e..."

"Non ti preoccupare, Annie. Avremo tempo per imparare a conoscerci nuovamente." le sorrise rassicurante Danielle, avvicinandosi a lei e tendendole le mani. Annie le prese istintivamente tra le sue. In quel momento entrarono Chloe e Katya che si fecero loro incontro correndo.

"Zia Annie!" urlarono all'unisono abbracciandola con impeto. "ci sei mancata tanto zietta!"

Annie era disorientata, ma abbracciò le ragazze con affetto. Nella sua mente aveva l'immagine di due bambine, non certo di due teen-agers. Quanto aveva perso della vita di queste ragazze? Le guardò sorridendo, riconoscendo nei loro visi quelle immagini un po' sfocate della sua memoria. Le ragazze sembravano aver colto la sua perplessità.

"Io sono Katya, zia Annie. E lei è Chloe."

"Siamo un po' cresciute dall'ultima volta che ci siamo viste." scherzò Chloe. "Sono passati più di due anni e siamo molto cambiate da allora!"

"Sì. immagino di sì. Il ricordo che ho di voi è un po' vago. E nei miei ricordi siete ancora due bambine."

"Non ti preoccupare, Zia Annie. È l'effetto degli ormoni della crescita. Ci fanno cambiare rapidamente." spiegò solennemente la più giovane delle sue nipoti. Tutti gli adulti risero di cuore a questa affermazione.

Sentire Annie ridere, fu per Auggie un gran sollievo. Il ghiaccio era rotto; ora, dopo il primo imbarazzo, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Danielle ebbe lo stesso pensiero. Osservò le sue figlie tenere ancora abbracciata la zia e fu contenta di averle con sé.

Nel giro di un'ora avevano sistemato i loro bagagli e si erano preparati per uscire a cena.

Tutto andò nel migliore dei modi. Al ristorante avevano conversato amabilmente: le ragazze avevano chiesto a Annie di raccontare loro la sua vita nel deserto, come si vestiva, cosa mangiava, avevano chiesto della famiglia che l'aveva ospitata. Annie aveva raccontato loro ogni cosa, avevano riso e scherzato, e non era stato fatto cenno alcuno alla sua memoria.

"Hai un bel colore di capelli, zia Annie." aveva osservato Katya.

"È l'effetto dell'henné che sta svanendo piano piano."

"Perché ti sei tinta i capelli, zia?"

"Dovevo passare per una donna berbera, Chloe. Nel deserto ci sono ancora molti predoni e le donne occidentali, a volte, vengono rapite per essere vendute."

"Ohh..." esclamò Katya. "Ma tu non sei stata rapita, vero?"

"In un certo senso... possiamo dire di sì."

"Ma poi è arrivato lo zio Auggie che ti ha salvato, giusto?" osservò Chloe. "Com'è romantico tutto questo!"

Questa frase sollevò l'ilarità generale.

"Che ho detto di male?" chiese col broncio la ragazzina.

"Nulla, mia cara. È l'idea che voi ragazze avete del romanticismo..." cercò di spiegarle il padre.

La cena proseguì tranquillamente tra le chiacchiere. In un certo senso, ad Annie sembrava di conoscere da sempre quella famiglia ma allo stesso tempo era una scoperta nuova ogni minuto.

Quando tornarono a casa le ragazze andarono subito a dormire, erano stanche per il viaggio e le emozioni della giornata, inoltre risentivano molto l'effetto del jet lag.

Le donne si diressero in cucina, mentre gli uomini si accomodarono nel salotto. Il fuoco nel camino era ancora acceso, bastò ravvivarlo con qualche pezzo di legno perché riprendesse a scaldare vivacemente l'ambiente.

Poco dopo anche Annie e Danielle li raggiunsero con delle tazze di caffè fumante.

"Dopo una giornata così lunga e fredda, del caffè bollente è quello che ci vuole." disse Danielle appoggiando le tazze sul tavolino davanti al divano. Annie porse la tazza a Auggie e poi prese la sua, sedendosi a terra davanti a lui.

"Ci vorrebbe anche qualcosa di forte." esclamò Auggie. "Avete preferenze?" chiese alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la vetrina adibita a bar.

"Se avete del whisky bourbon..." chiese Michael.

"Per me nulla, grazie." rispose Danielle.

"Whisky per Michael." disse Auggie porgendo il bicchiere all'uomo. "Per te Annie?" chiese poi.

"Quello che prendi tu andrà bene."

"Allora Patron, per noi." sorrise Auggie. Dopo quella giornata, così carica di tensione ed emozioni, qualcosa di forte era davvero ciò che ci voleva.

Rimasero ancora per poco davanti al tepore del fuoco nel camino, chiacchierando tranquillamente, prima che il sonno si facesse sentire.

Una volta nella loro camera, Annie si infilò sotto le coperte, si rannicchiò contro il fianco di Auggie e lo abbracciò. Egli la strinse a sé, le baciò la sommità della testa con fare protettivo e premuroso.

"Come ti senti, signorina Walker?" le chiese sottovoce.

"Non lo so. Ho la sensazione di aver diviso la serata con dei perfetti sconosciuti, coi quali, però, mi sono sentita perfettamente mio agio. Non so cosa pensare..."

"Ti capisco."

"Eri preoccupato?"

"Sì, abbastanza. Non sapevo come avresti reagito, cosa ti avrebbero chiesto le ragazze, non sapevo come avresti accolto tua sorella."

"Però è andato tutto bene, mi sembra."

"Sì, hai ragione. È andato tutto bene."

"Cerchiamo di dormire. Domani sarà una giornata piuttosto lunga. Io e Danielle avremo molte cose da fare per preparare ogni cosa per Natale."

"Buona notte zia Annie." scherzò Auggie.

"Buonanotte _zio Auggie_ " lo scimmiottò lei, imitando la voce un po' stridula di una delle nipoti.

Auggie rise, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli e aspirandone il profumo. Le baciò la guancia, poi le labbra. Quello che doveva essere un semplice e casto bacio della buona notte, divenne ben presto un bacio caldo e profondo, avido e sensuale. Annie rispose con trasporto alla lingua dell'uomo che si insinuò tra le sue labbra lenta ed esigente. Le mani di Auggie risalirono decise fino alla nuca della donna per poi ridiscendere lungo i suoi fianchi, accarezzandole dolcemente prima la schiena e fermandosi poi a coppa sui seni. I suoi capezzoli, sotto la maglia, erano già turgidi ed eretti. Sentiva la pelle calda fremere sotto il suo tocco, e il corpo della donna inarcarsi sempre di più contro di lui. Auggie non aspettava altro. Annie gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio, il respiro sempre più rapido e caldo contro il collo dell'uomo.

"Ti voglio, Annie. Ho bisogno di te."

Non c'era altro da dire. Annie sentiva tutta la calda virilità dell'uomo contro la sua coscia. Sentiva il caldo crescerle dentro. Lo desiderava, più di ogni altra cosa. La voce dell'uomo si fece più roca e carica di desiderio, pronunciando il suo nome più e più volte.

"Prendimi." gli sussurrò, semplicemente. E furono un tutt'uno.

La mattina seguente, un avvolgente aroma di caffè e un fragrante odore di pane tostato e pancake pervadevano le stanze della casa.

Annie si alzò cercando di non svegliare Auggie, si mise una vestaglia e si diresse in cucina.

"Buongiorno, Annie. Ben alzata."

"Buongiorno a te, Danielle. Ma che ci fai già in piedi?"

"Il jet lag...Non sono riuscita a dormire molto, così tanto valeva alzarsi."

"Non sono ancora le 10 del mattino..."

"Sì, lo so. In California sarebbero quasi le 7 e di solito a quest'ora sono già in cucina a lavorare. Auggie è già andato in ufficio?"

"No, è da un po' che lavora da casa." rispose Annie, abbassando lo sguardo. "Ha paura che potrei ricordare parte del mio passato e non essere in grado di affrontare i ricordi da sola."

"Posso capirlo." rispose Danielle, porgendo un piatto con dei pancakes allo sciroppo d'acero alla sorella.

"Il profumo è delizioso, Danielle."

"Ti sono sempre piaciuti." Si sedettero entrambe al bancone della cucina, sorseggiando il loro caffè e addentando i pancakes.

"Allora, quali sono i tuoi programmi per oggi?"

"Non saprei, Danielle. Avevo pensato di invitare alcune persone per Natale, ma le mie doti culinarie lasciano molto a desiderare. E non vorrei approfittare di te per..."

"Benissimo!" la interruppe la sorella "Dovremo fare una lista degli invitati, un menù e poi organizzarci per la spesa. Avrò bisogno di controllare se ci sono sia i piatti che le tovaglie adatte e in numero sufficiente per tutti..."

"Già al lavoro, ragazze?" Auggie interruppe le chiacchiere delle due donne e si avvicinò al bancone. Annie gli prese la mano e lo guidò alla sedia.

"Sento un profumo paradisiaco di caffè. È opera tua, Danielle?"

"Sì, Auggie." sorrise la donna "Pancake o pane tostato? Ci sono anche uova al bacon e marmellata, se vuoi."

"Per ora mi basta il caffè, grazie. Allora, che programmi avete?"

"Oggi ci dedicheremo alle compere!" esclamò Danielle "Dobbiamo organizzarci per Natale. E voi uomini potreste essere solo d'intralcio!"

"Non è mia intenzione darvi fastidio, signore mie!" rise Auggie.

"Bene. Annie pensa a chi vuoi invitare e poi preparati. Abbiamo molte cose da fare oggi." rispose Danielle uscendo dalla cucina.

Annie e Auggie, rimasti soli, risero. "Se tu e Danielle avete già deciso cosa fare, potrei andare a Langley e terminare alcune pratiche prima che voi..."

"Auggie, smetti di preoccuparti. Starò bene. E se avrò bisogno di te, so dove trovarti."

"Sì, ma..."

Annie lo baciò dolcemente sulla guancia. "Ti chiamerò, lo prometto. Ora vuoi aiutarmi con la lista di chi potremmo invitare?"

"Non saprei davvero da dove cominciare, Walker."

"Direi da Eric e Andrew. E poi Calder. E ovviamente il dottor Muller. Credi che Joan e Arthur..."

Auggie scosse la testa. "Non credo che i Campbell verrebbero. Il Natale solitamente lo passano con le loro famiglie."

"Sì, hai ragione. Potresti telefonare a Justin, per favore? Se incontri Barber e Hollman in ufficio, gli chiederesti se vogliono passare il Natale con noi? E anche a Calder Michaels. E di' loro che possono portare anche qualcuno, se vogliono."

"Certo. Hai altri ordini, mia signora?" la canzonò.

"Ordini no. Avrei una domanda, in realtà." disse Annie abbassando timidamente la voce.

"Spara."

"La tua famiglia... "

Auggie contrasse la macella e si rabbuiò in viso, ma non rispose. Trasse un profondo respiro, poi, semplicemente, uscì dalla cucina e si diresse in camera da letto, prima che Annie potesse chiedere altro. Lei lo seguì fino alla porta della camera giusto in tempo per vederlo entrare nel bagno e sentire che chiudeva a chiave la porta, segno che voleva essere lasciato solo.

Si sedette sul letto, silenziosamente aspettò che uscisse e poi gli si fece incontro.

"Auggie..." iniziò.

"Devo andare al lavoro, Annie." la interruppe bruscamente e le posò le mani sulle spalle cercando di scansarla dolcemente. Era contrariato e Annie lo capì. Gli posò una mano sul petto con decisione, bloccandolo davanti a sé. Lui le afferrò il polso cercando di liberarsi il passaggio.

"Non puoi scappare per sempre, Auggie."

"Non sto scappando." rispose l'uomo con voce seccata.

"Ma nemmeno stai affrontando il problema."

"Annie, per favore..."

"No Auggie. Vorrei davvero conoscere la tua famiglia e..."

"A tempo debito, Walker. Ora non è proprio il momento."

"Perché non ora? Tra due giorni è Natale e..."

"Annie, smettila. Ho cose più importanti ora, per la testa." tagliò corto l'uomo.

"Davvero? Ad esempio?" chiese Annie con tono provocatorio.

"Tu, ad esempio."

La risposta lasciò Annie completamente spiazzata e ammutolita. Non si aspettava di essere messa davanti alla sua famiglia, nella lista delle sue priorità. Ne era contenta, ma al contempo sorpresa. Auggie capì il silenzio improvviso di Annie.

"Voglio che tu stia bene, prima di conoscere la mia famiglia. Sono tante persone, forse troppe, da gestire. E non voglio che ti subissino di domande alle quali potresti non poter rispondere. Non sopporterei se ti mettessero in condizione di sentirti in qualche modo in difetto o offesa o, peggio, giudicata."

"Auggie, perdonami. Non pensavo che..."

"Va tutto bene, Walker." disse accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli e la guancia. "Quando sarai pronta, li conoscerai tutti, gli Anderson, te lo prometto."

Le baciò delicatamente la fronte, si vestì velocemente, chiamò il servizio taxi e uscì di casa, con la testa piena di pensieri in tempesta.

La sua famiglia... non la vedeva da anni...


	45. Chapter 45

Capitolo 45

 _"Non puoi scappare per sempre, Auggie."_

 _"Non sto scappando."_

Annie aveva ragione e le sue parole echeggiavano ancora nella sua testa.

" _Non sto scappando. Ora ho cose più importanti da fare._ " pensò cercando di giustificare a se stesso il suo comportamento.

 _"Ma nemmeno stai affrontando il problema."_

" _Un problema alla volta, Annie. Il mio pensiero più grande, ora, sei tu. Sto aspettando come l'inferno il giorno in cui ricorderai che..."_ Non riuscì a concludere il suo pensiero, era doloroso per lui e chissà come sarebbe stato per lei. Scosse la testa cercando di non pensare al passato di Annie. Era un passato pesante e quando sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui lei avrebbe ripreso il controllo dei suoi ricordi... ed era cosa certa che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi... Auggie temeva quel giorno. Si sentiva impotente a causa della sua cecità. Non poteva vedere il viso di Annie e cogliere le sfumature emotive che lo attraversavano, non poteva avere nessun indizio visivo di quelle che potevano essere le emozioni della donna che amava. Non poteva che starle vicino, farle sentire che era presente. Ma temeva che non sarebbe stato abbastanza. Sperava che quel giorno non sarebbe stato solo. Se solo fosse successo in questi giorni, con Danielle e i Brooks per casa... In fondo erano la famiglia di Annie, chi meglio di loro avrebbe potuto aiutarlo?

La famiglia...

La famiglia di Annie era presente, la sua no. Non l'aveva cercata.

La sua famiglia era lontana. Lontana fisicamente poiché i suoi vivevano ancora a Glencoe, in Illinois, a quasi 750 miglia da Washington. Ma erano lontani anche emotivamente.

Da quando era diventato cieco, a Tikrit, si era allontanato da tutti loro. Li aveva _volutamente_ allontanati. Sentiva la pietà nelle loro voci, nelle loro conversazioni, o per lo meno così credeva. Non era ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Era già difficile accettare di essere cieco, di non riuscire più a vedere il viso delle persone care, ma poteva provare a vivere una vita normale. L'aiuto che i suoi fratelli gli davano, che lui aveva scambiato per pietà e commiserazione, non lo aiutava a trovare in se stesso la forza di tornare ad essere indipendente. Così, dopo i mesi di convalescenza, quando ricevette la telefonata da Joan per riprendere il suo lavoro alla CIA, non ci pensò due volte e partì. I suoi genitori si dissero contenti per lui, ma percepiva la loro preoccupazione. La cecità aveva affinato in lui gli altri sensi.

L'unica persona che aveva cercato di mantenere i contatti con lui era sua madre. Auggie sorrise, ripensando a lei. La ricordava perfettamente, con quel suo sorriso caldo, i capelli scuri raccolti in una lunga treccia e le mani sempre in movimento. Dopo anni, si stupì di come ancora avesse vivo nella mente il suo ricordo.

Dorothy Hill Anderson era una donna non molto alta e di corporatura minuta, ma decisamente energica. Doveva esserlo con 5 maschi in casa. Era molto giovane quando conobbe Theodor Anderson, colui che nel giro di pochi anni sarebbe diventato suo marito e padre dei suoi cinque figli. Dorothy aveva sempre tempo per tutti, in famiglia. Aveva sempre una parola gentile e una carezza per asciugare le lacrime dei figli, ma era anche ferma e decisa nella loro educazione.

Auggie la ricordava china in giardino, coi capelli spettinati sotto un cappello di paglia, a potare le sue amatissime rose. Ne aveva almeno una ventina, tutte diverse.

La ricordava seduta nel patio con una tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani, mentre osservava i suoi figli e i loro amici giocare. Era sempre sorridente quando li guardava.

La ricordava con i capelli ribelli e raccolti sulla nuca, mentre preparava il pranzo del Giorno del Ringraziamento per l'intera famiglia Anderson: il marito aveva tre fratelli e una sorella, tutti sposati con figli. E tutti, ogni anno si ritrovavano a casa di Theodor Anderson. Era un giorno caotico, il Giorno del Ringraziamento. Gente che entrava e usciva di continuo dalla cucina e dalla sala da pranzo con piatti e vassoi carichi di ogni sorta di cibi.

La famiglia Anderson. Quanti erano in tutto? Auggie fece un calcolo veloce. Se le cose non erano cambiate negli ultimi mesi, tra i suoi fratelli, gli zii e i cugini erano poco più di una trentina. Certo, avrebbero potuto limitare l'invito ai suoi genitori, ma preferiva comunque aspettare. Ci sarebbero state troppe domande alle quali non poteva, e non voleva, dare una risposta. Non ancora, per lo meno.

Il suono del telefono, lo distolse dal fiume in piena dei suoi pensieri. La voce metallica della suoneria comunicò " _Chiamata da Justin Muller._ "

"Anderson."

"Buongiorno Auggie. Dovresti venire in ospedale. Ryan è uscito dal coma e chiede di Annie."

"Arrivo." chiuse la telefonata, poi si rivolse all'autista del taxi: "Al Memorial Hospital, per favore."

Lungo il tragitto, mandò un messaggio a Joan, avvisandola che Ryan si era svegliato. Ora, se McQuaid era in grado di rispondere alle loro domande, potevano cominciare a chiudere il cerchio attorno a Dimitri Diachkov. E tanti dei suoi dubbi avrebbero trovato risposta. Ricordò la conversazione avuta con Joan nel suo ufficio, tempo addietro, quando tutti le informazioni raccolte sembravano dire che Ryan ed Annie erano coinvolti sia nel traffico di armi coi guerriglieri jihadisti che con la guerriglia che i guerriglieri stavano portando avanti contro i governi locali. Auggie non aveva creduto a queste coincidenze già allora. Adesso poteva chiarire ogni cosa con uno dei diretti interessati.

Quando giunse in ospedale, gli si fecero incontro Joan e Calder.

"Auggie, ti stavamo aspettando." le disse la donna porgendogli il dorso della mano perché lui potesse trovarle il gomito.

"Justin è con Ryan e sta controllando i suoi parametri. Sarà con noi per tutto il tempo della nostra visita, per tenerlo monitorato." aggiunse Calder.

Auggie si limitò ad annuire. Aveva così tanti pensieri che gli si affollavano nella mente, tante domande che si susseguivano velocemente. Da dove avrebbe potuto cominciare? Si rese conto che molte di quelle domande sarebbero state inopportune, in quel momento. Riguardavano la sfera privata di Annie e Ryan e non sarebbe stato il caso di parlarne davanti a Joan e Calder.

Quando entrarono nella stanza di Ryan, Justin si fece loro incontro.

"È ancora piuttosto debole, per cui siate cauti. Non deve affaticarsi. Soprattutto non sa ancora delle sue reali condizioni di salute."

"Grazie Justin." rispose Joan.

Si avvicinarono al letto di Ryan e aspettarono che l'infermiera finisse di controllare i vari monitor.

"Buongiorno Ryan." lo salutò Joan. "Come ti senti?"

"Joan... dove sono?"

"Ti trovi al Memorial Hospital di Washington."

"L'assalto alla nostra carovana..."

"Sì. È passato qualche mese da allora, Ryan. Ti ricordi come è successo?"

"Vagamente. È tutto molto confuso." rispose l'uomo chiudendo gli occhi. Poi li riaprì e fisso Joan.

"Annie?"

"Sta bene, Ryan. Ha solo perso la memoria a causa dell'attacco subìto. Ora è in cura col dottor Muller che sta seguendo il suo recupero."

"Vorrei vederla."

"Non è possibile per il momento, Ryan. Dobbiamo cercare di essere cauti. Ogni emozione potrebbe riportarle alla memoria fatti piuttosto dolorosi che potrebbero minare il suo recupero. Sai a cosa mi riferisco."

Ryan chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, poi si rivolse nuovamente a Joan.

"Così sapete." sospirò "E mi state giudicando, suppongo."

"Nessuno ti giudica Ryan. Non siamo qui per parlare del tuo... vostro passato. Dobbiamo ricostruire i vostri spostamenti in Mali e sapere cosa stavate facendo. I servizi segreti francesi ci hanno chiesto collaborazione per la cattura di Diachkov. Lo abbiamo preso in effetti, ma crediamo ci siano ancora dei suoi simpatizzanti che potrebbero prendere il suo posto nel traffico d'armi con i guerriglieri jihadisti."

"Sì, quello era il nostro obiettivo, in effetti. Catturare Diachkov ed evitare possibili rimpiazzi. Stavamo lavorando sotto copertura per il DGSE."

"Sai che c'era una cellula jihadista nella tua compagnia?"

"Sì, lo sapevamo. Noi avevamo fatto finta di nulla per cercare di catturare tutto il gruppo di Diachkov."

" _Noi_?" chiese Calder.

"Io, Annie e un paio di nostri fidati collaboratori."

"Qual era la vostra copertura?" chiese ancora Calder.

"Inizialmente, Annie era in Sud Africa con un servizio di scorta in occasione del Mandela-Day. C'erano numerosi capi di stato e le autorità locali hanno chiesto la nostra collaborazione. Doveva sembrare che finito questo lavoro, tutti i miei dipendenti, Annie compresa, sarebbero tornati in patria. Annie doveva passare da turista per poter assoldare alcuni mercenari che avrebbero preso il posto dei miei uomini nel servizio di scorta alla carovana."

"E poi?" incalzò Calder.

"Attraverso vari giri per non destare troppi sospetti, Annie e un gruppo di sei uomini ci hanno raggiunto a Timbuctu, dove abbiamo preparato il servizio di scorta per la carovana. Doveva sembrare un semplice trasporto di aiuti umanitari, in realtà stavamo rifornendo di armi le milizie francesi. Abbiamo usato ogni precauzione perché non ci fossero fughe di notizie."

"Evidentemente qualcosa è andato storto, però." osservò Auggie.

"Evidentemente."

"I componenti della cellula jihadista nella tua società sono stati arrestati." proseguì Auggie "Abbiamo sequestrato tutti i loro computer e li stiamo ancora analizzando. In alcuni di essi ci sono dei sistemi di criptazione molto sofisticati che stiamo ancora tentando di decifrare."

Ryan chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo. Poi, quando li riaprì fissò Auggie molto intensamente per un solo istante ma Joan colse quello sguardo e capì. I due uomini dovevano parlare, avevano delle cosa da chiarire.

"Che ne dici di una pausa Calder? Ryan non deve affaticarsi e io ho bisogno di un caffè. Continueremo più tardi." poi si rivolse a Auggie. "Caffè? Te lo possiamo portare, se vuoi."

"Sì, grazie."

Calder e Joan uscirono dalla stanza; il silenzio si fece pesante.

"Così sei tornato a lavorare per la CIA." osservò Ryan dopo un po'. Auggie annuì.

"Come ti hanno convinto a tornare?"

"Joan mi ha contattato mentre ero a Bali. Mi ha detto che un convoglio di aiuti umanitari era stato attaccato e che gli uomini della scorta, tutti americani, erano stati gravemente feriti. Avevano saputo che la scorta era stata organizzata dalla McQuaid Security."

"E dove ci sono io, di solito c'è anche Annie." ironizzò Ryan.

"In realtà di lei non sapevamo molto."

"Ma questo ti è bastato per lasciare le tue vacanze e tornare alla CIA. Come l'ha presa Natasha? Non è gelosa?" chiese Ryan in tono provocatorio.

"Suppongo che lo fosse."

"Cosa intendi?"

"Abbiamo rotto quel giorno."

"Capisco." fece un'altra pausa. Parlare a lungo lo stancava. Poi riprese: "Annie era con noi nel convoglio quando siamo stati attaccati. Come avete fatto a trovarci?"

"Una tribù berbera, che ha trovato i rottami della carovana, ha portato te e alcuni degli uomini della scorta all'accampamento di Medici Senza Frontiere a Timbuktu. Nel riprendere la loro strada, si sono fermati a depredare quello che restava dei vostri mezzi e hanno trovato Annie ancora viva sotto una Jeep. L'hanno presa con loro e curata."

"E le armi?"

"Quelle erano già state rubate da coloro che vi avevano attaccato."

"Quindi Annie ha perso la memoria."

"Sì. Ha dei flash del suo passato dai quali il dottor Muller sta cercando di aiutarla a ricostruire la sua vita. Ma ha bisogno di tempo."

"Si ricorda di me?"

"Vagamente. Sa che siete stati sposati e che lavoravate insieme."

"Ricorda il divorzio?"

"Non esattamente. Lo ha letto nel suo fascicolo. Ha solo ricordi di brevi momenti."

"Quindi sa anche dell'incidente in cui..."

"Non completamente." lo interruppe Auggie. "Quella parte l'ho cancellata dal fascicolo che le ho dato. Ricorda che avete avuto un incidente in auto, ma quello che è successo a causa di quell'incidente... non lo ricorda ancora."

"Con chi è ora?"

"È con sua sorella e la sua famiglia."

"Vive con loro?"

Auggie negò, scuotendo la testa. Ryan sorrise tra sé e sé.

"Allora vivete insieme, tu e lei. Alla fine te la sei ripresa. Me l'hai portata via."

"L'avevi già persa Ryan."

"Non l'hai mai scordata, vero? Non hai mia smesso di amarla." disse Ryan a Auggie con la voce carica di rammarico. "Perché allora te ne sei andato con Natasha?"

"A volte si fanno scelte credendo che siano quelle giuste, ma poi, col tempo, ti accorgi che non lo erano. Dopo Hong Kong, Annie voleva solo tornare al lavoro, voleva essere una brava agente operativa. Ho rispettato la sua decisione. In quel periodo non c'era posto per me nella sua vita. Ho cercato di farmene una ragione e andare avanti."

"Noi siamo stati felici, per un po'. Lo eravamo davvero finché..." Ryan non finì la frase. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. Auggie si avvicinò al suo capezzale e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

"Se tu non te ne fossi andato, lei probabilmente non avrebbe accettato di sposarmi e forse..."

In quel momento tornarono nella stanza Joan e Calder.

"Il tuo caffè, Auggie." disse Joan porgendo il bicchiere all'uomo.

"Ryan cerca di rimetterti. Avremo bisogno del tuo aiuto per stanare tutte le persone coinvolte nella rete di Diachkov." disse Calder.

"Hai detto che avevate un paio di persone fidate alla McQuaid Security." affermò Auggie. "Potrebbero aiutarci a completare le indagini e chiudere finalmente tutta questa storia."

"Chiedete ad Arthur di _Cape Canaveral_. Lì troverete tutto quello che vi serve."

"Ora basta, ragazzi." disse Justin entrando nella stanza "Ryan deve riposare. Per oggi direi che è abbastanza."

"Hai ragione Justin. Ci vedremo presto Ryan." ribatté Joan.

"Auggie." chiamò Ryan. "Abbi cura di lei."

"Lo farò."


	46. Chapter 46

Capitolo 46

Dopo che Joan, Calder e Auggie furono usciti dalla stanza di Ryan, Justin controllò nuovamente tutti i parametri dell'uomo.

"Dottore..." chiamò Ryan.

"Sì?"

"Lei si sta prendendo cura anche di Annie, giusto?"

"Sì. Stiamo seguendo un percorso di ipnosi per cercare di riportare alla memoria tutti i ricordi nel modo meno doloroso possibile."

"Come sta andando?"

"Direi abbastanza bene."

"So che non ho alcun diritto di chiederlo, non siamo più sposati, ma... Voglio essere sicuro che abbia le cure migliori possibili. Posso pagare qualunque cifra."

"Signor McQuaid, non è questione di soldi. Io sono un medico e il mio compito è di curare al meglio che posso le persone che si affidano a me. E poi, come ha detto lei, non siete più sposati. Sono tenuto al segreto professionale, non posso dirle altro."

"Sì certo. Vorrei solo sapere se sta bene."

"Sì, sta bene."

"Quando ricorderà cosa è successo quel giorno, mi odierà di nuovo." sospirò Ryan. "Avevamo quasi superato quel brutto periodo. Avevamo ricominciato a lavorare insieme, a parlare e, almeno nel lavoro, andavamo alla grande e ora..."

"Signor McQuaid, non so come potrà reagire Annie ricordando quella notte. Sarà molto doloroso e difficile per lei, questo è certo. Odiarla? Forse. O forse no."

"Lo farà. Lo ha fatto allora e succederà di nuovo. È per quello che abbiamo divorziato. Non avevamo più alcuna intimità, mi colpevolizzava. E in fondo aveva ragione. Se solo non avessi insistito per guidare, quella sera..." Ryan fece una pausa. Justin non disse nulla per non interrompere il flusso di pensieri dell'uomo sdraiato nel letto davanti a lui. "Era un brutto periodo al lavoro, dottore. Avevamo diversi problemi da risolvere con varie missioni sotto copertura e agenti in situazioni difficili. Quella sera abbiamo cenato con alcune persone dell'alta finanza per le quali stavamo lavorando. Spionaggio finanziario. Non era stata una serata piacevole. Avevo anche bevuto più del solito. Quando siamo usciti dal locale, io e Annie abbiamo cominciato a discutere animatamente, non ricordo più nemmeno il perché, sicuramente erano delle stronzate. Ma dovevo dimostrare che ero perfettamente in grado di gestire ogni situazione. Annie si era offerta di guidare, ma non le ho voluto dare le chiavi dell'auto. Credo anche di averla pesantemente offesa, quella sera." Ryan smise di parlare. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi. sospirò profondamente, ma non continuò la conversazione e Justin non insistette. Non doveva essere facile per Ryan portare il peso di quello che era successo quella notte. Justin provò un'infinita pena per l'uomo. Restò ad osservarlo ancora per qualche minuto. Il respiro di Ryan si era fatto profondo e regolare, segno che si era addormentato. Il sedativo nella flebo aveva fatto effetto.

Justin uscì dalla stanza di Ryan e si diresse al suo ufficio. Stava pensando alla conversazione avuta poco prima con Ryan. Dalle parole dell'uomo trapelava tutta la sua frustrazione e il senso di colpa che lo sopraffacevano. Justin si sorprese di come Ryan non avesse chiesto della propria salute, ma si fosse solo preoccupato di come stava Annie e di quello che la donna avrebbe potuto provare nei suoi confronti ricordando. Segno che Ryan l'amava ancora e profondamente. E nonostante questo, aveva chiesto a Auggie di prendersene cura. Justin era addolorato per quell'uomo, profondamente addolorato.

Quando giunse all'ingresso dello studio, trovò Auggie seduto nella salettina d'attesa.

"August Anderson! Che ci fai ancora qui?"

"Scusami, ma non volevo parlare davanti agli altri."

"Vieni accomodati."

"Non ti porterò via molto tempo."

"Tutto il tempo che vuoi, Auggie. Non ho visite per oggi."

Una volta nello studio, Justin fece accomodare Auggie nella sedia di fronte alla scrivania.

"Caffè?" gli chiese.

"No grazie. Ne ho bevuto uno poco fa e sono già abbastanza nervoso." sorrise Auggie.

"Bene. sono tutto per te, dimmi pure."

"Si tratta di Ryan. E di Annie, ovviamente."

"Cosa vuoi sapere, di preciso?"

"Dalle parole di Ryan, ho capito che lui è ancora innamorato di Annie. E che, in un certo senso, mi colpevolizza per essermene andato con Natasha, due anni fa. Forse se io non me fossi andato..."

"Auggie, per quel che ho imparato di Annie, non avrebbe fatto alcun differenza, credimi. Lei avrebbe accettato comunque di lavorare con Ryan e di sposarlo. All'epoca ne era innamorata. E voleva che tu facessi la tua vita. Quando è tornata a Washington, dopo Hong Kong, la sua priorità era il lavoro. Era cambiata, me lo hai confermato tu stesso. Non voleva legarti a sé senza avere la certezza dei propri sentimenti. E tu hai trovato altre vie per andare avanti."

"Sì, forse. Ma sapevo che erano tutte scuse per cercare di non pensare a lei."

"Glielo hai mai detto, questo?"

Auggie scosse la testa. "No, come potevo? Mi accontentavo di averla accanto, come migliore amica. Mentivo a me stesso, dicendomi che in fondo era quello che voleva lei e io dovevo accettarlo. Poi è ricomparsa Natasha nella mia vita e ho creduto che anch'io potessi guardare avanti e avere qualcosa di più del mio lavoro alla CIA. Annie mi aveva nascosto più di una volta la verità sulle sue condizioni di salute in quel periodo e io mi sentivo offeso e usato. Dovevo farmene una ragione. Forse in qualche modo volevo farla sentire in colpa. Ora mi rendo conto che probabilmente le mie scelte erano solo un modo per cercare di attirare la sua attenzione, per cercare di riconquistarla."

"Il modo che hai usato non è stata una grande idea." osservò Justin.

"È stata una _pessima_ idea. Ci siamo persi. Abbiamo perso noi stessi e ci siamo persi l'un l'altro."

"E ora?" chiese Justin a bruciapelo.

"Ora cosa?" rispose Auggie sorpreso.

"Ora come ti senti. Nei suoi confronti, intendo."

"La verità? Non lo so. Quello che so è che l'amo, anche se a volte mi sento inadeguato per lei, ho paura di non essere abbastanza pronto per gestire le sue emozioni. A volte mi sento colpevole per averla lasciata sola."

"Non era sola."

"Ma se fossi restato, come ha detto Ryan, forse lei non..."

"Auggie, non puoi cambiare il passato. Quel che è stato, è stato. Dovete andare avanti. Devi starle vicino. Lei ha bisogno di te."

"E se non fossi in grado di aiutarla?" chiese Auggie con una profonda preoccupazione nella voce. "Se non te ne fossi accorto, sono cieco."

"E allora? Sei cieco, mica scemo. Sei stato capace di pianificare e gestire il ritrovamento di Annie in Marocco, di coordinare una squadra di uomini in un paese straniero e hai paura di non essere abbastanza per lei? Noi uomini siamo proprio dei coglioni quando si tratta di donne!" rise Justin.

"Non è così semplice, Justin." ribatté Auggie.

"E cosa c'è di complicato nell'amare ed essere riamati? Ti ha mai fatto sentire il peso della tua cecità? Ti ha mia fatto sentire meno vivo, meno uomo per questo?"

"No, mai." rispose di getto Auggie. Mai si era sentito meno di un uomo, con lei. Mai aveva sentito di essere un peso, per lei. Mai aveva pensato di essere un _diverso_ , vicino a lei. Annie lo faceva sentire vivo e completo. Il fatto che fosse cieco non era mai stato un ostacolo per Annie, anzi. Da lei accettava scherzi e battute sulla sua cecità, cosa che non aveva mia permesso a nessuno.

Aveva imparato a sfruttare la sua condizione per far colpo sulle ragazze, suscitando in qualche modo la loro compassione. E per la compagnia di una notte, gli andava bene. Ma con Annie era tutto diverso. Erano stati amici, sviluppando tra loro quel cameratismo e quella complicità che solo tra buoni amici si poteva avere. Lei era diversa, diversa da tutte le altre. Sentiva che con lei poteva parlare, poteva confidarsi. Poteva essere se stesso fino in fondo, senza nascondersi.

"Allora, amico mio, accetta la fortuna che hai. Lei ti ama e tu ami lei. Non c'è altro da capire."

"Forse hai ragione." ammise Auggie.

"Certo che ho ragione!" esclamò Justin. Guardava l'uomo davanti a sé e leggeva sul suo viso ogni sorta di emozione, dalla preoccupazione, al rammarico, alla gioia.

"Tu non hai idea di cosa darei per poterla vedere, per poterla guardare dritto negli occhi, anche solo una volta. Mi accontenterei di una volta soltanto." disse Auggie con la voce bassa, quasi un sussurro.

Justin non aveva parole per questo. Doveva essere terribile per quell'uomo non poter vedere la donna che amava, non poter vedere negli occhi di lei tutto l'amore che aveva per lui.

"Auggie... Hai ragione, non posso capire. Ma devi credermi quando ti dico che lei ti ama. Ti ama profondamente. Quando siete insieme non ha occhi che per te, il suo sguardo ti segue ovunque. E quando parla di te, la sua voce cambia. Diventa più dolce e profonda."

"Sì, me l'hanno detto." rispose Auggie sorridendo. Pensava ad una conversazione avuta con Danielle, molto tempo prima, seduti al tavolino di un bar mentre bevevano un caffè insieme.

"Bene. Allora stai sereno August Anderson e goditi ogni momento con lei. E godetevi la famiglia, in questi giorni."

"A proposito di questi giorni... se non hai altri impegni vorremmo averti con noi per Natale. Ci farebbe davvero piacere. E poi Danielle è un'ottima cuoca."

"Grazie, ma non vorrei davvero disturbare."

"Nessun disturbo. Allora è deciso. Ti aspettiamo a casa per il pranzo di Natale. E puoi portare qualcuno, se ti fa piacere."

"Grazie, allora accetto volentieri. Ma sarò solo. Non c'è nessuno nella mia vita che potrei portare. Non al momento almeno."

"A presto Justin. E grazie di tutto."

"Grazie a te."

Auggie uscì dallo studio di Justin e mandò un messaggio a Annie per avvisarla che Justin aveva accettato l'invito. Poi raggiunse Calder e Joan al parcheggio.

"Tutto a posto Auggie?" chiese Joan.

"Sì, Joan. Possiamo andare."

Una volta giunti a Langley, Joan si mise in contatto con Arthur che ancora lavorava alla McQuaid Security per chiedergli di _Cape Canaveral_. Era una directory secretata che Arthur aveva già visto tra i documenti informatici di Ryan tempo addietro e che inviò agli uffici di Langley perché venisse aperta e studiata.

Auggie e Barber si misero subito al lavoro. Molti dei files contenuti nella directory erano informazioni delle quali erano già a conoscenza: i movimenti delle milizie francesi in Niger e Mali, alcuni alias di Diachkov con i relativi documenti di riconoscimento, i nomi di alcuni contatti di Diachkov, tra i quali comparivano Ybraim e Mebruk Abu-Mokhammed, trascrizioni di alcune intercettazioni. Dovevano concentrarsi su tutti gli altri files.

Il lavoro richiese tempo e concentrazione. Soprattutto tempo. Quando il telefono di Auggie squillò erano ormai le 3 del pomeriggio.

" _Chiamata da Annie._ "

"Ehi, Walker! Come sta andando lo shopping?"

"Buongiorno signor Anderson. Noi abbiamo finito. tu per quanto ne hai?"

"Non credo che sarà una cosa breve." disse Auggie toccando il suo orologio e pensando al numero di documenti che ancora dovevano analizzare.

"Oh..."

Auggie colse la delusione nella voce di Annie.

"Annie, tutto ok?"

"Ecco... io Danielle e le ragazze siamo al centro commerciale di Georgetown Park, pensavo ci potessi raggiungere per un caffè. Però se devi lavorare..."

"Mi spiace Walker." la voce di Auggie era sinceramente dispiaciuta. Dio sapeva se avrebbe davvero voluto essere con lei, in quel momento.

"Pazienza. Ricordati di invitare Eric e Andrew. E Calder!"

"Agli ordini!" scherzò l'uomo.

"Ci vediamo stasera." rispose Annie prima di riagganciare.

"Che ne dici di una pausa, Barber?" domandò Auggie stiracchiandosi sulla sedia.

"Buona idea. Ho bisogno almeno di un caffè."

Mentre stavano uscendo dall'ufficio furono raggiunti da Calder.

"Ehi, ragazzi. Come sta andando?"

"Al momento non abbiamo trovato nulla che già non sapessimo. Ci sono degli algoritmi che ancora non abbiamo utilizzato per la decodifica. Dopo pranzo proveremo anche con quelli." disse Barber, mentre si dirigevano alla mensa.

Presero il loro pranzo al self-service e poi si sedettero a un tavolo, chiacchierando senza un argomento preciso.

"Ragazzi, avete impegni per Natale?" chiese poi Auggie a entrambi. "Annie e io avremmo piacere se vi uniste a noi per pranzo. Ci sarà anche la famiglia di Annie e devo dire fortunatamente, perché Danielle è un'ottima cuoca!"

"Oh, capo... grazie... ma non vorrei disturbare..." balbettò Eric.

"Nessun disturbo, Eric. Annie vorrebbe avere le persone care attorno, coloro che l'hanno aiutata. E io sono d'accordo."

"Ah.. bhè... allora Ok."

"E tu Calder? Sarai dei nostri?" chiese poi Auggie.

"Grazie Anderson. Ci sarò di sicuro."

"Non mi resta che avvisare Hollman. Gli ordini di Annie sono stati chiari e perentori!"

scherzò Auggie.

"Possiamo pensarci noi, Anderson." aggiunse Calder. "Perché non te ne vai a casa? Dovresti essere con lei adesso."

"È al centro commerciale con la sorella e le nipoti. Mi ci vedi circondato da quattro donne in piena frenesia da regali di Natale?" ribatté Auggie sogghignando. "Ne faccio volentieri a meno!"

"Le donne sono tremende quando si tratta di spendere soldi!"

I tre uomini risero di gusto. La loro risata, però, fu interrotta dallo squillo del telefono di Auggie.

" _Chiamata da Danielle Brooks._ "

Il viso di Auggie si fece buio e tirato. Poi rispose alla chiamata.

"Danielle..."

"Auggie... Annie è... siamo in ambulanza, stiamo andando al Memorial Hospital. Ho già avvisato Justin."

"Dannazione, cosa... arrivo." chiuse la telefonata, poi si rivolse ai suoi amici "Devo andare. Annie non sta bene. Vi aggiorno più tardi."

"Ti accompagno io." si offrì Calder. "Al Memorial?"

Auggie annuì. Uscirono e in men che non si dica erano per strada.


	47. Chapter 47

Capitolo 47

Danielle aveva mandato un messaggio a Auggie scrivendogli che Annie era stata ricoverata e sedata da Justin. Aveva scritto il numero della camera e il piano in cui si trovava. Ora stava aspettando nella salettina d'attesa, mentre Justin e un paio di infermiere erano con la sorella nella camera.

"Danielle..."

"Auggie, sei qui." disse la donna gettandosi tra le braccia dell'uomo.

"Calmati, Dani. Cosa è successo?"

"Eravamo al bar del centro commerciale, le ragazze stavano facendo un po' di chiasso, sai come sono i teenagers. C'erano due donne al tavolino di fianco al nostro che si sono arrabbiate perchè il bambino che era nella carrozzina si era svegliato e piangeva. Ma, cielo, Auggie... Chloe e Katya sono due ragazzine, e poi al centro commerciale... in questi giorni... era così pieno di gente... io... io..." Danielle parlava tra i singhiozzi di pianto. Auggie l'abbracciò cercando di calmarla.

"Danielle... cosa è successo poi?"

"Non lo so con esattezza... Annie si è alzata per fare delle foto con le ragazze e poi è svenuta. Io ho cercato di sorreggerla, ma quando si è svegliata aveva gli occhi sbarrati e biascicava delle parole in una lingua incomprensibile..." continuò la donna singhiozzando.

"Ok, Danielle. E poi?"

"La cameriera del bar ha chiamato subito l'ambulanza. Annie continuava a tenere gli occhi sbarrati... Oddio, Auggie... non sapevo cosa fare, allora ho chiamato Justin... e te..."

"Hai fatto bene, Danielle. Ora cerca di stare tranquilla, qui Annie è al sicuro ed è in buone mani."

"Se le fosse successo qualcosa... io... io..."

"Stai tranquilla, andrà tutto bene." Auggie cercò di tranquillizzare la sorella di Annie, ma anche lui era molto in apprensione.

"Auggie..." lo chiamò Calder, posandogli una mano sulla spalla "Sta arrivando Justin."

"Siete qui, bene." disse il medico. "Potrebbe essere arrivato il momento, Auggie. Credo che Annie stia per ricordare. Deve esserci stato qualcosa che le ha richiamato alla memoria l'incidente." Justin guardò Danielle. "Dove eravate?"

"Al centro commerciale di Georgetown Park."

"Cos'è successo di particolare?"

"Non lo so. Stavamo prendendo un caffè, poi si è alzata per fare delle foto alle ragazze... le mie figlie... e all'improvviso è svenuta... io non capisco, davvero... siamo state attente a non parlare di Ryan o dell'incidente e..."

"Devo capire qual è stato l'elemento scatenante." osservò Justin. "Danielle, devi ripensare ad ogni più piccolo dettaglio. Anche la cosa che può sembrarti totalmente insignificante, potrebbe essermi utile."

Danielle annuì e si asciugò gli occhi.

"Auggie, ho bisogno di parlare con te." disse Justin "Prima che tu veda Annie."

"Va bene."

"Nel mio ufficio staremo tranquilli. Vieni." Gli porse il braccio per guidarlo e si allontanarono. Danielle rimase nella saletta con Calder Michaels e le infermiere nel loro andirivieni.

"Auggie, perdonami, non voglio sembrarti inopportuno. E, scusami, avrei dovuto chiedertelo tempo fa, ma..." Justin fece una pausa guardando Auggie, il viso serio e preoccupato. "So che vivete insieme e, quindi, suppongo che... Usate precauzioni durante i vostri rapporti?"

Auggie avvampò. "Sì, di solito sì."

"Di solito?"

"Quando eravamo in Marocco... non ero certo andato là con l'idea di... ma è successo... "

"Siete stati attenti?"

"No. Non pensavo che saremmo arrivati a quel punto, ma... quando è successo... nessuno di noi due ha pensato... e poi è successo un'altra volta o due... dopo il Ringraziamento..."

"Troppo amore represso, eh?" scherzò Justin. "Scusami Auggie, ma non hai pensato che Annie avrebbe potuto restare incinta?"

"Annie è... è...?" le parole gli morirono sulle labbra. Non sapeva più cosa pensare. E non sapeva cosa stesse provando. Confusione. Euforia. Gioia. Paura. Preoccupazione.

"Stiamo facendo le analisi di routine per esserne certi."

"E se fosse..."

"Non possiamo dirlo con certezza. Aspettiamo le analisi."

Se non fosse stato seduto, Auggie sarebbe di certo potuto cadere. Gli tremavano le gambe, oltre che la voce. Il cuore batteva all'impazzata, tanto che avrebbe potuto saltargli fuori dal petto.

"Hai notato niente a casa, Auggie? Vertigini, nausee..."

"Vomito?" chiese.

"Vomito." confermò il medico.

"Il mese scorso, è successo un paio di volte. Ma abbiamo dato la colpa al cibo."

"Altre cose?"

"Ad esempio?"

"Annie è regolare col ciclo?"

"Sì, lo è sempre stata."

"So che non dovrei fare a te questa domanda, ma ti ricordi quando ha avuto le ultime mestruazioni?"

"Due settimane...no... un mese...non lo so Justin. In questo momento ho la testa totalmente confusa..."

"Lo posso immaginare. Auggie, sarò sincero. Se Annie è incinta, potrebbe essere questo l'elemento scatenante. Anche se ancora non è consapevole di esserlo, il suo corpo si sta preparando. E questi cambiamenti potrebbero far ritornare a galla il passato."

Annie incinta. Se fosse stato vero... Auggie era felice e preoccupato e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo. Felice di pensare che ora erano legati per sempre, lei e lui, e che condividevano una nuova vita. Preoccupato per la salute della donna che amava più della sua stessa vita, perché sapeva cosa avrebbe significato un figlio per lei. Arrabbiato perché, anche se involontariamente, l'averla messa incinta significava essere la causa dei suoi ricordi più dolorosi e devastanti. Ma prima o poi, quei ricordi andavano affrontati. E forse, dopo tutto, sarebbe stato un bene affrontarli il prima possibile. Era tempo ormai.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

"Avanti." disse Justin. Entrò una giovane infermiera, dal passo rapido e con la voce sottile.

"Dottore, Annie Walker si è svegliata e chiede di voi. E qui ci sono le sue analisi." disse la ragazza porgendo una cartelletta al medico.

Bene, ora avrebbero saputo. Justin aprì la cartella medica e cominciò a leggere. Auggie era in silenzio, seduto ancora davanti al medico. Il tempo gli parve infinito, poi sentì l'uomo appoggiare il plico sulla scrivania e sospirare.

"Allora?" chiese impaziente.

"Andiamo a vedere se è sveglia."

Auggie lo bloccò per un braccio. "Justin... ti prego..."

"Ne parliamo con lei. Non credi che dovrebbe essere la prima a sapere se sta per avere un bambino?"

"Allora è così? Stiamo per avere un figlio?"

"O una figlia..."

"O una figlia..." ripetè Auggie. "Allora è davvero incinta..."

"Andiamo _paparino_. _Mammina_ aspetta."

Era talmente sopraffatto dall'emozione che incespicò nel suo stesso bastone. Prese il gomito di Justin e si diressero alla camera di Annie.

Entrarono insieme. Annie era piuttosto pallida, ma sembrava stesse meglio.

"Justin... perchè sono qui?" chiese la giovane donna.

"Eri al centro commerciale con tua sorella e sei svenuta. Hanno chiamato l'ambulanza e ti hanno portata qui."

"Auggie, se tu fossi venuto a bere quel caffè, non sarebbe successo niente!" Annie lo canzonò.

Egli le si avvicinò, le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra delicatamente.

"Hai ragione, dolcezza." le disse "Non succederà più che metto il lavoro davanti a te. Anche se ti so in buone mani, non ti lascerò più da sola."

"August Anderson, che ti prende? Stai bene? Guarda che non volevo rimproverarti. Stavo solo scherzando."

"Lo so. Ma hai ragione. Non dovevo rinunciare a quel caffè."

"Avremo altre occasioni." rise Annie. "Sei piuttosto strano, oggi."

"Annie. " intervenne Justin "Devo capire perché sei svenuta. Vuoi raccontarmi cos'è successo?"

"Non lo so. Al tavolino di fianco al nostro due donne stavano brontolando perché eravamo troppo chiassose e stavamo disturbando il bimbo nella carrozzina. Così mi sono alzata per fare delle foto alle ragazze e, con questa scusa, volevo allontanarle un po' dal bambino che stava dormendo."

"E poi?" chiese Justin.

"Nell'alzarmi ho provato un po' di vertigine, ma ho dato la colpa alla stanchezza. Stavo guardando il bimbo nella carrozzina quando sono svenuta."

"Non ricordi altro?"

Annie scosse la testa. "Non lo so Justin. Ho provato un po' di nausea."

"Altro?"

"Quel bambino..." Annie fece una pausa traendo un profondo respiro.

"Quel bambino, cosa?"

"Non lo so Justin... era come se lo conoscessi... Certo non è possibile, ma..."

"Va bene, Annie, non ti preoccupare. Come ti senti ora?"

"Strana." rispose portandosi una mano al ventre. "È come se ci fosse qualcosa di diverso in me, non riesco a capire..."

"Ti va di parlarne?"

Annie annuì. Auggie era seduto di fianco al letto e le teneva teneramente la mano.

"Bene, Annie. Dimmi tutto quello che ti passa per la testa pensando a quel bambino."

"Era bello. Aveva i capelli biondi. Le sue manine... Dio, com'erano piccole! Ho provato il desiderio di prenderlo in braccio e stringerlo."

"Ok, Annie. Che altro?"

Annie sospirò ed Auggie strinse leggermente la presa sulla sua mano. Lei contraccambiò la stretta. Guardò l'uomo accanto a lei con uno sguardo carico d'amore e di apprensione. Sapeva che era in ansia per lei, che era profondamente preoccupato. Ma nei suoi occhi vide anche una luce diversa.

"Auggie, stai bene?" gli domandò quasi in un sussurro. Egli annuì, con un leggero sorriso.

"Stai sorridendo, August Anderson?"

"Sì, Walker. Sono contento che tu stia meglio e sono fiducioso."

"Grazie." gli disse.

"Di nulla, tesoro." ammiccò lui.

Annie si voltò verso Justin, che li stava osservando attentamente.

"Sei pronta a continuare?"

"Justin... le vertigini... la nausea... significa che?...Sono forse...?"

"Incinta?" sottolineò Justin. "Sì, Annie. Sei incinta."

Annie si portò una mano alla bocca. "O mio Dio!" esclamò, poi cominciò a piangere.

Auggie si alzò dalla sedia e si sedette sul letto, stringendola a sé, le accarezzò i capelli e cominciò dolcemente a cullarla.

"Auggie... tu lo sapevi?"

"Justin ha avuto i risultati delle analisi mentre venivamo nella tua stanza." si giustificò.

Annie si accoccolò fra le sue braccia, rilassandosi. Chiuse gli occhi e nella su mente ricomparve l'immagine del bambino nella carrozzina al centro commerciale.

"Jason..." sussurrò contro il petto di Auggie.

Al suono della sua voce che pronunciava quel nome, alzò di scatto la testa e sbarrò gli occhi.

"Jason..." ripeté a voce un po' più alta.

Fu come se la nebbia che avvolgeva la sua mente venisse lacerata da un fulmine.

L'incidente avuto in auto con Ryan all'improvviso divenne più nitido. Ricordò. Con una velocità impressionante tutto il sogno fatto nelle settimane passate le passò davanti agli occhi, fino al momento in cui si risvegliò nell'ambulanza. A questo punto, era come se tutto fosse rallentato all'estremo. Ryan che piangeva di fianco a lei, il paramedico che le diceva che era morto...

Ora ricordava.

Dopo la cena si erano fermati a casa di una ragazza, Annie era in uno stato di dormiveglia. Aveva solamente sentito aprire e chiudere le portiere dell'auto. Poi più nulla fino all'incidente. Ricordava. Ricordava il dolore, la disperazione, lo strazio, la rabbia, l'odio, la frustrazione che si susseguirono in lei quella sera. Erano ancora lì, quei sentimenti, pronti ad esplodere nuovamente non appena avesse ricordato.

E ricordava.

Ryan era quasi ubriaco, ma aveva voluto guidare. Lei aveva cercato di convincerlo a far guidare lei, ma avrebbe finito col peggiorare le cose. Non poteva sapere che sarebbero andate peggio di come pensava. Pioveva a dirotto, quella sera. Quando lasciarono la casa di quella ragazza, Ryan partì così velocemente da farla sobbalzare. Finchè Ryan perse il controllo dell'auto.

"Mi spiace signora. Abbiamo tentato di rianimarlo, ma..."

Ricordava. Un urlo uscì dirompente dalla sua gola e dalle sue labbra. Il silenzio pesante di quei minuti venne spazzato via dal suo dolore e dalla sua disperazione.

Urlò, Annie. Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva. Urlò il nome di Jason. Jason che era morto nell'incidente. Jason, suo figlio. Il loro figlio, suo e di Ryan di soli 10 mesi.

In quell'istante odiò Ryan e, ancora di più, odiò se stessa. Odiò Ryan perché aveva bevuto e perché non le aveva permesso di guidare. Odiò ancora di più se stessa per non aver avuto la fermezza di spirito di impedire a Ryan di guidare.

Si aggrappò a Auggie con disperazione. Le mancava il fiato. Non poteva respirare. Era come se stesse affogando nel suo stesso dolore.

Le parole del paramedico le rimbombavano nella mente.

" _Mi spiace signora. È morto..."_

Urlò ancora, Annie. Urlò e urlò e urlò.

Ricordava.

Auggie sentì la disperazione di quella donna fin nel profondo del suo essere. Avrebbe preso su di sé tutta quell'onda di dolore e di disperazione, se solo avesse potuto. Ma non poteva fare altro che abbracciarla e stringerla.

Justin iniettò un calmante nella flebo. Ci volle qualche minuto prima che facesse effetto, minuti che a Auggie parvero eterni. Poi pian piano Annie si rilassò. Auggie continuava a stringerla a sé e a cullarla.

Appoggiata a lui, Annie piangeva.

"Tu sapevi, vero?" gli chiese con tono accusatorio. Auggie non le rispose, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e a stringerla più forte.

"Perché non mi hai detto niente?"

"Non potevo, Annie. Se avessi potuto..."

"Mi fidavo di te, August."

"Potrai sempre fidarti di me, Walker."

"Mi hai mentito."

"Non lo farei mai."

"L'hai fatto, eccome se l'hai fatto. Tu sapevi. E non mi hai detto niente." la voce di Annie era un sussurro.

"Non potevo, amore mio. Avrei voluto, ma non potevo."

"E ora sono incinta di tuo figlio..."

Auggie colse un lieve tono accusatorio nella voce della donna.

"È _nostro_ figlio, Annie."

Annie si staccò da lui e lo guardò intensamente. Auggie percepiva il suo sguardo su di sè.

"Annie..."

"Vattene, Auggie. Voglio stare sola. Ho _bisogno_ di stare sola."

"Annie..."

Justin gli posò una mano sul braccio e gli disse: "Vieni Auggie, usciamo."

Appena fuori dalla porta, sentirono Annie piangere. Poco a poco, sotto l'effetto del calmante, smise di piangere e si addormentò.

Auggie si appoggiò al muro, si portò una mano al viso e pianse. Era un pianto ferito ma liberatorio. Ora che Annie ricordava le cose sarebbero andate forse meglio.

Danielle, che era rimasta nella salettina d'attesa, gli si avvicinò.

"Auggie..."

"Annie ha ricordato, Danielle."

"Sì, ho sentito."

"Mi ha cacciato fuori dalla stanza."

"Ti ha cacciato dalla stanza, non dalla sua vita. Dalle tempo. Lei ha bisogno di te, come tu hai bisogno di lei." gli disse dolcemente Danielle. Vedere Auggie in quelle condizioni la intristiva profondamente.

"Ora più che mai avrete bisogno l'uno dell'altra." intervenne Justin. Danielle e Auggie annuirono.

"Danielle... Annie è incinta." le confidò Auggie in un sussurro. La donna lo guardò spalancando gli occhi, poi gli gettò le braccia al collo.

"O mio Dio, Auggie! Questo è il più bel regalo di Natale che io potessi ricevere!"

"Lo è anche per me. Non so però se Annie la vede allo stesso modo. È molto arrabbiata con me perché le ho tenuto nascosta la verità e..."

"Smettila, Auggie. Dovrà capire che l'hai fatto per il suo bene. E poi non potrà essere arrabbiata con tutta la famiglia, no?"

Calder arrivò poco dopo con delle tazze di caffè. Sedettero e attesero che Annie si svegliasse.

Auggie rientrò nella stanza di Annie e si sedette accanto al letto. Cercò la mano della donna e la strinse. Aveva già vissuto un momento come questo, quando, anni prima, aveva rischiato di perdere la donna che amava per colpa di Lena Smith. Ora Annie non era in pericolo di vita, ma comunque il cuore di Auggie era carico di apprensione. Non era sicuro di cosa le avrebbe detto quando si fosse svegliata, non era sicuro nemmeno che lei avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo. Ma sapeva che dovevano parlare, perchè, se lo erano ripromessi, " _nelle questioni di cuore si deve parlare_ ".


	48. Chapter 48

_**Intanto grazie a tutti coloro che ancora leggono o seguono la mia storia. Ormai sono alla fine, la storia così come l'avevo pensata all'inizio è cambiata almeno una decina di volte man mano che la scrivevo. Ora che Annie ha ricordato il suo passato, credo sia giunto il momento di dare una degna conclusione. So per certo che, dopo, mi mancherà ancora di più questo show.**_

 _ **Se vi piace quello che racconto, lasciatemi un commento. Ancora grazie a tutti voi.**_

 _ **Non possiedo i personaggi di questa serie televisiva,ovviamente.**_

Capitolo 48

Aveva controllato l'ora almeno una ventina di volte. Annie dormiva ancora e il suo respiro era profondo e regolare. Di tanto in tanto aveva emesso qualche lamento e Auggie si era prontamente alzato per accarezzarle i capelli nel tentativo di tranquillizzarla.

Le infermiere erano entrate spesso nella stanza per monitorare i parametri della giovane donna e Justin aveva fatto lo stesso. Non voleva che Auggie fosse stato solo nel caso in cui Annie, svegliandosi, avesse cominciato ad avere comportamenti molto irrequieti. Al momento tutto sembrava tranquillo.

Verso le 8 di sera una delle infermiere aveva portato qualcosa da mangiare all'uomo ancora seduto accanto a lei. Auggie assaggiò qualcosa, ma il suo stomaco era ancora chiuso e sottosopra per la preoccupazione.

Calder accompagnò Danielle a casa perché potesse stare con le ragazze e avvisare Michael, il marito, dell'accaduto.

Durante il tragitto, Danielle fu molto taciturna.

"Vedrà. signora Brooks. Annie starà bene molto presto." le disse Calder, cercando di rassicurarla.

"Oh, ne sono certa. Mi preoccupo solo un po' per le reazioni che sta avendo, ma il dottor Muller ci aveva preparato. Spero che Auggie..."

"Auggie è un uomo forte e determinato, soprattutto se si tratta di Annie." rispose Calder con tono sereno e rassicurante.

"Sì, lo so." sorrise Danielle. "Non potevo sperare niente di meglio per mia sorella. Dopo tutto quello che ha passato... prima fingersi morta, poi la rottura con Auggie, i suoi problemi di cuore, la morte di Jason, il divorzio... Non so se riuscirei ad avere la stessa forza di Annie, se dovessi passare tutto questo. Io già mi sentivo a pezzi quando il mio matrimonio è andato in crisi qualche anno fa... povera Annie."

Danielle sospirò chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiandosi allo schienale dell'auto. Arrivarono a casa dopo più di mezz'ora, la Western Avenue, la sera dell'antivigilia di Natale, era un vero caos.

"Signor Michaels, non so davvero come ringraziarla per tutto ciò che ha fatto e che sta facendo per mia sorella."

"Annie è una cara amica. Lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso per me."

"Ha ragione. Vuole fermarsi a cena? Non ho preparato nulla ma me la cavo anche improvvisando. Mi farebbe piacere se volesse unirsi a noi. Almeno, in qualche modo, potrò sdebitarmi un po'."

"Danielle, grazie, ma ho del lavoro da finire che non può aspettare. Ora che Auggie è ancora in ospedale dovrò tornare in ufficio per completare alcuni documenti."

"Non si preoccupi signor Michaels, so cosa comporta il vostro lavoro. Non avete orari fissi e quindi capisco. Ancora grazie."

Calder strinse vigorosamente la mano della donna e poi se ne andò.

Una volta entrata in casa, Danielle fu subissata di domande dalle figlie e dal marito.

"Ragazze lasciate respirare vostra madre." intervenne Michael.

"La zia Annie sta bene, ora è in ospedale e c'è Auggie con lei. Adesso prepariamoci a cenare, tanto non possiamo fare altro per il momento."

"Ordiniamo una pizza, mamma?"

"Vada per la pizza."

Chloe e Katya si diressero in cucina per apparecchiare la tavola, mentre Danielle e il marito si sedettero nel salottino.

"Come va Danielle?" le chiese premuroso.

"Ha ricordato tutto, Michael. Finalmente non dovremmo più tacere o mentire. Ma è stata dura e straziante. Se avessi sentito le sue urla, Michael..."

L'uomo abbracciò la moglie che pianse lacrime liberatorie.

"Come sta Auggie?" le chiese Michael.

"È a pezzi. Non dev'essere facile arginare la forza dirompente della disperazione. Io non oso pensare a cosa deve aver passato Annie. Se una delle mie figlie..." la frase le morì sulle labbra. Era scossa dal pianto. Ma ora, se non altro, pian piano avrebbero affrontato il passato, e il presente.

* * *

Auggie si era assopito appoggiato al letto di Annie, la testa sulle braccia incrociate.

Quando Annie si svegliò, lo vide lì, di fianco a lei. Avrebbe voluto svegliarlo e mandarlo via, era ancora piuttosto arrabbiata con lui, le aveva nascosto la verità e aveva eluso le sue domande. Ma capiva che egli aveva dovuto farlo. Il suo percorso, per arrivare a ricordare il suo passato, era stato lungo e faticoso, anche per l'uomo che era accanto a lei. Annie non riusciva a immaginare quanto doveva aver sofferto Auggie nel tenerle nascosta la verità dopo che si erano ripromessi di parlare e raccontarsi tutto. Le sue labbra si distesero in un sorriso lieve. Lo amava, il resto non contava. Provò l'impulso di accarezzargli i capelli, quella massa disordinata di riccioli scuri che lei adorava.

"Auggie..." Come lo sfiorò, Auggie si svegliò spaventato.

"Sono qui Walker."

"Lo so." sussurrò lei dolcemente.

"Come ti senti, Annie?"

"Un po' frastornata. Che ore sono?"

"Sono le 4 del mattino." le rispose toccando il suo orologio.

"Sei rimasto qui tutto questo tempo..."

"Il mio posto è accanto a te, Annie."

"Avresti dovuto andare casa e cercare di riposare."

"A casa non sarei riuscito a riposare comunque, lo sai."

"Ti conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che è vero, signor Anderson."

La voce di Annie era calda e tranquilla.

"Stai sorridendo, Walker?"

"Non ti illudere August Anderson, sono ancora arrabbiata con te per avermi tenuta nascosta la verità. Ma capisco perché l'hai fatto."

"Annie, mi dispiace..."

Annie gli posò una mano sulla guancia e con l'altra prese la mano dell'uomo e se l'appoggiò sul ventre.

"Attento a quello che fai, signor Anderson. D'ora in avanti ti terremo d'occhio in due!"

Auggie fu sopraffatto dall'emozione. Dentro quella donna, la sua donna, stava crescendo una nuova vita.

"Anne Catherine Walker, ti amo più della mia vita. E amerò questa creatura più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Mi prenderò cura di voi al meglio che posso, te lo prometto."

"So che lo farai, tesoro mio. Lo hai sempre fatto. Non mi sono mai sentita abbandonata da te. Cosa che non puoi dire tu di me..." la voce di Annie si fece più grave e triste.

"Annie..."

"Non cercare scuse, Auggie. Ho ancora alcune zone in ombra nella mia mente, ma ricordo tutto ormai. Quando sono tornata dopo quattro mesi dalla mia missione a Hong Kong... Non ti ho dimostrato fiducia... ti ho nascosto la verità sulla mia salute... ti ho tradito, in un certo senso...ho tradito la tua fiducia... e mi dispiace, mi dispiace da morire."

"Il passato è passato, Annie. Ora dobbiamo guardare avanti. Abbiamo una missione importante da svolgere." le disse, accarezzandole dolcemente il ventre.

"Sì... una missione... non sotto copertura, però!" Annie rise di cuore, mettendo la sua mano su quella di Auggie.

"Annie... Dio solo sa quanto mi piace sentirti ridere!"

"Vorrei alzarmi un po'..."

"Chiamo le infermiere." Auggie si voltò per uscire ma Annie lo trattenne per un braccio.

"Auggie... ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io, Annie." le disse posandole un lieve bacio sulla fronte.

"Tutto qui?" si lamentò Annie "Vorrei un bacio serio dal padre di mio figlio!"

"O figlia..." sottolineò Auggie baciandola sulle labbra.

"O figlia... una bambina..." ripeté Annie, mentre Auggie usciva.

Egli rientrò nella stanza qualche minuto dopo, seguito dall'infermiera e da Justin.

"Come ti senti, Annie?" le chiese il medico.

"Meglio. Stanca, ma meglio. Vorrei fare due passi."

"Vediamo come va la pressione, prima."

Annie si lasciò misurare la pressione, Auggie era sempre al suo fianco, mano nella mano.

"Ok, Annie. Non è perfetta, ma tenendo conto di tutto quello che hai passato e che ti abbiamo sedato..."

"Posso alzarmi, allora?"

"Sì, ma non allontanarti troppo dalla tua stanza. Non esagerare."

Annie si alzò con calma aiutata dall'infermiera. Auggie era accanto a lei.

"Chissà cosa penseranno le infermiere che ci vedranno camminare! Un cieco che accompagna una persona vedente..."

"Un po' come quando mi hai accompagnato per i corridoi di Langley fino all'ufficio di Joan, il giorno che ci siamo conosciuti."

Auggie sorrise. Ricordava bene quel giorno. Un normale giovedì all'Agenzia... Quanto tempo era passato, da allora...

Si sedettero un po' nella saletta d'attesa. Annie appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Auggie e lui le passò un braccio attorno con fare protettivo.

"Auggie, come va in ufficio?" domandò Annie dopo un po'.

"Stiamo ancora lavorando su alcune intercettazioni. Abbiamo avuto dalla McQuaid Security una directory contenente alcune informazioni che stiamo finendo di decifrare."

"La _Cape Canaveral_?"

"Sì. Ne sai qualcosa?"

"Ne so abbastanza, in effetti. È una directory criptata col _cifrario di Vigenère_ , un po' datato come metodo, ma piuttosto efficace. Il _verme_ , la parola chiave, è la data di nascita di Jason espressa in lettere." la sua voce era bassa e triste. Ricordare il dolore per la morte del figlio l'aveva davvero svuotata di ogni energia.

"Devo avvisare Barber e Hollman. Dovrebbero essere in grado di applicare il logaritmo di _Kasiski_ , per la decriptazione, nel caso che la sequenza alfabetica della parola chiave fosse stata sottoposta a codici di sicurezza aggiuntivi." Auggie mandò un messaggio con le informazioni appena avute.

"Siamo sempre un'ottima squadra, vero signor Anderson?"

"Vero, signorina Walker."

"Auggie..." Annie si alzò dalla sua spalla e lo guardò intensamente. "Stiamo per diventare genitori. Non sarà a breve scadenza, ma comunque stiamo per avere un bambino." stava prendendo coscienza di quello che stava avvenendo in lei.

"Sì, Annie. Per me è il regalo più bello che potessi desiderare."

"Già..." sospirò "Non so se mi sento abbastanza pronta ad affrontare tutto questo, Auggie. Ho paura. Ho cominciato a ricostruire la mia vita, a raccoglierne i cocci..."

"Annie non sei sola."

Annie, per tutta risposta lo abbracciò.

"Ce la faremo Walker. Insieme. Ora però torna a letto."

"Agli ordini _paparino_!" gli porse il dorso della mano e si avviarono alla camera. Una volta entrati, si sdraiò senza ribattere e si addormentò quasi subito.

Auggie sarebbe stato lì, senza allontanarsi, finché non si fosse risvegliata. Era molto presto, ma mandò comunque un messaggio a Danielle, avvisandola che Annie si era svegliata, che stava bene e che, soprattutto, non lo aveva allontanato nuovamente.

Seduto accanto al letto, cominciò a ripensare a questi ultimi mesi della sua vita, tre mesi carichi di cambiamenti. Era cominciato tutto con la telefonata di Joan, mentre lui era a Bali con Natasha. Sembravano passati anni da allora. Chissà cosa stava facendo ora, Natasha. Non l'aveva più sentita, non si erano più cercati da quel giorno. Si sorprese a chiedersi dove fosse e cosa stesse facendo. Se non lo avesse insultato, quella sera dopo la chiamata di Joan, dandogli del " _cagnolino_ " e non avesse cercato lo scontro, probabilmente le cose sarebbero state diverse. O forse, molto più semplicemente e probabilmente, una volta ritrovata Annie, si sarebbe comunque accorto che lei occupava ancora un posto speciale nel suo cuore. Magari non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma era sicuro che, a prescindere da tutto, il rivedere, si fa per dire, Annie avrebbe risvegliato in lui il ricordo del tempo passato insieme e del loro amore. Ringraziò mentalmente Tash per averlo trattato male. Aveva reso tutto più rapido, anche se doloroso. Ricordava lo schiaffo che le aveva dato. Mai aveva colpito una donna, nemmeno nei momenti di rabbia più intensa. Non ne andava fiero, anzi. Tash era stata capace di tirar fuori il suo lato peggiore nel momento in cui aveva chiamato Annie _puttanella bionda._ Ora però, non gli importava più di nulla. Era accanto alla donna che amava, stavano per diventare genitori e avrebbero avuto una vita insieme. Aveva ancora delle cose da sistemare, una delle quali era la questione " _Diachkov"_ ma avevano tutto il tempo necessario a disposizione.

Auggie pensò che avrebbero dovuto parlare con Ryan. Glielo doveva, in fondo, per tutta una serie di cose; non aveva dimenticato che Ryan e Annie gli avevano salvato la vita a Grozny, se lui fosse morto in quell'esplosione non avrebbe mai provato la gioia dell'attesa di diventare padre. Quando aveva parlato con lui, il giorno prima, Ryan gli aveva affidato Annie, benché ancora fosse innamorato di lei.

" _Abbi cura di lei."_

 _"Lo farò."_

Ora più che mai lo avrebbe fatto, _doveva_ prendersi cura di lei, di Annie, della donna che amava. Stava per renderlo padre, stava per diventare la madre dei suoi figli. E questa sensazione gli gonfiava il cuore. Stavano per diventare una vera famiglia.

Una famiglia... questo pensiero gli richiamò alla mente la conversazione avuta con Annie il giorno prima, quando gli aveva chiesto di invitare almeno i suoi genitori per Natale perché lei voleva conoscerli. Ora aveva la scusa buona per chiamarli.

Ogni volta che si erano sentiti, era stato penoso per Auggie. La madre lo avrebbe voluto un po' più presente in famiglia durante le feste e lui evitava accuratamente di trascorrere le feste con la famiglia per non sentirsi in imbarazzo. Ogni volta che si erano incontrati, aveva dovuto mentire loro circa il suo lavoro e la sua vita privata. Ora aveva delle cose belle da raccontare, qualcosa che _poteva_ raccontare e che lo rendeva orgoglioso.

Controllò l'ora, le 7,15. A Glencoe erano le 6,15. Sua madre era sicuramente sveglia, si alzava sempre molto presto. A maggior ragione quel giorno che era la Vigilia di Natale. Compose il numero di casa sua e attese, il cuore che palpitava forte.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao mamma, come va?"

"August?" chiese la donna sorpresa. "Che succede? Stai bene, figlio mio?"

"Sì, tutto bene, non preoccuparti."

"Non preoccuparti? Auggie, tesoro mio, ti rendi conto di che ore sono? Non hai mai chiamato di mattina, tantomeno a quest'ora. E mi chiedi di non preoccuparmi?"

"Davvero, mamma, va tutto bene. Volevo solo sentirti. Domani è Natale e..."

"August Anderson, cosa sta succedendo?" domandò la donna con voce perplessa.

"Volevo solo chiedervi se... ecco... so che tu e papà sarete impegnati domani ma... Annie e io avremmo piacere di avervi con noi per il pranzo di Natale."

"August, ci stai invitando a pranzo?" chiese incredula la madre.

"Sì. Potete anche fermarvi qualche giorno, ci farebbe davvero piacere."

"Auggie, quanto è seria questa tua relazione con Annie? Non ci hai mai fatto conoscere nessuna ragazza con cui sei stato e..."

"È dannatamente seria, mamma."

"Quindi ne sei davvero innamorato..." alla donna tremava la voce dall'emozione.

"Sì, ne sono profondamente innamorato. È la persona che voglio accanto per il resto della mia vita e vorrei che voi la conosceste."

"E come faccio coi tuoi fratelli? Sai che a Natale siamo tutti qui..."

"Per una volta mamma, non puoi mandare al diavolo i miei fratelli e pensare solo a me?" ribatté Auggie con tono un po' amareggiato "Ti ho sempre diviso con tutta la famiglia, non ho mai chiesto niente. Ora: Annie non può viaggiare, è in ospedale al momento ma spero che in giornata la dimettano. A casa nostra c'è la famiglia di Annie, sua sorella col marito e le figlie. Avevamo già pianificato di invitare alcuni amici più stretti che ci sono stati vicini in questi mesi particolarmente difficili per noi. Annie ha espressamente chiesto di conoscervi, ieri, anche se sinceramente avrei voluto aspettare visto il cospicuo numero di componenti della famiglia Anderson. Ma viste le circostanze, ho pensato che almeno tu e papà..."

"Le circostanze? Cosa intendi?"

"Niente, mamma, lascia stare... ci sentiamo domani per i consueti auguri. Goditi la tua famiglia."

Auggie riattaccò il telefono, era nervoso e frustrato.

Sospirò profondamente; i gomiti sulle ginocchia, appoggiò pesantemente la testa sulle mani. Era stato uno sbaglio chiamare sua madre.

"Auggie..."

"Hey, Walker. Come ti senti?"

"Sto bene. Ma richiama tua madre e sii più gentile con lei."

"Hai sentito la telefonata?"

"Sì. Richiamala. Fallo per me... per noi." gli disse alludendo a sé e al bambino che portava nel grembo.

Auggie non fece in tempo a ricomporre il numero, che il suo telefono squillò.

" _Chiamata da Glencoe_ "

"Rispondi o lo faccio io." lo minacciò gentilmente Annie. Auggie non si aspettava una risposta simile da Annie ma sapeva che ne sarebbe stata capace.

" _Chiamata da Glencoe_ "

"Lo faccio solo per te, signorina Walker." protestò Auggie.

"Va bene, ti devo un favore." gli concesse Annie.

Auggie prese la chiamata.

"Pronto?"

"August Anderson!" lo rimproverò la madre "Si può sapere che ti prende?"

"Niente mamma, niente."

"Hai parlato di circostanze... cosa intendevi? Forse tu... o Annie... state male?"

"No Dotty, stiamo bene. Davvero."

Era una vita che non chiamava la madre con quel nomignolo.

"Da ragazzino mi chiamavi così quando avevi combinato qualcosa..."

"Credimi mamma è tutto a posto. Volevo solo che tu e papà conosceste Annie. Possiamo rimandare."

"No, non possiamo Auggie. Parlerò con tuo padre e cercheremo di essere da voi per domani a pranzo. Hai ragione. Ho sempre pensato a voi come famiglia e cercato di dividermi tra voi in parti uguali, ma mi rendo conto che ognuno di voi può aver avuto bisogno di me in modo diverso. Tu eri l'ultimo e ti vedevo più scaltro degli altri. Ho pensato che fossi anche più forte emotivamente. Perdonami."

"Ok. Fammi sapere se riuscirete a venire e come pensate di arrivare. Se necessario manderò qualcuno a prendervi all'aeroporto."

"A domani."

"Sì, a domani."

Auggie chiuse la telefonata, mano nella mano con Annie.

"Bene, signor Anderson. Non è stato così difficile."

"No, hai ragione. A proposito del favore che mi devi..." cominciò l'uomo.

"Acc... me la sono proprio giocata male, eh?" scherzò Annie.

"Sono serio, Walker, maledettamente serio." la sua voce era profonda e calda. Era la voce che l'aveva riportata alla sua vita, che l'aveva salvata nella disperazione del non ricordare. E lei amava profondamente e con tutto il cuore quella voce.

"Va bene. Cosa vuoi che faccia?"

"Sposami."

Annie rimase ammutolita. Non si aspettava una richiesta del genere, non se l'aspettava davvero.

"Ok, te lo chiedo formalmente, visto che non mi rispondi."

Auggie le prese la mano, gliela baciò, poi si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei.

"Anne Catherine Walker, vuoi sposarmi?"


	49. Chapter 49

Capitolo 49

Nella mente di Annie riecheggiavano le parole di Auggie, lì davanti a lei in ginocchio.

 _"Va bene. Cosa vuoi che faccia?"_

 _"Sposami."_

Annie era ancora ammutolita. Non si sarebbe aspettata una richiesta del genere, non aveva parole.

 _"Ok, te lo chiedo formalmente, visto che non mi rispondi. Anne Catherine Walker, vuoi sposarmi?"_

Ancora, come una lenta moviola, nella sua mente Auggie le prendeva la mano, gliela baciava, poi si metteva in ginocchio davanti a lei. E ancora e ancora, quell'immagine dell'uomo più importante della sua vita, dopo suo padre, che si inginocchiava davanti a lei.

Cosa doveva rispondere? La sua vita era un tale caos, in quel momento. Aveva ricordato il suo passato. Ogni pezzo della sua caotica vita era riapparso, improvvisamente, davanti a lei e dentro la sua testa. Era come se non avesse mai scordato nulla, ma allo stesso tempo era tutto diverso da come ricordava.

"Auggie... io... "

"Annie, va tutto bene, ti serve tempo, lo capisco." disse Auggie, "Tu intanto pensaci con calma, non abbiamo fretta. Saprò aspettare." poi, rialzandosi, senza però lasciarle la mano, aggiunse con tono scherzoso: "E poi non ho ancora comprato l'anello."

Annie si alzò d'impeto dal letto e si gettò tra le sue braccia, piangendo. Lui la strinse, contraccambiando l'abbraccio.

"Hey, Annie... "

Lei non disse nulla. Non aveva nulla da dire, non sapeva cosa dire.

"Grazie." gli disse semplicemente.

"Va tutto bene, Walker."

Annie si staccò leggermente da lui, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò.

"Bella distrazione..." le rispose, ammiccando.

"Ho bisogno di riorganizzare la mia vita un pezzo alla volta, Auggie."

"Lo so."

"Il fatto che io possa contare su di te mi è di grande aiuto."

"Quando vuoi, Walker." sussurrò l'uomo.

"Grazie Auggie. Ora però vorrei sapere se possiamo andarcene da qui. Abbiamo tante cose da fare per domani. E prometto che penserò seriamente al favore che ti devo."

"A breve dovrebbe arrivare il medico di turno. Aspettiamo di sentire il suo parere."

Annie si appoggiò nuovamente a Auggie, seduto ora di fianco a lei. Sapeva che poteva appoggiarsi a lui in ogni senso, egli era la sua ancora, la sua solida roccia. Era colui che l'aveva cercata e trovata sfidando la sua cecità, che l'aveva riportata alla sua vita. Era la persona che più di ogni altra si era fidata di lei e che l'aveva messa prima di ogni cosa. Era stato il suo gestore, il suo confidente, il suo migliore amico, il suo amante, il suo difensore; ora stava per diventare il padre di suo figlio. E presto, ora lo sapeva, sarebbe diventato il compagno della sua vita.

Danielle aveva ricevuto la chiamata di Auggie che l'avvisava che stavano tornando a casa. Aveva mandato il marito e le figlie a prendere dei fiori per la sorella e ora aspettava nervosamente camminando avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio di casa. Era nervosa, non sapeva cosa dire o come comportarsi. Annie aveva riacquistato la memoria e aspettava un bambino. Danielle si era immaginata il momento in cui avrebbe aperto la porta a Annie almeno un centinaio di volte nel giro di pochi minuti, ma sapeva che, per quanto cercasse di prepararsi all'incontro, il nervosismo non l'avrebbe lasciata. Aveva preparato il caffè e alcuni cupcakes al cioccolato, dei quali Annie era golosa. Aveva già cominciato a preparare alcune cose per il pranzo della Vigilia e alcuni antipasti per il giorno di Natale. Doveva tenersi impegnata.

A Danielle il tempo sembrava trascorrere incredibilmente lento, finché non sentì un'auto fermarsi davanti a casa. Si precipitò ad aprire e corse incontro alla sorella.

"Annie, bentornata. come ti senti?"

"Bene, Danielle. Grazie. Solo un po' frastornata." rispose Annie sorridendo affettuosamente alla sorella.

"Hai già fatto colazione? Ho preparato i cupcakes al cioccolato, i tuoi preferiti. C'è anche del caffè o del tè se preferisci. Ma forse vuoi mangiare qualcos'altro? Ti preparo quello che..." disse Danielle concitata.

"Danielle, calmati." la interruppe dolcemente Annie. "Ci siamo fermati in un bar lungo il tragitto. Ma una tazza di tè la prendo volentieri."

"Sì, hai ragione... scusami. Solo... sono così felice che tu stia bene, Annie. Mi sono così spaventata ieri."

"Sto bene, davvero. So che sei rimasta in ospedale fino a tardi, ieri sera. Grazie."

"Era il minimo che potessi fare per la mia sorellina." rispose Danielle sorridendole. "Avrei voluto fermarmi un po' di più, ma eri in buone mani." proseguì, indicando Auggie con un cenno della testa.

"Sì, è molto premuroso nei miei confronti. Forse troppo."

"Deve prendersi cura di te, tesoro mio. Stai per diventare mamma..." le parole le morirono sulle labbra quando si accorse che Annie la fissava sorpresa.

"Lo sai già?"

"Ecco... in effetti, sì... Quando ieri sera lo hai cacciato dalla tua stanza, Auggie è uscito che sembrava un cane bastonato, poveretto. Era a pezzi, Annie. Se tu l'avessi visto... Era così preoccupato per te... Me lo ha detto lui che sei incinta... Oh, Annie... non essere arrabbiata con lui..."

"No non lo sono." sussurrò Annie. "Solo avrei preferito dirtelo io."

"Ora dovrai riposarti, penserò io a tutto per il pranzo di domani."

"Assolutamente no. Sono incinta, non invalida. Voglio aiutarti."

"Annie, tesoro, possono aiutarmi Chloe e Katya. Sono grandi abbastanza per farlo."

"Davvero Danielle, posso farlo."

"Puoi fare cosa?" domandò Auggie raggiungendo le due donne sulla porta di casa.

"Danielle non vuole che l'aiuti per il pranzo di domani." protestò Annie.

"Auggie, ti prego. Convincila tu a stare buona. Con quello che ha passato non voglio che si stanchi troppo."

"Annie, Danielle ha ragione. Ti hanno dimesso purché tu stessi a riposo e ho intenzione di farti mantenere la parola, dovessi legarti al letto!" sentenziò Auggie.

"Sei un vero rompiscatole!" sbuffò Annie.

"A letto, futura signora Anderson!" ordinò prendendola in braccio. "Mi fai strada Danielle, per favore?"

"Sì, certo." rispose la donna sorpresa.

"Non può bastare il divano?" protestò Annie aggrappandosi al collo di lui.

"Vada per il divano." concesse Auggie "Purché tu stia a riposo."

"E comunque posso camminare." puntualizzò Annie "Per cui puoi mettermi giù."

"E perdermi il divertimento di farti arrabbiare? Non sia mai, signorina Walker." rispose l'uomo ridendo.

Danielle li osservava divertita. Erano buffi e teneri allo stesso tempo. " _L'amore che provano l'uno per l'altra è talmente evidente che anche un bambino se ne accorgerebbe._ " pensò, mentre un lieve sorriso le increspava le labbra. Si diresse in cucina, pronta a mettersi al lavoro. Ora che Annie era a casa, si sentiva più tranquilla.

Qualche minuto più tardi sia Annie che Auggie la raggiunsero.

"Prenderei volentieri quella tazza di tè, ora."

"Bene. Anche per te Auggie?"

"No, preferirei del caffè, se non è un disturbo."

"Assolutamente. Mentre vi preparo tè e caffè, che ne dite di aiutarmi con l'elenco dei vostri invitati? Dovrei sapere quanti siamo per organizzarmi."

"Hai ragione Danielle." disse Auggie. "Ma col fatto che ieri Annie si è sentita male..."

"Possiamo mandare un messaggio per chiedere conferma." aggiunse Annie. "Credo che possiamo contare quasi sicuramente sulla presenza di Eric e Calder."

"Telefono a Barber. Intanto vi lascio alle vostre chiacchiere tra donne." scherzò Auggie, prendendo la sua tazza di caffè e uscendo dalla cucina.

"Stamattina Auggie ha telefonato ai suoi genitori." cominciò Annie, non appena Auggie fu lontano. "Li ha invitati per domani."

"Wow! Ci saranno anche loro?"

"Non è certo, ma credo che sua madre farà di tutto per essere presente, almeno dopo quello che le ha detto Auggie."

"Perché, che le ha detto?" domandò Danielle incuriosita.

"Praticamente le ha chiesto di mandare al diavolo i suoi fratelli per una volta."

"Auggie non finisce mai di sorprendermi."

"Nemmeno a me." fece una breve pausa, poi, quasi in un sussurro, aggiunse: "Mi ha chiesto di sposarlo."

"O mio Dio, Annie! Ma è meraviglioso!"

"Non lo so Danielle. Io sono ancora talmente frastornata e disorientata. Ho ricordato il mio passato, l'incidente in cui Jason..." si fermò, con le lacrime che le salivano agli occhi. "Bhè, lo sai...E ora sono nuovamente incinta... Sono molto confusa..."

"Annie, non puoi mettere in dubbio che Auggie ti ami. Né che tu ami lui. È talmente evidente, tesoro mio."

"Questo lo so. E so anche che lui è la persona con cui vorrei trascorrere la mia vita."

"Allora hai già deciso, mi sembra."

"E Ryan? Auggie mi ha detto che si è svegliato dal coma e che ha chiesto di me, ieri. Pensi che dovrei vederlo? Magari spiegargli..."

"Annie, sorellina. Ormai siete separati da quasi sette mesi. Avete avuto momenti belli, nella vostra vita insieme, ma avete anche dovuto affrontare un dolore tremendo. Io non so se sarei stata capace di reagire come hai fatto tu."

"Ho fatto l'unica cosa che sapevo fare bene, Danielle. Il mio lavoro, la spia. E questo mi ha aiutato a non pensare."

"Annie, ti è stata data una seconda possibilità con Auggie. In un certo senso è come essere rinata. Non sprecare questa occasione."

"Ho paura, Danielle. Paura di sbagliare."

"Non devi aver paura, sorellina. Afferra la felicità, ne hai tutto il diritto. Hai accanto a te un uomo meraviglioso, che ti ama e che ha attraversato mezzo mondo per te. Cosa vuoi di più?""

"Forse hai ragione."

"Certo che ho ragione. E ora, mettiamoci al lavoro. Abbiamo diverse cose da fare per domani."

La giornata trascorse tra mille preparativi, chiacchiere e risate. Annie si sentiva bene, Danielle era felice di vedere la sorella serena. Auggie, dalla camera da letto, da dove stava lavorando, sentiva le donne indaffarate e ciarliere proprio come le ricordava. Tutti suoi timori riguardo il recupero della memoria di Annie si stavano dissolvendo ed era grato di quello che stava vivendo. La madre, con un messaggio, gli fece sapere che lei e il marito sarebbero arrivati in serata.

Auggie uscì, dirigendosi al suo appartamento; chiamò il servizio di pulizie dello stabile e si fece aiutare a ripulire e riordinare perché i suoi genitori potessero avere un posto dove stare. Avrebbe voluto ospitarli nella casa che condivideva con Annie ma, per quanto spaziosa, non aveva un'altra stanza. In quel piccolo appartamento, se non altro si sarebbero sentiti più liberi e non d'intralcio.

All'ora stabilita per l'arrivo dei suoi genitori, si fece accompagnare all'aeroporto. Voleva incontrarli da solo prima che con Annie. Aveva bisogno di parlare con loro, di chiarire con loro alcune cose e non voleva mettere Annie in imbarazzo in alcun modo.

"Auggie!" chiamò sua madre, andandogli incontro.

"Ciao mamma." le rispose abbracciandola.

"Sono così felice di vederti, figlio mio!"

"Lo sono anch'io... si fa per dire!" scherzò agitandosi una mano davanti agli occhi.

"August..." lo salutò il padre, stringendogli vigorosamente la mano e poi abbracciandolo.

"Buona sera papà. Ben arrivati. Spero che il viaggio sia andato bene."

"Tutto bene, giovane Anderson." gli rispose la donna prendendolo a braccetto.

"L'autista ci accompagnerà al mio appartamento. Vi potrete sistemare lì per tutto il tempo che vorrete, così potrete sentirvi liberi. Avrete la macchina con l'autista a disposizione per tutto il tempo della vostra permanenza."

"Posso ancora guidare." sottolineò il padre.

"Lo so papà, ma voglio che vi godiate il soggiorno a Washington. Rilassatevi."

"Annie è con te?" chiese impaziente la madre.

"No mamma, lei è rimasta a casa con sua sorella; stanno preparando la cena e il pranzo di domani."

"Oh... va bene..."

Auggie notò la punta di delusione nella voce della madre.

"Mamma, prima che conosciate Annie, volevo parlare con voi. Da solo."

"Auggie, così mi preoccupi."

"Tranquilla mamma. Voglio solo spiegarvi alcune cose, Annie ne ha passate tante ultimamente e non voglio che si senta sopraffatta."

"August Anderson, mi stupisco di te! Pensi forse che..."

"Sì signora Anderson, lo penso." la interruppe. "Proprio perché ti conosco e so che sei un fiume un piena quando cominci a far domande, voglio che tu sappia alcune cose prima di mettere Annie in imbarazzo."

Theodore Anderson, ascoltando le parole del figlio, sogghignò.

"E con gli anni non è cambiata, figliolo. Anzi! Quando tuo fratello Benjamin ha portato a casa la sua fidanzata, l'ha subissata di domande e consigli. Povera Susan! Era così impacciata!"

"Thodore Anderson! Vergogna!" lo redarguì la moglie bonariamente.

Auggie, sentendo i suoi genitori battibeccare, scosse la testa divertito.

"Andiamo, signora e signor Anderson. Ci stanno aspettando."

Auggie non sapeva esattamente quanto i suoi genitori sapessero del suo lavoro. In famiglia solo Ashton, il fratello maggiore, sapeva che lavorava per la CIA. Pensò che fosse giunto il momento di parlarne anche con loro.

"Dunque, ragazzo mio. Dove hai conosciuto Annie?" domandò il padre.

"Siamo stati colleghi di lavoro per qualche anno. Mi è piaciuta subito, non mi ha fatto le solite domande riguardo la mia cecità. Mi ha fatto sentire _normale_ , se capite cosa intendo."

"Credo di sì, Auggie" ammise la signora Anderson. "Cosa che non è successa con la tua famiglia, vero?"

"No, in effetti."

"Non ci hai mai parlato del tuo lavoro..." puntualizzò il padre.

Auggie trasse un profondo respiro.

"Prima di partire per l'Afganistan, lavoravo per un'agenzia governativa, la stessa agenzia per la quale ho ricominciato a lavorare dopo i mesi di riabilitazione seguiti al mio incidente a Tikrit. Avevo lasciato il mio lavoro due anni fa, quando ho incontrato nuovamente Natasha. Volevamo passare del tempo insieme, girare il mondo, fare le cose che non avevamo mai potuto fare."

"Quale agenzia governativa?" domandò il signor Anderson.

"La Central Intelligence Agency."

"La CIA?" esclamò sua madre sorpresa.

"Sì, la CIA" ammise Auggie.

"E Annie lavorava con te?"

"Sì. Era una giovane e promettente agente operativa e io il suo gestore. Lavorando in coppia, siamo diventati subito amici. È davvero facile essere amici di Annie."

"E poi?" incalzò la donna.

"Abbiamo svolto alcune missioni insieme, anche sul campo. Successivamente Annie è stata trasferita in un altro reparto e ci eravamo un po' persi di vista. È stato in quel periodo che mi sono accorto di essere innamorato di lei." Auggie fece una pausa, valutando attentamente quali informazioni sul loro passato potesse dare ai suoi genitori. "Era stata ferita e rischiava di morire. Quando si è ripresa, era diventata un'agente ancora più scaltra e determinata. Abbiamo continuato a lavorare insieme per un po' come semplici colleghi. Poi ci siamo accorti che c'era qualcosa di più tra di noi." l'uomo si fermò nuovamente. Non era facile parlare dei propri sentimenti per una donna coi propri genitori. Ma si fece forza. Forse, in questo modo, essi avrebbero capito quello che cercava dalle persone che amava: non pietà né compassione, ma sostegno e comprensione.

"In quel periodo abbiamo dovuto affrontare un nemico interno all'agenzia, un ex comandante del nostro reparto. Eravamo tutti presi di mira, nel nostro ufficio, e Annie è stata quella che più di tutti si è data da fare." proseguì "Ha dovuto nascondersi, fingersi morta e andare all'estero per poter portare a termine la sua missione. Quando è tornata, era molto cambiata e le cose tra noi non erano più le stesse, ma la capivo. Non per questo avevo smesso di volerle bene o di stimarla. Ma qualcosa si era incrinato in lei." Auggie si fermò nuovamente, come a raccogliere i pensieri. Nel frattempo erano arrivati al suo appartamento; i suoi genitori avevano cominciato a sistemare i loro bagagli, mentre lui preparava qualcosa da bere per tutti e tre. La madre gli si avvicinò, gli posò una mano sul braccio con fare rassicurante.

"Sono fiera di te, August. Sei un uomo in gamba e, soprattutto, autonomo. So che sono stata molto apprensiva e forse un po' opprimente, ma ero davvero preoccupata per te. Ora... ora ti vedo più sicuro di te. E questo mi riempie di orgoglio, figlio mio."

"Grazie, mamma." rispose con la voce carica di emozione. Avere l'approvazione della madre, per lui, e dimostrare che poteva farcela era davvero importante.

"Vieni, sediamoci e continua. Ho perso così tanto della tua vita che ora voglio sapere tutto di te. E anche di Annie."

"Dov'ero arrivato?" chiese scherzosamente Auggie.

"Dicevi che Annie non era più la stessa."

"Aveva alcuni problemi di salute. Questo non le ha impedito di salvarmi la vita. La mia unità, gli uomini che erano con me in Afganistan, erano stati presi di mira da un pericoloso terrorista per colpire me. È stato in quel periodo che ho incontrato nuovamente Natasha. Annie aveva conosciuto Ryan, il capo di un'agenzia che fornisce servizi di vario genere, tra cui scorte a personaggi importanti e spionaggio, insieme sono venuti a cercarmi fino a Grozny e mi hanno liberato mettendo a repentaglio la loro vita per salvare la mia. Al mio ritorno a Washington ho lasciato la CIA e ho cominciato a viaggiare con Tash."

"Sì, questo lo sappiamo." confermò Dorothy Anderson.

"A settembre di quest'anno, il mio ex-capo della CIA mi ha chiamato chiedendomi aiuto per risolvere alcuni problemi di decriptazione informatica in una missione di recupero di alcuni Americani in Africa. Quando Tash lo ha saputo, se l'è presa molto e abbiamo litigato. Ci siamo detti parole piuttosto pesanti, in quell'occasione, ma aveva ragione. Mi mancava lavorare per la CIA."

"Ma soprattutto ti mancava Annie." concluse la madre per lui.

"Già. Annie era uno degli Americani dispersi sul suolo africano, insieme a Ryan e ad altri uomini. Loro avevano rischiato tanto per salvarmi due anni fa, non potevo rifiutare la richiesta d'aiuto fattami da Joan."

"Così sei tornato in America."

"Abbiamo lavorato molti giorni per trovarli. Il loro convoglio era stato attaccato dai guerriglieri jihadisti. Ryan era ferito e incosciente. Si trovava in un accampamento di MSF. Alcuni dei nostri erano là in missione e lo hanno riportato a casa. Per Annie... bhè è stato più complicato. Era stata trovata da una tribù di Berberi e ha vissuto con loro per più di due mesi. Aveva perso la memoria e quindi è stato più difficile individuarla."

"Ma ora è a casa. Come sta, figliolo?" domandò Theodore con voce preoccupata. "Hai detto che era in ospedale..."

"Sta bene, papà. I medici l'hanno dimessa stamattina. Ha anche recuperato la memoria. Non è al massimo della forma, ma sta bene. Non chiedo altro, al momento."

"Sarà il caso che andiamo." disse sua madre. "Non vedo l'ora di conoscere la donna cheti ha rubato il cuore."

"Ancora una cosa, mamma." disse Auggie. Gli costava molto quello che stava per dire ma doveva avvisarli. Respirò profondamente un paio di volte, poi proseguì: "Annie e Ryan erano sposati fino a qualche mese fa. Avevano un figlio, Jason, che è morto in un incidente stradale. Non aveva ancora 10 mesi."

"Oh mio Dio, Auggie. Cosa deve aver passato, la poverina."

"Ti prego mamma, sii discreta. Non voglio che soffra. Non in questi giorni."

Dorothy, per tutta risposta, abbracciò il figlio con le lacrime agli occhi.

Uscirono dall'appartamento e si diressero al parcheggio dove l'autista li stava aspettando. Auggie mandò un messaggio a Annie che sarebbero arrivati a breve.


	50. Chapter 50

Capitolo 50

Anche se il tragitto in auto durò poco più di una ventina di minuti, ad Auggie sembrò un tempo interminabile. Era preoccupato ed eccitato allo stesso tempo perché i suoi genitori stavano per conoscere la donna che amava, colei che portava in grembo suo figlio. " _O figlia.._." Il pensiero che potesse essere una bambina era sempre più forte e persistente nella sua mente. Ma al di là di tutto, a lui importava solo che stesse bene, che la madre di suo figlio, o figlia che fosse, stesse bene. Si sorprese a sorridere a questi pensieri.

Quando l'auto si fermò davanti al vialetto, Annie si fece loro incontro.

"Grapefruit Malone...il mio profumo preferito." la canzonò Auggie.

"È quello che mi hai regalato tu a Rabat, ricordi?"

"Come potrei dimenticarlo?" ammiccò maliziosamente l'uomo, beccandosi una leggera gomitata nel fianco. Abbracciò Annie per la vita, stringendola a sé con fare protettivo.

"Mamma, papà. questa è Annie Walker." poi si rivolse a Annie. "Signorina Walker, questi sono i miei genitori, Dorothy e Theodore Anderson."

"Sono molto lieta che abbiate accettato l'invito di Auggie. Siete i benvenuti."

"Grazie mia cara." le rispose sorridendo dolcemente Dorothy. Poi la prese tra le braccia, come una madre farebbe con la propria figlia.

"Grazie" le sussurrò dolcemente "per tutto quello che fai e che hai fatto per nostro figlio."

"Signora Anderson, sono io che devo ringraziarlo. Se non ci fosse stato lui probabilmente ora sarei ancora in Africa e..."

"Basta parlare." l'interruppe Auggie stringendola nuovamente a sé "Rientriamo in casa, fa freddo qua fuori."

Annie gli porse il braccio e Auggie le prese dolcemente il gomito, mentre Dorothy e Theodore li seguivano.

"Non ho raccontato loro i dettagli della tua permanenza in Africa né del tuo ritrovamento, Annie. E nemmeno quelli della nostra permanenza a Rabat, se capisci cosa intendo." le disse abbassando la voce.

Annie avvampò. ringraziò il cielo che il buio della sera nascose il suo rossore alla vista dei signori Anderson.

"August Anderson, so benissimo cosa intendi!"sibilò maliziosamente in un bisbiglio. "Ma cerca di essere meno sfacciato, per favore." i due risero di cuore.

Dorothy e Theodore si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa. Erano passati ormai anni da quando avevano sentito ridere così felicemente il loro figlio. Annie era una donna bella ma semplice e affabile nei modi; e, se riusciva a farlo ridere così, era decisamente la donna giusta per lui.

La cena si svolse in modo piacevole e sereno. Annie si sentiva perfettamente a proprio agio con la famiglia di Auggie e ne era felice. Aveva temuto questo incontro, aveva paura che non la ritenessero all'altezza del loro figlio. Sapeva che Auggie aveva raccontato loro parte del suo passato, del loro passato. Aveva paura di essere giudicata per tutta una serie di cose. Allo stesso modo, i genitori di Auggie avevano immaginato almeno un migliaio di volte l'incontro con questa donna e temevano a loro volta di essere giudicati troppo severamente da lei.

Dopo cena, si erano riuniti nel salottino. Il camino era acceso e riscaldava la serena atmosfera familiare che si era creata. Chloe, Katya e Annie, aiutate da Auggie, si dedicarono ad addobbare il grande albero. Dorothy, osservando i ragazzi, si mise silenziosamente a piangere. Vedeva una famiglia serena e unita, era felice per suo figlio, ma anche rammaricata. Sapeva bene che, se mai lui e Annie avessero avuto dei figli, Auggie non avrebbe mai potuto vederli, non nel senso classico della parola, per lo meno. Ciononostante, vedendolo con le nipoti di Annie, era certa che sarebbe stato un ottimo padre, premuroso e presente.

"Bene." esclamò ad un certo punto Danielle. "È passata la mezzanotte. Buon Natale a tutti voi!"

"Per noi è davvero un Buon Natale." sentenziò la signora Anderson, abbracciata al marito. "Abbiamo ritrovato nostro figlio, in un certo senso. E con lui abbiamo trovato anche una nuova figlia. Credo che sia uno dei giorni più belli della mia vita."

Auggie e Annie le si avvicinarono commossi.

"Grazie mamma." le disse abbracciandola.

"Mi spiace non avere un pacchetto da darvi e da farvi scartare." disse Annie ai genitori di Auggie. "Quando abbiamo comprato i regali, non sapevo che Auggie vi avrebbe invitato."

"Ma?" disse Dorothy. "Perché c'è un _ma_ , giusto?" chiese poi, osservando attentamente Annie e Auggie, mano nella mano.

Non le era sfuggito come Annie guardasse suo figlio. Lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo tutta la sera, cercando continuamente il contatto fisico, seppur lieve, con lui. Era come se fosse un loro linguaggio personale e segreto, il modo che Annie usava per far capire a Auggie che lei era vicino a lui. E Auggie rispondeva a quei lievi tocchi di Annie con piccole strette di mano, con carezze sulla schiena, con ammiccamenti quasi impercettibili. Dorothy capì che era il loro modo di vedersi. Osservando attentamente Annie, vide nei suoi occhi una luce particolare, chiara e vivida. Ricordava di aver già visto quella luce negli occhi di un' altra donna molti anni prima. Si rivide, improvvisamente giovane, in piedi davanti al marito, il giorno in cui gli disse di aspettare il loro primo figlio. Allora capì. Si portò la mano tremante alla bocca.

"Annie, mia cara... tu... tu aspetti un bambino, vero?" chiese con voce tremante.

Auggie restò ammutolito. Annie sorrise dolcemente a quella donna che tanto assomigliava al suo amato Auggie. Non rispose, annuì semplicemente.

Le due donne si abbracciarono.

"Sì, è decisamente uno dei giorni più belli della mia vita." disse Dorothy tra le lacrime.

"Mamma, come lo hai capito?"

"Dal suo sguardo, figlio mio. Le brillano gli occhi di una luce intensa e vivida."

Auggie rimase in silenzio. Quanto si sarebbe ancora perso dei particolari del volto della donna che amava, a causa della sua cecità? Un velo di tristezza passò velocemente sul suo viso. Non vedeva, era cieco. Non avrebbe mai visto il viso di Annie, né quello dei suoi figli. Non poteva cambiare le cose, ma poteva cercare di vivere al meglio ogni istante con lei, la donna con la quale voleva formare una famiglia.

Annie si accorse del velo di malinconia e rammarico che passò sul suo viso. Gli si fece ancora più vicina e lo abbracciò.

"Sarai un padre meraviglioso, Auggie. Ne sono sicura." gli sussurrò dolcemente.

"Ma non vedrò mai né te né i nostri figli." le rispose con voce profondamente triste, contraccambiando il suo abbraccio.

"Io vi chiedo scusa, ma credo sia ora che andiamo. Tu Annie, devi riposare assolutamente." disse Theodore.

"Sì, hai ragione Theodore. Sono piuttosto stanca anch'io." aggiunse la moglie. "E domani sarà un'altra giornata piena di emozioni."

"Vi chiamo l'autista." disse Auggie.

Una volta che i signori Anderson se ne furono andati, Danielle spedì letteralmente Annie e Auggie a dormire.

Una volta a letto, Annie si accoccolò al fianco di Auggie, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto, come si era abituata a fare nelle ultime settimane. Non avrebbe potuto immaginare un altro modo di addormentarsi se non quello di stare così vicina a lui. Egli l'abbracciò, accarezzandole i capelli e baciandole più e più volte la fronte e la testa. Benché ormai abitudinari, quella sera, i gesti di Auggie, le sembravano ancora più delicati e gentili. Lo sentì particolarmente protettivo nei suoi confronti.

"Auggie, tesoro, il fatto che io sia incinta non mi rende né più fragile né più delicata. Puoi stringermi, se vuoi. Non mi romperò, te lo prometto." lo canzonò dolcemente.

"Immagino che sia così. Ma ho come l'impressione che tu abbia bisogno di più coccole del solito."

"Uhm... bisogno di coccole... dici?" Annie lo baciò provocante sul collo e dietro l'orecchio, gli mordicchiò il lobo e poi prese possesso della sua bocca.

"Annie..."

"Sì?"

"Annie, dovresti riposare..."

"Uhm... ti è rimasto ancora un po' di dolce sulle labbra... non vorrai che vada sprecato, vero?" la sua voce si fece voluttuosa e la sua lingua più esigente.

"Annie... ti prego... "

"Non mi succederà nulla di male, stai tranquillo..."

"Quindi non sei più arrabbiata con me..." scherzò Auggie.

"Forse... conosco un modo per farti perdonare..." rispose mentre le sue mani accarezzavano il suo torace e poi gli scesero lungo i fianchi.

Auggie sentiva la sua pelle bruciare e fremere sotto le mani di Annie, che si fecero sempre più audaci mentre esploravano ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Gli accarezzò i fianchi, le cosce e si fermò insistente all'altezza dell'inguine, infilando le mani nei suoi boxer. Auggie sentiva il sangue pulsare più forte, sentiva crescere dentro di sé la voglia di fare l'amore con lei. La desiderava più di ogni altra cosa.

"Annie, ti rendi conto di cosa mi stai facendo?" le chiese con la voce roca carica di desiderio, mentre Annie continuava a baciarlo, a disegnare piccoli cerchi attorno ai suoi capezzoli con la lingua, a stringere tra le dita la sua virilità gonfia ed eretta.

"Assolutamente sì, August Anderson. Ti voglio. Voglio fare l'amore con te. E mi sembra che anche tu non desideri altro."

"Annie, sei incinta... non so se... non voglio farti male..."

"Non succerà assolutamente nulla, amore mio. Fidati."

Vedendolo insicuro, Annie prese l'iniziativa. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, guidandolo dentro di sé e inarcandosi su di lui perché potessero sentirsi reciprocamente più in profondità. Cominciò a muoversi su di lui ritmicamente finché Auggie non seppe più resisterle. La prese per i fianchi premendosela addosso perché potesse sentire tutto il suo più intimo calore muovendosi all'unisono con lei. Premette il suo viso tra i suoi seni baciandoglieli e succhiandole i capezzoli; Annie affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli prendendo di tanto in tanto possesso di quelle labbra calde che la stavano bruciando ovunque.

"Dio, Annie...sto per esplodere..."

"Non fermarti... ti prego, non fermarti..." gli sussurrò, poi affondò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo baciandolo avidamente finché per entrambi esplose prorompente il sussulto dell'orgasmo.

Annie si accasciò su di lui, respirando affannosamente; Auggie l'abbracciò delicatamente, tenendola su di sé e sentendo contro il proprio petto il suo cuore che batteva velocemente e all'unisono col suo.

"Annie..."

"Sì?"

"Tutto ok dolcezza?"

"Assolutamente sì." gli rispose col sorriso nella voce, sistemandosi al suo fianco.

Erano entrambi pienamente appagati.

"Ti amo Auggie."

"E io amo te, signorina Walker. Sei la mia vita. Sei più di quello che io potessi desiderare, nella vita. Non riesco a fare a meno di te, non riesco a pensare di non averti al mio fianco, O nel mio letto." le disse maliziosamente.

Annie sorrise divertita. Come in un flash, lo immaginò a letto con Parker, con Helen e con Natasha. Una forte fitta di gelosia le strinse il petto e si irrigidì. Auggie sentì quel suo movimento, anche se quasi impercettibile.

"Annie... tutto ok?"

"Sì, certo...Cioè, non lo so...io sto bene, solo... sono un po' gelosa." ammise.

"Gelosa? Non capisco..."

"Del tuo passato, Auggie. Delle donne con le quali hai diviso il letto, prima di me. Parker, Helen, Natasha... so che è stupido, ma..."

"Walker, il passato è passato. Nessuna di loro è stata importante per me come lo sei tu. Dovrei essere geloso anch'io, allora..."

"Oh, lo sei stato Auggie! Ricordi ad Amsterdam, quando abbiamo liberato Eyal? Quante volte mi hai chiesto se ero innamorata di lui?"

Come poteva non ricordare? Sì, era terribilmente geloso allora.

E lo era ancora perché ricordava che aveva avuto un figlio da un altro uomo. E per avere un figlio avevano dovuto condividere il letto.

"Sei ancora geloso, Auggie?"

"È stupido, vero? Essere gelosi del passato di chi amiamo, intendo. Ma sì, credo di essere un po' geloso anch'io del tuo passato."

"Hai ragione. È stupido, terribilmente stupido. Ma possiamo far finta che la nostra vita cominci da adesso e dimenticarci di quello che è stato."

"Sono d'accordo. Noi siamo fortunati. Io ho te e..."

"E tu hai me." concluse Annie.

"E io ho te." ripeté Auggie. "Ora però, cerchiamo di dormire. È stata una giornata meravigliosamente intensa, per entrambi. Ma non voglio che tu ti affatichi troppo, futura signora Anderson. Perchè sarai la mia futura signora Anderson, vero?" le domandò con la speranza nella voce.

"Sì, August Anderson. Sarò felice di essere la _tua_ futura signora Anderson."

Ora egli non aveva davvero più bisogno di altro.


	51. Chapter 51

Capitolo 51

Si era svegliato all'improvviso, rendendosi conto che Annie non era più a letto di fianco a lui. Nel silenzio del mattino, sentiva dei rumori provenire dal bagno. Si alzò di scatto, pensando che Annie potesse aver bisogno d'aiuto. Aprì la porta e protese le mani in avanti alla ricerca della donna.

"Annie?"

"Sto bene, Auggie. Solo un po' di nausea."

"Stai vomitando..." notò Auggie con voce preoccupata.

"Sì, ma non tanto..." gli rispose.

"Cosa posso fare?"

"Nulla. Tra poco passerà. A volte succede in gravidanza." gli sorrise, per non farlo preoccupare oltre.

Auggie annuì e tornò in camera. Si sedette sul letto e aspettò pazientemente che anche Annie uscisse dal bagno. Toccò il suo orologio e, visto che ormai erano più delle 9, decise di andare a preparare la colazione. Sarebbe stata una lunga ed intensa giornata, tanto valeva cominciarla con un buon caffè.

In cucina, Danielle era già al lavoro.

"Buongiorno Auggie. Dormito bene?"

"Sì, grazie. Sei già alzata?"

"Avevo bisogno di caffè. Ne vuoi?"

"Grazie." annuì Auggie.

"Annie?"

"Credo arriverà tra poco. Nausee mattutine..."

Danielle rise vedendo il suo viso un po' preoccupato.

"Non ti devi preoccupare, è normale che succeda. Il tuo caffè." gli disse ponendogli la tazza nelle mani.

Annie arrivò in cucina col resto della famiglia. Fecero tutti colazione e poi cominciarono i preparativi per il pranzo di Natale. L'organizzazione prevista da Danielle aveva attribuito ad ogni membro della famiglia, uomini compresi, una serie di incombenze. Avevano tutti qualcosa da fare. Agli uomini era stato dato l'incarico di preparare i tavoli e le sedie necessarie nella sala da pranzo, mentre alle ragazze era stato affidato l'incarico di apparecchiare e allestire le decorazioni. Per tutta la mattinata, Danielle tenne Annie impegnata in cucina in modo tale da poter controllare se stesse bene. Stava procedendo tutto per il meglio.

L'ora stabilita per il pranzo arrivò in men che non si dica. Michael si offrì di accompagnare Auggie a prendere i suoi genitori al suo appartamento. Non c'era traffico, così arrivarono piuttosto in fretta. quando bussarono, il signor Anderson li accolse in maniche di camicia.

"Siete già arrivati." disse con voce un po' in affanno.

"Tutto bene papà?"

"August, conosci tua madre. Finché non è tutto come dice lei..." gli uomini risero di gusto.

"È un male comune a tutti noi, poveri uomini sposati a donne perfezioniste!" osservò Michael.

"Theodore! La cravatta!" sgridò scherzosamente Dorothy che si era avvicinata agli uomini nell'ingresso. Theodore, sorridendo, alzò gli occhi al cielo, rassegnato.

"E non alzare gli occhi al cielo!" lo rimproverò. Poi si girò verso il figlio: "August, scusa se te lo chiedo, ma...ecco... non vorrei sembrarti inopportuna..."

"Mamma, dimmi quello che mi devi dire senza tanti giri di parole, per favore."

"Che intenzioni hai con Annie? Voglio dire, aspetta un bambino e..."

"Le ho già chiesto di sposarmi, se è questo che vuoi sapere."

"Oh... bene. Allora, questo è il regalo giusto per te, figlio mio." rispose porgendogli una piccola scatoletta in delicato velluto rosso. Nel prendere l'oggetto, Auggie ricordò la custodia dell'anello di famiglia della madre. Le mani cominciarono a tremargli.

"Mamma..." la sua voce era incrinata dall'emozione.

"August... te lo ricordi, vero?" gli chiese vedendo i suoi occhi lucidi. "Quest'anello era della mia bisnonna. Lo abbiamo sempre tramandato da madre a figlia. Ma io ho avuto solo maschi. Cinque, per di più. Mi ero ripromessa, quando hai avuto l'incidente a Tikrit, che lo avrei tenuto per te, per la donna che avrebbe saputo accettarti indipendentemente da quello che sei, perché questo avrebbe significato che questa donna avrebbe saputo vedere oltre le apparenze e ti avrebbe amato per quello che hai dentro. Stavo perdendo la speranza di vederti felice come meriti, tesoro mio, ma con Annie..."

"Non so cosa dire, Dotty."

"Vedo come le tue cognate si comportano coi tuoi fratelli e ho osservato voi due tutto ieri sera, Auggie, e posso dire che Annie è diversa. Ogni suo sguardo, ogni suo gesto... Non credo di aver mai visto due persone più innamorate di voi. Sono convinta che sia la donna giusta per te."

"Grazie." rispose semplicemente Auggie. Non aveva altre parole. Ricordava bene quell'anello, lo aveva visto spesso al dito della madre, e ora avrebbe potuto darlo alla donna che amava. Da ragazzo pensava che fosse l'anello più bello che avesse mai visto e che una donna potesse desiderare. Era sicuramente l'anello giusto per una persona come Annie, semplice e raffinata allo stesso tempo.

"Donna, basta con tutte queste chiacchiere, direi che è ora di andare." sbottò scherzosamente in modo un po' burbero Theodore. "Annie e Danielle potrebbero aver bisogno di aiuto."

Giunsero a casa in pochi minuti. Gli altri ospiti erano già arrivati. Mentre i signori Anderson si diedero da fare come potevano per aiutare, Auggie si avvicinò a Annie.

"Posso parlarti?" le chiese.

"Ora? È così urgente?"

"In un certo senso..." la sua voce tradiva l'emozione.

"Auggie, va tutto bene?"

"Ti chiedo solo qualche minuto. Per favore."

Si allontanarono in silenzio e uscirono nella veranda sul retro della casa. Si sedettero uno accanto all'altra sul divanetto, poi Auggie le prese le mani, se le portò alla bocca, baciandole delicatamente entrambi i palmi.

"Annie, vuoi davvero sposarmi?"

"Auggie, ci stai ripensando? No perché aspetto un figlio... _tuo_ figlio..." scherzò Annie.

"Annie, ti prego. Sii seria. Vuoi davvero sposarmi?"

Annie lo fissò. Aveva visto tante volte, in passato, l'espressione seria sul viso di Auggie, soprattutto sul lavoro. Ma in quel momento le pareva di una serietà profonda come non ricordava di averlo mai visto.

"Sì, Auggie."

Auggie annuì sorridendo. Lasciò le mani di Annie e trasse dalla tasca della giacca la scatolina che gli aveva dato la madre poco prima.

"Questo apparteneva a mia madre." disse aprendo la confezione. "Nella sua famiglia è stato donato da madre a figlia. Come sai non ho sorelle, quindi..."

"Hai delle cognate..." sottolineò Annie.

"È vero. Ma non so perché mia madre non lo abbia mai dato a nessuna di loro. Mi ha detto che, quando sono tornato cieco dall'Afganistan, ha deciso che lo avrebbe tenuto per colei che sarebbe diventata mia moglie. Evidentemente non ha mai perso la speranza di vedermi accasato." le spiegò sorridendo.

Annie era incantata. Era uno dei gioielli più belli che avesse mai visto, semplice, elegante e molto particolare allo stesso tempo.

"Auggie, è bellissimo."

"Sì, vero?. Mi è sempre piaciuto. Lo vedevo spesso al dito di mia madre, da ragazzo, e ricordo che in più di un occasione le mie prime due cognate le hanno fatto notare quanto fosse bello."

"Lo è davvero." Gli occhi di Annie si stavano riempiendo di lacrime. Auggie estrasse l'anello dalla sua custodia con delicatezza, prese la mano sinistra di Annie, cercò l'anulare e le infilò l'anello.

"Anne Catherine Walker, ora te lo chiedo ufficialmente. Vuoi sposarmi?"

Annie non riuscì a rispondere, le lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il viso. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e annuì contro la sua spalla. Auggie contraccambiò l'abbraccio, poi la baciò dolcemente.

"Bene, signorina-Walker-quasi-signora-Anderson. Sarà il caso che torniamo di là, qualcuno potrebbe chiedersi dove siamo andati."

Annie guardò quell'anello rigirando la mano più e più volte. Era formato da due fascette, una d'oro giallo e una d'oro rosso, incastonate di piccoli brillanti e che si intrecciavano sulla sommità con delle leggere volute a tenere legate tre perle di dimensioni diverse.

"Ti amo, August."

"Lo so." le rispose con una punta di presunzione nella voce. Lei non se la prese, ma lo baciò sulla guancia, poi si alzarono e tornarono in sala. Pareva che, indaffarati com'erano, nessuno avesse notato la loro assenza. Nessuno tranne Dorothy Hill Anderson alla quale non era sfuggito il luccichio alla mano sinistra di Annie né il luccichio che suo figlio e la donna avevano negli occhi. Era davvero grata. Grata che anche quel figlio così capace ma sfortunato, avesse finalmente trovato la sua strada per la felicità, certa che quella strada avesse il nome di Annie.

* * *

Era ormai sera quando anche l'ultimo ospite, ringraziando calorosamente per l'ospitalità, lasciò la loro casa. Erano tutti sfiniti, anche se soddisfatti. Erano tutti nel salotto, Annie si rannicchiò sul divano davanti al caminetto e Danielle si mise al suo fianco.

"Come stai sorellina?"

"Bene, sono solo un po' stanca."

"Immagino, mia cara. I primi mesi di gravidanza per me sono stati un po' pesanti." le disse prendendole la mano in segno di sostegno. Sotto le sue dita, Danielle sentì l'anello che Annie portava.

"Anne Catherine Walker!" esclamò guardando l'anello al dito della sorella. "E questo?"

"Regalo di Natale." rispose scambiando uno sguardo d'intesa con Dorothy, seduta di fronte a lei.

"E quando pensavi di dirmelo?"

"Domani?" azzardò Annie.

"Domani?" ribatté Danielle, poi si rivolse a Auggie. "E tu, Auggie, non potevi avvisarmi?"

"Danielle, non essere melodrammatica." la rimproverò dolcemente suo marito "Con tutto quello che avete avuto da fare oggi, come pensi che Annie potesse ricordarsi di dirti del suo regalo di Natale?"

"Questo non è _un regalo_ , Michael, è _IL regalo._ Un anello di fidanzamento non è cosa da tutti i giorni!"

"Perdonami Danielle, ma davvero non ho avuto tempo di parlartene." si giustificò Annie.

"E quando pensate di sposarvi?" domandò poi Danielle.

Annie la guardò con aria supplichevole. Non era pronta per subire il terzo grado della sorella. Era stata una giornata lunga e faticosa, per quanto piacevole e carica di emozioni. Poi guardò il cognato.

"Andiamo, signora Brooks." disse Michael "Prendi il cappotto che usciamo a fare due passi."

"Adesso?" chiese la donna perplessa.

"Adesso." ordinò il marito.

Mentre i due uscirono dal salotto, Annie rivolse un silenzioso grazie all'uomo che le sorrise annuendo, in risposta.

"Sarà il caso che anche noi andiamo a casa. Sono davvero stanca." disse la madre di Auggie alzandosi dalla poltrona.

"Vi accompagnerei ma credo di aver bevuto un po' troppo. " scherzò il figlio. "Vi chiamo un taxi."

"Grazie, mio caro." gli disse, avvicinandosi ad Annie. "Mia cara Annie, grazie di tutto."

"Sono io che la ringrazio signora Anderson. Quest'anello... non credo di meritare tanto."

"Chiamami Dorothy, per favore. E, credimi, quest'anello non poteva trovare mano più degna. Per la prima volta dopo anni, vedo mio figlio nuovamente sereno, vivo. Abbi cura di lui." le sussurrò abbracciandola affettuosamente.

"Lo farò. Anche se in realtà è più lui a prendersi cura di me. Lo ha sempre fatto, da quando ci siamo conosciuti."

"E continuerò a farlo, Walker." disse Auggie avvicinandosi alle due donne e abbracciando per la vita, con fare protettivo, la madre di suo figlio.

Quando gli Anderson se ne furono andati, Annie andò in cucina e si preparò un tè. Era molto stanca ma era contenta di come era trascorsa la giornata, benché fosse stata piuttosto concitata e rumorosa. Si diresse silenziosa nel salotto e si rimise a sedere sul divano. Voleva godersi un po' di tranquillità e di silenzio. Auggie prese una bottiglia di birra e raggiunse Annie, sedendosi accanto a lei.

"Dovremo scegliere un nome." gli disse Annie appoggiandosi a lui.

"Abbiamo tempo."

"È vero, ma tu che nome vorresti per tuo figlio o tua figlia?"

"Non saprei davvero."

Rimasero sul divano ancora per un po', uno tra le braccia dell'altro, mentre il fuoco nel caminetto cominciava a spegnersi. Annie fissò sul viso di Auggie i riflessi mandati dalle fiamme che illuminavano i suoi lineamenti mascolini. Notò le piccole rughe attorno agli occhi dell'uomo che, benché ciechi, le erano sempre sembrati molto espressivi. Quegli occhi scuri e intensi, così come la sua voce calda e profonda, che non l'avevano mai lasciata nel periodo della sua amnesia. Amava quell'uomo, ogni suo sorriso, ogni sua ruga. Gli accarezzò il viso seguendo la linea decisa del mento, per risalire lungo gli zigomi. Posò entrambe le mani sulle sue guance, chiuse gli occhi e, con i pollici, seguì la linea delle sopracciglia, l'incavo degli occhi e il dorso del naso fino alle labbra, calde e morbide.

Auggie si rese conto che lo stava guardando, non come avrebbe fatto normalmente, ma come avrebbe fatto lui.

"Annie..." la chiamò dolcemente, a voce bassa.

"Vorrei capire come fai a vedere attraverso le tue mani. Voglio imparare, voglio conoscere il tuo mondo e farne parte."

"Tu sei già parte del mio mondo, Walker."

"Non completamente, Auggie. Non nel modo in cui vivi tu. Insegnami, ti prego."

"Non c'è molto da imparare, in un mondo buio." le disse mestamente.

"Tu leggi, scrivi. Sai muoverti anche in luoghi che non conosci. Sai fare delle cose molto meglio di persone che ci vedono. Sei venuto a prendermi in mezzo al deserto. Direi che ho molto da imparare. Lo voglio fare, Auggie. Per te e per me stessa. Ma anche per nostro figlio."

"Ok, Walker. Ti insegnerò."Auggie annuì commosso.

Non parlarono più, rimasero semplicemente abbracciati, nel silenzio tranquillo e suggestivo della casa, finché Annie non si addormentò addosso a lui. Non voleva svegliarla, avevano avuto una giornata piuttosto intensa. Cercò di sdraiarsi sul divano lentamente, in modo che Annie pian piano potesse stendersi accanto a lui, senza svegliarsi. Prese la coperta che Annie aveva sulle gambe, la stese addosso a entrambi, l'abbracciò perché non sentisse freddo e si addormentò anche lui, col sorriso sulle labbra e nel cuore, pensando alle parole di Annie.

* * *

 _ **Se ancora leggete, spero vi stiate godendo la storia e, se è così, per favore fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Ovviamente non possiedo nessun personaggio di Covert Affairs, tranne qualche personaggio secondario, usato per raccontare la mia storia.**_


	52. Chapter 52

Capitolo 52

Natale era passato da ormai qualche giorno. Il cielo era plumbeo, quasi nero, e pioveva ormai da alcune ore, di quella pioggia sottile e noiosa. Danielle e la famiglia erano tornati in California e, ad Annie, la casa sembrava più enorme e silenziosa che mai. Anche i genitori di Auggie erano ripartiti e quindi le sue giornate trascorrevano piuttosto monotone e solitarie, se non fosse stata per la compagnia di Auggie che continuava a lavorare da casa. Annie si annoiava molto. Le sedute con Justin erano state sospese, per il periodo natalizio, benché il medico le avesse detto che voleva comunque tenerla sotto controllo.

"Abbiamo quasi un'intera settimana di vacanza, prima che tu torni al lavoro."fece notare Annie.

"Che ti frulla in questa testolina, signorina Walker?" le domandò accarezzandole i capelli.

"Niente..." rispose Annie in modo evasivo, modo che non convinse Auggie.

"Ti conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che il tuo _niente_ equivale a _molto._ " ribatté l'uomo.

"Pensi che dovremmo parlare con Ryan? Di noi, della nostra situazione, intendo. Mi sento un po' in colpa nei suoi confronti. So che non dovrei, ma... In fondo mi spiace molto per lui."

"Se pensi che sia giusto, possiamo farlo. Magari chiediamo a Justin quando e come farlo."

"Ok" Annie annuì poi trasse un profondo respiro.

"Che altro c'è Walker?"

"Niente."

"Niente?" le fece eco Auggie, con tono interrogativo.

"Ecco... So che avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ma... Ho promesso a tua madre che saremmo andati a trovarli appena possibile."

"Annie!" sbottò Auggie.

"Lo so, hai ragione... ma più aspettiamo più sarà complicato per me fare lunghi viaggi... sai, il pancione..."

"Possiamo anche rimandare."

"Rimandare? Auggie, tesoro, una volta che nostro figlio sarà nato, potremmo non avere più tempo nemmeno per dormire! E poi ti immagini viaggiare con un bimbo piccolo?" disse con tono mieloso e accondiscendente.

"Non è mai stato facile discutere con te, Annie. Comunque, tu fai sempre di testa tua." ammise Auggie.

"È per questo che mi ami, vero?" ammiccò Annie abbracciandolo per i fianchi.

"Per questo e per altro ancora." le rispose baciandola con delicatezza.

Per il momento lasciò cadere il discorso di andare a Glencoe. Annie sapeva che non era il caso di insistere più di tanto, se voleva ottenere ciò che desiderava. Avevano comunque diversi giorni a disposizione per fare qualcosa insieme.

Quel pomeriggio, sul tardi, ricevettero la visita inaspettata di Joan. Annie la fece accomodare nel salotto e preparò del tè. Chiacchierarono per un po' come vecchie amiche, della gravidanza e della salute di Annie, di come avessero trascorso il Natale, della famiglia.

"Non penso tu sia venuta solo per fare due chiacchiere, Joan." chiese Auggie, seduto sul bracciolo del divano, di fianco ad Annie.

"No, in effetti no." rispose Joan guardando Annie. "Sto cercando di organizzare una sezione, all'interno della Task Force, che mi permetta di essere autonoma nella gestione delle intercettazioni e delle loro traduzioni, senza dover ricorrere agli interpreti dell'Agenzia. Vorrei rendere totalmente indipendente la mia squadra operativa. Annie, te la sentiresti di tornare a lavorare per me? Abbiamo bisogno di una brava interprete e traduttrice e tu parli fluentemente almeno sei lingue. Ci sono alcuni file che andrebbero tradotti, senza fretta ma quanto prima..."

"Joan non credo sia una buona idea far tornare..." cominciò Auggie.

"Sì, va bene!" intervenne Annie. "Auggie voglio tornare al lavoro, voglio fare qualcosa. È una noia mortale stare in casa tutto il giorno."

"Annie, non credo sia una buona idea. Non ti devi affaticare."

"Auggie starà tutto il tempo dietro una scrivania, non sarà certo pericoloso." disse Joan.

"Oh, ti prego Auggie!" supplicò Annie.

"Inizialmente potrebbe usare una scrivania nel tuo ufficio." continuò Joan. "Così potrai tenerla sotto controllo."

"Sarebbe fantastico, Joan." ribatté Annie.

"Bene, vedo che è inutile combattere con due donne coalizzate." sorrise Auggie. "Vada per la scrivania nel mio ufficio."

"Poi, col tempo, potrebbe anche essere lei stessa a gestire l'intera sezione di linguisti così avrebbe più tempo libero per la famiglia. Potrebbe anche lavorare da casa, se necessario."

"Qualunque cosa, pur di lavorare." disse con trasporto Annie.

Auggie pensò che questa poteva essere davvero una buona soluzione, anche a lunga scadenza, per entrambi. Annie sarebbe stata abbastanza occupata da non annoiarsi, sentendosi utile, e, al contempo, lui non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi più di tanto per lei, soprattutto se avesse lavorato sempre in ufficio, senza tornare sul campo.

Annie, in cuor suo, era felice dell'opportunità che le veniva offerta.

"Quando posso cominciare?" domandò a Joan.

"Direi dal prossimo Lunedì. Fino ad allora, siete entrambi in vacanza." rispose Joan alzandosi e dirigendosi alla porta d'ingresso, seguita sia da Annie che da Auggie.

"Grazie di tutto, Joan." disse Annie stringendole la mano.

"È un piacere riaverti al lavoro con noi." le rispose Joan sorridendole affettuosamente. "Godetevi questi ultimi giorni di riposo."

Quando Joan se ne fu andata, Annie guardò Auggie.

"Allora? che ne pensi?"

"Potrebbe funzionare."

"Funzionerà. Ho voglia di tornare al lavoro, ne ho bisogno. Non ne posso più di stare chiusa in casa tutto il giorno. Almeno nel deserto..." Annie lasciò cadere il discorso.

"Almeno nel deserto?" chiese Auggie, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Almeno nel deserto avevo sempre qualcosa da fare. Khennuj mi dava sempre qualche piccolo incarico, quindi avevo qualcosa con cui far passare il tempo senza sentirmi di peso. Non sono abituata a stare ferma, Auggie. Non sono mai stata capace di farlo."

"Lo so, Walker." le disse prendendole la mano e portandosela alle labbra. "Hai ragione. Farà bene ad entrambi questo piccolo cambiamento. E poi ti avrò vicina, così potrò tenerti d'occhio... si fa per dire!" scherzò strizzandole l'occhio.

"Allora, signor Anderson, che ne dici di approfittare di questi giorni per fare un breve viaggio? Dopo potremmo rimpiangere di non averlo fatto."

"Accidenti Annie, sei peggio di un mastino. Quando mordi l'osso, non molli proprio, vero?" la voce di Auggie era seria e profonda.

"Lo sai che ti amo..."

"Non cambiare discorso!" l'ammonì lui.

Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio, poi Annie azzardò: "Allora, cos'hai deciso?"

"Ne possiamo parlare domani?"

"Sì, certo. Ma non dobbiamo andare per forza a Glencoe. Ci sono tanti altri posti da vedere. Mi basta essere insieme a te."

Auggie non le rispose, annuì semplicemente, poi si diresse allo studio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Annie capì che aveva bisogno di stare solo in quel momento. Sapeva che per lui, rivedere tutta la famiglia, richiedeva uno sforzo enorme e non voleva forzare la mano. Preparò una cena leggera a base di verdure e legumi stufati, come le aveva insegnato Khennuj, uno dei pochi piatti che aveva imparato a cucinare in modo soddisfacente.

Dopo cena, Annie sistemò la cucina poi prese un libro e si diresse in salotto. Si stese sul tappeto, davanti al camino acceso, con la sua tazza di tè bollente. Era talmente assorta nella lettura che non si accorse che Auggie era entrato nella stanza finché non si sedette accanto a lei: allora chiuse il libro, prese il plaid dal divano e si mise a sedere davanti a lui, appoggiandosi al suo petto e avvolgendosi la coperta sulle gambe. Rimasero in silenzio. In quei momenti di intima vicinanza, non avevano bisogno di parole, ma solo del contatto fisico reciproco. Era una sensazione di pace interiore per entrambi. In questi momenti, che stavano diventando una piacevole routine, la loro mente era libera di seguire i loro pensieri. Annie, pian piano, dava ordine ai propri ricordi; Auggie dava ordine agli avvenimenti della giornata, soprattutto se, al lavoro, aveva dovuto seguire più di un caso. E, in quel periodo, ciò che più lo impensieriva, era capire se c'erano altri infiltrati nell'agenzia di Ryan e cercare di catturare tutti coloro che erano coinvolti con Dimitri Diachkov. Non voleva correre il rischio di eventuali ritorsioni, erano già passati in una situazione molto simile quando Belenko aveva fatto uccidere quasi tutti gli uomini della sua squadra a Tikrit.

Con gli occhi chiusi, appoggiato al divano, si era assopito di quel sonno non profondo ma che può essere pieno di sogni. Nella sua mente si affollavano i ricordi e, fra i tanti ricordi, uno in particolare stava riemergendo, quasi prepotente.

 _Stava frequentando il primo anno di college ed era tornato a casa per le vacanze di Natale. Entrando in cucina, vide la madre seduta a terra con le braccia attorno alle ginocchia e gli occhi lucidi._

 _"Mamma..."_

 _"Auggie! Sei già qui? Non ti aspettavo prima di stasera." rispose la donna asciugandosi gli occhi. Il ragazzo si chinò premuroso accanto a lei._

 _"Mamma, stai bene?"_

 _"Sì, ragazzo mio. Sto solo invecchiando e a volte mi faccio prendere dalla malinconia."_

 _"Tu non stai invecchiando, mamma. Sei ancora una splendida ragazza." scherzò._

 _"Adulatore. Ti va un tè?"_

 _"Ho cominciato a bere caffè, ormai."_

 _"Vada per il caffè. Ne ho preparato da poco, deve essere ancora caldo."_

 _"Ci penso io, mamma." le disse aiutandola ad alzarsi._

 _Si sedettero in cucina con le loro tazze di caffè fumante e dei biscotti. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi la donna sorrise tra sé e sé. Auggie la guardò un po' perplesso._

 _"Mamma?"_

 _"Pensavo... hai cominciato a bere caffè alla mia stessa età."_

 _Sorseggiarono il loro caffè, con calma e in silenzio._

 _"L'anno dopo che nascesti, rimasi incinta un'altra volta. Io e tuo padre volevamo una bambina. Non ero molto convinta di avere un altro figlio, eravate già cinque. Ma l'idea di avere una femmina..." disse Dorothy all'improvviso, poi fece una pausa, respirando profondamente._

 _Auggie rimase in silenzio, ascoltando attentamente la madre._

 _"Tutto proseguiva per il meglio, non avevo avuto nemmeno tanta nausea nei primi mesi." la donna fece un'altra pausa, quasi a voler raccogliere i propri pensieri, come se fosse incerta se continuare o meno._

 _"Che è successo poi, mamma?" la incoraggiò il figlio._

 _"Era andato tutto bene, Auggie. Tutto bene fino al momento del parto." la donna parlava con le lacrime agli occhi, le mani quasi livide per la forza con cui stringevano la tazza. "È stato un parto difficile. Ero in travaglio da quasi 18 ore quando finalmente si sono decisi a farmi il cesareo, ma ormai era tardi... il cordone ombelicale aveva soffocato il mio bambino."_

 _Auggie prese le mani della madre._

 _"Era una bambina, August. La femmina che tanto avevamo desiderato... La nostra Rose, come era venuta, se ne era andata..."_

 _"Non sapevo niente di tutto questo, mamma."_

 _"Oh, Auggie, tesoro, come potresti ricordare?Non avevi ancora due anni quando è successo. Nemmeno i tuoi fratelli ne hanno memoria. Eravate ancora così piccoli."_

 _"Se mai avrò una figlia la chiamerò Rose, mamma. Te lo prometto."_

 _"August Anderson, è un po' prematuro non credi? E se tua moglie fosse contraria?"_

 _"Se mai avrò una moglie, mamma, quando saprà perché vorrò chiamare mia figlia Rose, non si opporrà di certo."_

Gli era sembrato tutto così reale, così vivo. Poteva vedere la madre, ancora giovane. Nel dormiveglia, si ritrovò al buio, quindi spalancò gli occhi all'improvviso, come se la sua cecità fosse stata solo un'illusione, per scoprire che era cieco davvero. C'erano momenti che gli sembrava impossibile non poter più vedere. I suoi movimenti repentini misero Annie in allarme.

"Auggie..." chiamò sottovoce.

"Sto bene. Stavo solo sognando. Credo..."

"Vuoi parlarne?"

"No, non stasera." rispose scuotendo leggermente la testa.

"Sarà meglio andare a letto." gli disse dolcemente. "Il fuoco è quasi spento e un materasso è sicuramente più comodo del pavimento per dormire."

Una volta a letto, Auggie rimase sveglio a lungo ripensando a quel ricordo improvvisamente così vivido. Ripeteva silenziosamente, nella propria mente, il nome di Rose, quasi fosse una preghiera. Perché ricordare proprio ora quel fatto, rimasto nell'oblio per così tanti anni? Si ripromise di parlarne con Annie, l'indomani mattina e così fece.

Davanti ad una tazza di caffè, seduti in cucina, Auggie raccontò con calma quel suo ricordo a Annie.

"Non so perché mi sia tornato in mente solo ora quel fatto. Sono passati così tanti anni da allora."

"Dunque, se mai avremo una bambina, vorresti chiamarla Rose?" gli chiese. sorridendo.

"Non so, Walker. Lo avevo promesso a mia madre, ma poi chissà se lo ricorda ancora. Comunque dovremmo decidere insieme, non credi? Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensi."

"Rose Anderson... Non suona male..."


	53. Chapter 53

Capitolo 53

Il periodo di vacanza concesso loro da Joan sarebbe passato molto velocemente, così decisero di trascorrere qualche giorno lontano dal caos cittadino, recandosi a Ocean City, nel New Jersey. Avevano cercato e optato per un posto tranquillo, non molto lontano da Washington e, in inverno, la cittadina sull'oceano era davvero poco frequentata e poteva, quindi, dar loro tutta la calma di cui avevano bisogno.

Prima di partire, avevano incontrato Ryan col consenso del medico. Ryan si era detto felice per loro, ma Auggie aveva colto un punta ferita di amarezza nella sua voce ed Annie aveva visto i suoi occhi intristirsi profondamente, in un certo qual modo spegnersi. Sapevano entrambi, sia lei che Auggie, che non sarebbe stato facile, ma era un passo che dovevano fare, in un modo o nell'altro. Le condizioni di salute di Ryan erano stabili, il medico aveva addirittura ipotizzato un possibile miglioramento motorio nel tempo. C'era la possibilità che potesse riacquistare l'uso delle gambe con l'aiuto di un tutore, e questo aveva un po' rincuorato Annie che non riusciva ad immaginare Ryan fermo su una sedia a rotelle. Averlo in qualche modo ferito, faceva sentire Annie un po' colpevole. Era però vero che fra di loro, oltre ad un mero rapporto professionale, non era rimasto molto, anche se, dalle parole e dal tono di voce di Ryan, aveva colto una punta di speranza, speranza che per loro potesse esserci ancora un futuro insieme. Aver colto questa sfumatura nella voce di Ryan, le aveva reso ancora più complicato dirgli che lei e Auggie stavano cercando di ricostruire le loro vite _insieme_. Non ci fu bisogno di dirgli che aspettava un bambino, Ryan lo aveva capito da solo da tutta una serie di cose, come fece notare loro: da come Auggie stava vicino a Annie, cercando continuamente un contatto fisico, seppur minimo, con lei; da come Annie guardava Auggie; dalla posizione che il corpo di Annie aveva assunto, con la schiena impercettibilmente più inarcata; dal suo sguardo più acceso e vivo. Ryan ricordava bene quello sguardo, era lo stesso che Annie aveva quando, poco più di due anni prima, gli aveva detto di aspettare un figlio, _suo_ figlio. Una volta usciti dalla stanza d'ospedale dove Ryan era ancora ricoverato, Annie si appoggiò a Auggie, respirando profondamente. Era fatta, ormai. Questo passo era stato fatto, ora dovevano e potevano andare avanti. C'erano ancora tante cose da sistemare nella loro vita e c'erano stati così tanti cambiamenti nel giro di pochi mesi che avevano decisamente la necessità di raccogliere idee ed energie per guardare avanti, lontano da tutto e da tutti.

Avevano prenotato in un "bed and breakfast" poco lontano dalla spiaggia, l'avevano cercato con cura perché potesse avere una camera abbastanza grande da permettere a Auggie di muoversi comodamente al suo interno. Erano arrivati a tarda sera: il viaggio in auto era durato quasi sei ore, un po' più del previsto a causa del traffico; si erano fermati a cenare in una stazione di servizio e, una volta arrivati a destinazione e avute le chiavi della camera, se ne erano andati a letto, lasciando le valigie nel salottino del loro alloggio. La mattina seguente avevano disfatto i loro bagagli con calma, avevano fatto colazione nell'ampia sala da pranzo, poi erano usciti per fare una passeggiata sul lungomare. La mattinata era piuttosto fredda anche se un timido sole occhieggiava pallido dal cielo sbiadito dell'inverno. C'erano qua e là alcune nuvole bianche che, di tanto in tanto, coprivano il sole rendendo un po' più rigida la temperatura. Il mare, stranamente, era molto calmo e il suono della risacca sulla riva ebbe il potere di rilassarli. Avevano passeggiato senza una meta precisa per un po', quando Auggie si accorse che Annie ebbe un lieve sussulto.

"Tutto bene, Walker?"

"Sì, ho solo un po' freddo. Che ne dici di una tazza di caffè bollente o di una cioccolata calda?"

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea."

Entrarono nel primo bar aperto in una delle traverse del lungomare, si accomodarono ad un tavolo in fondo al locale e ordinarono caffè, tè e un paio di ciambelle. Rimasero seduti abbastanza a lungo, chiacchierando con calma e sorseggiando le loro bevande calde. La cameriera, una ragazza non molto alta sui venticinque anni e piuttosto loquace, si avvicinò per l'ennesima volta chiedendo se desideravano ordinare qualcos'altro.

"Saprebbe indicarci un luogo dove poter pranzare?" le chiese Auggie.

La cameriera diede loro le indicazioni richieste con dovizia di particolari, segnalando alcuni ristoranti e le loro specialità. Non c'erano molti turisti in quel periodo dell'anno e alla ragazza non sembrava vero poter avere qualcuno con cui scambiare due chiacchiere.

Una volta rientrati, dopo pranzo, alla pensione dove alloggiavano, Annie si accomodò sul divano del salottino a leggere mentre Auggie prese il suo portatile e cominciò a controllare la posta.

"Capitano Anderson non avrai intenzione di lavorare anche oggi, vero?"

"Controllo solamente la posta, Annie."

"Ti conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che non ti limiterai alla posta."

"Ho chiesto a Barber di mandarmi una mail se mai ci fossero delle novità, quindi controllo solo se..."

"Novità a che proposito?" lo interruppe Annie.

"Sai che stiamo tenendo monitorate le linee della McQuaid Security per vedere se ci fossero altre infiltrazioni jihadiste nel nostro paese."

"E quindi si tratta di lavoro..." sottolineò la donna.

"Non lo chiamerei proprio _lavoro_ , Annie. Si tratta della sicurezza del nostro paese."

"Auggie, il nostro paese ha fatto a meno delle tue capacità logiche e informatiche per due anni, potrà sopravvivere per altri tre giorni, non credi?"

"Solo cinque minuti, lo prometto."

"Te ne concedo dieci, non di più." gli rispose con tono accondiscendente.

I dieci minuti concessi all'uomo per controllare la posta, furono sufficienti ad Annie per addormentarsi sul divano. Il suo respiro regolare e profondo, fece capire a Auggie che si era assopita. Egli si alzò dalla poltroncina, prese dal letto il plaid e glielo stese addosso. Poi riprese il suo lavoro. Aveva ricevuto diversi messaggi criptati da Barber che gli comunicava alcune informazioni importanti riguardanti proprio la cellula jihadista che si era infiltrata alla McQuaid Security. Auggie sapeva di essere in vacanza, ma finché questa gente fosse rimasta attiva sul territorio americano, c'era il serio rischio che avrebbero in qualche modo potuto rimettere in piedi la squadra di Dimitri Diachkov che, per quanto ne sapeva, al momento era rinchiuso in una prigione di massima sicurezza da qualche parte tra gli Stati Uniti e l'Europa.

Prima che Annie si potesse svegliare, Auggie cercò di svolgere velocemente alcuni controlli incrociati con Barber, dagli uffici di Langley, e con Hollman, ancora al servizio di Arthur Campbell presso la McQuaid Security. Tutti e tre i tecnici informatici sapevano che mancavano alcuni tasselli per concludere completamente la missione iniziata qualche mese prima e nessuno di loro voleva lasciare qualcosa di intentato per concluderla nel modo migliore e nel più breve tempo possibile.

Auggie chiuse la sua casella di posta elettronica, si sistemò sulla poltroncina di fianco al divano dove Annie dormiva e cominciò ad ascoltare un po' di musica. Il tepore del caminetto acceso aiutava a creare quell'atmosfera rilassante di cui avevano bisogno. Nella mente di Auggie, mentre ascoltava la sua musica preferita, si snodavano gli avvenimenti degli ultimi tempi, da quando era stato chiamato da Joan a Settembre fino a quel momento. Quanti cambiamenti nella sua vita.

Aveva rotto con Natasha ed era tornato a Washington, a lavorare per la CIA.

Era partito per il Marocco per ritrovare Annie e riportarla a casa a qualunque costo. E l'aveva ritrovata, Annie. L'aveva ritrovata sia fisicamente che emotivamente. Si erano ritrovati. Quella notte, a Tripoli, gli era sembrato che il tempo si fosse fermato a quando lui e Annie stavano insieme, quasi tre anni prima. Non aveva mai smesso di amarla, lo sapeva, ma scoprire che anche lei, nonostante il tempo e la lontananza, lo desiderava e lo amava, lo aveva reso felice come non mai. E svegliarsi, la mattina seguente, con lei tra le braccia gli aveva fatto capire quanto avevano perso l'uno dell'altra, quanto ancora potevano darsi reciprocamente. Il ricordo di come Annie era stata audace con lui, sia la notte che la mattina seguente, risvegliò in lui il desiderio di averla, di fare l'amore con lei. Sentiva il suo battito accelerare, il sangue pulsare più velocemente nelle vene e scoprì di essere piuttosto eccitato. Si tolse le cuffie e respirò profondamente. Non si era accorto che Annie si era svegliata e lo stava osservando, in piedi di fronte a lui, finché non gli si sedette in grembo.

"Capitano Anderson a cosa stavi pensando?" gli chiese maliziosamente accarezzandogli i capelli e le spalle e baciandolo ripetutamente.

"A te, signorina Walker."le disse, rispondendo ai suoi baci con trasporto.

"Mi pare di capire che fossero pensieri piuttosto _sporchi_." ridacchiò Annie sulle sue labbra.

"Non posso farci niente se mi fai quest'effetto, Annie."

"Raccontami i tuoi pensieri, Auggie." la voce di Annie era bassa, quasi un sussurro, e molto sensuale. Sapeva come farsi desiderare. Gli baciò il collo, proprio sotto il lobo dell'orecchio e cominciò a muoversi lentamente sulle sue gambe, premendo i suoi seni contro il suo petto. "Allora, Auggie... un penny per i tuoi pensieri."

"Annie, ti prego... è un po' imbarazzante..."

"Più imbarazzante che sapere che ho visto tutto? Di come deglutivi..." continuò a baciarlo lentamente. "Di come ti passavi la lingua sulle labbra..." e Annie passò la sua lingua sulle labbra dell'uomo. "Di come il tuo respiro si faceva più veloce e profondo..." un altro bacio, più intimo, "Di come i tuoi calzoni..."

Auggie non le permise di finire la frase, le chiuse la bocca con la sua, impossessandosi della sua lingua calda. La sollevò di peso, si alzò dalla poltrona e si diresse al letto. La fece sedere delicatamente sul bordo del letto, senza smettere di baciarla.

"Bene signorina Walker-quasi-signora-Anderson." le disse staccandosi da lei il tempo necessario per togliersi il maglione. "Vuoi sapere davvero a cosa pensavo?"

"Sì, lo voglio davvero." gli disse afferrandolo per la vita e trascinandolo su di sé mentre si sdraiava. Le mani di Annie slacciarono i pantaloni di Auggie velocemente mentre la sua bocca cercava avida quella di lui.

"Pensavo a questo..." le disse togliendole il dolcevita che indossava, per poi riprendere a baciarla sul collo. "E questo..." le slacciò il reggiseno, glielo tolse e le baciò dolcemente i seni. "E anche questo..." si spostò a baciarle il ventre fino all'ombelico, e le sfilò i leggings che indossava. "Ah, dimenticavo... pensavo anche questo..." le tolse le mutandine e le baciò l'interno delle cosce fino alla sua intimità. Poi tornò a baciarle il ventre più e più volte, quel ventre caldo che custodiva la vita del loro bambino.

"Ottimi pensieri, signor Anderson." gli rispose Annie ansimando. Le dita di Auggie erano già dentro di lei, delicate e forti allo stesso tempo, facendola inarcare contro di lui.

"Ti voglio, Auggie..."

"Sarò delicato, te lo prometto." bisbigliò Auggie baciandole nuovamente il ventre. Annie aveva sentito il suo bisbiglio senza capire le parole, ma in quel preciso istante non le importava. Desiderava solo essere sua.

Auggie si svegliò al suono della pioggia battente sui vetri delle finestre. Sentì sul suo petto il peso della testa di Annie, rannicchiata contro il suo fianco sinistro. Aveva un respiro regolare, segno che forse dormiva ancora. Non sapeva che ora fosse, allungò la mano destra fino al comodino e tastò il suo orologio. Avevano dormito un paio d'ore, quel pomeriggio.

"Che ore sono?" chiese Annie stiracchiandosi sotto il piumino.

"Sono quasi le sette. Hai fame?"

"Un po', ma non ho voglia di uscire con questo tempo. Sembra che stia diluviando."

"Sì, infatti. Ma non puoi stare a digiuno."

"Magari più tardi smette di piovere. Intanto che ne dici se riempiamo la vasca con l'idromassaggio?"

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea." disse Auggie baciandole la fronte e abbracciandola più stretta a sé.

"Forza allora, mio capitano. Esci da questo letto e prepara la vasca!" esclamò Annie cercando di spingerlo fuori dalle coperte. Auggie la strinse ancora più a sé, con fare protettivo.

"Tra qualche minuto, Walker."

Annie si accoccolò contro di lui. Si sentiva serena e protetta, e sapeva che, al momento, era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.


End file.
